Who I Am
by kiarar
Summary: Silver-white hair. Oddly colored blue eyes. Kakashi recognized her immediately. "Tell. Me. Your. Name." She smiled at him. "I don't know. I don't have a name." -KakashixOC Other pairings too. First try at writing. BAD summary. Pretty good story, I hope.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Ummmm I'm not actually trying to become a writer or anything but I've been composing this fanfic in my head for quite a while. Right now it's summer and I don't really have much to do so I figured I'd write this all down just for fun. The names are in "Japanese order" meaning last name, then first name. The names sound weird to me any other way. As a side note, Kakashi's 22 in this one (Yes, I know that's practically chopping a decade off his actual age but this is a fan_fic_). Everyone else is their regular age (Naruto and Sakura= 16). Review and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. (I wish I did though...)

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Everyone has a story to tell._

_Some are long; some are short._

_Some end with the words 'happily ever after'; some end in dark pools of shining, wet blood._

_This is my story._

_This is... Who I Am._

* * *

He ran. He chased his target over the roofs of slumbering villagers. The Land of Waves was very beautiful at night but he didn't have any time to appreciate the view.

_Damn, I'm falling behind._

Not wanting to lose track of her, he forced more chakra into his feet. Pushing off the roof, he sped onwards following the obscure, shadowy figure. The sheer force of chakra gathered in his feet caused shingles to separate themselves from the roofs. By the time they shattered on the streets below, he was already out of earshot. The figure stopped, perched on a structure near the edge of Tazuna's unfinished bridge.

"Well, you can keep up with me, I'll give you that," said the silhouette. "There aren't many that could even manage."

Hatake Kakashi landed on the scaffold as softly as he could manage in his winded state. Hunched over, hands on his knees, the silver-haired Jounin tried to catch his breath. She was someone he had seen before, talking to Sakura, one of the Genins under his care. She had almost no features identifying her as a shinobi. Only a battered katana strapped to her back made her stand out as a ninja. Without a headband showing her home village, it was even more important to find out who she was and who she worked for. "Who... are... you?" he gasped between great gulps of air.

"I've already said it once before you decided to hunt me down," said the quiet female voice. "What makes you think I'll say anything different this time?"

In a split second, the Jounin had pulled out a kunai and placed himself behind his target. With one arm he pinned hers to her sides. With the other, he held his kunai to her throat. "Give me a straight answer damnit!" growled Kakashi. "Tell. Me. Your. Name."

"I don't KNOW."

With that, she vanished. There was no 'poof' sound, no cloud of smoke. She was simply... gone.

* * *

"Wait-!" he shouted. Hatake Kakashi sat up in bed and took in his surroundings. He was in his apartment in Konoha, not above the rooftops of the Land of Waves. Moonlight spilled in through the open window illuminating his small bedroom with a silvery glow. He combed a hand through his unruly silver hair and sighed. "That dream, again...." he mumbled to himself. Staring out the open window, enjoying the cool summer breeze, Kakashi asked the darkness the question he had asked so long ago. "Who are you?"

Knowing he'd be unable to fall asleep again, he got up and dressed. Jumping out the window, he headed for the memorial tombstone carved with names of fallen shinobi. There he stayed for a while, reading the names of his comrades, the ones he has failed to protect: Rin, Uchiha Obito, those that were precious to him. When Kakashi looked up, the sun was already in the sky, waking up the people and ninja of Konoha to another peaceful morning. Turning around, the Jounin headed back to his apartment. On the way, his sharp hearing picked up an impossibly obnoxious voice that he hadn't heard for years.

"I MISSED THIS PLACE! IT HASN'T CHANGED ONE BIT!!!!!"

Picking up the pace, Kakashi hurried to the source of the yelling. On a telephone pole he found him. He was gazing at the all of Konoha with his baby blue eyes, blond, spiky hair blowing in the breeze, and still wearing a trademark shade of eye smarting orange. After two and a half years, Uzumaki Naruto had returned. He was muttering to himself about Tsunade's likeness being carved into the Hokage mountain and didn't even notice his sensei until he spoke.

"You've grown a lot haven't you... Naruto?" said the silver-haired Jounin.

Naruto spun around, startled. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" he hollered, "HAHA! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED AT ALL! Wait, I have a present for you!"

Naruto reached into his pouch, fumbling around for said present. Kakashi noticed that Naruto still said everything as an exclamation. His student had grown, but hadn't changed all that much. Naruto finally found his present and handed it to his mentor.

"H-how did you get this?!" Kakashi stared in awe at the _Icha Icha Tactics_ book that his student had presented him. Eagerly, he reached out and accepted the gift.

"Awwww, well you know, Ero-sennin being the author and all, I got the first published copy for you!" explained Naruto. "NEXT STOP; ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN!!!!!!!" he shouted at no one in particular. Sharking their heads, Kakashi and Jiraiya followed the hyperactive blond.

* * *

A quiet shadowed figure watched as Naruto and his senseis ran into the Hokage and his pink-haired teammate, Sakura. Creeping closer, she heard them speaking of being "equal shinobi" and taking a "bell test" again. As students and sensei headed towards the training grounds, presumably for the bell test, she followed silently.

At the training grounds, the figure watched as Kakashi talked for a bit. Then she stifled a giggle as Naruto launched shuriken at his sensei, knowing that such a pitiful attack would never even scratch the ex-ANBU captain. Kakashi announced the official start of the test and disappeared in a 'poof' of smoke. Sakura, being the smarter of the two quickly discerned his position.

"BELOW!" she warned Naruto. Without hesitation, she drew her arm back and punched the ground beneath her feet.

For a second nothing happened. Naruto opened his mouth to tease the kunoichi but the words were lost in his throat. The ground suddenly broke up as if hit by an invisible boulder dropped from the sky. As predicted, between the rocks sat a very stunned-and-almost-scared Kakashi. The figure watching from the trees quickly clapped a hand over her mouth in an effort to stop laughing and stay hidden.

Many hours passed, neither side gaining an advantage for long. The moon shone brightly in the sky, watching the battle along with the figure in the trees. Both sides had taken refuge behind trees and were planning their next move. In the end, the students launched a direct attack on their sensei. Naruto pulled the real trump and threatened to spoil _Icha Icha Tactics_ for his sensei. An instant later, Kakashi lowered his hands from his ears and opened his eyes. He was greeted with the sight of his students holding a small bell each and faces glowing with happiness.

"Hm.... good job on getting the bells this time, Naruto, Sakura. You really have grown," their sensei praised them. "You guys head back to Konoha, I've got something else to take care of."

"Awwww..... But you were supposed to treat us to ramen at Ichiraku's!" the blond complained loudly.

"That's enough Naruto," reprimanded Sakura. "He never actually agreed in the first place. See you around Kakashi-sensei. "

"You know, I'm not _really_ your sensei anymore..." he corrected her.

"It doesn't matter," smiled the kunoichi. "Besides, it doesn't feel right to call you anything other than 'sensei.'"

Kakashi stood in the middle of the training grounds, waving to his former students until they disappeared from sight.

* * *

Turning around slowly, he glared pointedly at a random spot in the trees.

"Hm...... you _have_ improved, Kakashi," came a quiet voice from the trees. "Three years ago, you wouldn't have been able to detect me at this range."

"Well you were kind of hard to miss with the way you wouldn't stop laughing," Kakashi said irritably to the tree.

"Oh, you heard that?" the voice inquired, this time with a hint of amusement. "Sorry, but you really didn't _know_ that Tsunade taught Sakura more that medical jutsu?"

"No, I really didn't," he said calmly. In truth, he was anything but calm. The gears inside his brain were turning furiously, trying to figure out who was hiding in the trees. _I've heard that voice before, but where? It has to be someone from the village because no one outside Konoha knows both mine _and _Sakura's names. But then again, no one in the village, not even Sakura or Shizune refers to Tsunade without a honorific suffix... Who the _hell _is this person?!_

In the end, the Jounin decided it would be best to appear behind whoever it was and immobilize their arms with a binding jutsu, just to be on the safe side. If it turned out to be someone he knew, he'd release the jutsu and hope they weren't too offended. On the other hand, if it was an enemy-nin, he would be free to beat them up within an inch of their life and haul them to Morino Ibiki for torture and interrogation. Deciding to put his plan in action, Kakashi disappeared and left behind a cloud of smoke.

The instant Kakashi disappeared; the figure in the trees turned a full one hundred and eighty degrees, waiting a split-second until smoke appeared in front of her. From the cloud, an ominous voice rang out.

"Suiton: Suirou no-" and suddenly stopped.

* * *

Before the smoke cleared, Kakashi had already formed the hand seals and was calling the name of the jutsu. As the smoke blew away in the summer breeze, his target was becoming clearer.

"Suiton: Suirou no-" he stopped. "_You_!"

The last of the smoke cleared away to reveal a woman, standing calmly on the branch before him. She had somehow noticed his disappearance from the field below and had the time to run around and face him. She replied quietly to his loud outburst.

"Me."

* * *

**A/N:** THANK YOU!!! YOU READ ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM!!!!!!!! WOOT!!!! *jumps up and down and throws stuff in the air* XD It's actually my first time writing something that's NOT a mandatory school assignment so please give me tips to improve. If anyone finds any spelling or grammar mistakes, please point out the sentence and the problem in a review.

**Translations:**

Suiton=Water-style (element type sometimes associated with certain jutsu)

Suirou=Prison (or something of the sort XP)

Please REVIEW!!! And THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!!!!!


	2. Nameless

**A/N: **Ummm just a warning, my OC is a Mary Sue. Sorta.... well later we learn that she's ********** and she also has *********** and ************. For anyone who doesn't know what a "Mary Sue" is, I present thee; Wikipedia. For those who just want to start reading the chapter already (THANK YOU!!!), enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nameless**

* * *

After the shock of seeing her again, in _Konoha_ of all places, Kakashi quickly recovered his wits. Having seen his target, he dropped the imprisoning jutsu in favor of an attack. He swiftly moved his headband out of the way of his sharingan eye with one hand. In the other, he focused whatever chakra he had left. Forming well-practiced hand signs, he launched his signature attack.

"CHIDORI!" he roared. There was absolutely no question that he had improved and honed his skills in three years' time. She wasn't getting away.

"You _do _know that a signature attack is the one that the most people have heard about right?" she shouted over the _chi chi chi _of the lightning.

"And there's a _reason _it's famous!" Kakashi said proudly.

"The Chidori _is_ famous, but so much so that others have heard enough about it to plan a way out," she informed him.

"And it's a shame that none of those plans have ever worked!" the Copy-nin retorted.

He closed his regular eye and charged. He grinned under his mask, knowing he'd get her for sure. As he was about to make contact, his sharingan detected muscle movement. _Trying to run away? Well then... _He jumped off the nearest tree trunk, increasing his speed.

She ducked.

_WHAT?! That's not _possible_! The sharingan doesn't just... _lie_. How on earth did she manage to- SHIT!_

While the Jounin's brain was running at top speed, trying to figure out what happened; his opponent had taken advantage of the opening. She caught Kakashi's wrist as his attack passed over her head... and stayed there. She didn't try to flip him over and send him crashing to the ground below. She didn't even make use of his proximity to punch or kick him. She did what he least expected. She stabbed her thumb nail between the bones of his forearm.

"I beg to differ."

Kakashi cried out in pain. _What the hell was that? Does she have medical training too?!_

Having hit the proper spot, the Chidori went out and the ex-ANBU stood before her clutching his right arm. The woman sat down on the branch and watched him silently. For once, he got a good look at the person he had been chasing in the Land of Waves three years ago. Her eyes were an odd color. They were a mix of blues; not quite as dark as midnight blue or sapphire but not as bright as royal blue or as purple as indigo. There was a name for that color; he just couldn't put his finger on it. She was wearing a dark long-sleeved shirt, long dark pants and had a black scarf wrapped around her forehead, nose, mouth, and neck. Underneath the scarf, he caught sight of silver-white bangs. She drew Kakashi back to his present situation.

"May I speak to the Hokage?" she asked.

"Suiton: Suirou no jutsu!" Kakashi responded. A sphere of water enveloped the woman sitting on the branch. The Jounin stuck a hand into the sphere, granting himself complete control of the prison. "Oh, you won't be seeing Tsunade-sama anytime soon," he told her ominously. "In fact, you'll be seeing someone else of_ almost_ equal fame momentarily."

Kakashi leapt off towards Konoha, taking a detour to avoid attracting unneeded attention and dragging the blue-eyed woman behind him.

* * *

"Ibiki-san, she's all yours," said the Jounin, walking into his office.

"Oh? Where did this one come from?" asked the interrogation expert.

"I have no clue. That's why I've come to _you_." Kakashi replied.

"Heh, alright. Room four should be free. Have the ANBU chain her down and I'll come in soon," instructed Ibiki. "And release that jutsu while you're at it. I don't want to know what happens if I try to burn her through that."

"Will do," he answered with a mock salute. "Tell me whatever you get out of her, okay?"

"I will, tomorrow. Don't salute me, Kakashi-san. Also, don't get water on the floors. Got it?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Ibiki-san." He turned around and left the office.

Once in the hall, he quickly located Room four. He released the water jutsu and stood by as the two ANBU operatives took hold of the captive and unlocked the door. Surprisingly, she didn't even fight back. She seemed to have resigned herself to her fate and walked alongside the two masked ANBU. She was lead into the room, Kakashi watching all the while.

The room was walled in solid stone. In fact, it resembled a cave more than an actual room. A bare bulb hung from the ceiling, providing a yellowish light. Attached to the wall were five chains. The chains themselves were beaten and black with age and ended each with a ring of the same metal. They gave off a cold aura and the ANBU that touched them shivered. Even through thick gloves, the chains affected them. It was very unpleasant to have your chakra sucked out of your system. The feeling…? Someone is literally drinking away your life force and you're absolutely powerless to stop it. The ANBU swiftly attached the chains in a well practiced manner. Two went around her wrists, two around her ankles and the last one was placed around her neck. The chains began sapping her energy as soon as they touched her skin. The woman blinked slowly, as if she were suddenly tired.

The ANBU operatives left the room and took their places on either side of the door. The door itself, they left open, waiting for Kakashi to exit. He remained inside, studying the room and its contents with an analytical gaze. He was looking for any weak points that would eventually provide a way out. The space was fashioned out of solid rock; no danger there. The chains that held her wrists would still be at least twelve inches apart even when stretched towards each other; she wouldn't be able to perform any hand seals. The bulb on the ceiling was far out of her reach; it wouldn't help her anyway. The door on the other side of the room fit perfectly into the stone doorframe; she couldn't reach it, let alone unlock and open it. Satisfied that he would soon get his answers, Kakashi walked out just as Morino Ibiki walked in and closed the door. Outside, the ANBU guards each pulled out a thin key. Placing the keys together, they formed a larger one and used it to lock the door. On the inside, an ominous _click_ echoed throughout the room.

* * *

"So, first and foremost, let me introduce myself. I'm Morino Ibiki. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," she smiled.

"You know, its common courtesy to give one's name in return," Ibiki reminded her.

"Oh yes, I know, but... you see... the problem is that I don't _have _a name."

Morino Ibiki played mind games with his subject for a while before deciding that, for some reason, she was not reacting like a regular person. Something in her past or upbringing must have messed up her mindset. Eventually, he was called to get information out of a spy captured on the Land of Fire's borders.

"Well, it seems I'm needed elsewhere. Tomorrow, I'll start on physical torture. If you change your mind about telling me who you are, be sure to let me know before I start breaking your arms," he said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to inform you of my decision the minute you step in, Morino-san," she replied happily to his retreating back.

* * *

"Oi! Ibiki-san!" came a shout behind him. The interrogator in question turned around. "Did she tell you anything?" asked Kakashi.

"Sorry, she didn't react as I expected. I'll start on physical torture tomorrow, though. That should produce some results," he chuckled.

"Well, I tried looking for a headband to help. I looked around but I couldn't find anything," the Jounin said dejectedly.

"Huh. Without a home village, I'll have to submit her to Inoichi's division," Ibiki mused. "Ah well, I was looking forward to the torture part. I'll tell Inoichi to inform you if he gets anything."

"Thanks a million Ibiki-san."

* * *

The next morning, a few representatives from different countries were already waiting outside the Hokage's office. A woman dressed from head to toe in dark clothing quietly waited her turn. As a blond-haired girl from Sunagakure exited with a Chunnin from Konoha, the Hokage called "Enter."

"Good morning Tsunade-sama," the woman greeted her.

"Good morning. I don't believe I've met you before. You are...?"

"You'll find out in just a bit," the blue-eyed woman smiled under her scarf. She stepped off to the right of the double doors that opened into the large space.

The sound of racing footsteps was heard on the staircase outside as a group of people made their hurried way to the office. As the footsteps stopped, an impatient knock sounded at the door.

"Enter," said Tsunade, tension apparent. She had quickly learned that people running up the stairs outside her office never brought fresh flowers and a bottle of sake. They always carried bad news that usually got worse. The doors burst open to reveal Hatake Kakashi and two masked ANBU members.

"Tsunade-sama! A captive has escaped from the interrogation rooms."

"What do you mean escaped? I thought we made those airtight and foolproof! _Nara Shikamaru_ redid the _entire building_ to prevent this from ever happening!" exclaimed the Hokage, slamming her palms down on the desk.

"Outside assistance?" her secretary, Shizune, inquired.

"No traces," an ANBU replied.

"Give me a description and we'll put out a search party," she ordered.

"You won't need to waste any shinobi," said a voice from her right. Tsunade's head snapped to the voice's origin. "The 'escaped captive' is me," she told them calmly.

"CHIDORI!" Kakashi roared for the second time at the same person. The sound of chirping birds immediately filled the room as the ANBU seized the woman's arms.

"Stop," ordered Tsunade. The Jounin released the jutsu but dropped into a ready stance and took a kunai in hand. "What's your name?" she directed at the captive.

"How many times do I have to say it? I. Don't. Know," she replied, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

"What did you come to my office for? Not to turn yourself in, surely?"

"Of course not. I came to request an opportunity to participate in the upcoming Chunnin Exam," she said.

The Hokage was silent. She thought it over for a bit and made her decision. "Shizune, Kakashi, give me your wallets," she ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," they chorused, puzzled, as they fulfilled her request. Shizune pulled out a wallet in the likeness of Ton Ton, the pig. Kakashi's resembled miniature version of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

Tsunade glared at the ANBU operatives holding the woman captive. They hurriedly released her. Then the Hokage threw the two wallets at the person that was the center of all the commotion.

"Take those and stock up. Rules dictate that all participants must have at least one object serving as a weapon before entering the Exam. While you're at it, find yourself a name," she told the woman. "You have one week."

* * *

**A/N: **YAY!!!!!! YOU READ ALL THE WAY TO THE BOTTOM A SECOND TIME!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! *celebrates and throws more stuff in the air* Review please!!

**Translations: **

Chidori=(if you DON'T know what this means, please go read the manga or watch the anime)

Pakkun=small dog summoned by Kakashi with very good tracking skills

Ton-Ton= a pet pig belonging to Shizune

Inoichi=Yamanaka Inoichi; father of Yamanaka Ino; specializes in mind-reading/memory reading

Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	3. Named

**A/N: **Thank you for reading the first chapter! (and sticking around for the second!)

* * *

**Chapter 2: Named**

* * *

She wandered around the markets on the streets of Konoha, not buying anything, just observing. It was always best to know what you had to choose from before making a choice. In the end she bought several raw materials: a roll of sturdy but comfortable black cloth, and a few bars each of different kinds of metals. On her way out of the market, she spotted a small stand selling school supplies. On a whim, she picked up a small brush, a full ink well and a multitude of small scrolls. She paid the vendor for her purchases and checked the money she had left. Kakashi's wallet was almost empty. _Well, serves him right for trying to kill me, _three times_._Shizune's on the other hand, she hadn't touched.

A flutter of silver-white fabric caught her eye. On a small vendor's cart owned by a small woman was a beautiful, plain obi. It was unusual to see an unembroidered obi and she thought its simplicity made it more beautiful than any others she had seen. The woman asked for the price of the silver-white obi, only to discover it was unfinished and that the cart's owner intended to embroider it later that week. Eventually, the blue-eyed woman managed to convince the vendor that she would buy the unfinished obi and paid for it using the rest of Kakashi's money. _Heh, he won't be happy when he finds out._

That afternoon, she set about preparing for the Chunnin Exam. Wandering through the streets, she spotted an old grandma knitting on her porch. A small girl beside her clumsily manipulated a smaller set of knitting needles. Approaching them, the woman unwound the scarf from her nose and mouth to seem less intimidating.

"Good afternoon, madam, miss," she greeted them politely.

The old woman looked up. "Oh hello, dear. My son and his wife are not home at the moment. How may I help you?"

"I was wondering if you have a sewing kit with scissors that I could borrow," she answered. "I will return it in perfect condition and replace any materials I've used," she assured the old woman.

"Oh well of course, darling. You know, not many girls want to learn how to sew or knit anymore," she said, walking towards the house. "They all want to become kunoichis and whatnot! Every day you hear those girls yelling in an unlady-like manner about Hokage this, ANBU that..."

The grandmother reappeared and handed the woman an old sewing kit. "Thank you," the visitor said turning to leave. "I'll return it tomorrow."

As she walked, the long black scarf was placed again over her nose and mouth. The only exposed parts of her body were once again her eyes, hands and bare feet.

* * *

_That covers clothes; now all that's left is weapons... I'll have to find a blacksmith or at least an old forge. Where am I supposed to find a _blacksmith_? Ugh, I guess I'll have to check from the trees. _She leapt towards the forest that surrounded Konoha. Placing her purchases at the base of one of the tallest trees, she ran up the side, chakra adhering her feet to the coarse bark. She chose a medium-sized branch about three-quarters of the way up and surveyed the various buildings of the Hidden Village. _There! Okay, left, then right at the house with the thatched roof. Got it._

The blue-eyed woman stepped off the branch... and fell.

To anyone watching, it seemed that she had lost her footing and was now plummeting to her death. A flash of silver grabbed her out of the air and landed on a sturdy branch in a different tree.

"Are you crazy?" her savior screamed. "Why the hell were you up there in the first place?"

"You know, if you wanted to rip my ear drums into a thousand pieces, you have senbon for that," she told him calmly.

"Sorry," Kakashi muttered, embarrassed. "Why were you up there? Why did you _step off_ the branch?"

"I was looking for a forge. I found one so I _stepped off_ to _get out _of the tree."

"You're kidding me right? There's no way you could have survived a fall from that height without breaking something," he told her. "How would you participate in the Exam then?"

"Ugh, please don't tell me what I can and can't do. Take a look at my feet," she ordered.

Puzzled he looked down. Kakashi was surprised. The air around her feet was distorted, like the air on the horizon of a hot day. "Is that... chakra?" he asked, surprised.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "I just put my feet in the only spot in Konoha where the air is super-heated," she said in a monotone. "Of course it's chakra. And if you bothered to look closer, it's around my entire body to cushion the impact. And speaking of which, you can let go now," she ranted.

"Oh, er, right, sorry," the visible part of his face flushed and let her go. "You were looking for a forge? But you can buy weapons in the-"

When he had let her go, she stood up and stepped off the branch. She landed without a sound on the ground below.

"-shinobi market," he finished lamely. Kakashi ran part way down the tree and jumped off a lower branch.

The woman walked over to the other tree and picked up her parcels. She walked over to him and unwrapped the cloth from around a rectangular object. She showed him the contents. On the clean white cloth lay a glittering new bar of steel.

"Who said I wanted to _buy_ my weapons?" she asked, mischievous glint in her eyes. With that, she left, heading for the forge she had seen earlier.

_Whew. She didn't ask why I was so close by when she fell. I'd like to see if she can really forge weapons. Better stay further back this time. She might notice._

"And could you please stop tailing me?" she asked over her shoulder. "I can take care of myself." Kakashi froze in the middle of the path, stunned. "And it _is _really annoying. Makes me feel like I should kill you," she told him with a smile.

* * *

While the blue-eyed woman spent a few days smithing her weapons at the forge and creating her garments from rolls of cloth, Kakashi was busy thinking. It had been a while since he had actually sat down and thought about something, or rather in this case, someone.

_She healed me when I overused the sharingan in the Land of Waves three years ago. She gave Sakura some sort of _potion_ that healed Sasuke after he fought Haku. She put up a four-person, Jounin-level barrier _on her own _and healed Hyuuga Hinata after her cousin, Neji, practically killed her and somehow, she knows Gaara. She still doesn't have a name and that's a requirement in the Chunnin Exam... I guess I'll have to find her one sometime._

* * *

Kakashi bit his thumb, formed a quick string of seals and put his palm on the ground.

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no jutsu," he muttered to himself. Eight lines and a few circles made of tiny words radiated from the point where his hand touched the ground. The Jounin lifted his hand and the space was now occupied by a small brown pug. The pug wore a cute little blue vest, a Konoha headband and bandage around one leg.

"Wassup, Kakashi?" the dog asked.

"Pakkun, smell my hands," his summoner ordered.

"They smell like your blood and dirt. I can already see that anyway. Why'd you make me do that?" Pakkun demanded incredulously.

"Right, the blood. Sorry about that. I was hoping you'd catch a scent. Try my sleeve, but it's been a few days since I last touched her," Kakashi said, holding out his arm.

The dog lowered his head and sniffed. He suddenly jumped backwards, fur standing on end and hackles raised. "Oh, there's a scent alright. It's old but it's there. Whoever it is, they're pretty damn strong," Pakkun warned. "Just _who_ exactly have you been carrying around?"

"Er... She doesn't have a name. I have to find her tonight and give her the registration paper for the Chunnin Exam."

"What kind of Genin is that strong?" the pug demanded.

"You know what? Just forget about _who_ she is and help me _find _her... Please?" Kakashi added.

"When's the deadline for the forms?" inquired Pakkun.

"Midnight, tonight," replied his master.

With a disgruntled sigh, the pug raised his nose to the air and sniffed, taking in the scents carried by the wind. "This way."

* * *

The half-moon shone brightly in the sky when Pakkun finally whispered, "She's right above us. Thirty feet approx. Damn, this girl can climb."

"We're all shinobi around here Pakkun," he smiled before dismissing the pug.

Kakashi climbed up the tree silently. He wanted to surprise that blue-eyed woman and scare the wits out of her. Deciding that it would be best to approach from a different tree, he jumped over to a nearby trunk and continued his way to the canopy.

_Hehe, she won't even see me coming. I've been waiting for a chance to surprise her like this. Serves her right for eluding me for so long. Hm, I wonder how she got out of the interrogation buil- DA-AMN! Who knew she was so Kami-damn _hot_? _Kakashi's thoughts screeched to a halt before they went too far but it was undeniable; she was beautiful. He stayed hidden amongst the branches, observing the nameless woman.

She sat on one of the top-most branches of the tree. The silver-white hair he had glimpsed earlier was a lot longer than he had expected. It was mostly straight and fell in silky strands to her waist. She had made herself a long-sleeved top that widened from her elbows to her wrists and covered a small portion of her hands. The material was black with a silver-white trim around the sleeve openings and the low-cut 'V' neckline. She also wore a short, tight, mid-thigh skirt with the same trim around the hem as her top. She had a black headband tied at the nape of her neck, a black cloth choker necklace, and around her wrists and ankles; she had black cloth acting like wrist-and ankle-bands. He noticed that she left her feet bare. The most notable features of her garb were the two crossed katanas on her back and a plain, unembroidered silver-white obi around her waist. Her obi was tied in a large bow that maintained its shape, as if the fabric was stiffened by wires.

The woman sat on the narrow branch, feet dangling, and hands by her sides. She was gazing at the moon, eyes slightly unfocused. It seemed she was staring _past_ the moon, to something much further away. The look in her eyes seemed oddly... familiar to him.

"Hey," said Kakashi.

Immediately, her head whipped around. She jumped up to a crouch, balancing on the branch. In a smooth, practiced motion, she drew the katana on the right and stretched out her left arm for balance. The metal sliding out of its sheath produced a soft ringing that seemed beautiful and deadly at the same time. She held her katana at the ready in the tree's shadow, a common shinobi tactic to avoid reflecting light. After a few seconds, she discerned his location and raised her eyebrows at him before sheathing her weapon and settling down on the branch once again.

"Hello, Kakashi," she greeted him.

The ex-ANBU jumped over to her branch and sat down. "Here's your registration paper," he said, handing her the paper in question. "And you'll notice the very first thing they ask for is your name."

"Yes, thank you. I can read," she muttered. She had produced an ink well and a small brush from seemingly nowhere and was quickly filling out the form. Kakashi watched her work for a minute. "Mostly done," she declared. She had filled in the paper as best she could. The places left blank were her name, birth date, and missions completed.

"Well, the missions you can leave blank," he said, taking the paper from her and examining it. "You don't have a birth date?"

"If no one bothered to give me a name, I'm _sure_ someone decided to be 'nice' and tell me when I was born," she replied sarcastically.

"Uh, well, we can just make one up I guess," he said, taking the brush from her. On the paper he wrote: _December 16, 1988_.

"Is that the birthday of someone you know?" she asked.

"No, just thought you looked about twenty-one," he stated simply. Suddenly, she grabbed the form and brush from him and scribbled in a name. He looked over her shoulder and read it aloud. "Fuyuuno Kurotsuki... The kanji means the black moon of winter, right?"

"Yeah..." she whispered, gazing at the half-moon in the sky.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because it's the first thing I remember," she recounted softly. "When I woke up, there was snow, falling from the sky. And the moon was... black. It wasn't a new moon, I'm sure of that. It was more like... someone had painted the full moon black."

* * *

**A/N: **Well the chapters have been getting progressively longer... no idea if it'll continue this way.

**Translations:**

Obi=long and usually very wide sash that accompanies a kimono; is usually heavily decorated and plays a major part in determining to which events a certain outfit can be worn. Depending on the obi, a same kimono can be worn to different occasions. (I hail thee: Wikipedia!)

Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	4. Ultramarine

**A/N: **These are purely for formatting purposes. Recently, I found out that the format shown on the document manager wasn't exactly how it was published. So anyway, I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Ultramarine**

* * *

The two sat in silence for awhile; enjoying the cool night air and watching the moon approach the middle of the sky. Out of curiosity, the silver-haired Jounin asked to see her katanas. Nodding, she took them off.

The swords were mirror images of each other. The hilts, silver-white metal wrapped securely in black ribbon, the guards, styled like four scythes facing clockwise and counterclockwise respectively; the sheaths, a beautiful glossy black. Attached to the sheaths, were pale silver sashes tied near the hilt and the tip, providing a method to carry the katanas on her back hands-free. Kakashi laid one carefully across his lap and unsheathed the other. He noted with interest that the blade itself was black. The workmanship was perfect. Not a single dent or imperfection could be found. The blade was perfectly balanced and double-edged as well. It was double-edged in an odd way. Both edges were sharp but did not taper at the same rate.

Kakashi let out a low whistle. "You did a damn good job on these."

"Thanks," she mumbled, turning her head away.

"Hey, you're blushing!" he exclaimed. He quickly sheathed the katana and laid it down beside its twin. Then, he reached out and turned her chin towards him, forcing her face out of the shadows. "I knew it!" he said gleefully.

"No, I'm _not_," she said, stubbornly looking away. Eventually, she met his one-eyed gaze.

"Ultramarine..." he whispered.

"Eh? What?" she blinked.

Kakashi released her but she didn't move. "Um, I-I've got to... hand this in before midnight," he said, waving the form around. "Bye!"

With that, he leapt off towards the Hokage tower. _Whew, close shave. _

* * *

The silver-haired Jounin rushed towards the Hokage's office. He took a shortcut and jumped up on the nearest roof. It wasn't uncommon to see shinobi rushing about to meet their teammates or hand in mission reports. Often, the fastest way to any place in the village was by running across the rooftops. Kakashi raced up the stairs to Tsunade's office and prayed that she was there.... and sober. He rapped his knuckles against the wood loudly.

"Enter," said a tired sounding voice.

Kakashi opened the doors and strode towards the hulking desk in the middle of the room. "Her registration paper," he said, producing the slightly wrinkled sheet.

"Okay," Tsunade said, looking at the information. Having checked the form was properly filled out; she grabbed a brush and signed at the bottom. Tsunade was still drying the ink when the hands on the cuckoo-clock aligned and a small pig came out of the door.

"_Midnight, Tsunade-sama!_" the piggy chanted in a mechanical voice.

"Cutting it a little close, don't you think, Kakashi-san?" she chuckled. "Make sure 'Kurotsuki' comes by so Shizune can tell her about the Exam."

"Ah, well you know me, Tsunade-sama," he replied with a sheepish grin. "And I will tell her to drop by." He left her office in an explosion of smoke.

* * *

_Well I better check up on her, in case she decided to do anything stupid... Fuyuuno Kurotsuki... a bit of a mouthful but a nice name nonetheless. Hm, seems she hasn't moved since I left. Oh, _great_. She _fell asleep_ on one of the highest braches of the tree. I guess I have to get her down before she falls. _

Kakashi approached her, Kruotsuki. She had a name now. She was perched on the branch, legs dangling in space and head against the trunk. He lifted her with ease. She was on the thin side but he could tell that most of her weight was from lean muscle. She had trained herself well. He jumped down through the branches until they started to become increasingly dense. Kakashi settled her on a thick branch, placing her feet on another below. Just in case, he took her right hand and wrapped it around a small branch growing out of the one where she sat. He settled down beside her. _She'll have to find a place in Konoha soon. Chunnins are obliged to have a permanent address and she can't write "Somewhere in the tall pine tree" on her records. _Kakashi chuckled softly.

"What's so funny?" Kurotsuki asked, without moving.

"You're awake?!"

She sat up and opened her eyes. "Yeah. You didn't have to move me you know."

"Well, I-I didn't want you to f-fall," Kakashi stuttered.

"That much was obvious. I've got a question for you, Kakashi," she told him.

"Shoot, Kurotsuki," he answered with a smile. It felt right now that he had something to call her by.

"Why did you say 'ultramarine' earlier?" she asked. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn't that.

"Hoo boy, this is gonna sound awkward..." he trailed off. Kurotsuki continued to watch him. Kakashi flushed and began to explain. "Well when I was fighting you in the training grounds, I noticed the color of your eyes. I tried to put a name to that shade of blue but I couldn't quite find the word for it... Earlier, I realized it was ultramarine."

"Huh, you're very observant for someone with one eye," she remarked.

Kakashi reached out and slapped her on the side of her head. It was deliberately slow for a ninja. She could have dodged but she didn't. "I'll have you know that I have _two _eyes."

"Don't worry," Kurotsuki reassured him. "Your reputation precedes you."

"Right. My turn to ask you something. Won't your skirt... hamper... your movement in battle?" he asked tentatively. Her hand shot out, lightning quick, and hit the back of his head. _Holy crap, I doubt I could've dodged that even if I wanted to. Wait... was my question really _that_ bad? _

"Pervert," she muttered. She pulled the whitish hem back and revealed black fabric underneath. "I'm wearing black shorts too. I'm not stupid you know," she told him indignantly.

_Aww, damn. I didn't know she'd think of shorts..._ "Oh... Er, the Hokage wants you to go to her office tomorrow so that Shizune can tell you about the Exam," he said, quickly changing the subject. "Well, I should probably get back to my apartment. I'll give you the address in case you need anything," he told her.

"No need. I'll be able to find you by your chakra, Kakashi. It's... unique," Kurotsuki said. Nodding, Kakshi disappeared, leaving behind a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Hatake Kakashi wandered through the dark, silent streets of Konoha in the general direction of his apartment. For the second time in a week he was lost in thought. _So on top of Pakkun telling me she's incredibly strong, she's fast too. Damn my head still hurts from that slap. She said she'd find me using my chakra signature but even _I'd _need Pakkun to help me with that. I wonder what kind of summon she uses. Or if she uses a summon at all. Her name suits her, funny how fast I've started to get used to it. Huh, I didn't notice but we talk to each other without honorific suffixes..._ While his thoughts were bouncing around inside his cranium, Kakashi's had retraced the familiar path back to his apartment. Gathering chakra in his feet, he leapt up to his window which he opened to get inside. He quickly brushed his teeth, changed and hopped into bed to catch whatever sleep he could.

* * *

Someone shook him gently. "Kakashi, wake up."

"Mmmmm? What is it?" he mumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I came to give you your wallet back," said a voice nearby. He looked up to see a cheerful silver-haired woman sitting at the foot of his bed.

"K-Kurotsuki? How'd you get in?" Kakashi asked.

"You left the window open. To me, windows and doors are no different. They're both a way into someone else's house," she smiled. She held up his wallet and tossed it to his bedside table. "I'm off to see Tsunade-sama. I'll see you around."

She stood and jumped out his window in the direction of the Hokage's office. Kakashi took his wallet from his bedside table. _Awwww, it's looking a lot thinner than when Tsunade-sama took it from me. How much money did she spen-_ Kakashi threw his blankets aside, forgetting that he wore only his mask (that continued to become a dark, sleeveless shirt) and boxers. He scrambled out of bed and to the window.

"COME BACK HERE, KUROTSUKI!!!!" he roared out the window in her general direction. She smiled cheekily at him over her shoulder and just kept going. A few people on the street stopped to look up at him. When he looked down and glared at them, they all seemed to remember an important appointment they had made and hurried off in different directions.

Sighing, he drew his head back inside and looked forlornly at his once-thick wallet. Behind him, two hands appeared on his windowsill, followed by a head covered in long silver hair. She climbed silently into Kakashi's room and sat on the windowsill, waiting for him to notice. Kakashi grabbed his blankets and turned around to make his bed. He blinked a few times, surprised.

"You actually came back?"

Kurotsuki laughed at the expression that decorated the Jounin's face. "Hell no! Just try and make me!" With that, the Kage Bunshin exploded in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san," Kurotsuki said politely. "I was told to come for information about the Exam."

"Yes, that's my job," said Shizune. "Please come with me." The Hokage's secretary led Kurotsuki into a small study in the corner of the large room. Shizune sat behind the desk while her guest sat in front.

"I hope there aren't too many complications because Tsunade-sama decided to let me participate."

"No, not at all. All we have to do is find you two team members to take the Exam with..." Shizune riffled through a sheaf of papers, looking for someone who could participate in the Exam alongside the newest candidate.

"Actually, I was hoping that I could take the Exam alone," she voiced shyly. "I know it's against the rules but..."

"Hm... this is an... interesting idea..." Shizune said, pondering the idea. "Wait just a moment." She stood and left the small study.

Outside, Shizune told her mentor about Kurotsuki's proposition. After discussing it for a while, they decided to call the two brightest minds in Konoha to analyze the situation. They showed up a few minutes later.

"What a pain, eh Kakashi-sensei?" the black-haired genius asked.

"Yeah... it's always us two around here, Shikamaru-kun," the Jounin replied.

"If you two are done whining, I'd _like_ to explain why you were called here," Tsunade reminded them. The two immediately shut up. "Good. This year, we have an extra candidate for the Chunnin Exam. I made an exception for her. Her name's Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. She hasn't gone through the Academy or completed any missions _and_ she wants to go through the Exam alone."

"Under what circumstances did you make this exception, Tsunade-sama?" interrupted Shikamaru.

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki broke out of the interrogation building. _After _she was chained."

"WHAT?!" The normally laid-back genius yelled. "No. Honestly, that's impossible. Where is she? Let me talk to her."

"If that's what it takes," muttered the Hokage, scowling. She walked over to the small study where the woman in question waited. She opened the door, revealing Kurotsuki sitting calmly; going through the twelve zodiac seals in a random order, faster than the eye could follow.

"Yes?" she asked, turning her head. The seals kept flashing by, her fingers a blur.

"Kurotsuki-san, Nara Shikamaru: Konoha's resident genius. Shikamaru-kun, the person you are currently spazzing out over," Tsunade introduced them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurotsuki replied.

"How did you do it?" Shikamaru asked bluntly.

She sighed. "Can we all go outside for this?" she inquired. "I don't think destroying Tsunade-sama's office will get me any brownie points in the Exam," she joked.

"Fine, lead the way," Kakashi agreed on everyone's behalf.

"Troublesome..." muttered Shikamaru.

Leaving Shizune to handle the office, the foursome headed to the roof. Kurotsuki leapt towards the training grounds and everyone followed.

* * *

"Here's good enough," she declared. She sat on the ground and waited until everyone's attention was fixed on her. She held up her hands, showing she wouldn't perform any hand seals. The summer breeze blew. The green leaves of the trees rustled in the wind. The tree directly behind Kurotsuki fell backwards with an enormous _CRASH_. Her audience ran over to inspect it while she stayed seated. The surface of the stump was perfectly flat. There was a thin, shiny layer of sap on the area that had been cut. Shikamaru wiped a finger over the sap and found that it was dry.

The genius walked back to Kurotsuki. "I see how you got out. Your chakra control and expulsion are exceptional. I didn't take into account the fact that people as freakishly strong as you would ever land in Morino Ibiki's hands. It's far more likely that you would have escaped _before_ being brought there."

"Well, I did all of the escaping just for fun. It's been awhile since I could really let loose," she told him.

"So what's the verdict?" asked Tsunade.

Kakashi and Shikamaru exchanged a glance. The black-haired Chunnin spoke. "It'll be unfair if she participates without a team. This year's Genins are in for a beating."

After her little demonstration, Kurotsuki and the others headed back to the tower where Kakashi watched enviously as Shizune got her full wallet back. Tsunade asked Kakashi and Shikamaru to stay and back her up while she argued against the senior advisors. Eventually, the blonde got her way and dismissed the Jounin and Chunnin. The official start of the Exams was two days away so Kurotsuki left to train.

"Don't be too hard on the lil' Genins," Shikamaru called after her. "They might not be much now but in ten years, we'll still be needing Chunnins. And besides, all the paperwork for Exam deaths is a pain in the _ass_."

* * *

**A/N: **Just as a side note, normally 'katana' refers to a single-edged sword. I will disregard this fact for this fanfic to avoid vocabulary redundancy. XP Umm, just to explain, each person has a unique chakra signature. In the manga, Karin can sense them. In this fanfic, nin-dogs like Pakkun can identify it and use it to trace someone. Some shinobi with highly refined chakra control also have their own ways for detecting and following chakra signatures. While it is possible to suppress one's chakra in order to avoid detection, it cannot be completely erased. Hence, even if someone's chakra is suppressed, a very skilled shinobi will still be able to pick up on their signature and go kill them. XD Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	5. Chunnin Exam, Part I

**A/N: **I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chunnin Exam, Part I**

* * *

"Alright, that's enough chit-chat. Everyone sit down and shut up," said the cloud of smoke at the front of the room, or rather, someone hidden inside it. The smoke cleared to reveal this year's Chunnin Exam proctors. Among them was the lazy Shikamaru who looked like he would much rather be watching the clouds. Next to him was a shy-looking young woman with pale lavender eyes; a Hyuuga, a possessor of the byakugan. She looked vaguely familiar to Kurotsuki. The name Hyuuga Hinata suddenly sprung up in her head. Brushing the realization aside, she looked around. The head proctor this year was once again, the infamous Morino Ibiki. Kurotsuki smiled at him and waved. Ibiki smirked, the best he could do to acknowledge her gesture while maintaining his 'tough front.'

While the proctors drifted to their seats along the walls, Kurotsuki quietly put her hands together to form the tiger seal and whispered "Kai."

The proctors settled down, pencils and clipboards at the ready. "Those of you that are _not_ seated," Ibiki said, "please kick whoever the hell it is out of your spot and take your seats already." The scared Genins scrambled to obey. Soon everyone was seated in their proper spots and paying close attention to the rules. They had three hours to complete the written Exam. Whoever was caught cheating three times would be shown the door along with their team. _Heh, they've toughened up since Naruto's class took the test... Less chances _and_ a Hyuuga proctor. They're _really_ trying to cut down the numbers this time around. _The ultramarine-eyed woman filed this information away for future reference. "Any questions?" Ibiki asked as he rounded on the Genins. No one moved a muscle. "Good," he said smiling evilly. He formed the tiger seal and shouted "Kai!"

The Genins jumped as the desks before them warped and scrolls faded into view. Some experimentally poked theirs with a pencil to make sure it was real or that it wouldn't explode. The brainiacs among the Genins realized a genjutsu had been placed on the desks and mentally berated themselves for not noticing. Kurotsuki didn't even twitch at the appearance of the scrolls; she had already dispersed the genjutsu. _Nice try, Ibiki-san._

"Begin!" The word hung heavy in the stale air as the Genins hastened to start.

* * *

_The proctors aren't even paying attention yet. They _know_ most of these Genins won't figure out the _point_ is to cheat until at least twenty minutes in. I'll just cast a net of chakra strings around everyone here in case anyone gets the bright idea to cheat off me. One hundred and sixty-two of us in total... _The silver-haired woman closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating. An instant later, her eyes opened, surveying her surroundings. _Perfect. You can't even see the strings. Now, let's see these 'difficult questions.' _Kurotsuki was the last to unroll her scroll. For the next ten minutes, she wrote leisurely on the scroll. _'Difficult?' Please, this kind of stuff is _vital_ on the battlefields. Well, I can't write any faster or else I'd start attracting attention. _One hand writing, the other supporting her chin, she looked around the room. She smirked._None of them have even noticed the two Chunnin mixed in. Well, that brings the tally down to one hundred and sixty. And now I'm done. _Satisfied with her answers, the woman rolled up her scroll and laid her head on her arms. Every single time someone so much as inhaled, she felt it through her net. None of the techniques they were using were directed at her. _Good enough. _She amused herself by pairing each scratch of a proctor's pencil to an obviously cheating Genin.

Forty minutes in, it happened. Three Genin jumped as red-painted kunai landed in the middle of their scrolls. They reluctantly stood and made their dejected way to the double doors. Over the next hour, more and more Chunnin hopefuls were sent out of the room.

One hour and twelve minutes had passed when Kurotsuki detected something directed at her from the last row in the room. It was a young girl from the Land of Water. She was blowing a nearly invisible mist at the entire middle row. The mist was infused with chakra, allowing her to be aware of grooves on the scrolls where pencils had written. Without moving, the silver-haired woman directed her chakra along the strings and mercilessly cut up the girl's scroll into exactly one hundred and sixty identical little rectangles; one for each Chunnin hopeful. _Don't even bother trying to cheat off _me_, girl. _The girl shrieked as she looked down, having noticed the state of her Exam scroll. Two other Genins recognized the voice and turned their heads around. A spiky-haired proctor threw a red kunai at what was left of the Genin's paper.

"Momochi Izuku, you are hereby disqualified from the Chunnin Exam," said the proctor. "Please exit with your teammates."

As soon as they were asked to leave, her teammate's scrolls immediately shredded into the same number to tiny rectangles. A split-second later, the remnants of both scrolls were also pierced with red kunai.

She stormed out of the room, her teammates slowly following. The spiky-haired proctor then turned his gaze to Kurotsuki. She was resting the side of her head on her arms. Meeting his gaze with her own, she winked.

* * *

_Again? Geez, this time it's an Aburame trying to send bugs on the floor. Fine, same treatment for you._

"What the HELL?!"

The spiky-haired proctor threw three kunai and spoke up again. "Aburame Kaiza, you are hereby disqualified from the Chunnin Exam. Please exit with your teammates."

The team left quietly and Kurotsuki looked up to count those left. _Seventy-two including me and the Chunnins. Heh, not bad for weeding out the weak. _Turning her head, she noticed the spiky-haired proctor glaring at her.

She glared back.

His glare intensified.

As did hers.

_Stop shredding their papers!_ he mouthed at her.

_They tried to cheat off me. You were about to send them out anyway, _she mouthed back.

_Don't shred anyone else's papers, _he told her silently.

_Make me, _she retorted.

He held up a red kunai.

_Look down, wise-ass, _she 'told' him.

His eyes widened in horror. Pointing at his chest was a floating, iridescent black kunai, haloed in red. It was a kunai made of condensed chakra. She had made it visible only to him. As he gingerly touched the edge, the kunai moved and a deep cut opened on his thumb. The next instant, the kunai disappeared.

_BITCH! _He mouthed, infuriated. He stuck his thumb in his mouth to avoid getting blood on his clothes.

She stuck out her tongue at the proctor.

* * *

"TIME'S UP!" Ibiki shouted. "Everyone, please pass your scrolls to this proctor," he said, pointing at Shikamaru. The Genins left handed their scrolls to the lazy genius and took their seats once again. "Oh yes, one more thing..." On cue, most of the proctors around the room formed the tiger seal and there was a chorused shout: "KAI!" After the smoke cleared, the real people overseeing the Exam were revealed. They were all from the home villages of the participants. There were the most Konoha Chunnin, followed by Sunagakure, then Amegakure and various other small hidden villages. After a moment, they attacked.

The Genin were, put bluntly, scared shitless. Each proctor headed for a Genin from their village. Morino Ibiki headed for the two undercover Chunnin. _Well for appearances' sake, I guess I'll be the last member of their team. _Kurotsuki leapt up and shouted at her temporary teammates. "Formation three!" She landed next to them, completing their back-to-back triangle. "You guys know who I am?" she asked under her breath.

They nodded. "The exception right?"

"Yeah. Let's do this."

Shikamaru was lazily swinging a kunai at the weakest looking Konoha Genin. Hinata was attacking a Hyuuga girl on a different team who kept screeching, "Why are you doing this onee-san?!" Hinata was holding back. They were only Genin after all. The more experienced Genin had already moved into various defensive formations and had their weapons at the ready. The first-timers were yelling for each other, scrambling to do as they had been taught.

The spiky-haired proctor headed straight for Kurotsuki, intent on getting his revenge. She whipped out the katana on the left and met his kunai.

"Hiya!" she said cheerfully.

"Hagane Kotetsu. Pleased to be your acquaintance," he growled, pushing on his kunai. _She's right-handed. I saw her writing. Now she's fighting with her _left_ hand. She's holding back! She's _mocking_ me! _"You better start fighting seriously," he warned her.

"Awww, okay then. If you want me to..." She drew her other katana and flipped the one in her left hand, blade over hilt. It was an interesting stance. The katana in her left hand had the cutting edge facing outward. The hilt was backward in her hand and the blade was held parallel to her forearm. It reminded Kotetsu vaguely of a shield. The katana on the right was held in a normal fashion. Together, her swords provided offense at the right and defense at the left. "Ready?" without waiting for an answer, she charged.

* * *

For the next ten minutes, Chunnin squared off against Genin. Those that were truly weak were knocked out. Others struggled to keep their defensive formation intact. Those that had completed many missions did the smartest thing. They chose their best attacker to launch an offense and the other two protected him/her and made sure they weren't hurt too badly. Kurotsuki was getting bored. Kotetsu was close to going all out on her and she hadn't even broken a sweat or gotten cut even once. She saw Ibiki raise a hand. _There's the signal for them to stop. Well, I guess I'll just scare the Genins right now. Saves me the trouble of doing it in the Forest. _Kotetsu charged at her one last time, still hoping for revenge. She blocked his right kunai with her left katana. He roared as he swung his left kunai at her. She blocked that one as well.

By this time, everyone was watching them. The Chunnins had stopped attacking and the Genins were relieved that the entire thing had been fake. Those that had been knocked out were carried to the hospital and those that had mounted a defense were being treated for their wounds. Only those that had launched a counter-attack had passed. It was a test of emotions and physical skill. What do you do when those you trust turn on you? Crying doesn't solve anything. Whip their asses and bring them to the Hokage for a trial. Then pray the Hokage was on your side. Kotetsu and Kurotsuki were still locked in a struggle for the upper hand.

She leaned forward. "Sorry 'bout this," she murmured in his ear. She focused a little chakra in her left arm and swung her left katana. The motion sent him flying. Quite literally. He flew backwards so fast that he didn't have time to react. He slammed into the wall, cracking and denting it; sending the Genins nearby running for cover. He slid down, stopping in a crouch on the floor. He coughed blood into the palm of his hand. His arm was wrapped around his ribcage, bracing a cracked rib. Kurotsuki quietly flipped her left katana and sheathed both at the same time. _So, eleven teams and me. Thirty-four remain._

A raven-haired woman came in through a broken window. "Heh, thirty-four, eh? Good job Ibiki-san."

"No problem," he answered. "This is Mitarashi Anko and she'll be the head proctor for the second part of the Exam."

"Everyone follow me to training ground number forty-four!" she shouted as she left. The Genins followed.

* * *

"Hey," Kurotsuki said as she walked over. "You alright, Kotetsu-kun?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied sarcastically. "A cracked rib and getting slammed into a wall won't mean I can't take B-ranked missions."

"Um... don't move okay?" she told him quietly. She sat down in front of him and quickly set up a genjutsu. "So that it'll look like I'm following Anko-san," she explained quietly. She took his arm gently and moved it off his ribcage. He grunted and winced. "Sorry, hang on." She placed her hands on his chest. Green chakra glowed around her hands and Kotetsu exhaled as the pain started to fade.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. _Holy shit, she can use medical jutsu. That is _not _normal._

"Yeah, it's no problem," Kurotsuki replied. Neither moved while she healed his injuries. "Sit up," she eventually ordered. He obeyed. She unbuttoned his Exam proctor shirt.

"W-what are you doing?!" he demanded, flushing.

"Checking to see if your rib's gonna crack next time you throw a kunai," she stated plainly. She placed her hands on his bruised skin and put pressure on the rib from different places. "Yup, you're all good," she told him. With a last tap on his skin, the ugly bruise disappeared. "I've gotta catch up to Anko-san. Bye!" With that, she jumped out the broken window.

"Thanks!" he called after her.

* * *

**A/N: **:O 34 lil' Genins left!!!! Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	6. Chunnin Exam, Part II

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chunnin Exam, Part II**

* * *

"Alright, now that we're all here, I can get started on the rules," Mitarashi Anko said.

"Awww, you noticed," Kurotsuki remarked, before fading into nothing. Surprised murmurs passed among the Genins. The real kunoichi stepped out from behind a tree. "I was hoping I could release the genjutsu while your back was turned," she said.

"What's your name?" Anko inquired.

"I am Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. It is a pleasure to meet you, Anko-san. Please forgive my tardiness."

"_That _I can forgive. However, you were the one who beat up Kotetsu-senpai and I'll have to punish you for that," Anko warned her with a smile.

"I'd like to see you try," the silver-haired woman retorted.

_Clang! _The sound of metal against metal was unmistakable. Surprised Genins turned around to see their Exam proctor and the late arrival with their kunai out. Anko had tried to hold a kunai to the other woman's neck, only to be blocked by a pitch black kunai. _Oh you are _kidding_ me. Shikamaru-kun told me she was no normal Genin but _this _is outrageous. They're probably only putting her through this for appearances' sake. Hell, with reflexes like that, she could take on my entire cell without getting cut even once. And where the _hell _did that kunai come from? It's pitch black for Kami's sake. She's not even wearing a hostler. Heh, I think the Sunagakure team's 97-minute record just might get beaten this year. _Anko lowered her kunai and returned to where she had been standing before Kurotsuki arrived.

"In the middle of this training ground, number 44, there's a tower. There's a map of training ground 44 next to each gate. You guys can take a look at that later. Now for the rules. Everyone has to sign this form," she held up a stack of papers, "so that I will not be held responsible for any deaths." The Genin all suddenly became very tense. A small Hyuuga girl raised her hand. "Yes?" Anko asked irritably.

"If we die, will our bodies be found and returned to our clans?" she asked worriedly.

"Bodies will be returned, if there's enough left to be _called _a body," she added ominously. Anko continued with the rules. "This year, there are twelve teams that passed." The Genins looked around for the twelfth team.

"It's me by the way," Kurotsuki spoke up. "I'm going through the exam stag."

"_Anyway_, each team will be given a scroll. All of the scrolls are identical. In order for your team to pass, you must have one scroll for each member of your cell _before_ setting foot in the tower. It is forbidden to open the scrolls until you are inside the tower. This part of the Exam lasts five days. Any questions? Good. I'll pass the forms around and after you've all signed, each team will receive their scrolls. You may pick any of the 44 gates to start from."

Kurotsuki watched as the stupidest Genin suggested to his teammates that they steal the scroll from the only person without a team. She walked by them and whispered, "Remember what happened to that proctor?" She kept walking and listened to the beautiful sound of the Genin's teammates reprimanding him for even suggesting such a stupid idea.

* * *

Kurotsuki waited outside the 44th gate. She had tucked her scroll out of sight in the knot of her obi. _Twelve scrolls and three scrolls for each team to pass. A maximum of four teams can pass. Well then, I'll have to leave the Hyuuga girl in the running. She'll make a good opponent in the finals. _The light next to the map suddenly turned green. _Time to go._ She pushed open the gate and walked calmly into the forest and cast out an enormous net of chakra strings. When she located the nearest team, she headed for them. Jumping through the trees, she spotted the three-man cell. Three boys were yelling random exclamations of joy at the top of their lungs. _Attracting _the _most attention possible. Way to sabotage yourselves. _She gathered chakra in her feet and leapt off the tree. She landed right in front of them. Her chakra caused the ground to splinter into large chunks.

"Please don't make this any more time-consuming than it has to be," Kurotsuki told them.

"NO! WE WON'T GIVE YOU OUR SCROLL!" the foremost boy hollered.

"Suit yourselves," she told them. She ran past them, swiping their scroll along the way. Going through a few seals, she knelt and placed her hands on the ground. "Doton: Dorou doumu." The earth around them rose up and trapped the Genins in a solid dome. She left them there to wait for the end of the Exam. Or to be rescued by a nicer team.

Continuing deeper into the forest, she met various creatures that she used as punching bags for practicing her maneuvers with her katanas and various jutsu. Her path was marked by the train of destruction that she left behind. Soon, she came upon another team. It was the cell with the boy that had had the 'bright idea' of stealing her scroll. She walked up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He hurriedly produced the scroll and handed it over. "Thanks," she smiled as she left. With three scrolls in hand, Kurotsuki headed towards the tower.

Traveling at top speed (which by the way was pretty damn fast), she arrived at the tower a few minutes later. Entering through large double-doors, she found herself in a spacious lobby. She took the scrolls from the knot in her obi and unrolled them one by one. _'Congratulations on making it to the tower, Genins. Please place your hands on the scroll as indicated and concentrate chakra into your palms. Your Jounin sensei will inform you further.'_

The ultramarine-eyed woman formed two Kage Bunshins and placed all six of her hands on the scrolls. She focused chakra in her palms and the world went dark. Someone was pinning her arms at her sides and covering her eyes.

"Where's my money?" a voice growled in her ear, breath hot against her cheek.

"In the possession of various vendors in Konoha," she told her captor. He released her and she spun around. "Hello Kakashi."

"Hi," he replied. "You know, three years ago, the four-hour record was crushed by a team from Sunagakure. They cut it to ninety-seven minutes but today, you beat _that _record on your own."

"I expected to," she told him. "How long'd I take?"

"A ridiculous twenty-eight minutes," he told her, easily slinging an arm around her shoulders. The top of her head only came to his nose. "Pretty damn good, if I do say so myself."

"I _am _an exception after all."

Kakashi chuckled. "Well then, let's go to the loft and scare the shit out of Anko-san."

Kakashi stepped into the loft. "Hey, Kakashi-senpai," she greeted him. He nodded and stepped aside to reveal Kurotsuki. "Holy _shit_," Anko jumped a little. "They were serious when they said you were an exception."

"That they were," Kurotsuki said happily.

"Oh right, you don't know these guys," Anko said, gesturing towards the other side of the room. Four Chunnins sat around a table, playing a game of cards. "They're Shiranui Genma, Namiashi Raidou, and Kamizuki Izumo. Kotetsu-senpai you already know." Each Chunnin raised a hand towards her when they were introduced. "Guys, this is the freakishly strong exception I told you about earlier."

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. Pleased to meet you all."

"Hey Kuro-chan, I'll get you for what you did earlier," Kotetsu warned.

"I'd like to see you try, and when did I get a nickname?" she inquired.

"Just now when I decided Kurotsuki is too much of a mouthful for every time we need your attention," he answered cheekily.

"Well, since you probably won't drop it, at least make it 'Kuroi.' 'Kuro' makes me sound like a guy and adding 'chan' just makes it sound like I'm a kid."

"Ah, okay then, Kuroi," he smiled.

Kurotsuki rounded on Anko and Kakashi. "Please don't start too," she begged them.

"We won't," they promised quickly. Unlike Kotetsu, they both had no intention of being on the wrong end of her wrath again.

* * *

Kurotsuki was required to stay at the tower until the second part of the Exam had finished. There were a few small rooms with four beds each, waiting to accommodate the teams that finished early along with their senseis. Kotetsu, Izumo, Genma and Raidou shared a room and that left Kurotsuki, Anko and Kakashi in another. Kurotsuki rose early out of habit. She stepped into the small bathroom took a shower. Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped a towel around herself, tied her black headband in place and opened the bathroom door. Unknown to her, the sound of running water had awakened Kakashi. He was pretending to be asleep, not wanting to get up. He opened his normal eye just a little. _Holy freaking shit, she's _hot_! Geez, how did I not notice when I fought her? And her hair's so damn _long_. How does it _not _get in the way? _Kurotsuki went to her bed and picked up a hairbrush on the table. She brushed a few tangles out of her hair. She was sharing supplies with Anko at the moment. Kakashi rolled over to see her better. She had unsheathed one of her katanas and was surveying it for damage. In one smooth motion, she twisted around and threw her katana at him. It landed just above his head and went through the headboard of the bed until the hilt stopped its destructive path. Kakashi froze in fear. Kurotsuki went over to his bed and smacked him gently.

"Pervert," she whispered in his ear. She retrieved her katana and sheathed it. Stepping into the bathroom, she emerged a few minutes later, fully clothed in her regular black outfit with a silver trim. Miraculously, Anko still hadn't awakened. Walking over to her bed, she sat down and slid her katanas into place on her back. Her head turned towards the sitting room as she heard voices. Kakashi went to take a shower and she left to greet the new arrivals.

"Hello," a Jounin greeted her. He was dressed from head to toe in pale beige clothes that covered his entire body. "Where's Anko-san?"

"I'm afraid she's still asleep at the moment," Kurotsuki told him. "But she taught me how to handle things in case she was called away. There are arrangements for each room. You are…?"

"Aburame Shibi, I'm Team 3's Jounin sensei." He stepped aside to reveal his very tired-looking team. Two boys, one girl. It was the Hyuuga girl that she had hoped to fight. _That's good, she made it through._

"Team 3 from Konohagakure has room 206. There are some personal affairs packed by their families in the room already. The bathroom has a shower and hot running water. Shibi-san, you and your team are required to stay here until the four day time limit has passed."

"Ah, thank you, um…?"

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. It's a pleasure to meet you," she said, bowing. The Jounin nodded and ushered the tired Genins into their room.

Kakashi had been standing in the doorframe of their room and walked towards her. "You know, I just noticed that you _always_ manage to get away with calling people by their first names. Even if you've just met them for the first time," he remarked.

"It's 'cause I say it in such a respectful way, it doesn't matter," she said cheekily. "And go dry off your hair. It makes you look older when it droops," Kurotsuki teased him.

"What?!" Kakashi exclaimed.

A cry of delight was emitted from room 206. It was followed by energetic barking from what sounded like a _very_ large dog. "I'll go check on that," Kurotsuki muttered. She knocked softly on the door and opened it. Inside, she found one of the boys pinned to the ground by an enormous white dog. The dog was busy washing the boy's face and he was laughing with sheer joy.

"Enoki-kun, calm _down_ already. It's just a dog," said the other boy.

"Aww, shaddup Tsume-kun," he replied. "Besides, you shouldn't be talking. _You _have the same name as my _mom_, sissy."

"Oh yeah? Well, _your_ name is a _tree_. Shows how much your family cares about _you_," Tsume replied angrily.

"Yeah, they care enough to send me someone for company. Do you even _know_ who this is?" By this time, Enoki had managed to stand up and was rubbing the dog's ears affectionately. "It's Akamaru. He belongs to my brother. He almost _never_ leaves Kiba onii-chan. Akamaru's like his good luck charm. With him around, I'll be sure to become Chunnin."

"Stop it, you two," the girl spoke up. "Honestly, your cat and dog summons get along, why can't you?"

"Stay out of it, Hanabi-chan," Enoki shot at her.

"Ugh, I don't know _why_ I even bother. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed a towel and a change of clothes from the open suitcase on her bed and closed the door to the bathroom.

Kurotsuki tapped on the doorframe and the boys turned. "Um, Enoki-kun right?" the boy nodded. "Kiba-kun said to make sure Akamaru gets a soldier pill if he doesn't get any food. And Tsume-kun?" The boy nodded, confused. "You better open your suitcase. There's not a lot of air in there." At her words, the boy scrambled to a large grey suitcase sitting on the last bed. He frantically put in a three-number code that would open the suitcase and the lid popped open. Half of the space inside was occupied by clothes and other living essentials. In the other half lay a small brown and black tabby.

"Katsu!" The tabby woke up and promptly jumped into the boy's open arms. Tsume rubbed the cat's head and Katsu began to purr. "Did Sumaru onii-chan tell you anything to pass on to me?" the happy boy asked.

"Sumaru-kun said to make sure he gets half a bowl of rice every day. Apparently he draws very little energy from food."

"Yeah, normally onii-chan feeds him chakra," he told Kurotsuki.

"If you need anything, just call Anko-san in room 200 or one of the Chunnins in room 201. You guys can relax and take a shower for now," she smiled.

"Alright, you guys get cleaned up _right after_ Hanabi-chan, okay?" she heard Shibi-san order, just before she gently closed the door.

* * *

Soon, Team three emerged from their room with their animal companions to meet everyone. Their sensei quickly introduced them to a sleepy Anko and the Chunnins. "Hyuuga Hanabi, Inuzuka Enoki, Nekoga Tsume, and I'm their Jounin sensei: Aburame Shibi. Guys, introduce your familiars," he ordered them.

Anko laughed. "We all know Akamaru. He's hard to miss." She rose and walked over to Tsume. Scratching the cat behind the ears, she asked, "Who's the kitty-cat?"

"This is Katsu. He feeds off chakra instead of food," he explained.

"Huh, that'd be handy on missions. Less rationing would definitely help us all," she joked. The Chunnins and Jounins in the room groaned started muttering about rations on long missions and the precise art of calculating provisions.

After a while, everyone settled down. Kakashi with _Icha Icha Tactics_ in his hand, the Chunnins, Anko and Shibi were playing a game of cards, Enoki and Tsume were playing with their familiars and Hanabi sat in a corner, practicing activating her byakugan as fast as possible. Kurotsuki took the smallest blank scrolls from a shelf near the staircase. She wandered over to room 200 and slipped inside. She sat on the bed and unrolled the scroll. Producing a black kunai from her sleeve, she sliced open her right index finger. The blood beaded in the cut and started to flow. She pointed downwards and let the blood run until it reached the edge of her nail. She placed her bleeding finger on the blank paper. Using her fingernail as a nib and the blood as ink, she had her own makeshift fountain pen. She wrote in tiny characters, covering almost the entire scroll with shining, red blood. The only part left blank was a perfect circle in the very center. She turned as she heard a new voice in the next room. Standing, she opened the door a little to see who the new arrival was.

Kakashi sat back down on the couch, nose buried in his book. The new arrival had the telltale white irises of a Hyuuga. He wore a loose-fitting off-white robe and pants. His black hair was tied loosely in a ponytail. Hanabi looked up. "Neji nii-san!" she said, surprised.

He walked over and sat down in front of her. "Hinata onee-sama and Hiashi-sama wanted to come but they were sent off on missions yesterday. I came in their stead. Hiashi-sama will be proud that you made it past the first two stages of the Exam."

"He won't actually be _happy_ until I become a Chunnin," Hanabi said quietly. "Even then, he'd want me to be a Jounin like you."

"Don't worry about that, Hanabi onee-sama. At least you're not from the Branch Family," Neji told her. "Want some help with the speed of your byakugan?" She nodded. "You replace the second horse and dog seals with a dragon seal, and then you can cut off the last three seals and use the rat seal in their place. Watch." Neji demonstrated for her, slowly going through the hand seals so Hanabi could memorize them. "Byakugan," he muttered at the end. The veins around his eyes bulged with chakra and his field of vision became almost 360 degrees. "Take time to practice that. It cuts the time nearly in half and you can show off to all the judges at the finals."

"Thank you, Neji nii-san," she told him quietly.

Neji stood and turned around, byakugan still activated. He leapt at the woman in the doorway of room 200. Seizing her by the neck, he dragged her out of the small room into the sitting room. He threw her against the wall with such force that it almost buckled. Neji put his forearm on her throat, restricting the amount of oxygen entering her lungs. The Genins were quickly ushered back to their room by their sensei, Hanabi resisting the most. Kakashi was the first to draw a kunai and three shuriken, prepared to attack the older Hyuuga if he did not release Kurotsuki. The others followed suit. He gave the silver-haired woman a death glare with his pale eyes.

"This is my revenge," he growled in her ear.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, this one's exceptionally long but it was too short to cut off anywhere else. The break-lines have been getting further and further apart so apologies for that. -_-` I'm aware that Neji is _way_ out of character but meh, he's a nice guy now, courtesy Naruto. Also, if anyone noticed, Neji and Hanabi both refer to each other as "onee-sama" and "nii-san" respectively. I am aware that Hanabi is in fact much younger than Neji but the choice of honorifics is to show great respect. Another thing, there are some events in the manga that I decided to keep because of character development or because the certain event was just too epic _not_ to include XD Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	7. Memories

**A/N:** I don't own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Memories**

* * *

The edges of her vision started to blur.

"This is my revenge," she heard, whispered in her ear.

Her peripheral vision started going black. The world was now a grayish mix of colors. _This can't go on much longer or I'll pass out and Neji'll get beaten to a pulp by the others. _Weakly raising her left hand, she grabbed the forearm that pinned her to the wall. With practiced ease, she brought chakra to her palm and literally _forced_ it into Neji's system. An instant later, she was released. She landed softly on the floor and looked at the Hyuuga. He had bitten back a cry of pain and was nursing his left arm. There was a roughly hand-shaped burn through his sleeve and on his arm.

"You just got your revenge for when I kicked you three years ago. That burn is my revenge for you trying to strangle me. Now if you don't have any other business here, please leave," Kurotsuki told him calmly.

"What are you doing here." It wasn't a question. It was an order.

"I'm trying to be officially qualified as a Chunnin. That _is _the purpose of this Exam."

"What did you do to Hinata onee-sama three years ago." Again, it was an order.

She sighed heavily. "Why don't we all sit down and I'll explain," she suggested. Everyone sheathed their weapons and sat. However, they all remained on guard. "Three years ago, there were preliminary eliminations due to the enormous number of passing Genins. During those preliminaries, you practically _killed_ Hinata-chan and _then_ you decided to try and give her one last push towards the bright white light, even after you were named the winner of the match."

"You _kicked _me across the arena." Neji said bitterly.

"That I did, but would you have stopped otherwise?" Neji remained silent. "Anyway, I had some of my panthers hold off the Jounins while I set up a barrier and healed Hinata-chan. Is there anything else you wanted to know?"

"Why did you do it?" Neji demanded.

"Because the level of the medics assigned to the Chunnin Exams couldn't have saved her. No one was expecting someone as strong as you to go all out in the preliminaries. If I had let her die, _you_ would have been tortured and healed over and over again until Hiashi-san saw fit to kill you." Wordlessly, Neji rose and headed towards the door. Kurotsuki stood followed. Her hand brushed against his arm for a moment as she reached for the knob. "It was nice meeting you, Neji-kun."

Neji nodded and left the room. It wasn't until he was halfway down the stairs that he thought to check on the state of the burn on his arm. He looked down to find his skin unblemished. He had been healed.

Upstairs, Kurotsuki formed a couple seals and put a glowing green hand to her throat. "You okay?" Kakashi asked worriedly.

"Fine," she grunted. "Windpipe's just a little sore."

* * *

A soft rap came from the door. Hagane Kotetsu, nearest to the door, answered. "Yeah?" he said, pulling the door open.

Kurotsuki stood before him. "Could I talk to you for a sec?"

"Uh, sure, Kuroi," he said, puzzled. He stepped out into the hallway. She took his hand and led him to the couch.

"Sit," she ordered. He sat. "What's wrong?" she demanded.

"Huh? What're you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid," she told him, hands on her hips. "Every time you moved your arms, you winced. The others didn't notice but I've had medical training and I did. What's wrong?" she repeated.

"My back's been hurting me since you slammed me against the wall," he mumbled quietly.

"Shirt. Off. NOW," she ordered. Kotetsu flushed a bright red but obeyed. He wasn't about to get thrown into a wall again, especially not by the same person. He unzipped his olive green flak jacket and took off his shirt. Kurotsuki jumped up on the couch and sat on the backrest behind him. "Oh _shit_," she swore quietly.

"What? Is it _that _bad?" Kotetsu asked.

She looked at his back in dismay. Almost all the skin was bruised and there were little cuts all over his back. Some still had dust or fragments of rock stuck inside them. She quickly formed the hand seals needed and placed her glowing hands on his broad shoulders. She could tell that the muscles underneath were strained, such was the effect of wide-spread heavy impact. She worked on the largest muscles first, then the cuts and bruises. Kotetsu sighed in relief as the pain slowly melted away to be replaced with the cool, soothing feeling of healing chakra. All too soon, the blissful feeling disappeared and she jumped back onto the floor.

"All done," Kurotsuki proclaimed, handing him his discarded shirt.

"Thanks," he replied, taking the shirt and pulling it on. On impulse, he gave her a hug. "You're a pretty good person, Kuroi. Most people don't heal injuries they inflict on another person."

She returned his hug, just to be courteous, and released him. "Believe me; I'm _anything _but a good person."

* * *

Kakashi heard voices in the sitting room. Checking that Anko was asleep, he opened the door a crack and peered out. Kurotsuki was standing in front of Kotetsu, hands on her hips. He was sitting on the couch. Kakashi's dog-like hearing picked up Kurotsuki's voice.

"Shirt. Off. NOW."

Kakashi turned away and closed the door. _What the hell is there between them? Geez, it's not like they were best buddies or anything. _He lay down in bed and tried to pick out anything from their actions that day that indicated a past between them. His efforts were in vain and he became increasingly frustrated. _Wait a minute... am I... _jealous_? _Kakashi rolled over, pondering this new realization. After a while, Kurotsuki still hadn't come into the room 202 to sleep. They had changed rooms due to the extreme damage to the wall, courtesy of Hyuuga Neji. Curiosity got the better of him and he peered through the crack between the door and the doorframe. He spotted Kotetsu and Kurotsuki standing near the couch, hugging. _Alright, it's official. I'm jealous. Wait, why the _hell _am I _jealous_?! _Kurotsuki walked slowly towards room 202. Kakashi quickly jumped back into bed and pretended he was asleep.

Kurotsuki eased the door open and tiptoed silently to her bed. She sat down on top of the blankets and let out a small groan. Her face twisted into a grimace of pain as she placed a hand on the back of her neck. White chakra flowed and began to fix the damage to her body. Across the room, Kakashi suddenly sat up, startled. The white glow immediately disappeared and the silver light of the moon illuminated the kunoichi's face.

Kakashi had seen the reflection of the white glow on the ceiling. "What was that?" he asked her in a whisper. She motioned him to come over and he did. He sat on the foot of her bed in boxers and a mask that became a shirt.

"It's my healing chakra," Kurotsuki confessed. "Those hand signs that I perform are only to cast a genjutsu. It makes my chakra look green so I won't get singled out," she explained.

"How badly did Neji-kun actually hurt you?" Kakashi inquired.

"Sixteen fractured vertebrae and three cracked ribs," she whispered. "He's a lot stronger than he used to be."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked worriedly.

She turned around and put her hair over one shoulder. "Put your hands on my back. The chakra in your body acts as a focal point and helps me direct mine." He obliged. Kakashi watched in amazement as the visible skin at the nape of her neck started glowing softly. A few minutes later, the glowing dimmed and faded away completely. He took his hands off her back and stood.

"Sleep well, okay?"

"Will do," she smiled.

* * *

At dawn the next day, a Team arrived at the tower along with their Jounin sensei. Kurotsuki was the only one awake and she greeted them. The Jounin was a dark-skinned woman and had messy black hair tied back with a bandana. "Hello," Kurotsuki greeted them politely. "Anko-san is asleep at the moment but I'd be happy to direct you to your room."

"I'm Karui, Jounin sensei of Team 9," the woman answered. "These are Ashidate, Hibari and Ichigo," she said, indicating a small boy, a toned, muscled girl, and a sweet-looking, small girl. They all looked exhausted from their three-day adventure.

"Team 9 from Kumogakure is assigned to room 210 at the end of the hall. Whatever they packed to bring on their journey to Konoha is already waiting for them," Kurotsuki explained.

"Thanks," Kauri replied. She hustled her exhausted team to get some rest.

Genma was the next up, followed by Raidou, Izumo and Kotetsu. Shibi appeared sometime between breakfast and lunch and his team slept in for the morning. Kakashi emerged from room 202, trademark orange book in hand. He looked up at Kurotsuki and stared at her meaningfully. _Are you okay?_ his one-eyed gaze asked. He didn't look away until she gave him a small nod. Satisfied, he buried his nose in his book. Karui and her team rested in their room until the girl, Ichigo, smelled dinner being served and woke up her ravenous teammates.

* * *

That night, Kakashi turned in early. He headed to the room that he shared with Anko and Kurotsuki. He quietly opened the door and saw Kurotsuki standing in front of the window.

"Not yet... Not yet... One more night... One more night after this... Not just yet..." She was standing at the window, forehead on the glass. No one else was in the room, she was just muttering to herself. She sensed someone behind her and whipped around. "Turning in early, Kakashi?"

"Yeah," he answered. "Are you _sure_ that you've healed properly?"

"Kakashi, I can take care of myself." She stepped away from the window and gave him a warm hug. Kakashi felt surprisingly happy about this and returned the gesture. She looked up at him. "The way I am, if you keep worrying about me over every broken bone, you'll die of worry."

"Mmmmm, okay," he murmured, lips in her hair. _Hm, she smells nice. _He released her and she headed to the door.

"G'night," she whispered, just before closing the door.

* * *

A woman dressed from head to toe in dark clothes turned around. Arrayed before her were eight panthers with bright red eyes; four white, four black.

"Hm, this is bad. They've put Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata up against each other. Neji's from the Branch Family. He's taking this as an opportunity for revenge. There's no way she'll survive the fight."

"Not unless _we _do something about it," one of the white panthers said.

"Fine. Blacks, you'll help set up the Shishi Enjin barrier for me. Whites, you're holding off the Jounins. I know that normally it's the other way around but it's about time that the Whites got some serious exercise. And I need to know the _instant_ any one of you gets hurt. Blood's easier to see on white fur. Everyone understand?"

"'Course we do," one of the Whites replied. "But you know that we won't _get_ hurt."

"I know," the woman told the panther with a smile. "Dismissed until I summon you after the match." With that, all eight large panthers disappeared. The woman climbed up on the roof of the arena where the Exam preliminaries were being held. She watched as Neji revealed that his cousin's attacks had been useless from the start. The Hyuuga heir continued to fight. Finally, Neji landed a solid Jyuuken blow to the poor girl's heart. She fell to the floor. Miraculously, she found the strength to stand. The Chunnin referee declared Neji the winner. The boy told Hinata that people couldn't change, that she was forever stuck in the world of the Hyuuga's harsh Main Family. She replied quietly that he, Neji, was the one who was trapped by the Hyuuga's ways. _Time to go._ The woman punched a sizeable hole through the roof. Neji was racing towards the Hyuuga girl to land one last blow and kill her. The woman appeared in front of him.

"You don't want to be doing that," she shouted at him.

"Out. Of. My. Way!" the boy yelled, still running.

"No." She jumped up and nailed the boy with a roundhouse kick. He was sent flying into the large carved hands that formed a ram seal. He lay there unconscious. By the time he hit the wall, the Jounins were only halfway to where Neji had been a few seconds ago. "Oh my, you guys have _gotta_ work on your response times," she taunted the Jounins. Behind her, the Hyuuga heir fell to her knees and coughed up massive amounts of blood. The Jounins drew weapons, prepared to kill the unknown woman to save the girl. She chomped down on her thumb, went through a string of seals, and placed her hand on the ground. "Ninpou: Kuchiyose no jutsu." Eight panthers stepped proudly out of a cloud of smoke. The woman picked up Hinata, now unconscious but still coughing up blood, and carried her further away from the balcony and the Jounins. The black panthers landed in a square around her. Using them as focal points, she erected her barrier. "Ninpou: Shishi enjin." A large cube of black chakra built up around the woman and Hinata.

"Formation one!" Kakashi yelled at the other Jounin. They promptly took on offensive stances and threw weapons at the barrier. They melted on impact. "No good! It's a modified B-rank jutsu. She can't hold it on her own for more than two minutes."

"Two minutes too much!" Yuuhi Kurenai yelled in reply. "Go for the panthers!" she ordered.

The white panthers had been prowling around the barrier and finally stopped and adopted a spearhead formation. "That's what we're here for," they chorused in unison. The Jounins attacked.

While a fierce battle raged outside, Hinata was being healed by the unknown woman. She worked meticulously at repairing the girl's mangled chakra highways and her internal organs. When most of the work was done, the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"W-who are you?" she asked weakly.

"Ahh, you know, just a medic from the hospital."

"No you're not," the girl retorted with whatever strength she had.

"Aww, you got me. Anyway, I'll leave you to Naruto-kun and the others. Just sleep a little more for a few days and you'll be just fine," she told the girl. She hit the girl on the neck and she passed out. She felt a familiar presence on the other side of the barrier and she let the boy through.

"You're back," he stated plainly.

"Yeah. How've you been holding up, Gaara?" she asked.

"Good enough," the crimson-haired boy replied. She stood up and Gaara walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's so painful..." he muttered.

She placed a comforting hand on his head. "I know. Listen, we have to find an excuse for you being here," she told him.

He reached up and uncorked his gourd. The sand rose up and went to the girl on the floor. It absorbed every drop of blood from the floor and her clothes. "I'll just say that I came for the blood."

"Alright," the woman replied. "I've gotta go now. I'll see you around, Gaara."

Outside the barrier, the panthers disappeared and so did the ones on the inside. With the anchors gone, the jutsu collapsed to reveal a sleeping Hinata and Gaara standing over her. Kankruo and Temari quickly ushered their little brother back to the balcony as Kurenai rushed to check on her student.

* * *

"Gaara!" Kurotsuki shouted, bolting upright in her bed. A damp, folded cloth fell from her forehead into her lap. Surprised, she noticed the lamp beside her bed was turned on. Kakashi was sitting on a chair next to her bed, wearing only boxers and his mask/shirt. He reached over and took the cloth off the bed and put it in a bowl of cold water on the table. She drew her knees towards herself and wrapped her arms around her calves.

"You weren't sleeping well and you felt a little feverish," he told her. Even now, he could see a slight flush in her cheeks. "And you wouldn't let me take off your headband so I put the cloth on top."

"Gaara's worried," she said, staring into space. "Something's not right..." she mumbled.

Kakashi waved a hand in front of her face and brought her back to the present. "Don't worry. It's over now," he said, rubbing her back comfortingly. "Nightmares?" he asked.

Kurotsuki shook her head sadly. "Memories."

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm getting _way_ too pissed at writing translations so I won't be writing them anymore (I'm sorry!!!). I'll try to make the context explain it as much as possible. I know, cheesy line in Kakashi's thoughts. Forgive me; I'm not very good at fluff. Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	8. I'm Sorry

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7: I'm Sorry**

* * *

The second-last day was the last for teams to bring their scrolls to the tower. It was late afternoon when a knock sounded at the door. Anko, awake to greet the new arrivals this time, opened the door. A man and three identical triplets walked in. He introduced himself as Ryuushi; the girls were Shizuka, Yomika and Haruka. All three girls were very clean. They explained that they had gotten here so late because they needed to fix their hair. There was dead silence in the room. Anko finally broke it.

"Well, Team 5 from Amegakure has been assigned room 203. You guys can shower and rest up. We'll all be allowed to leave at noon tomorrow."

The girls squealed at the prospect of a hot shower and rushed to their room only to start arguing over whom was going to go first.

That evening, the Genins were allowed down to the second floor where there were a few arenas. Excited by the chance to practice, the three teams rushed down the stairs with their Jounin senseis and Kurotsuki following slowly. By the time they arrived, Enoki and Tsume were agreeing on the rules and boundaries of their sparring match and Hanabi was practicing her Jyuuken stance and attacks. All the while, the young Hyuuga was watching the other teams closely, trying to pick up any trump cards that might get used in the finals. The Kumo team was discussing terms of their own three-way-every-person-for-themselves match. The triplets from Amegakure were sitting around, discussing battle tactics.

Enoki and Tsume faced each other across one arena. Akamaru let out a loud bark and signaled the start of the match. The two boys whipped out kunai and charged. Team Kumo had set the parameters of their spar and Karui shouted, "Begin!" Kurotsuki stood on the balcony and watched. She made no effort to practice, only to observe everyone. All the Genins were only using typical tools and honing their basic maneuvers. No one was stupid enough to show a trump card before the finals.

"Hey! You're Kurotsuki-san right?" a voice called up from below.

She looked down. "Yeah. Why?"

"Come down here and fight me," Hanabi challenged.

"I don't think so, Hanabi-chan. I'm feeling rather tired today," she replied.

"Bullshit. Come fight me," Hanabi ordered.

"Fine. You asked for it." She leapt off the balcony and landed in a crouch on the floor below. She drew her left katana and straightened up. "Begin."

Hanabi used the new seal sequence that Neji had taught her. "Byakugan!" she cried. She took a traditional Jyuuken stance and focused her chakra in her hands. Kurotsuki charged. She swung her katana left and right, testing her opponent's reflexes and guard. Hanabi dodged every slash. _Heh, pretty good. Neji and Hinata have trained her well._ She slashed again. Midway through, she changed to a stab and the katana went straight through Hanabi's right shoulder. She screamed. Kurotsuki quickly pulled the metal out of the girl's body.

"Don't even _try_ to stop the fight," Hanabi warned.

Kurotsuki took up an offensive stance. "Fine. _You_ call the end of the match then."

They continued, Hanabi trying to disrupt the woman's chakra system, Kurotsuki slashing with her katana. The silver-haired woman was watching the amount of blood coming from her adversary's shoulder carefully. The young Hyuuga never actually managed to land a hit on her opponent. She had deep cuts all over her arms, legs and torso. Kurotsuki's maneuvering was far beyond the Genin's level. In three minutes' time, she had added a stab wound to Hanabi's abdomen, purposely avoiding any internal organs. One more stab was added to the girl's calf muscle. She fell. With so many wounds, she had lost a lot of blood and her leg no longer supported her weight. Panting heavily, she tried to stand. Kurotsuki slashed her katana through the air, casting off all the blood on the blade onto the floor. Sheathing her now clean katana, she walked over. Hanabi was still struggling to stand. Shibi appeared and forced her down.

"That's enough, Hanabi-chan. You've lost," he told her quietly.

She sat on the floor, blood still running from all three stab wounds and most of her cuts. She allowed her byakugan to become dormant again. Her opponent sat down in front of her. "Lie down, I'll heal you," Kurotsuki offered.

"Absolutely _not_," retorted the proud Hyuuga.

"Your vision's already blacking out. Your eyes keep sliding in and out of focus. You'll die trying to climb the stairs back to the loft," she told the stubborn girl.

Reluctantly, she lay down. "Fine."

Her teammates had seen her collapse and rushed over. They were relieved to find Hanabi sleeping, her muscles and skin knitting together to stop the bleeding. Kurotsuki didn't bother to camouflage her chakra this time. Everyone was bound to find out sooner or later. When all the wounds closed up, there were only small white lines in the place of the cuts. The stab wounds had larger white scars. Shibi picked up the small girl and carried her up to her bed. Enoki and Tsume followed.

The three-way spar between the three Genins from Kumo had ended in a stalemate, all three with weapons at the other two's throats. Karui called her team and they left, Kurotsuki quietly following. Last came the triplet girls, giggling over something or other.

* * *

That night, Kakashi suddenly awoke to find that Kurotsuki's fever had come back, worse than before. He went to the small kitchen and picked up the same cloth and filled a bowl with cold water. He tiptoed back into the room and set the bowl down on her bedside table. He didn't bother to turn on the lamp. The moon was just a sliver away from being a perfect circle and shone brightly through the window. He wrung out the cloth above the bowl, listening to the sound of water dripping out of the cloth. At that moment, Kurotsuki bolted upright and startled Kakashi. He dropped the cloth back into the bowl. At the sound, her hands flew to her head. She put them around her skull, as if holding it together. Kurotsuki's jaw was clenched, her cheeks; flushed, her eyes wide and breathing in fast, shallow breaths. She slid her feet closer to herself and rested her elbows on her knees. She kept staring straight ahead at the nearly-full moon. "Not yet... Not yet... Tomorrow... Not now... Not yet..." she kept repeating. Her nails dug at her scalp even harder. Little black rivulets started to run down her face and temples. It wasn't until he smelled an all-too-familiar scent that he realized what happened. Kakashi identified the tangy metallic smell as blood. Fresh blood. She was putting so much pressure on her scalp that her nails had broken the skin. The trails of blood on her face appeared black in the moonlight. He jumped up on the bed and sat cross-legged in front of her. The Jounin took both her hands off her head and wrapped them in his own.

"Don't do that," he whispered. "Tell me what's wrong," he ordered.

Kurotsuki stared at him, ultramarine eyes glassy with unshed tears. The same look as when he had seen her in the pine tree, staring at the moon, had resurfaced in her eyes. It was always there, she just suppressed it during the day. A look of silent apology decorated her face. She slowly shook her head. "I'm s-sorry," she managed to choke out.

"Don't be," he told her soothingly. Kakashi pulled her towards him and she didn't resist. He simply held her against his chest until she fell asleep. He experimentally placed a hand on the knot of her headband that she never took off. She never took off any of her wrist- or ankle-bands either. Come to think of it, she never removed her cloth choker either. As soon as he tried to untie the knot, her hand shot up to the back of her neck and stopped him. He released the knot and she let him go. Shaking his head at her peculiar subconscious reflexes, Kakashi picked her up and tucked her in like a child. He took the wet cloth and gently wiped the blood from her face. Kakashi brushed a stray lock of silver-white hair from her face. He gazed her sleeping form for a few moments before returning to his own bed to do the same.

* * *

A quiet knock came from the door. The girl lying on the bed sat up. "Yeah?"

The door opened partially and a silver-haired head appeared. "Good afternoon, Hanabi-chan," Kurotsuki said politely.

"Why the hell are _you_ here? Go away," she said, turning her head to face the wall.

"Alright then, I'll let you keep all those scars," the woman said, turning to leave.

"What?! Wait! You can get rid of these?" Hanabi asked, indicating her scarred arm.

"Yes, Hanabi-chan." Kurotsuki walked into the room and closed the door. She took a seat beside the Hyuuga's bed and placed her hands on the girl's arm.

Hanabi watched in amazement as the white scar tissue disappeared and was replaced with smooth skin. When it was finished a few minutes later, even the scars from the stab wounds were completely gone. "Thank you," Hanabi murmured.

"It's no problem," the woman replied. She picked up the hairbrush on the bedside table and began to brush the dried blood out of the girl's hair.

"Why are you doing all this?" she asked cautiously.

"Just 'cause I won, doesn't mean I should be a bitch about it," Kurotsuki replied.

"Oh... Thanks."

* * *

That morning, it rained. The Genins were told that they would not know who their opponents for the final portion of the Exams would be until the day of the matches. It was to measure their capacity to adapt to a new situation. At noon, were escorted out of the forest by Anko, the Chunnins and their senseis. Kurotsuki trailed behind the group, not wanting to be surrounded by people. She threw her katana into the trees at random intervals, and then went to retrieve it, without breaking stride or falling behind. The training ground inspectors would soon find a large number of the wild creatures dead with stab wounds to the head. She jumped off to fetch her katana and reappeared on the branch she had just left. "You know, you can stop wasting your chakra with a Kage Bunshin and just fall behind to watch me," she said to the air. A few branches down, the Kage Bunshin exploded in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi slowed his pace little by little until he was next to Kurotsuki. "Are you _sure_ you're okay?" he asked, concerned.

"What happened last night had nothing to do with Neji-kun," she told him. "Don't go beating him up or anything."

"Fine. Tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

"Trust me, no matter how hard you try to help me, nothing's gonna change. You can't help me. I'm sorry." She launched her katana into the trees again. When she reappeared, she was in the middle of the group of Genins, where Kakashi couldn't speak to her anymore.

* * *

Kakashi slowly crept up the tree. It was where he had found Kurotsuki before. Nearing the top, he sniffed the air. There was her scent but no one was there. He crouched on the branch where she had been sitting a week ago. Here, there was a fresh scent. The ultramarine-eyed woman had been here a few hours ago. He saw something on the bark and on the branch. Looking closer, he saw deep five gouges on the trunk. The tree's sap had started to crystallize in order to protect the wood. On the branch near the trunk, there were fifteen marks, similar to those on the trunk. _Huh, there must be some pissed off animals around here. _The full moon was hanging in the middle of the sky. It was getting close to midnight. Giving up his search for the night, he returned to his apartment.

The next night, he tried looking for her again in vain. He even summoned Pakkun and his pack to speed up the process but they couldn't find anything. His searches fruitless, he stared out over the forest that surrounded Konoha. "Where did you go, Kurotsuki?"

Early the next morning, he passed by the tree one more time and, to his surprise, saw something fluttering in the breeze. Kakashi leapt onto the branch to investigate. A black kunai was firmly wedged in the trunk next to the branch where she normally sat. A small scroll was attached to the ring of the kunai by a long silver-white hair. Curious, he cut the scroll loose and unrolled it. A message written in blood was addressed to him.

_Hey Kakashi, _

_I know you've been by a few times, looking for me. Honestly, your chakra's unmistakable. Anyway, don't worry about the blood, I'm not hurt. I just don't have time to find a brush and ink. I've been running around in the forest to familiarize myself with the territory and what it looks like at night. I've still got a lot of ground to cover but I've put that off to train for the Exam. I'm at training ground 53, the one by the lake. Do me a favor? Bring the kunai with you. I only made three sets. _

_ふゆの __くろ__つ__き_

* * *

"Hey! Kurotsuki!" The woman in question turned around, hand flying to her katana.

"Oh! Hello, Kakashi," she said, lowering her arm.

"Aww, come on, that's insulting. You haven't even learned to recognize my voice." He walked over and gave her a hug. "I'm not gonna turn on you and try to kill you."

"Oh _really_? What about the first three times you saw me?" she demanded as he released her.

"Hey, that was different. For all I knew, you could've been some kind of enemy-nin sent to take out Konoha's best."

"Best?"

"Oh, shut _up_," he replied, rolling his one eye. "Show me what you've been doing."

"Mmmkay. Kage bunshin no jutsu." Four clones of the sliver-haired woman appeared around her and Kakashi in a square. In unison, they formed hand seals and put their right palms on the ground. "Ninpou: Shishi enjin," they chorused. A large translucent white cube erected itself around the five Kurotsukis and Kakashi.

"Wait a minute; I thought this jutsu was black, because of your chakra."

"Actually, since my regular chakra is black, and my healing chakra is white, I can pick. The white one takes a lot more effort though. I have to convert it before the Kage Bunshins can use it to make the barrier white," she explained. Slowly, the white turned gray, then darkened to black. She let out a sigh. "That's better."

Although the barrier was black, there was still a reddish glow on the inside. Kakashi wandered over to the black wall. Upon closer inspection, the chakra that formed the wall was moving. It was mostly black but there were a few wisps of blood red mingled in. _Huh, so that's where the glow comes from._

"Hey, make it white again. Just for a second. I want to see something," he told her. The barrier paled to a light gray, then white. Sunlight washed into the space, illuminating the ground. He stared hard at the translucent white wall and was surprised to find wisps of blood red, still mixed in. _Hm, I wonder where the red chakra comes from. _The barrier darkened to black once again. He put his hand against it and pushed. The barrier held fast. He formed a quick, half-powered Chidori on his right hand and prepared to strike at the barrier. Kurotsuki came up behind him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Huh? Why? I just want to try breaking the barrier."

"It can only be easily broken from the inside, that's true. With a half-Chidori like that, all you'll manage to do is hurt your hand," she told the Jounin.

"Well then, it'll be your job to heal me, okay?" he said, poking her cheek with his index left finger.

"If that's what it takes to prove to you it won't break." Kakashi drew his hand back and hit the wall. His Chidori immediately fizzled out and he bit back a curse. The barrier's creator took his hand and enveloped it in white chakra. "I told you so," she said, gloating.

"Yeah, yeah. How long can you keep this thing up?" he asked.

"Dunno. Never tried. A lot longer than _two minutes_ though," she said, glaring at him. "Of that, I'm sure. I have an insane amount of chakra you know," Kurotsuki informed him. Her clones turned around and started to walk further and further away from each other. The barrier expanded along with them. "If you want to watch me train, take the place of one of my Kage Bunshins so I can use you as a focal point for the corner."

Kakashi whipped out a kunai and threw it at the nearest clone. She didn't try to stop the kunai. When it hit, the clone exploded in smoke and left the corner empty. The barrier warped a little at the corner but then regained its former dimensions. The silver-haired Jounin walked over and took his place. Kurotsuki erected a barrier around each of her clones and Kakashi. That done, she practiced different Doton jutsus under the red glow of the barrier. The Jounin stood in the corner, watching. _Interesting. She puts up the barrier so no one can see her jutsus and learn to avoid them. Plus, she's capable of maintaining the barrier even if one of the focal points is gone. Interesting... _

For the next month, Kakashi regularly checked on Kurotsuki at the training grounds. She always wore the same outfit but he soon learned that she had more than one set of clothes; they just all looked exactly the same. The only thing that carried over was her katanas and obi. Every day, she trained hard. Sometimes she practiced jutsu under her Shishi Enjin, others she demolished trees by repeatedly hitting the same spot with kunai. He discovered that she had full use of chakra strings, much like those of a puppeteer. Except, of course, they weren't the usual blue; they were black, haloed in blood red. Kurotsuki would attach strings to kunai and shuriken and whip them around in the air near the moving leaves of a tree. She always tried not to cut the leaves and began honing her control. Oddly, she could emit the strings from any part of her body, not just her fingers. Once a week, she invited Kakashi to spar with her. She always used the same odd stance; left katana backwards, right katana forward. They always sparred without jutsu, just to avoid damaging the training ground beyond repair.

* * *

One afternoon, Kakashi appeared to find Kurotsuki relaxing on the open field.

"Yo!" he greeted her. "Shouldn't you be training?"

She sat up. "I'm just relaxing. Matches are tomorrow and there's no sense in accidentally hurting myself today," Kurotsuki replied.

"Tsunade-sama gave me a scroll for you," he told her, handing her the official-looking document. She broke the seal and read it.

_Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, _

_Please present yourself at the Hokage's office at noon today for a briefing of the third and final part of the Chunnin Exam. _

_Thank you in advance, _

_Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, つなで. _

Kurotsuki twitched. "Kakashi, when did you get this scroll?" she asked in a forcibly calm voice.

"Um... This morning I think. Why?"

She stood up and slapped him. "Noon was twenty minutes ago."

* * *

**A/N: **Ahh, Kakashi, always late. Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	9. Chunnin Exam, Part III

**A/N: **Hello all. This year, the process for selecting opponents in the Chunnin Exam is different. Sorry that my updates are so randomly spaced. I often forget when the last update was so I have trouble keepong evenly spaced. Sorry! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chunnin Exam, Part III**

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. "Enter," Tsunade called. The door opened to reveal Fuyuuno Kurotsuki and Hatake Kakashi.

"I sincerely apologize for being late," she said, bowing to the Hokage and the other three teams. She glared pointedly at the aloof man beside her. "It was the messenger."

"Not to worry," Tsunade said. "Now that we're all here, I shall explain the proceedings of the Exam. Normally, the Genins that make it past the Forest are immediately told who they will be facing in the finals. However, we are also testing your abilities to adapt to an unknown opponent. That is why you have not been told whom you will be fighting. This year, there is also a choice for the Genins to vote on." The Genins looked at each other, surprised. Normally, none of the participants had _any_ say in what happened during the Exam. "All the participants will vote on whether or not they would like to go through the finals with their teammates. If the majority agrees, _teams_ will be facing off in the finals tomorrow. Please step into Shizune's office. There, a piece of paper is anchored to a board. If you wish to participate in the Exam as a cell, stab a kunai through the paper and leave it there. Those who wish to fight alone, please stab the board. Keep in mind that your teamwork will be evaluated should teams be facing off."

One by one, the Genins entered the small office in the corner and made their choice. When the last participant exited, Tsunade went in and collected the kunai as well as the sheet of paper. The Genins each took their own gray kunai from the pile and Kurotsuki reclaimed her pitch black one. Tsunade held up the paper. There were ten cuts in the paper, one of them slightly charred around the edges.

"Tomorrow, your teams will fight. Kurotsuki-san, you will be fighting alone, as you requested. Each team will have the opportunity choose an opponent. However, each team can only be chosen _once_. So, for example, if Team 3 from Konoha chooses Team 5 from Ame as an opponent, Team 9 from Kumo cannot choose to fight Team 5 from Ame. Hence, they must decide if they'd rather fight Team 3 from Konoha or Kurotsuki-san. As such, each cell will only fight twice in the first round; once against their chosen adversary and once being chosen. You all have tonight to discuss who will be your first choice as an opponent. The order of who chooses first will be random and announced at the finals so I strongly suggest that you write up a list of second and third choices as opponents." Team 9 from Kumo eyed Kurotsuki at this point, sizing her up as an opponent. "I remind you that influential individuals from various countries will be watching. The point is not to win, but to drag out the battles and show off your individual skills as well as the teamwork that hold your cell together. Any questions?"

Kurotsuki raised a hand. Tsunade nodded in her direction. "Does the number of wins in the first round affect anything in the Exam?"

"Oh yes, in fact it does. The two teams with the most wins in the least time will have one last fight. Do not take it as a burden; it is one last chance to show off and gain more clients. I shall be watching along with the Kazekage tomorrow. Good luck to you all."

* * *

Two boys and one girl sat on tree stumps, facing their sensei. They had just explained to him the changes to this year's Exam and were discussing who to choose as their opponent.

"Hey, Tsume-kun, wha'd you say to taking on that Kruo-something person? Hokage-sama said she'll be fighting alone so we won't have to worry about any teammates," said the black-haired boy.

"Sure, I'm all for an easy win," the brown-haired boy replied. "What about you, Hana-"

"_Absolutely not_," she interrupted.

"Aww, come on, Hanabi-chan. This is all 'cause you lost right?" Enoki asked.

"Yeah, don't worry about it," Tsume comforted her. "We'll back you up."

"No, that's not it. You guys didn't fight her. She's _way_ too strong for us. The entire fight, I didn't land a single blow on her. You remember when Neji nii-san tried to attack her? I saw her. As soon as he turned around, she gripped the doorframe a little harder. She _saw_ Neji nii-san's attack coming. She let him hit her on purpose." She turned to the man that sat before them. "Shibi-sensei, you saw our fight._Tell _them she's way too strong," Hanabi pleaded.

"She's right. I'm sorry guys but I'm putting her as third choice for an opponent. Only fight her if you win the first round. Do you hear me? _Do not fight her until you absolutely have to_."

* * *

"Hey, Karui-sensei,"

"What's up, Ichigo?" the woman asked.

"I was wondering if you have anything to say about who we should fight tomorrow," the small girl replied.

"Nope. That, I'm leaving to you guys to choose. When you become Chunnin, you'll be split up in different cells and all your teammates will be equal shinobi to you. I can't make decisions for you forever. It's about time you three made some of your own."

"Really, Karui-sensei?" Hibari asked, disbelieving.

"Yup," Karui replied.

The boy, Ashidate, spoke up. "I think we should go after that one woman from Konoha. She's going stag, remember?"

"Perfect," the girls said in unison.

Their sensei smiled at them. _They're gonna learn the hard way._

* * *

"Ryuushi-sensei!" three identical girls whined.

"Aww, come on. I was _kidding_ about pulling you guys out of the Exam," the blond man said.

"We know," Shizuka, Yomika and Haruka replied. They hardly did anything without each other.

"Team 3 from Konoha is your first choice, right?" The girls nodded. "Good. Just as long as you choose them or they choose you, you girls will win for sure."

"Yes, Ryuushi-sensei," they chorused. They immediately began talking about which outfits they should wear and which hairstyle would suit the battlefields best.

* * *

"Alright guys," the brown-haired referee called, attracting their attention. "I'm Shiranui Genma, the ref for the matches today. There is a strict no-kill rule that's applied to the finals so when I say the match is over, _the match is over_. Anyone who continues to fight will immediately be disqualified for insubordination and will not be promoted to Chunnin." All the Genins nodded seriously. This chance only came once a year. Turning, Genma led them out to the arena and the crowd applauded. "Stop fidgeting, backs straight," he muttered to them. "Everyone's here to watch you today."

Kurotsuki looked up at the Kage's box, and locked eyes with the Kazekage. The red-haired Juurinchiki looked very professional garbed in the traditional robes and hat of the Kazekage. His gourd was sitting beside his chair. Gaara's face lit up upon seeing Kurotsuki. It had been a long time since his Chunnin Exam. His eyes widened, remembering something. He bit his lip and shook his head vigorously. She smiled back sadly. _I'm sorry_, she mouthed. _I have to._

_Fine. What if you get hurt? _Gaara asked silently.

_Don't let them stop the match._ She told him across the length of the arena.

"Kazekage-sama, is something the matter?" Tsunade asked respectfully. She had noticed him mouthing words to apparently no one.

"No, it is nothing," Gaara replied calmly.

The Genins had filed to their own box where they would watch and wait until they were called.

"The first team to choose an opponent is...!" The large flat screen implanted into the wall began flashing the names, numbers and home countries of the Teams. The names stopped flashing and one Team was displayed. "Team 9 of Kumogakure! Ashidate, Hibari and Ichigo, please come down to the arena."

The three walked to Genma's right side. Ashidate shouted the Team's choice. "We have chosen Fuyuuno Kurotsuki of Konohagakure as our opponent!"

* * *

Kakashi watched from the stands as Kurotsuki walked across the arena towards Genma. "Ugh, fighting first. That's never good. She didn't even get to see how they fight."

"Aww, don't worry, Kakashi-san. Kuroi'll do fine," Kotetsu said from his left. Izumo and Raidou were also seated in the same row.

Sakura and Naruto were seated to his right. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, that's the person that broke out of the interrogation building right?" the hyperactive blond asked.

"Yeah..." the Jounin replied quietly.

"I have to go talk to the Exam medics," Sakura mumbled, rising from her seat. She went to the stairwell that led down to the arena. On her way down, she was intercepted by Kakashi's clone.

"What's wrong with her?" he demanded immediately.

"She's about to fight with a fever. It's actually pretty cold for summer but her cheeks are flushed. Her eyes are glassy too. On top of that, when the boy announced her as an opponent, she didn't react for a few seconds. Her reaction times are going to be horribly slow. There's no way she'll be able to fight properly," the pink-haired kunoichi explained.

"Don't stop the fight," Kakashi told her stubbornly.

"Kakashi-sensei!" she protested. He stared at her with his one eye. She realized that the silver-haired Jounin knew something that he couldn't share with her. "Alright..." she resigned. The Kage Bunshin dispersed as Sakura trudged back up the stairs, just in time to see the match begin.

* * *

"Bow," Genma commanded them. They obeyed. Raising his right arm he cried, "Begin!"

Ashidate immediately leaped backwards, drawing as many kunai and shuriken as he could manage. Hibari and Ichigo jumped in front of him, prepared to shield him from attacks. Hibari drew two long daggers and stood at the ready. The smaller girl took the large scroll strapped across her back. Unrolling it, she put her hand on the character in the middle. In a cloud of smoke, a large halberd appeared. Ichigo chucked the scroll aside and grabbed the wooden handle of her weapon. Kurotsuki hadn't even twitched. The Genins tensed.

"I'll give you guys three free shots," she told them. Ashidate immediately threw his kunai and shuriken across the arena. They struck the far wall. The wires attached to them glinted in the sunlight. "I won't count that because it didn't even hit me," Kurotsuki said. "Three shots left." _I'll cut through those wires if I have to. _Hibari and Ichigo advanced cautiously. Finally, Ichigo let out a battle cry and swung her halberd. Her opponent winced as it sliced through her side. "Two shots left." Hibari came next, stabbing her in the arm and in the stomach. She jumped back, wary of a counter-attack. The woman spat blood onto the ground. "One shot left," she declared.

"DOWN!" Ashidate yelled at his teammates. With practiced coordination, they both hit the ground and rolled. Pulling on the wires, the boy pulled the weapons out of the wall and back towards him. While the girls had been attacking Kurotsuki, he had charged the wires with a lightning jutsu. As they grazed her skin, the woman convulsed. There was too much power for her body to handle. She fell.

"KUROTSUKI!" Kakashi yelled from the stands. Kotetsu was sitting perfectly still in shock. They watched in horror as the boy spoke proudly.

"She'll be paralyzed for the next two days."

Genma raised his right arm. "The winner of-"

"Do not stop the match."

Spectators gasped as they realized who had spoken. The Kazekage had stood and ordered Genma to let the match continue. The referee looked uncertainly at Tsunade. She nodded slowly and he lowered his arm.

Kurotsuki's arms moved, pushing her up from the ground. She was soon on her feet.

"THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Ashidate hollered. Hibari and Ichigo immediately jumped in front of him. They both knew defense was the boy's largest weakness.

"What? You've never seen a puppeteer before?" Kurotsuki asked. She made the chakra strings visible to everyone. They radiated from her heart to all parts of her body. She was controlling herself, forcing her body to move through the paralysis by pulling on the joints. "By the way," she told them, "You have no shots left. Now it's my turn."

The silver-haired woman whipped out both black katanas. She took up her odd stance and charged. With one arm, she held off Ichigo while she attacked Hibari with the other. Fighting with chakra strings was a lot harder than your own muscles. There's always a slight delay that became opportunities for your adversary. Kurotsuki came out of the exchange riddled with small cuts for Hibari and a few slashes from Ichigo. The muscled girl was covered with large cuts that bled heavily. Using the flat of her blade, she struck both of the girl's wrists. Bones splintered. The girl lost her grip on her daggers and collapsed.

"_Shit!_" Kurotsuki cursed. She created four Kage Bunshins and picked up the girl. Jumping to the far end of the arena, her clones erected a white barrier. "Ninpou: Shishi enjin." Laying the girl on the ground, she began healing her broken arms and cuts. Many spectators began discussing the benefits of shinobi that knew medical jutsu. Healing finished, Kurotsuki summoned a black panther that promptly flipped the girl over and sat on her back, tail twitching. Blinking, she looked down at the stabs she had received from Hibari. The flesh was literally being eaten away. _Great, poison. _She quickly healed the poisoned flesh and expelled the poison from the pores in her skin. Releasing the barrier and the Bunshins, she left Hibari under the panther's guard.

She summoned another black panther and attacked Ichigo. The girl swung her halberd furiously, trying that much harder now that one of her comrades was out. Sadly, katanas are much lighter than halberds and hence, much easier to manipulate. A cry came from behind Ichigo. Kurotsuki hadn't summoned one panther. She had summoned two in different places. While Ashidate had been working on a complicated jutsu, it had snuck up on him from behind and tackled him to the ground. He was now utterly helpless, pinned to the ground by a large mass of sleek black fur.

Ichigo was now running towards Ashidate, determined to free him from the animal's weight. "Never turn your back on an opponent," Kurotsuki told her. Ichigo screeched to a halt, just before running full tilt into a black katana pointed at her heart.

Genma raised his hand once again. "The winner of this match is Fuyuuno Kurotsuki of Konoha with 5 minutes and 23 seconds." The crowd let out a cheer at the spectacular one-on-three win. She sheathed her katanas and dismissed her panthers. Chakra strings still in place, she forced her body to where the other Genins waited for their team to be chosen.

The flat screen flashed again. "The next Team to choose an opponent is... Team 5 from Amegakure!"

* * *

**A/N: **I am soooo not good at fight scenes. Yeah, this is where the entire Mary-Sue thing really shows. Ah well. If you don't like it, stop reading. I'm not obliging anyone to continue. Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^

**Edit 08/24/09: **Firstly, happy birthday to my sister. Also, I'm almost _positive_ there's a mistake somewhere in this chapter but I can't seem to find it. If anyone should locate it, copy/paste the sentence and point out the problem in a review. Thanks!

**Edit 03/19/11: **Found the error. :D


	10. Chunnin Exam, Part III again

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chunnin Exam, Part III... again**

* * *

The three girls squealed. "We're up!" They jumped onto the field and ran towards Genma. Somehow, they managed to everything in unison. "We have chosen Team 3 of Konohagakure as our opponent!" they shouted, still in unison. Even the _pitch_ of their voices was exactly the same. Grumbling about fighting squealing girls, Enoki stood, followed by Tsume and Hanabi. Kurotsuki sat quietly, healing her cuts and stabs that she had received in her previous battle. The teams bowed and Genma signaled the start of the match. She watched them with interest, learning what they used as weapons and their battle formations. All the Genins had different weapons. Shizuka held three parasols; Yomika, three pairs of bolas and a multitude of shuriken; and Haruka, a bow and a full quiver on her back. _Uh-oh, all long ranged weapons... This is bad for Hanabi-chan's team. _Enoki and Tsume had both summoned a dog and a cat, respectively. Hanabi had activated her byakugan and taken a Jyuuken stance. "Let's go!" The triplets all attacked at the same time.

Shizuka launched one of the parasols into the air, sending a rain of senbon down on all three of the Genins. Hanabi frantically used her byakugan see and divert the senbon from her teammates. Yomika sent one of her sets of bolas flying towards Tsume. His summoned cat jumped up and knocked the weapon away from his master, hissing furiously. Haruka was a little more successful. Her arrows were coated with some kind of combustible substance. After she pulled out her arrows, she lit them using a strike strip that was attached to her right shin guard. She fired the flaming arrows in quick succession at Enoki which his dog tried to knock away. Unfortunately, the canine finally landed back on the ground, much worse for wear. Some of the creature's fur was burned and several arrows were embedded in his skin. The triplets were relentless. They kept up their assault, not letting the Konoha team do anything more than defend. Finally, the girls decided it was time to end the match. Shizuka threw her last parasol and senbon rained down again. Attached to each one was an exploding tag. Yomika threw her last set of bolas at Hanabi, forcing the young Hyuuga to block the weapon and let the senbon fall. Lastly, Haruka let loose a fiery arrow that hit a tag dead center.

_Boom!_ A large chain explosion caught all three Genins from Konoha. When the smoke cleared, they were all on the ground, unconscious.

"The winners of this match are Team 5 from Amegakure with 15 minutes and 57 seconds." The delegates from Amegakure applauded furiously, showing their pride for their triplet kunoichis.

* * *

"Hanabi-chan, Hanabi-chan! Wake up." The girl woke up and saw Tsume and Enoki leaning over her. "Come on, we've been healed of our burns and we have to fight again," Tsume told her.

Hanabi jumped off the bed and ran down the short hallway, the boys following. The team ran onto the field and stood next to Genma. "We have chosen Team 9 of Kumogakure as our opponent!" Hanabi hurriedly blurted. The team made their way down to the arena. The boy, Ashidate, was talking to his teammates on his way down.

"Hah! Did you see her? She may have beaten us but she's still paralyzed. As soon as she let those string things go, she practically collapsed. She won't win the finals, that's for sure."

"Shut up Ashidate," Ichigo snapped at him. "We won't be there either if you don't focus and help us win."

They bowed and begun. Ashidate jumped backwards again and left Hibari and Ichigo to defend him. Team 3 of Konoha took the same stances, a little shabbier than before but still holding strong. Enoki summoned a different dog, presumably to let the first one rest. Tsume did the same. The smoke cleared to reveal... nothing.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHERE'S KATSU?" the boy yelled.

"Forget about it, Tsume-kun," Hanabi ordered. "I'll take the girl with the daggers, I'm the most agile and it'll be easier for me to dodge the poison. Enoki, attack the girl with that halberd, she's the strongest on her team and you're our best offense." Clearly, the Hyuuga was the brains of the team. "Tsume, we'll take the girls, you go for the boy. Move!"

* * *

Three separate battles were being fought on the same field. Hanabi was winning against Hibari. The girl form Kumo was coughing up blood, trying to remain standing. Enoki was parrying strikes from Ichigo's halberd while his familiar attacked her unguarded side. Further away, Tsume was hurling shuriken at the boy. He made sure to avoid every weapon and all the wires that riddled the air. Tsume was the first to triumph. He had stolen Kurotsuki's summoning trick. He summoned Katsu behind Ashidate's back. At the signal, the cat pounced on the boy and nicked a jugular vein with its claws. Ashidate surrendered, desperately trying to stop the blood pouring out of the wound. Relieved that he had beaten his opponent, Tsume turned to help his team. His help turned out not to be needed. Hanabi had a few small cuts from Hibari's poisoned blades but they didn't hinder her too much. After being beaten so badly by Kurotsuki, she had honed her ability to dodge close-range attacks. She landed a solid blow to the muscled girl's neck. Hibari fell. At the same time, Enoki managed to twist Ichigo's halberd out of her hands.

"The winners of this match are Team 3 of Konohagakure with 8 minutes and 49 seconds!" Genma declared. All three Genins rejoiced along with the majority of the crowd. They were in the running for the finals.

Ichigo immediately ran over to her teammates. The Exam medics rushed into the arena, one of them coming to check that Ichigo was relatively unhurt. "I'm _fine_," she said, glaring daggers at the medic. "Go take care of Ashidate and Hibari."

"Sakura-san!" one of the medics treating Hibari yelled into the stands. A pink-haired teenager jumped down into the arena and ran towards the fallen girl. "It's almost as bad as Hinata-san from a few years ago," the medic told her in a forcibly calm voice.

"Move over," Sakura ordered, gently but firmly. Green chakra glowed from her hands that she applied to the girl's heart. Surprisingly, a second pair of hands joined hers, this time glowing white. Sakura looked up.

The other woman's head was bowed, concentrating on healing the girl. The pink-haired kunoichi opened her mouth to demand what the hell she was trying to do when Kurotsuki spoke. "There's a strict no-kill rule right? Go help the boy. He's already lost a lot of blood."

Sakura was about to protest when she realized that the silver-haired woman was actually healing the girl quite quickly. Faster than she could. Nodding, she left to attend to the boy. After a few minutes, Ashidate's bleeding had been stopped and Hibari was beginning to regain consciousness. Sakura went over to the woman to thank her. Kurotsuki turned around and locked eyes with the younger woman. Sakura's eyes widened in recognition. Kurotsuki nodded slowly and pointed discreetly towards the stands. Understanding what Kurotsuki meant, Sakura double-checked the Genins' conditions and returned to her seat.

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called.

Looking away from the commotion in the arena, he turned lazily to his former student. "Mmm? What is it?"

Sakura sat down beside him and smacked his forearm. "Why didn't you _tell_ me it was her? From the Land of Waves," she demanded.

"Why didn't I tell you who was who?" the Jounin asked innocently. Sakura glared. He relented. "She didn't want anyone to know. She wanted to explain to you herself so she didn't tell me anything," Kakashi explained. "Now be quiet. It's the last match before the finals."

Kurotsuki, chakra strings now back in place, and the triplets bowed to each other. The three girls immediately jumped backwards. Long-ranged attacks were their specialty. The silver-haired woman didn't draw her katanas. Instead, her hands went behind her back, to the knot of her obi. From there, she pulled out two black steel whips with kunai blades extending from the end of the handle. The bow, no longer supported by the stiff metal, fell flat to the effects of gravity. She sent her chakra through the whips, rendering the metal flexible.

"Let's go!" Shizu/Yomi/Haruka cried. Kurotsuki simply flexed her weapons in reply, forcing Genma to duck. As the first parasol was launched into the air, it met with the black whip, splintering and littering the ground between the shinobi with senbon.

"Next?" Kurotsuki asked calmly. Yomika launched two sets of bolas at her adversary. Kurotsuki watched the weighted ends spin around each other, coming straight towards her. Expertly maneuvering her whips, she hit one weight of each bolas and sent them flying back towards Yomika. Next, she jumped up, trying to dodge the last set of bolas directed at her feet. Kurotsuki leapt a moment too late and the spiked end of the bolas hit her bare foot, digging deep then continuing to fly. At the end of its arc, the bolas turned and circled around back to Yomika who snatched it out of the air. A hail of flaming arrows and another parasol flew into the air. With one metal whip, Kurotsuki destroyed the parasol. With the other, she broke most of the arrows. She ran forward, ignoring the pain in her foot. Finally, the triplets were within her whip's range. Kurotsuki swung her whip at all three girls. They fell, clutching the lacerations to their stomachs. Ironically, they did _that_ in unison as well.

"The winner of this match is Fuyuuno Kurotsuki of Konoha with 6 minutes and 2 seconds."

"_Shit!_" She cursed for the second time that day. The silver-haired woman rushed forward, sidestepping the senbon in the ground to reach the girls. Her whips had hit so hard, their internal organs had been damaged. She began the healing process immediately. The spectators began muttering amongst themselves at Kurotsuki's peculiar behavior. She stepped back, satisfied that the triplets would survive.

* * *

_This is bad... she's expending too much chakra healing herself _and_ her opponents. When I sparred with her, I only landed a few solid hits. Now that Genin from Kumogakure managed to cut her up pretty badly. Plus, she should have been able to dodge that bolas at her feet. Damnit, why does she_insist_ on fighting even though her body's paralyzed? Ugh, I _can't_ let her get hurt like this. After all, there's always next year..._ Kakashi turned to the pink-haired teen beside him. "Sakura, go and stop the next match," he told her quietly.

"Eh? I thought you didn't want me to do that!" she exclaimed, surprised.

"Well, I do now. Please, go and talk to the medics," he pleaded.

"Okay... If you say so..." Sakura jumped down into the arena and ran over to the medics. After a short exchange, the head Exam medic and Sakura walked over to Kurotsuki who was healing her foot. She looked up as they addressed her. She shook her head vehemently in reply. Sakura knelt down and placed a comforting hand on the woman's shoulder. She rose to talk to Genma. He nodded.

He faced the crowd and made the announcement. "Sadly, Fuyuuno Kurotsuki will be removed from the Exam for medi-"

"No." The voice was quiet but clear. Gaara rose from his seat and walked to the edge of the balcony. "The rules dictate that a participant can only be withdrawn from the Exam _if_ there is a recommendation from the head medic _and_ no objection from the present Kages. Fuyuuno Kurotsuki is to remain in the Exam until a winner is decided for the final round."

Genma nodded solemnly and signaled the medical team to leave and Team 3 from Konoha to enter the arena for the last time. They bowed to each other and the referee signaled the official start of the match. "Begin!"

* * *

Kurotsuki forced herself to focus. _I have to win. I have to become Chunnin. I have to be accepted..._The fever was taking its toll on her body. She couldn't quite bring the world into focus and her reactions were slower. Though she could move because of the chakra strings, there was absolutely no strength left in her muscles. _The instant Hanabi figures out how to cut the chakra strings, I'm done for. _While her opponents were setting up their primary weapons, she compressed the chakra strings until they became invisible. _One more obstacle for Hanabi-chan. This'll be a close-ranged fight, Hanabi's the most dangerous. And check for summons everywhere... Here we go._

Hanabi ran forward, taking the spearhead position. Enoki and Tsume flanked her, coming at Kurotsuki from the sides. Drawing her katanas and taking her odd stance, she parried most of Enoki's blows, but not all. She used the other katana to keep Hanabi at bay. Tsume and Katsu were now behind her and they struck. Kurotsuki's bare foot lashed out, connecting with the cat's abdomen. The poor animal was sent flying across the arena. Tsume faltered for a second, torn between attacking the woman and helping his cat. He received the same treatment as Katsu.

"Tsume-kun!" Hanabi cried. Her byakugan showed his chakra coursing through his veins. He was only unconscious, not seriously hurt.

Kurotsuki stabbed Enoki and his dog, both through the stomach. Master and companion fell. Last came Hanabi, furious that the silver-haired woman had done such a large amount of damage in such a short span of time. She viciously attacked her opponent, using every trick that Hinata and Neji had taught her. Unknowingly, whenever she swiped the air near Kurotsuki, she cut some of the chakra strings with the chakra in her hands. While the woman struggled to replace the threads, Hanabi managed to hit her, quite a few times. Soon, Kurotsuki was the one losing.

"Come on, come on, Kuroi..." Kotetsu muttered from the stands. Kakashi was staring down at the arena, prepared to jump in and help Kurotsuki the instant Genma called the winner of the match.

"**I've had enough**," Kurotsuki growled softly at Hanabi.

The Hyuuga froze. _What the hell's wrong with her voice? It's like... she won't hesitate to torture and kill me... Wait a minute! Her eyes are supposed to be _blue_. Why are they _black_ haloed in _red_?_

Kurotsuki _felt_ the color of her eyes change. The pins and needles feeling was unmistakable. The world suddenly shifted into focus, every line, every form, so sharp it was almost painful to look at. She clearly saw Kakashi, Kotetsu, Naruto and Sakura clearly in the stands, watching carefully. Looking at the Kage's box, she saw Gaara, worry etched across his face. _**The Hyuuga girl's seen too much.**__ Yeah, I know. I'll end it now. _Kurotsuki focused chakra in her left hand. It began to glow an ominous black, mixed with blood red. In one swift motion, she backhanded the small girl, crushing one of her cheekbones. Hanabi landed heavily on her side, breaking an arm. Kurotsuki leapt towards her and swung her katana down at the girl's head.

At the last moment, her hand moved slightly to the right. The blade landed not an inch away from the girl's skull. "The winner this year's Chunnin Exam finals is Fuyuuno Kurotsuki of Konoha!" Genma declared. The crowd roared its approval.

Kurotsuki cast off any remaining blood and sheathed her swords. Kneeling down, she quickly healed Hanabi's cheekbone and broken arm. "Feeling better?" Hanabi looked up, relieved to find that Kurotsuki's eyes were blue. _Maybe it was a trick of the light. And her voice is back to normal too. Hm, my imagination's been playing tricks on me._

The silver-haired woman stood and bowed to the crowd. Kakashi leapt into the arena and hugged the champion. "Congrats," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks." She promptly collapsed in his arms.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter's kinda short. And there's not really anything _other _than fighting that happens. An apology for that but it's what the Chunnin Exams are all about. The purpose of bolding certain words won't be revealed for a loooooooong time. Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	11. Chunnin

**A/N: **WOOT! DOUBLE DIGITS, BABY!!!! YEAH! A huge thanks to whoever stuck with me long enough to read this!! I love you all!!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: Chunnin

* * *

"Hey, Kurotsuki, you okay?" Kakashi asked.

"Fine..." she mumbled. Her skin was glowing white. She didn't move so he decided to pick her up, bridal style. After checking with Genma that they were allowed to leave, he walked towards the doors of the stadium. "Wait," she told him. "Put me down." He did so, uncertainly. She stood up straight, no chakra strings in sight.

"I thought you were paralyzed," the Jounin commented.

"I'm an exception," she said simply, heading for the Kage's box. Kakashi followed her. "Gaara!"

The young man turned around. "Fuyuuno Kurotsuki... Got yourself a name I see."

"That I did," she replied. "Kakashi, the Kazekage. Gaara, the guy that tried to kill me three times."

"Heh, we already know each other," Gaara told her.

"Well, I have to go talk to Tsunade-sama and help decide who passes," he told them.

"Don't you _dare_ put in a good word for me," Kurotsuki warned.

He chuckled. "I'll see you guys later." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"You should have resigned," Gaara told her after a pause.

"Whatever. I made it through, didn't I?"

"I _saw_ what happened near the end, when you were facing off against the Hyuuga girl," he told her.

"Yeesh, I _know_. It's not like it _matters_ though, she doesn't suspect anything. No one other than... well... _our kind_ know," Kurotsuki told the Kazekage.

"You shouldn't be so careless," he reprimanded her. "I've got to go see the Hokage." Before leaving, he gave her a warm hug which she returned. "I hope to see you soon."

"Don't worry, I've got your back," she told him quietly. He nodded and swept away.

* * *

The next day, three girls stood facing the Hokage and the Kazekage. _Three. Well, _technically_ four. Geez, you better hurry up and find her Kakashi. Still, they're all first-timers. Our allies are upping their standards._"Firstly, congratulations to all of you for passing the Chunnin Exam. It has been a while since we have had so many talented Genins take the Exam all at once," Tsunade told them. Gaara took three of the four scrolls lined up in front of him and unrolled them. Signing each one, he passed them to Tsunade who did the same. "Shizuka, Yomika and Haruka of Amegakure; upon the acceptance of these scrolls, you are now to be qualified, identified, and recognized as Chunnin."

"Thank you very much, Hokage-sama!" they chorused, accepting their scrolls in unison. They bowed out of the room and Shizune shut the doors. Tsunade hadn't even begun reaching for her bottle of sake when the doors burst open.

"We... found... her..." a panting Pakkun informed her. "But... there's a problem."

"What problem?" the woman demanded immediately.

Gaara, on the other hand, simply stood, slung his gourd on his back and rushed out the door. "Follow me," he called over his shoulder. Tsunade and Pakkun did as he asked. After a few minutes of running through the trees, the crimson-haired teen stopped. In the clearing below him, Kakashi was doing battle. Two enormous silver-white wolves fought against the Jounin while two others flanked a sleeping woman.

"Leave us _alone_," one of the wolves growled. Kakashi hurled a kunai him and raced towards the other. The wolf leapt at the Jounin... and crashed into a wall of sand. Both sides looked up and saw Gaara, Tsunade and Pakkun behind him.

The four wolves turned, bent a foreleg and lowered their heads in a wolfish bow. The two that had been keeping Kakashi away from the silver-haired woman retreated and took their places, completing a furry ring around Kurotsuki. "It has been a long time, Gaara-sama," they said in unison, lying down in submission. Kakashi took a step forward, about to reclaim Kurotsuki from the canines. Four heads immediately snapped towards him and growls rumbled in their throats. The one nearest to him rose to her feet, shielding Kurotsuki from view.

"Tsuki, that's enough," Gaara ordered, jumping down from the trees. The she-wolf glared one last time at Kakashi and lay down once again. "I'll take care of it from here," the boy said, ruffling the fur on each wolf's head. "You guys did well. Dismissed." The summoned animals disappeared in 'poof's of smoke. Sand rose slowly from the ground, wrapping around Kurotsuki and lifting her from the dirt. "After we get her to the hospital, I'll explain what I can."

* * *

"Alright, let's go," the man said to his partner.

The blue-skinned man snoozing under the tree woke and stood. "About fucking _time_. Geez, I thought you'd like to _avoid_ Konoha, considering you're public enemy number one around here," he complained. Hoshigaki Kisame was not a patient man. "Now we'll have to backtrack through Ame to get to Iwa and find the Yonbi. 'Let's take a detour.' Itachi, a _detour_ is a deviation from the charted path. Not 'Let's just head the wrong fucking way for a few days and give those weak bastards another chance to catch their most wanted S-rank criminal.'

"There was something I had to check on." The infamous Uchiha turned and fixed the fish-man with his crimson sharingan glare. "You've been letting Hidan rub off on you. If you don't shut up and stop swearing at every other word, we'll never make it to Iwa." Kisame cringed under the intensity of the glare. He knew all too well that Itachi did a lot more than just glare at people with those eyes. "Besides, there's no point in capturing the Yonbi before the others capture the first three. Or have you forgotten that too?"

"Right..." Kisame mumbled. The pair turned and walked back the way they had come.

* * *

"Sakura!" the blonde woman yelled, bursting into the medics' lounge.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?" The young woman snapped to attention, leaving Inner Sakura to fume and rant about not even completing a 10-minute break without some kind of interruption.

"Room 110, Gaara's there," Sakura immediately began rushing towards the door. _Gaara? This can't be good. Either someone's managed to hurt him again and everyone in Suna got massacred or some other patient is about to loose a _lot_ of blood. Why is he even in the hospital? He _knows _to keep away from all the blood and gore for everyone else's sake. _Tsunade turned and strode along beside her best student, easily keeping up with the brisk pace of the busy medic. "He's got a patient. Name's Fuyuuno Kurotsuki." The name rang a bell in her memory and Inner Sakura pulled out a file folder from an enormous filing cabinet. _Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, early twenties. Participant in the Chunnin Exam. Insisted on fighting with a fever. Why did Kakashi stop you anyway? Does he have someth- _Sakura quickly tuned out Inner Sakura. She was a pain sometimes, always voicing her suppressed questions at the _least _appropriate times. "Raging fever," Tsunade continued. "Do whatever you can to bring it down. Even if she seems fine, she doesn't go _anywhere_. Am I clear? She doesn't leave the room."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," she answered obediently. They had arrived outside room 110. Sliding open the door, Sakura saw Gaara, Kakashi and her patient, enveloped in a blanket of floating sand. "Gaara-kun,_please_ get that off her. It's not helping the fever go down," she told him. The sand gently deposited Kurotsuki on the hospital bed and then flew out the open window.

"There's nothing _you_ can do," he told her quietly as he passed. His voice held a hint of sorrow. He stepped out into the corridor.

"Sakura, don't try to take off her headband or cloth choker necklace," Kakashi told her. "And leave her wrist-and ankle-bands alone too," he added cryptically before joining the two Kages in the hall.

"Those wolves are her personal summon. She'll tell you about them later," the Kazekage said as he slid the door to the room shut. "They're really protective of her. She's trained them to take care of her every time she loses consciousness."

"How exactly do you know her?" Kakashi asked; a hint of accusation in his voice.

"Old family ties," Gaara replied simply. "She's had this... condition ever since I can remember. About once a month, her body would just randomly start attacking itself. She's always managed to fight it off though. The fever only lasts a day before and after her body goes haywire."

"Has she ever been treated for this?" Tsunade asked.

"Once, but it didn't work out. She prefers to keep it quiet. Kurotsuki's lived alone for most of her life so there aren't many that know about it. After I found out, she told me there was no point in seeking further treatment because she always came out of it fine."

A muffled "WHAT?!" from inside the room interrupted their conversation. Tsunade shoved the door open and was forced to dodge a flying glob of green chakra. "Tsunade-sama! She's... _ejecting_ my chakra from her system!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Move," the expert medical-nin ordered. Focusing chakra in her hands, Tsunade tried healing Kurotsuki. Her chakra was deflected as soon as it touched her feverish body, ricocheting onto the wall.

"I _told _you, there's nothing you can do for Kurotsuki. Just let her sleep it off," Gaara said, glaring at everyone in the room with his black-ringed eyes. Eventually, they all left, leaving Gaara to watch over her.

* * *

_Ugh, I forgot how damn annoying this can be. _Kurotsuki opened her eyes a sliver and was greeted with the sight of a pale green tiled ceiling. _The hospital? This can't be good. _She sat up slowly, body still too warm to be healthy.

"Back to the world of the living, eh?" a voice came from the foot of her bed.

"Gaara! I didn't expect you to be here. Don't the duties of a Kazekage require your full attention?" she teased.

"Oh, shut up," Gaara muttered. "Kakashi-san was the one who found you. Usually, the Chunnins aren't named until two days after the end of the finals but this year, most of the decisions were unanimous. That's why they awarded the scrolls today," the boy explained. "Tsunade-sama sent Kakashi to look for you because _apparently_, he's the only person in Konoha who knows how to find you."

"He uses a little doggie to track my scent. They asked questions after Kakashi found me, didn't they?" Gaara nodded. "Wha'd you tell them?" Kurotsuki asked, leaving the bed.

"The story. You have a 'condition,' happens every month, tried treating it, didn't work out, blah blah blah."

"Okay, good. Let's go to the Hokage's office so I can be pronounced Chunnin!"

Outside, Kakashi leapt away from the door of room 110. Turning, he made it seem as if he had just arrived to check on Kurotsuki. As Gaara exited the room with her, the three left for Tsunade's office. _Story? What are you hiding, Fuyuuno Kurotsuki?_

Once arrived at Tsunade's office, both Kages signed the last scroll and pronounced Fuyuuno Kurotsuki an official Chunnin. "One more thing," the Hokage added. "You need a cell and it has been decided that you will be joining the former Team 7, Team Kakashi who has been short one person for quite a while. Kakashi-san has made arrangements for your official address. I expect you here tomorrow morning at 9 A.M. sharp."

* * *

"Alright, time for you to meet your team," the Jounin said, leading Kurotsuki through the streets of Konoha. Looking up, he pointed at a window of an apartment complex. "You live up there now." He jumped up onto the narrow window sill and, opening the window, leapt inside. She followed. Kurotsuki landed on a comfortable twin bed, pillows and blankets neatly folded near the head. The room was simply but nicely furnished. A small dresser next to the bed doubled as a bedside table. Kakashi held open the door that led to the hall. She stepped into the corridor and looked to the right. At the end of the hall was a small bathroom. Located to her left were the main door and a hallway closet. She also saw a cozy living room that gradually changed into a kitchen at the far wall. Two energetic teens sat on the couch, chatting about nothing in particular. "Naruto, Sakura, our team's become a four-man cell again."

The two turned around. The pink-haired kunoichi rose and shook Kurotsuki's outstretched hand. Her bright emerald eyes held a spark of playfulness. "Nice to meet you... again," she told the woman. "I'm Haruno Sakura."

"Same to you," Kurotsuki smiled. "Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. Sorry about what happened earlier. For future reference, just let me sleep it off. It's best for everyone."

"I'll keep that in mind," Sakura replied.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you forget that! I'm gonna become Hokage someday! Right after Tsunade-obaachan resigns!"

"Naruto! Don't talk about Tsunade-sama like that!" she reprimanded him. A knock sounded at the door. Kakashi answered.

"Kakashi! The score stands 68 to 67! I vow on the power of youth to win our next match!"

"Afternoon Neji-kun, Lee-kun, Tenten-chan. Huh? Gai? Did you say something?" Team Gai entered the small apartment.

Neji nodded in her general direction. "Kurotsuki-san," he greeted her coolly.

The other boy, presumably Lee, greeted Sakura very enthusiastically. He ranted about wanting to 'serve and protect' her and kissed her hand. The girl, Tenten, rolled her eyes at Neji's typically cold greeting and Lee and Gai's over enthusiasm. She shook her head and greeted the silver-haired woman. "I'm Tenten, the only normal one on Team Gai and resident projectile weapons master. Apparently, you already know Neji so 'Eyebrows' over there is Rock Lee and 'Thicker Eyebrows' is Maito Gai, our sensei." Lee and Gai both adopted their 'nice guy' poses and were about to say something incredibly cheesy but Kurotsuki cut them off with a glare. They both settled for a humble bow. They stayed around to catch up with Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi. Or rather, Lee ranted to Sakura, Gai yelled at Kakashi, Tenten tried to carry a normal conversation with Naruto, and Neji stood in a corner, eyeing Kurotsuki mistrustfully.

Soon, the former Team 8 showed up to introduce themselves. The instant Hinata saw the woman's ultramarine eyes; she activated her byakugan and dropped into a Jyuuken stance. Neji warily did the same. It was his life's mission to protect the Main Family after all. Surprised at Hinata's behavior, Kiba and Shino tried to calm her.

"Hina-chan, calm down. She's just the new Chunnin that's joining Kakashi-sensei's team," Kiba told her.

"No. She's the one that interrupted our first Chunnin Exam three years ago. Look at her eyes. _No one_ I've seen in the village has that color of eyes."

"Hinata-chan, not even the largest insect has seen every-"

"No, it's alright... Shino-kun right?" Surprised, he nodded. "And seeing as Akamaru's here, I guess that means you must be Kiba-kun. Enoki-kun was extremely pleased to see Akamaru by the way. Hinata-chan has reason to question my presence here. I've never had the chance to explain myself. On that note, _why_ didn't you tell her, Neji-kun? I would've thought you would have like to spare Hinata-chan all the wondering," Kurotsuki said.

"Neji nii-san, what is she talking about?" the shy girl demanded.

Neji relaxed his stance and waved her over. "Come here, I'll explain."

"Erm... right. I'm Yuuhi Kurenai, former Team 8's Jounin sensei. Did you really put that Shishi Enjin up by yourself?"

"Believe me, she did," Kakashi commented from a corner, still blatantly ignoring Gai.

"Well, I'm Inuzuka Kiba. Enoki's been pissed all week about what you did to him in the finals," the young man smiled. "Thanks though. You really brought him down a notch. He's been showing off nonstop ever since Shibi-san said he could take the Exam."

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki," she replied, shaking his hand. "You're very welcome. Let me know if he ever needs a reality check again."

"Aburame Shino," the other teen said, bowing slightly. He was covered from head to toe like Shibi from the Exam. "Shibi-san is my father."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kurotsuki said, bowing in return. When she straightened, a very red Hinata was in front of her.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," she stuttered, bowing deeply. "I-I didn't kn-know."

"Don't sweat it, Hinata-chan. I hope none of those injuries have hurt you since then?" the woman inquired.

"N-no, not at all. You did a very good job. Thank you very much. Hyuuga Hinata," she said, extending her hand.

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. You and Neji-kun taught Hanabi-chan well," she complemented them. Teams Gai and Kurenai turned to leave and Hinata managed to mumble a very quiet 'Bye, Naruto-kun.' before leaving.

As soon as they had left, a blonde girl burst into the small apartment. "Hey! Forehead! I heard you're getting a new team member. _Why _didn't you tell me this?! I had to find out from Shikamaru!" she whined.

"Oh, shut up, Ino-pig. You would've found out sooner or later," Sakura retorted.

Team Asuma introduced themselves and Ino immediately forced Sakura into a shopping trip on one of her few days off from the hospital. Shikamaru made plans to play Asuma a few games of shogi whenever they were both free and Chouji just complained about being hungry. Eventually, Team Asuma left and dragged Naruto and Sakura along with them.

Kakashi finally closed the door. "Yeah, I told them all to drop by. They're all from Naruto's graduating class, except for Team Gai. They're from the year before. So now you know pretty much everyone that you'll get sent on missions with. Tsunade-sama likes to send teams that graduated together on joint missions seeing as they're already acquainted with each other and their strengths and weaknesses. As for the apartment, it's your new permanent address. I'll be taking care of your rent until you've gotten paid for a few missions and can manage on your own." He turned to leave. "Oh! I almost forgot." Kakashi pulled a small parcel out of his pocket. "This is for you," he said, handing it to her. She accepted it.

The package was unusually heavy for its size. Kurotsuki unwrapped the cloth from the object. It was a shiny, new forehead protector, carved with a leaf symbol for Konoha and attached to a black strip of cloth. She looked up at him and smiled softly. "Thank you," she whispered.

_That look again... She manages to suppress it pretty well but I can still tell that it's there. It seems so familiar though. Where have I seen it before?_ Shoving his thoughts aside, he gave her a hug. "Welcome to Konoha," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

"Kakashi-san, about time," Tsunade said, annoyed. "Right. Your mission will last one month. Konoha doesn't have nearly enough information on the Akatsuki organization so your mission is centered on reconnaissance. We need anything you four can get. The Raikage, Mizukage, Kazekage and I have already searched within our borders and have turned up nothing. That leaves the Land of Rocks and the other small countries for you four to search. Most importantly, _don't get caught_. The Akatsuki are all S-rank criminals who have abandoned their villages. One of the reasons I'm sending your team is because Kakashi-san can at least hold off Uchiha Itachi if you have the misfortune of running into him. If you are discovered, I want you to stall them and run. Especially you, Naruto. You know damn well that they're after you and if they get their hands on you, they will kill you. Good luck. Dismissed."

* * *

**A/N:** I looked at the chapter number and I realized that this is going to a LONG fanfic. Honestly, there's A LOT left to tell. Ah well, thanks for sticking around to read Chapter 10 !!! Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	12. Mission 1

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Mission #1**

* * *

"ALRIGHT! LET'S HUNT DOWN THESE BASTARDS!"

"Naruto, if you're _trying _to piss me off, it's working all too well," Sakura growled, a vein in her forehead bulging. _Fight! Fight! Fight! _Inner Sakura screamed at her; which could be roughly translated to a Naruto with a black eye and an exasperated Kakashi trying to keep his team's headcount at four.

"Naruto, be quiet," the aloof Jounin ordered, nose still buried in his orange paperback. "Our mission is strictly _recon_ and that means avoiding flashy battles. Besides, seeing as you were last to finish gearing up, I would rather trust Sakura to cover my back in battle," Kakashi joked.

"What?!" the hyperactive Jinchuuriki shouted, offended.

Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Either way, before we set off, I need to know the full extent of your powers and where the _hell_ your bedroll and provisions are," he said to Kurotsuki. The newest addition to his team didn't even have a bag with her.

"Um... right. Well, I like to fight with my katanas most of the time, using this stance." She unsheathed the black steel and demonstrated, mostly for Naruto who was the most likely to forget. Sheathing her swords, she continued. "There are steel whips hidden in my obi, and most of my other weapons, I keep here." She rolled up her loose sleeves. A sort of bamboo rack was attached to each forearm. The racks held a number of scrolls in place on both sides of her forearms. "The scrolls on my left arm hold weapons, the ones on the right are medical supplies and other useful items that aren't used in battle. My bedroll and provisions are in the third last scroll from the end on the inside of my right arm," she said, glaring at Kakashi.

"Huh," was all the Jounin said in reply. _She's replaced her headband with her forehead protector. Reminds me a little of Naruto's goggles when he was still in the Academy. He replaced those with his forehead protector too. Wait, she's not wearing any shoes. Is she planning on doing this barefoot?!_

"The last four scrolls on each arm are empty so I have room to carry other weapons, supplies and whatever else is too bulky for fast travel. And that's about it."

"Gaara said those wolves from the other day are your personal summon. If you ever have to use their assistance in battle, it would be nice if they _didn't _turn on me," Kakashi said, remembering the incident in the clearing just yesterday.

"Right. Sorry about that." Kurotsuki pulled off her wrist- and ankle-bands. They revealed four identical tribal patterns, tattooed in a ring around her limbs. Each had a small kanji character written just above the center of the pattern. Biting on both thumbs, she quickly swiped some blood on each tattoo. The four enormous silver-white wolves Kakashi had seen yesterday stepped out of the cloud of smoke and began growling at him. When you're a ninja, enormous means _enormous_. The wolves' shoulders came up just above his waist. Any one of them could have easily killed Akamaru. In size, they resembled horses more than actual wolves; they were definitely meant for battle. "Shut it," she firmly, but not unkindly, told her wolves. The growling stopped. "He's my cell captain. Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, and Haruno Sakura," she told them, indicating her fellow team members. "These are Yami, Kaze, Yuki, and Tsuki." She indicated each wolf.

"Huh?! They're all exactly the same!" Naruto whined.

The wolves made a strange guttural noise which Kakashi assumed was the closest they could get to snorting. "They all have subtle physical differences," Kurotsuki told them. "I've grown up around them so I can tell them apart. The kanji above the tattoos are their names so depending on which tattoo I use, you can tell who's who. Each one of them has a... a specialty if you will. Yuki's is attack, Kaze's is speed, Yami's is stealth and Tsuki's is defense. It's easiest to tell them apart through their personalities. Oh, and by the way, Yami and Kaze are guys; the other two are girls. Just so you all know. Yup, that's it."

Tsuki stepped forward. The she-wolf stared at Kakashi with ultramarine eyes, the exact same shade as her master's. Her gaze was searching. _If you hurt her, I will find you._

_I will do my best to protect her. _he answered silently, staring right back. Kurotsuki dismissed the wolves and covered her tattoos again. She turned to Kakashi. "Time to head out?"

"As soon as you get some footwear."

"I'll be fine," she replied.

Kakashi locked gazes with her, searching for any hint that she was lying. _Ugh, that look again... I'll figure it out later. Focus on the mission._ "One more thing... Naruto?"

"Yeah, I didn't mention this earlier but I'm a Jinchuuriki. The Kyuubi, the strongest of the Bijuu, is sealed inside me." The three held their collective breath, expecting some kind of outburst. Usually, fighting alongside a demon was something most people didn't really like to do.

"I kno- I'm fine with that."

"Wait, that's it? No 'Get away from me you freak?' No 'I'll hunt you down and kill you to protect my friends?'"

"It just means you have an insane amount of chakra and I'll have to tell you to tone down the flashy attacks every once in a while," she shrugged.

"Heh, you're pretty cool, Kuroi."

A vein bulged on her forehead and she face-palmed. "That's right; you were sitting near Kotetsu-kun at the Exam... Sakura you can call me 'Kuroi' too. Makes things easier I guess. But _you_," she said, glaring at Kakashi.

"I won't," he replied quickly, holding up his hands in surrender. "Ready? Let's go."

* * *

"Deidara-senpaiiiiiiiii! I heard something!" a man shouted.

"I can hear you fine; you don't need to shout, yeah. What is it, Tobi?"

"There are little mice hunting for cats!" the masked man replied.

"If you say something stupid again, I will blow your head off. Get to the point, yeah."

A voice came from the shadows of the large cave. "He means that someone has decided to hunt for the Akatsuki." A large scorpion-like puppet moved into the light. "It is easy for one artist to understand another. Perhaps, Deidara, you cannot comprehend the meaning behind Tobi's words because you are _not_ an artist."

"Or it's just 'cause Deidara-senpai is stupid!" Tobi interjected, laughing. A small clay spider landed on Tobi's orange mask. "Ahh! I'm sorry Deidara-senpai! Don't detonate it! Please don't kill me!" the man pleaded, trying to grasp the spider that was running around on his mask, expertly avoiding capture.

"Last chance, Tobi," Deidara warned him, the spider jumping off to land on his outstretched hand. "And shut _up_, Sasori-dana. Art is to destroy something at the height of its beauty, yeah. Art is a bang!"

"Art is to preserve something, to make its beauty last beyond time. You are too shortsighted, Deidara," Sasori replied. "Tobi, who exactly is hunting for us?"

"Um... Konoha mice! Yeah, I remember, them with the swirly leaves on their heads!"

"That's... odd. Konoha's not the type to try for a kill unless they know enough," Sasori said.

"Well, the blonde lady with the big jugs said um... what was it... wreck-on-a-sense... I don't know what that's supposed to mean," Tobi added apologetically.

"You _moron_!" Deidara yelled, hurling the spider at him. "Reconnaissance." The clay spider exploded, singeing the orange mask. "They're just trying to get info on us, yeah. Go tell the others to stay away from our hideouts. And try to find the people that have been sent on that mission and get rid of them. We can't get discovered now, yeah. We haven't even started."

"Right away, Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

"It'll take a day to reach the Land of Fire's western border from here. We'll pick up any extra supplies we'll need on the way. We'll rest in a village tomorrow night because this mission is a widespread search for anything and everything Akatsuki," Kakashi lectured them. "Naruto, it'd be best if you could use Kage Bunshins to help us. I'll be using my nin-dogs. Kurotsuki, summon your wolves for the search. Sakura, you're pretty much on your own but your impeccable chakra detection will definitely help. I want you to radio all of us if you find any traces of strong foreign chakra. We'll set up camp for the night."

Sakura expertly cleared a space for the fire pit while Naruto went to refill their canteens in the nearby stream. Kakashi lit the fire with a small jutsu and everyone settled down. Kurotsuki produced a small pot from one of her scrolls and put some water in to boil. While the others told her about Teams Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai's abilities, she added a few ingredients to the pot. Soon a delicious smell rose from the stew.

"Mmmm, smells great Kuroi. Can I have some?"

"Stick to your ramen," she told him playfully. Naruto looked down, feigning disappointment. Laughing, she added some of the stew to his ramen. She split the rest among herself, Kakashi and Sakura. When everyone had eaten, it was time to decide what was necessary as defense for the night and who would set it up.

"We won't need much," Sakura reasoned. "We're still in the Land of Fire so we're reasonably safe. A guard shift won't be needed."

"I'll take care of it," Kurotsuki volunteered. She closed her eyes for a moment, concentrating. Eyes still closed, her hands drifted into a snake seal. Slowly, she pulled them apart, revealing a dense latticework of criss-crossing black chakra strings from one hand to the other. The network expanded as her hands moved further and further apart. Then, it disappeared. She opened her eyes, satisfied with her work. "They form a sphere about a kilometer's radius around us. I know just about everything that's going on in that area so if anyone's coming, I'll know."

Team Kakashi set up their bedrolls in a rough circle and prepared to get some sleep. Almost as an afterthought, Kurotsuki summoned her four wolves. They lay around her as a living furry blanket and pillow. Kakashi looked over his team once more before dousing the fire. _Huh, she doesn't take off her forehead protector to sleep... The wolves' fur is the same shade as her hair. Their eyes are the same color too. Interesting. Well, better get some sleep. _Soon, Naruto's soft snores filled the quiet of the night.

* * *

The young man walked straight past the delegates lined up in the hall outside Tsunade's office. He knocked softly and opened the door without waiting for an answer. "Gaara! There you are. It's time for us to go," his older sister told him.

The Kazekage ignored her and turned to Tsunade. "Where's Kurotsuki? She's not in the village."

"I sent her off on a mission yesterday with Team Kakashi. Akatsuki reconnaissance," Tsunade specified.

"Why now?" Gaara demanded. "It's her first day as Chunnin. At least cut her some slack."

"Gaara-sama, we're talking about someone that forced her way out of the interrogation building. Putting her through the entire Chunnin Exam was just for formality's sake. You know that," the Hokage told him.

"Yeah... But the Akatsuki? _That_ is a _very_ bad idea," Gaara muttered.

"What? Why? She's strong enough to hold her own. Besides, they're after the Bijuu. _You_ should be careful on your way back to Suna."

"Right. Forget what I said. Temari, Kankuro, we're leaving. Thank you, Tsunade-sama, for your hospitality," he said, before turning to leave with his siblings.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Hold." Kakashi held out a hand and his team halted on the nearest branch. "I smell something. Two people and they both have a_ lot _of chakra. They're not moving fast though. I'll go take a look. Stay here," he warned the others. "If you hear _anything_ that indicates battle, Sakura is to check on the situation and take command. Understand?" The three nodded. Kakashi leapt towards the main road and was soon indiscernible amongst the leaves.

They waited. And waited. And waited. Naruto began to fidget but was quickly silenced with a glare from Sakura. If it wasn't absolutely silent, they might miss a footfall or the _clang _of two kunai crashing together. Kurotsuki's almost wolfish hearing picked up a rustle of leaves ahead. Without a sound, she cast a chakra net out in the direction of the noise. Letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, Kurotsuki gave a thumbs-up to Naruto and Sakura. It was an ally.

Kakashi burst through the foliage. "This is bad. The two are Akatsuki members and one of them is Uchiha Itachi. The other is Hoshigaki Kisame. I fought him a while back and he's strong. We can't risk getting caught or else we'll be killed," the Jounin said grimly.

"They're not in my range yet," Sakura told her sensei. "I can sort of sense their chakra but I'm not close enough to get their signatures."

"We'll follow them, but from a distance. I need everyone to suppress their chakra; Itachi made ANBU captain at 13," Kakashi reminded them.

"Wait."

"What, Kurotsuki?"

"I can use my wolves to extend my detection range. If Sakura and I can memorize their signatures now, we can track them later, without getting caught." Kakashi nodded and Kurotsuki summoned Kaze. "Go close, don't get caught."

* * *

"Onii-chan."

Uchiha Itachi was startled, but he didn't do anything more than slowly turn his head. An Uchiha didn't _ever _look startled. Especially not those that killed nearly their entire clan in one night. A majestic wolf stepped out from between the trees. "Kaze. It's only been a few days." A sudden realization came to him. "Did something happen to her?!"

"No, no. Nothing happened. Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. Got herself a name for the Chunnin Exam and kicked some ass. Either way, Tsunade sent her on an Akatsuki recon mission. Kakashi's onto you."

"Huh, I was right. It was him," Itachi thought aloud.

"Hey, Itachi. Since when do you play with dogs?" his partner teased. Kaze growled.

"Shut up, Kisame. What does Kurotsuki want me to do?"

"Act normal. I'm only supposed to be 'extending her detection range.' I don't understand _why_ she bothers with all this appearance bullshit. Anyway, travel deliberately close to a town at night and suppress your chakra on the way. And pass through a market or something. That way, she pretend that she lost your signature amongst the others. There's another girl that can trace siggys but she's not good enough to trace anything suppressed. Kurotsuki can tell. Be careful. See ya." The wolf slowly padded back into the bush and disappeared in the shadows.

* * *

"Sakura, gimme your hand. Physical contact helps." The pink-haired kunoichi obeyed. _Right, time to fake this. Four seconds for me to extend strings to Kaze, ten for Kaze to attach strings to Itachi and his buddy. And now, I extend it to Sakura so she can memorize the signature._

"Wow, their signatures really are clearer. Good job, Kuroi."

"Don't mention it..." she muttered, pretending to be concentrating. _Kami, how _long_ does it take this girl to memorize signatures?! Yeesh, I could already tell they were there even before Kakashi could._

"Done," Sakura declared. Kurotsuki released her hand and pulled on chakra strings, calling Kaze back to her. _You better have warned him, Kaze. Onii-chan can't get caught._

"Alright. We'll take the road for a bit. We can speed up again later, when those two are further away."

* * *

"Oh Kami, not _again_."

The black-haired beauty looked down at the sound of the voice. "Neji nii-san! I-I didn't e-expect you to be h-here."

"Gai-sensei is making us run laps around Konoha again." The Jounin jumped up onto Konoha's high, thick walls. "Don't worry, Hinata onee-sama. He'll be fine."

"I h-hope so... But I heard that they're going after the Akatsuki. Those people are all S-rank c-criminals that abandoned their home villages. I just really hope he'll be okay. The Akatsuki are h-hunting him too. What happens if Naruto-kun gets caught?!"

Neji awkwardly gave her a hug. He had never been good at this kind of thing. "Hold on, I'll be right back." Activating his byakugan, he looked around the entire village, searching for someone. Neji found his target and sped off towards Konoha's veterinary clinic. A few minutes later, he returned with a friend. Or rather, two friends.

"Hina-chan! Come down!" Kiba called from the ground. "Akamaru can't climb _that_ high." His familiar woofed his agreement.

Smiling fondly, Hinata jumped down from the wall and gave Akamaru a scratch behind the ears. "Hey, Kiba-kun, Akamaru-kun."

"Don't worry about Naruto," he consoled her. "He beat me _and_ Neji-kun in our first Chunnin Exam, remember? He's plenty strong."

"And don't forget, Hinata onee-sama, Hatake Kakashi is leading his team so there's a good brain to lead him. Plus, if anything goes wrong, which it won't," Neji added hurriedly, "they have Konoha's second-best medic to heal Naruto-kun."

"Well, I guess..." she muttered, fiddling with her fingers and staring off in the distance.

"Come on, Hina-chan! Cheer up! Kurenai-sensei is taking us to training ground 67 today. We'll _never_ beat her to the tower unless you focus and help us get out of all her crazy genjutsus."

"But..."

"I heard Naruto-kun and Sakura-chan beat Kakashi-sensei when he came back. Naruto'll be really proud of you if you help us beat Kurenai-sensei you know," he baited her.

The look in her eyes changed. Hinata was determined to prove that she could do just as well as Naruto or any other Chunnin. It was something she had to prove to her father, and herself. "Thank you Neji nii-san, Kiba-kun," she whispered, hugging both of them. "Training ground 67? We'll be late if we don't hurry." She jumped onto Akamaru behind Kiba and held on to his shoulders. The energetic dog immediately bounded away towards their next training exercise.

"Neji-kun! How _could_ you! You who are _blessed_ with the power of youth are _slacking_! I _cannot _stand for this! You must complete another five laps around Konoha!" By the time Gai had finished, Neji had already sped off, smartly sparing his hearing yet another brutal beating.

* * *

**A/N:** I had a bit of a writer's block while writing this chapter but it's gone. For now. I hope. Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^


	13. Sacrifice

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sacrifice**

* * *

"Oh Kami, not _again_."

"Huh? What is it, Itachi?"

The Uchiha stopped and turned to Kisame. "Are you telling me you can't sense it?"

"Sense _what_?" Kisame retorted, frustrated with Itachi's mysterious personality.

A man with an orange mask popped up from the ground, waving enthusiastically. "Kisame-senpaiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"_That_."

"Tobi? What're _you_ doing here?"

"Little Konoha mice are wreck-on-essence-ing us! Deidara-senpai said to stay away from our hideouts and that we can't get caught because we haven't even started."

"It that all, Tobi?" Itachi asked calmly.

"Yup! Deidara-senpai's exact words. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi disappeared underground again, leaving the two Akatsuki members alone.

"Wreck-on-essence?" Kisame asked, glancing at Itachi.

"Reconnaissance," he replied simply.

"Heh, 'We haven't even started.' That means we can take our time. Sasori and Deidara are probably beating each other up about what 'art' is," the shark-man chuckled, slowing to a leisurely pace.

"Kisame."

"What?"

"Suppress your chakra. We're running the rest of the day."

"But-!" Itachi sped off, keeping up an incredibly fast pace and suppressing his chakra until it was almost completely undetectable. Sighing, Kisame took off after his partner and squashed his chakra a little as well. They kept running and leaping down the road for the entire day, turning off the road and into the trees whenever they sensed someone ahead. When the pair stopped at the border village that night, neither was even slightly out of breath. Their pace for the afternoon would have tired the average Chunnin shinobi in a few hours. But then again, the Akatsuki didn't _do _average.

* * *

Kurotsuki shuddered violently. She stumbled a bit but Kaze's furry muzzle kept her from falling over.

"Something wrong?" Kakashi asked.

"N-new signature. A-a new signature just j-joined the other two," she stuttered, wrapping her arms around herself. Kaze whined and looked up at his master, worried. The woman gave him a weak smile. _I'll explain later._ her eyes said.

"Okay, hold up." The Jounin turned and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me," he said gently. She stubbornly kept her eyes downward, her face turned away. Kakashi lifted her chin with a hand and forced her to look at him.

_Shit, no. Not _now_. Crap, he noticed. He's trying to hide the surprise but it's _not working_. Ugh, I can still feel it. My eyes are still changing color. It's been two days. __**She**__ must really be pissed for it to show like this... __**Damn straight I'm pissed. **_**He's **_**the one that managed to control-**__ Okay, I get it. You're pissed. Please try to tone it down a little or else someone's gonna clue in and you _know _what that means for us. _Kakashi watched as her ultramarine eyes darkened to black and gained a halo of red. They paled again, slowly fading back to ultramarine. He forced himself to act as if nothing was wrong. "What's up with this new signature?" he asked calmly.

"**Evil**," she grunted.

"Okay, we'll take a break for now," he told Naruto and Sakura. _Something is definitely wrong. Not only her eyes but her voice too... _Leading Kurotsuki over to the side of the road, he forced her to sit down. Kaze gently pushed past him and put his large head in her lap. She closed her eyes and absently stroked his silver-white fur. When Kurotsuki finally stopped shaking, Kakashi gave the command to resume their journey.

"The signature's gone. Oh,_ shit_." Kurotsuki face-palmed. "They're running."

"Who?" Kakashi demanded.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame. Whoever it was just told them something that made them shove a rocket up their asses."

"But you guys can still trace them right?" Naruto asked.

"Unless they suppress their chakra really well," the women replied in unison.

At nightfall, they arrived at a small border village and found the inn. They paid for two rooms; one for Kakashi and Naruto, the other for Kurotsuki and Sakura. They bade each other good night in the hall and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"You'll take night watch?" the blonde asked.

"I'm an insomniac, Temari. Of course I'll be taking night watch."

"Just checking, lil' bro," she told him with a smile. "I just hope we won't get attacked again tonight. If we fly on sand tomorrow, we'll get back to Suna at around noon. Geez, these Akatsuki are really annoying," Temari muttered, returning to her bedroll.

"'Night, Temari, Gaara," Kankuro called.

Gaara stalked off to the edge of their small camp. He used one of his sand jutsu to erect a dome around the three of them. Sitting down, he began searching. He scanned the sand around Konoha for chakra signatures. He was looking for one in particular. When he found it, he traced it, looking for where that person had passed. Gaara finally found the person in question, asleep in a border village northwest of the camp. Smiling, he manipulated the sand on the roads to begin their midnight chat.

* * *

_Scrtich... scratch... scritch... scratch..._ Kurotsuki awoke but didn't move. She carefully analyzed her net of chakra strings. Nothing foreign or dangerous. Her eyes opened slowly. Outside the window, a small sand tanuki sat in midair, scratching at the pane of glass. Smiling, Kurotsuki slid her katanas onto her back and snapped her scrolls into place. Silently, she slid the window open and hopped up onto the roof.

"Hey, Gaara. What's up?" she asked the sand tanuki. Though there was no way that he could have heard her, she knew one of the tanuki's eyes was connected to Gaara's optical nerve. The Kazekage was actually quite good at lip reading.

More sand rose from the street below. It quickly twisted itself into characters, spelling out his words. _I'm worried. The Akatsuki might attack Suna to get at me. _

"I'll get you out of it alive," Kurotsuki assured the tanuki. "Besides, the only ones that I actually _can_ protect are you and Naruto. The others either don't want to live or are under the freaking Raikage's constant surveillance."

_**She**__ acted up today. I felt it somewhere along the road. Is everything alright? _

"Everything's fine. **She** just recognized someone who crossed her in the past and spazzed. Kakashi might have noticed but I'll do my best to keep him off my case," the woman replied.

_What if they're onto you? _

"Don't worry about the Akatsuki. They don't know about _**her**_. Onii-chan wouldn't do that to me. I'll be perfectly safe but I want you to keep your guard up. Even if it seems like nothing's going to happen."

_Yeah, I will. _

"Oh great, Kakashi's coming. Don't visit again unless something is _really_ wrong, okay? He's actually very intuitive." She leaned forward and gave the tanuki a hug. "Take care."

The sand dispersed and disappeared over the edge of the roof just as Kakashi came up from the other side. Kurotsuki didn't turn. She stared at the moon, pretending not to notice her cell captain. "I didn't know you'd be up here."

Turning, she greeted him. "Hey, Kakashi. What brings you here?"

"Couldn't sleep. Old ANBU habits. You?"

"Something woke me up. I know I won't go back to sleep anyways," Kurotsuki replied. "Aren't you a little underdressed?"

Kakashi looked down at his boxers and mask/shirt. "It's not like you haven't seen me like this before," he replied, lazily waving a hand. She smirked. The two sat on the roof, watching the moon travel across the sky. Just before dawn, Kakashi voiced the question that had been bugging him all day. "Kurotsuki?"

"Mmm?"

"What happened earlier today?" She visibly tensed. Sighing, he tackled her and pinned her in a bear hug. "I won't let you go until you give me an answer."

She squirmed a little, testing his grip. Kurotsuki decided it was less trouble to just tell him. "Side effect. When my body attacks itself, sometimes it changes the color of my eyes. A few days before and after my body goes crazy, anything that seriously pisses me of or makes me depressed sets it off. The further from when my body goes crazy, the less the effect. That it?"

He didn't release her. "And your voice?" he demanded.

"Oh, yeah. Affects that too. You know, Naruto's gonna start spouting rumors if you're not in bed when he wakes up."

Smiling through his mask, he let Kurotsuki go. They both went back to their rooms and crawled into bed. By 8, everyone was awake and ready to go. They set off back towards the path, Naruto eager to trace the Akatsuki's signatures even though he wouldn't be the one doing the actual tracing.

* * *

"Up!" The three immediately altered their course and shot up between the branches, towards the canopy.

"We clear, Hina-chan?" Kiba shouted at her.

"No good! Three, two, one!" Team Kurenai formed tiger seals. They ran head-first into their sensei's genjutsu.

"Kai!" they shouted. Hinata was the fastest to stop and restart the flow of her chakra. Next, Shino and Kiba dispelled the illusion and the three continued to run towards the tower. This was usually how their training progressed. Hinata would warn them of Kurenai's genjutsu and the other two would take care of the giant monsters that lurked in the forest. Eventually, they saw the tower.

"Aw, shit. Kurenai-sensei beat us again," Kiba muttered.

The three landed on the balcony that was long ago designated their meeting place. "Not quite. Kai." Hinata dispelled the illusion and their sensei faded into nothingness.

"WOOT!" Kiba punched the air. Akamaru barked his agreement. "Nice one, Hina-chan! We beat Kurenai-sensei to the tower!" He threw his arms around his best friend, after Akamaru, and rejoiced.

Shino gave Hinata a rare hug and stood around, celebrating in his own silent way. Kurenai arrived a minute later, Kiba still jumping around and Hinata blushing happily. "Good job, you guys," Kurenai congratulated them. "But I was interrupted on my way here."

Akamaru sneezed and Hinata noticed the flowers that her sensei was holding. "Did Asuma-sensei drop by again?" she asked, giggling.

"Yes. And the other teams aren't to hear of this, okay? I get enough teasing from the three of you," she said fondly, whacking Kiba gently with the flowers. All three of them nodded solemnly. Kurenai definitely _looked_ the nicest of the Jounin senseis but was by no means _actually_ the nicest sensei. That was Asuma's job. They all went inside to clean up and then return home.

* * *

"It's no good. I can't trace them anymore."

Team Kakashi stood in the middle of the bustling market. Looking around for any sign that the Akatsuki pair had passed by. It seemed that they had passed just after dawn, before most vendors had set up their wares. At 8, the stalls had been erected and opened and early morning shoppers trickled in to get the best selection. With every new shopper, the chakra signatures were tainted and rendered impossible to trace.

"Right, we lost them... Whoever it was yesterday probably told them we were after them. Neither of you can sense anything?" he asked once again. Both women shook their heads. "Okay. Let's get out of the village and we'll head to the Land of Rain. It's only about a kilometer past the gates. Tsunade-sama told me that there's a civil war there and no other countries are bothering to interfere. That means we'll have to be discreet. Put these on," Kakashi ordered. He produced four beige hooded cloaks from his bag. Donning the cloaks, they walked to the edge of the village. As soon as they set foot outside the gates, it began to rain. The team walked further away from the gates, to avoid prying eyes. Kakashi chose a clearing which was soon flooded with Narutos and eight nin-dogs. Kurotsuki summoned her enormous wolves and two panthers; one black, one white and both with bright red eyes.

"Sakura, you can take these two with you. They'll respond to White and Black. You two are to obey her to the letter. Okay?" The panthers bobbed their heads yes. Kakashi quickly laid out a search grid and assigned everyone a quadrant. Kurotsuki got the western one that headed straight towards Amegakure. Sakura took north-northwest, towards the Land of Grass. Naruto chose south-southwest near the Land of Rivers. Kakashi was stuck with west-southwest, also in the Land of Rain. They all split off in different directions. Thirty minutes later, they hit paydirt.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto's voice came through the radio static. "I found something! Over!"

"What is it? Over."

"A cave. Reeks of strong chakra. Even I can tell. Over."

"Naruto, turn around, don't touch _anything_ and get out. Memorize any landmarks on the way. Come to the town just east of Amegakure. Over and out."

"Kakashi-sensei! Nothing in the Land of Grass. Heading to the town. Be there in twenty. Over and out."

"Kurotsuki?"

"Right here. Over."

"Head to the town. We'll share intel there and search again tomorrow. Over and out."

* * *

"Sasori-dana, he's back. Let's go capture him, yeah."

"No. Not yet. We can't attack the Jinchuuriki the instant he gets back to Suna, you idiot. His guard is still up," the massive puppet explained.

"Fine. How long do we have to wait? I want to be able to perfect some new jutsu, yeah," Deidara asked.

"Three weeks," his partner replied. "Starting now."

* * *

Kakashi arrived at the town a few seconds before Sakura. They both landed in the muddy main square. They stood around, waiting for Naruto and Kurotsuki. Naruto finally trudged into the square, tired and damp. The door of a nearby inn opened.

"Come in, you guys. I already booked two rooms. The innkeeper said we could pay in the morning." Three heads slowly turned and saw Fuyuuno Kurotsuki standing in the doorway, completely dry. "I hitched a ride on Kaze," she explained.

Glancing at each other, they walked into the inn. After they all changed and showered, they sat around in one of the rooms, sharing what they had learned. They marked the spot where Naruto had found the cave and the naturally sheltered places in the Land of Grass that would make good camping grounds.

"Right. Now that that's done, I have something to say." Three heads turned towards Kurotsuki. "There's a shitload of chakra emanating from the tallest tower in Amegakure. I think two of the Akatsuki are hiding out there. I've already memorized their signatures. My guess is 'Konan' and the red-haired one with piercings from the files. They're both from Ame to begin with." Kakashi marked Amegakure on their map with a small X. "Also, we're in shit. _Deep_ shit."

"What now?" Kakashi asked warily.

"One of the people in that tower has been lacing the rain with chakra. They know _exactly_ what happens in the rain, which covers pretty much all of the Land of Rain. So, if we keep searching, our cover will get blown."

"Oh great. We can't get out of this _without_ arousing suspicion," the Jounin muttered.

"Yes, we can," the silver-haired woman retorted. "Listen carefully. We'll make it look like Team Kakashi has been looking for _me_. Right now, I have chosen to stay here because Amegakure is too well guarded. I'll leave the inn through a window because I noticed that you three are staying here as well and spend the night in the forest. Next morning, I'll head towards Ame and you three will catch me on the road. Team Kakashi will beat me up and drag me back towards Konoha. As soon as we're out of the chakra-laced rain, we'll take a detour through the Land of Grass and continue towards the Land of Rock."

Everyone sat in silence for a while, digesting Kurotsuki's plan. Naruto finally broke the silence. "You know, Shikamaru-kun never told me he had a long lost sister." Kakashi and Sakura burst out laughing. Eventually, the Jounin's former students went downstairs to order dinner.

"I don't like the idea of attacking you," Kakashi mumbled.

Sighing, she walked over to him. "Shinobi always have to make sacrifices." At her words, the look in Kakashi's eyes changed. _He's remembering something. Something painful. Note to self, don't mention sacrifices again and find out what happened to him via mission files. _"We have to make it look real. If we're going to get out of here without the Akatsuki launching an attack on Konoha, this is the best way."

"Don't overdo it," he muttered, pulling her into a hug. It was a gesture that had become increasingly familiar to both of them.

Smiling grimly at the prospect of getting beat up, she wrapped her arms around Kakashi. "I won't." Kurotsuki jumped up onto the windowsill. Turning, she waved and disappeared into the chakra-laced rain.

* * *

"Sakura, pretend you're summoning something." The girl obeyed. Four wolves and two panthers appeared, facing off in the rain. "Those two are your summons for the entire time that we're in the Land of Rain. We've spent too long talking. One of you should attack now." Yuki and Kaze snarled, leaping at the panthers. The animals immediately locked themselves in a seemingly ferocious battle. In fact, between the claws and teeth, they were catching up. Most of the time, Kurotsuki summoned either panthers or wolves, not both.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto cried. A crowd of them appeared and charged towards Kurotsuki. She drew her katanas and started to defend herself. She managed to keep off most of the Narutos with Tsuki and Yami's assistance but was immediately hit from behind with an enormous water dragon. Mud splattered and the rain soaked steadily through their clothes, despite the waterproof cloaks they wore. Kurotsuki staggered back to her feet. Over the next thirty minutes, she acquired more and more wounds. Her left arm and leg were severely burned by Kakashi's jutsu and Sakura had broken her right femur with a solid kick. She was forced to use pure chakra as a splint and it was draining her reserves quickly. The Narutos had also contributed; they covered her with cuts and stabs from kunai. Only weak chakra stings kept her body moving. The wolves she had summoned had disappeared by now because of Kurotsuki's 'lack of chakra.'

"Time to end it," she panted. "Kakashi, use a Chidori."

"WHAT?! Are you _insane_? It'll _kill _you!" he shouted at her.

"Do it!" Kurotsuki hollered back. "It won't kill me. I'll heal it later. Go through my right shoulder. Just do it now!"

Chewing on his lip, he reluctantly formed the proper signs. "Chidori!" He rushed forward and aimed at her right shoulder as she had directed. "I'm sorry," he muttered in her ear. An instant later, he made contact, burning the skin. He winced as his charged hand sunk into her body, drawing blood and destroying tissue. Pulling his hand back, Kurotsuki fell. She lay on the ground, unconscious. "Alright, I'll collect her weapons. Sakura, tie her up. Don't heal her wounds; we have to make it look real. Let's head back to the Land of Fire."

The pink-haired kunoichi did as she was asked. She placed Kurotsuki on the white panther's back. Team Kakashi ran through the rain, their leader urging them to move fast. The more time Kurotsuki spent without medical attention, the worse it would be later.

* * *

**A/N: **:O The **bolded** words again!!! Still won't be revealed for a while though... XD Thank you for reading and please review! ^_^ (Yes, I say this every time but I'm serious!! I never really expected anyone to read my fanfic so THANK YOU!!! And reviews make me happy :3)


	14. Missing: Gaara and Kurotsuki

**A/N: **Special double-update this week! Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Missing; Gaara and Kurotsuki**

* * *

Kurotsuki groaned. Opening her eyes a little, she saw Kakashi, leaning over her. "Hey, welcome back. We're back in the Land of Fire. You ejected Sakura's healing chakra again so she said to let you sleep it off."

"Nnnn... Tha's wad I told her te do..." she mumbled still a little disoriented.

"Here." Kakashi gingerly placed his hand on top of her shoulder where his Chidori had struck.

"Thanks..." Kurotsuki said quietly. Her skin began to glow, muscles knitting together, tendons and ligaments reforming. Eventually, all traces of injury to her shoulder disappeared, leaving just a hole in her hand-crafted shirt. The silver-haired Jounin sat patiently by her side, using his chakra to help her focus hers. He moved over to her burnt arm and leg. "Sorry... It's almost a habit for me to go all out on jutsu," Kakashi mumbled.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, that's not what's going to be the most painful," she told him. Her arms and leg healed, she sat up. Kakashi quickly supported her with an arm around her shoulders, just to be safe. "That is." Kurotsuki pointed to the splint that Sakura had tied to her thigh. "Sakura didn't set it properly." She looked around their small camp. It was the middle of the night and the other two members of the team were sound asleep. She spotted her katanas and grabbed one.

"Wait, what do you mean, 'She didn't set it properly?'"

"My guess is that none of the Konoha shinobi have had the misfortune of being her punching bag." Kakashi chuckled, thinking of Naruto. "No. When she hits Naruto, she's not serious. I mean a punching bag when she's actually pretending to kill you. I don't think there's ever been a broken femur for her to set so she has no idea how to do it. But for a shot in the dark, she did pretty well." Sighing, she took off the make-shift splint. "I'll need your help," she said to Kakashi.

"You sure you don't want me to wake Sakura? She'll be more helpful and she's used to being woken up in the middle of the night, being a medic and all."

"No, it's fine," Kurotsuki reassured him. She took his right hand and placed it on her leg, just below the break. "Don't let my leg move," she ordered. Taking his left hand, she moved it from her shoulder to her waist. "When I nod, use your left hand to pull me towards you. Whatever you do, don't let go. Understand?"

"Yeah, got it." She put the sheathed katana in her mouth to stop herself from screaming. She nodded. Kakashi did as he was told and moved her an inch or two sideways. Grimly, he turned away. One thing he didn't want to see was whatever pain he was causing her. Behind his back, Kurotsuki's eyes rolled back a little and her breath quickened. She bit down on the sheath, determined not to wake the others. Eventually her breathing slowed and Kakashi turned to face her again. Reaching up, she took the katana out of her mouth.

"Don't let go yet," she warned him. Placing a hand over the break, she began healing the broken bone. "Alright," she said after a few minutes. "You can let go now." He obliged.

"Did you _have_ to take that kick? Couldn't you have dodged? Not even partially?" he asked worriedly.

"We had to make it look real, remember?" She summoned Tsuki using the tattoo on her left wrist. The she-wolf nudged Kakashi aside and placed her massive paws on her master's leg.

"Wait, should she be doing that?"

"Look closer," Tsuki said quietly. Around her paws was an aura of white healing chakra.

"Huh, I didn't know Tsuki could do that," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Temari, please stay behind." The other senior advisors left the room, exhausted. Gaara was very strict about training the next generation of Genins with the best of the best in order to rebuild Sunagakure's reputation. Their meetings rarely lasted less than three hours but every time it was adjourned, something had been accomplished.

Stretching, she walked over to her brother. "What's up, Gaara?"

"Before and during our journey to Konoha, we've been betting attacked by someone from the shadows. Kankuro says it's probably a puppet master but there's way too many of them in Suna to find just one," Gaara reasoned.

"Yeah, I know. What's your point?" Temari asked.

"They've stopped. No direct attacks, no booby traps, nothing. Anyone who has the guts to attack me doesn't just give up. They're planning something and it's gonna be big."

"Hm... I noticed too. Did you tell Kankuro?"

"No. He'd just wave it off," Gaara snorted.

"Yeah... Alright, I'll put extra sentries along the walls, especially near the gates. Do you want more aerial guards too?" The Kazekage nodded. "Heh, they'll be happy about that. It's been a while since they were needed. They'll probably summon all of their giant eagles at once just for the hell of it."

Gaara smirked. They both knew it would eventually come to pass. "Thanks Temari. Oh, by the way, how's Shikamaru-kun?" he teased.

The blonde blushed and rolled her eyes. Anyone else, she would have beat up on the spot. Sadly, attempted murder on the Kazekage was punishable with death by the Kage's hand. Temari had been on Gaara's bad side once as children and vehemently wished never to cross him again. Reaching out, she ruffled his crimson hair affectionately. "This is between you and me. Kankuro stays out of it, okay?"

Gaara gave her one of his rare smiles. "Okay."

* * *

For the last three weeks, the four shinobi had been sneaking around in different countries, looking for signs that any Akatsuki members had passed by. Currently, they were camped in a small cave deep in the Land of Rocks. Team Kakashi stared down at their map. "Four. Four bases and we didn't have any idea that they even existed," the Jinchuuriki mumbled dejectedly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Naruto. At least now we know where to look for them when Tsunade-sama gives us the green light to hunt them down," Sakura comforted him.

"That'll have to wait," Kakashi told them. "Take a look at where they placed their hideouts. The one in the Land of Rivers is right on their shared border with the Land of Wind. The one in the Land of Rocks is so far north that they can probably swim in a straight line to the Raikage's lands and the one in Amegakure is virtually inaccessible because of the civil war."

"But _this_ one poses the most danger to us." Kurotsuki tapped the last X that had been drawn. "Seeing as it's just outside the Land of Fire and in the Land of Waterfalls, we have absolutely no power there. The Akatsuki are _way_ too close to Konoha for comfort. If we're going to hunt them, we'll need _international_ clearance." The small group fell silent. International clearance was something only granted to the Five Kages. Even then, some of them weren't exactly on the best terms with each other. _Time to lighten the mood._ "So we know these peoples' names and home villages so far." Kurotsuki took the pen and drew up a list of names in the map's margin and indicated the villages that had been their homes.

_Public enemy number one A.K.A. Orochimaru: Konoha (former member, defected)_

_Weasel-sama A.K.A. Uchiha Itachi: Konoha_

_Shark man/Jaws A.K.A. Hoshigaki Kisame: Kiri_

_Guy with green irises and red sclera A.K.A. Kakuzu: Taki_

_Indigo-haired chick who likes origami A.K.A. Konan: Ame_

_Guy with orangey hair and _way _too many piercings: Ame_

_Fat scorpion puppet A.K.A. Sasori: Suna_

_Bloody ritual Jashin believer A.K.A. Hidan: Yu_

_Aloe Vera man A.K.A. Zetsu: Kusa_

_Trigger-happy terrorist bomber A.K.A. Deidara: Iwa_

_Guy with evil chakra: ???_

A deafening silence pressed down on the occupants of the cave. Then, they all burst out laughing. Kakashi was the first to stop laughing and started with the orders. "Right, we've completed out mission. We'll get back to Konoha in about four days if we go at top speed. Everyone okay with that?" His team nodded. "Good. Kurotsuki's done double sentry shifts for the past two days so tonight's guard will be split between Naruto, Sakura and myself. Who wants first shift?"

"I'll take it," Naruto offered.

"I'll take second, seeing as I've taken first or fourth shift more than anyone else so far," the pink-haired woman said.

"That leaves third and fourth for me. Now, let's have some dinner."

Right after their meal, Sakura pulled Kakashi aside. "She has a fever again," the medic informed her sensei. "We can't do anything except take it easy for a few days but I thought you should know."

"Thanks, Sakura," he sighed. It really was a blessing to have such a thoughtful and compassionate shinobi on your team. But then again, Naruto balanced things out perfectly. "Kurotsuki probably won't ever ask to slow down but if you can tell that she's getting tired, tell me. I'll call a break because Tsunade-sama would never forgive me if I managed to bring our newest member back to Konoha unconscious after just one mission."

* * *

Naruto was bored. _Guard duty is _always_ the most boring part of a mission. How do Kakashi-sensei and Kuroi manage to stay awake through a double shift? Man, they must be crazy._ He stared absently at the full moon. A sound came from behind him. He whipped around, afraid that someone had found a way past him into their camp. Kurotsuki emerged from the shadows. "Hey, your shift will be over soon. I'm going out for some air. Can't seem to sleep." Naruto nodded and moved aside to let her pass. A few minutes later, Sakura woke up and relieved the Jinchuuriki of his shift. He promptly fell asleep, not even thinking to mention that one of their number had left. Sakura watched for anything suspicious outside their camp. Noticing nothing out of the ordinary, she never bothered to check for signatures; remaining ignorant of the fact that Kurotsuki ever left.

At midnight, Kakashi awoke to take the last two shifts. Switching places with a sleepy Sakura, he sat down by the entrance. Sniffing the air, he immediately realized something was wrong. Only three fresh scents were in the cave. Rushing over to Kurotsuki's bedroll, he threw back the covers. Nothing was there. "_Shit_." Her pillow was decorated with a summoning pattern. As soon as he laid a hand on her pillow, a wolf materialized. "What happened to her, Yami?!" he whispered urgently.

"Tsuki's out looking for her. Don't do anything; you'll just draw more attention to us. _Stay put_. Am I clear?" The wolf towered over Kakashi who was still on his knees. He glared at the Jounin until he gave in.

"Crystal."

An hour later, the silver-white she-wolf appeared outside the entrance, a large burden on her back. "Thank Kami. Tsuki you're back." Standing, he let her into the cave. Draped across her furry back was his missing team member. Relieving the wolf of her burden, he placed Kurotsuki back on her bedroll.

"The other two aren't to hear of this. As far as Naruto knows, she left near the end of his shift for a walk. Sakura doesn't even know that she left. This is between Kurotsuki, you, my siblings and me. Understand?"

"You know, for creatures that aren't even the same species as me, you four are _very_ intimidating," Kakashi replied.

"Good." The Jounin moved to collect his canteen and a cloth. "She won't take off the headband so just put the cloth on her neck," Tsuki told him. "It's more effective too seeing as more blood vessels pass there."

Kakashi stayed awake the rest of the night, watching over Kurotsuki. He sat by her side, periodically cooling the cloth. It pained him to watch her sleep restlessly; to be unable to really help her in any way. Tsuki lay on the ground, head resting on her paws, calmly watching her master.

Looking outside, he realized it was dawn. It was time to set out for Konoha. He looked worriedly at Kurotsuki, debating if it would be better for her if their return was set back for a day. "Don't even try to delay our return. I'll carry her. Done it many times before. Wake up the others," the wolf ordered. She turned to her master and nudged her awake.

"'Suki? 'Sit time te go?" The wolf nodded. Kurotsuki hauled herself to her feet and sluggishly packed up her belongings. As soon as that was done, she straddled her summon and sat down, wrapping her arms around Tsuki's neck.

"Let's go, top speed," the cell captain ordered. The shinobi leapt out of their small shelter and ran full tilt towards Konoha. Kurotsuki was completely unconscious but was still keeping up thanks to her wolf. Two days later, they were back in the Land of Fire and the ultramarine-eyed woman looked healthy as ever. Another two days after that, they set foot in Konoha and reported immediately to Tsunade.

* * *

He sat on the roof of his office. It had been four days since the full moon. When the moon was almost full, the entire population of Sunagakure knew to leave him alone. No one wanted to die like Dosu Kinuta from a few years ago. The young Genin had had the bright idea of attacking Gaara in order to increase his chances of facing Sasuke in the final part of the Chunnin Exam. Sadly, he didn't know that the Shukaku was prone to killing people near its vessel under the full moon. The result had been incredibly gory and left Gaara more isolated and feared than ever before. He stared blankly at the night sky. It was always near the full moon that he felt the loneliest. Something caught his eye. Small white lumps had landed of every one of the aerial sentries. He was about to call out to them when it happened. Explosions hit the guards which plummeted out of the sky. Further in the distance, he spotted a man.

The man rode on a white clay bird, calmly watching the destruction he had caused. His long blond hair was tied up in a ponytail, leaving a few locks resting over his left eye. He was garbed in a dark cloak, emblazoned with red clouds. _So this is the 'Akatsuki' that have been hunting the Bijuu... He uses explosives, blond hair... He would be Deidara I guess. _Gaara heard Temari inside the building, ordering medics to places where the sentries would have fallen. Satisfied that his sister would handle the injured, he uncorked his gourd and hopped on some sand, flying towards his adversary.

The Kazekage had never been the type to ask questions. Neither had he been patient enough to ask nicely for something he wanted. Besides, actions speak louder than words, right? He directed his chakra to the sand on the ground far below. With a soft hissing, it rose into the sky, like a cobra charmed by a snake charmer's tunes. Gaara directed a flurry of attacks towards the Akatsuki member.

Deidara laughed. "Is that the best you can do?!" In response, the sand crushed his left arm. Still laughing through his pain, he pulled another exploding clay model out of his pouch. "Top this!"

Gaara immediately wrapped himself in his sand cocoon, leaving a small opening to see through. He watched in horror as Deidara, instead of launching the explosives at him, pitched it towards Sunagakure. "NO!" he roared. _I can't let anything happen to the people of the village. I swore to them, to Naruto, to myself, that I would find something to protect until the day I die! _Abandoning his own defense, he forced the sand to form a shield above the village. The clay exploded with an enormous roar. Gaara felt the air move, the heat wave that followed. He saw a small bird out of the corner of his eye. It chirped innocently before landing on his head. The bird exploded. His ears rang and his head throbbed. A voice that was not his own filled his head.

_GAARA!_

The world went black.

* * *

She bolted upright in bed. A thin film of cold sweat lined her brow under her new forehead protector. Breathing heavily, heart racing, Fuyuuno Kurotsuki tried to calm herself in vain. Giving up, she grabbed her katanas and racks of scrolls. Flinging the window open, she leapt outside and headed towards Kakashi's apartment. As she leapt over the rooftops of sleeping citizens, she hurriedly slung the two swords into place and snapped the scrolls onto her forearms. Kakashi's window was open despite the cool autumn air but in her panicked state, she didn't notice. Landing on the windowsill, she raised her hand to tap on the glass. Her hand passed through the space where the glass would have been and she pitched forward. Kurotsuki tumbled onto his bed, landing on his legs.

Kakashi used his legs to pin down the intruder and reached for the kunai on his bedside table. He blinked, realizing who had just fallen onto his bed. "Why the surprise visit, Kurotsuki?"

Prying his legs off her back, she quickly pushed herself upright and scrambled off his bed. "Get dressed and gear up. Gaara needs help," she told him firmly.

"I'm sure the Kazekage can-"

"Just get _up_!" she shouted at him. Kakashi scrambled to obey. _Holy shit, she's panicking. This is almost as bad as that night during the Exam when her fever came back. Something must be seriously wrong..._"Where are Naruto and Sakura? We have to go, _now_."

"Sakura: hospital. I'll get Naruto," he offered.

"Good. Hokage's office in two." She leapt out the window and ran towards the Konoha hospital. Kurotsuki had taken to constantly surrounding herself with a large sphere of compressed, invisible chakra strings. She sensed the medic's chakra near the west end of the building. Passing silently through a sleeping patient's open window, the silver-haired woman threw open the door marked 'Medics' lounge.' "Sakura. Kazekage. Emergency. Follow me." The pink-haired medic grabbed her weapons off the coffee table and rushed out of the room with Kurotsuki.

Team Kakashi burst into Tsunade's office without knocking. "Oh! Just the people I wanted to see. I was about to call you becau-"

"Because Gaara's been kidnapped," the ultramarine-eyed woman finished for her. "We're heading out. We'll be sending a messenger bird back here when we arrive. Bye." The four promptly turned around and ran back down the stairs. In a few minutes, they were already taking the fastest route through the trees to Suna. Kakashi kept all his questions to himself. For the time being. _Understandably, Naruto's the most hard-pressed to reach the village in time. But _Kurotsuki_? Gaara said old family ties... Somehow, she managed to figure out he was in trouble _before_ Tsunade-sama even knew. Argh, what are you _hiding_?!_

* * *

**A/N: **Phew, a lot happened in this chapter. Hope it wasn't too confusing or anything. My description of Deidara (in the list Kurotsuki wrote) wasn't meant to offend anyone. My apologies if I did. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	15. Onii chan

**A/N: **WARNING! Heavy swearing in this chapter! A certain Jashin believer _really_ likes rude four-letter words... Actually, just rude words in general. Come to think of it, most of the Akatsuki just adore vulgar language. And also, half of the _real_ Mary-Sue finally comes to light in this chapter. So if you don't like it, flame me and stop reading. (Yes, I am a very blunt person.) (And very pessimistic.) Also, the title's supposed to have a hyphen but FF decided not to let me put one. -_- This update is credit to Besquashzel who, as soon as she saw me, annoyed me into putting another chapter up. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14: Onii-chan

* * *

Inside the dark cave, an iridescent human silhouette materialized. The person's eyes were a pale shade of indigo and ringed, like a ripple on a calm pond. He spoke. "Good job on capturing the Ichibi; Deidara, Sasori. Though I must admit, it _did_ take longer than I expected."

"He was getting suspicious, yeah. We had to wait him out," the blond explained. He sat calmly on the unconscious Kazekage's chest, looking bored.

Another six iridescent silhouettes appeared in the cave. "About fucking _time_ you shitheads!" one of the figures yelled. "For fuck's sake, couldn't you have sped things up a little? Isn't fucking Sasori supposed to know the entire layout of that shitty desert place? All of us have to fucking wait for you two before we can even fucking start! Pein, does this shit _really_ have to be done in order?"

"Hidan, shut up," Indigo-eyes ordered. "The balance of power in the statue must be maintained. We begin with the Ichibi and ascend to the Kyuubi." Leaning over, he placed the palm of his hand on the ground and an enormous statue rose from the ground. Its nine eyes and mouth were closed, two hands with fingers raised towards the sky. Each silhouette as well as Deidara and Sasori took a spot on one of the ten raised fingers. The pinky on the left hand was vacant. "Everyone is to emit thirty-one point four percent of their usable chakra over the next three days and nights. I want everyone to be mindful of their real bodies. Losing one of us now would make the sealing take longer than before. Zetsu, you are acting as our guard."

"Yeah, I know," Aloe Vera replied.

"Begin."

Each figure began to glow softly with slight hints of color. The statue's mouth opened with a horrible grinding sound. From the darkness deep within the stone, nine shimmering dragons emerged. They wound around each other and lengthened, heads getting ever closer to an unconscious Gaara. In a flash, they wrapped themselves around the boy. Gaara awoke with a start to find himself floating in pure chakra. His jade eyes looked around frantically. He couldn't move at all. Then, the first wisp of sandy-colored chakra came out of his mouth. It floated slowly through the dragons to the mouth of the statue, like sand blown on a small breeze. A bloodcurdling scream tore itself out of his throat.

* * *

"Thank you so much, you guys. You all look exhausted. How fast did you go to get here in two days?"

"Top speed and Kuroi's wolves carried us while we slept. Cut through the Land of Rivers," Sakura explained. "You don't look too good yourself."

"Keeping up a northeasterly wind for the birds to fly faster," Temari replied. "Never mind me, Kankuro's in trouble. Poisoned. He needs your help."

"Show me," the medic ordered. Though they were all exhausted, the five shinobi ran to the Sunagakure hospital.

Kankuro lay on his bed, face paint gone and breathing labored. Sakura and Kurotsuki rushed to his side, converting their chakra to heal. They both trickled chakra into the boy's system to analyze the situation. Both uttered a quiet curse. The poison had already affected most of Kankuro's muscles, paralyzing them. Soon, just breathing would be impossible. Together, the women began to extract the poison.

Aside from Team Kakashi and the two Suna siblings; there was an old woman in the room. She stared at Kakashi for a moment, and found a Kage Bunshin in front of her. "Don't. You. _Dare_," Kurotsuki's clone growled.

"Dare to do what?" the old woman asked with a laugh.

"Attack him. He's not Hatake Sakumo. Look closely," the younger woman ordered.

The old woman stared at Kurotsuki. "You are much too young to remember that incident. How did you know I was going to attack him?"

"I read about it. And your calf muscles tensed," she said simply. The Kage Bunshin dispersed. The real Kurotsuki let out a sigh of relief. Hers and Sakura's hands held a blob of black liquid floating in a ball of chakra. The pink-haired medic asked Temari for herbs and was brought to a large greenhouse.

The old woman, who turned out to be Chiyo-sama, led the rest of them to some guest rooms where they could rest before setting out to find Gaara the following day. Naruto and Kakashi entered their room and didn't even bother to change. They both collapsed onto their beds, fully clothed, and promptly fell asleep. Across the hall, Kurotsuki sat on her bed and sat about tracing Gaara's location. Her chakra net detected traces of powerful chakra in the sky above the village. One of them she recognized as Gaara's. The other was new to her. There was another signature near the gates of the village, mingled with Kankuro's. Committing both to memory, she traced them. Dismantling the sphere of chakra strings that she maintained around herself to sense approaching people and danger, Kurotsuki focused all of her efforts on the Akatsuki's trail. Pushing further and further away from Suna, she mentally marked the route Gaara had involuntarily traveled. Finally, she reached her limit and passed out on top of the covers.

* * *

"Incoming." Four shinobi ducked as a mass of feathers flew between them. The falcon landed on the branch behind them, claws digging deep into the bark.

"Ugh, Neji, give us a _little_ more warning next time," Tenten complained. "You're the one that practically has eyes in the back of your head."

"Why? We all managed to dodge, didn't we?" the Hyuuga stated matter-of-factly.

Tenten just rolled her eyes and reached towards the bird. It stuck out a foot and the weapons master removed the message. She read aloud to her team. "Team Gai, An emergency message has arrived from Sunagakure requesting the help of Konohagakure shinobi. The Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki organization. Team Kakashi has already been sent out. You are to meet up with Team Kakashi and join in the rescue effort to locate and return the Kazekage to Sunagakure. Good luck, Fifth Hokage of Konohagakure, Tsunade."

The four exchanged glances. "I will not permit Kakashi to surpass me in any way! Quickly! We must hurry to save the Kazekage! Excellent! I see that my inspirational speech has spurned Neji and Tenten to make haste! Lee! You should learn from your teammates!"

"Roger, Gai-sensei! I was noting the main points of your beautiful speech for future reference! But to make up for my delay, I shall keep up a faster pace than Neji and Tenten! With the power of youth, we shall triumph!"

Ahead, the closer-to-normal members of Team Gai expertly tuned out Twiddle Thick Brows and Twiddle Thicker Brows, focusing on the fastest route to Sunagakure instead.

* * *

"Kankuro! Welcome back. Thanks so much Sakura-san, Kuroi-san," Temari said sincerely.

"No problem. Kankuro-kun, do you remember anything from your fight?" Sakura asked.

"Um... Yeah. I fought a puppet but I couldn't see its puppeteer. It was a giant scorpion-ish thing. Wore the black cloak with red clouds of the Akatsuki. He said to tell Chiyo-baasama that 'I'm back grandma.'"

Chiyo stiffened. "Sasori. Sasori returned. I'm coming with you," she told Team Kakashi. No one bothered to oppose her. Chiyo's name was a famous back when the ninja wars had been fought and it remained so to this day.

"It has poison on _all_ of its weapons so be careful," Kankuro warned.

A messenger burst into the room, startling all of them. "Oh, good I caught you guys. Hokage-sama said to tell you guys that Team Gai has been rerouted and will catch up with you guys later today. They're coming from the west and apparently some 'Neji' will be able to find you with some kind of jutsu I guess. Team Gai says to use channel 174 on your radios so that they can contact you when you're within range. I think that's it."

"Thank you," Kakashi said absently. He turned to his team. "Alright, time to move out."

"Follow me," Kurotsuki ordered. "I traced Gaara last night," she replied to Kakashi's glare.

* * *

"We've got company. One Konoha team coming from the southeast, another due west," Zetsu reported.

"Who would like to delay the shinobi that have been sent to rescue the Ichibi?" Pein asked quietly.

"Hey, Kakuzu! Let's go beat the shit outta those bastards! It's been a while since I killed anyone since fucking Deidara and Sasori took so long," Hidan offered.

"Heh," the second tallest of them chuckled. "Your rituals take too long, idiot. If you went, you'd probably forget all about sealing and we'd loose the Ichibi. Let me and Itachi go. We have the second-most chakra after you, Pein. Besides, I have a score to settle with that Eyebrow guy."

"Good. Kisame, Itachi, they won't reach us in time anyway. We've only got to keep this up for a few more minutes but go kill them if you can. It will send a _very _clear message to Konoha."

* * *

The shinobi ran behind Kurotsuki, all traveling at top speed. Naruto tried not to let it show but he was obviously the most worried. Little did the others know, the silver-haired woman was much more frantic than the Jinchuuriki. She was just much, _much_ better at hiding it. Team Kakashi and Chiyo came to an open field. They began to run across when a familiar figure appeared.

"Stop there," Itachi ordered, pointing a finger at the ground in front of the Konoha shinobi. Naruto and Sakura pulled out weapons and adopted offensive stances. They were both intent on inflicting as much damage as possible on the man that had ruined Sasuke's life. They kept on staring at Itachi, not moving an inch.

Kurotsuki hit both of them at the base of their skulls, interrupting their chakra flow with her own. "Snap out of it," she muttered. Naruto and Sakura blinked, surprised. "Yeesh, neither of you noticed you were under a genjutsu? You four go on ahead. I'll take him," she told them.

"Absolutely _not_," Kakashi interrupted. "I'll stay; I have a sharingan to counter his."

Kurotsuki inhaled sharply, eyes going wide. A tear fell down her cheek, followed by another. Everyone just stared at her reaction to Kakashi's orders. She shook her head sadly, tears streaming down her face. "We're too late," she whispered.

* * *

"Water jutsu, incoming," Neji warned in a monotone.

Team Gai screeched to a halt in the middle of the dry field. Suddenly, the entire place was flooded with water. It kept on rising until it was at least seven feet deep. The ninjas supported their weight with chakra in their feet. "Hello, eyebrow-man," Kisame greeted Gai, suddenly appearing from underwater.

"Neji, Tenten, Lee, keep going and meet up with the others. I'll handle things here." The Chunnins and Jounin nodded, speeding off past Kisame.

"I'm going to get my revenge for that kick you gave me a few years ago," the shark-man threatened.

Gai whipped out his special set of nunchaku and took his stance. "I vow by the power of youth to succeed! What's your name?" he asked.

"Hoshigaki Kisame, wielder of Samehada. You?"

"Maito Gai, Green Beast of Konoha." With that, he launched his first attack.

* * *

"Gaara's dead. The Ichibi has been sealed again. We're too late," she muttered, tears still falling.

"NO!" Naruto roared. "How can you be sure?! You can't! I trust Gaara! He'll be alive when we get there!"

"Fine," Kurotsuki spat. "If you believe it so much, haul ass and go see for yourself. They took him to the hideout that you found in the Land of Rivers. I'll hold off the Uchiha," she insisted. She stared meaningfully at her captain.

"Just don't look at his eyes," the Jounin muttered. "Move out!"

"But Kakashi-sensei! We can't lea-"

"I _said_ move out." Biting her lip, Sakura reluctantly surrendered.

Kurotsuki closed her eyes, relying on her chakra net to paint a 3D picture in her mind. Drawing her katanas, she charged at Itachi. The two shinobi were soon locked in a taijutsu exchange. The other four sped past the missing-nin, heading for the cave where Gaara lay. They left their teammate to battle against one of the most infamous criminals known to Konoha, still crying her heart out.

* * *

Neji's voice came through the radio static. "Kakashi-sensei? Do you read? Over."

"There's static but mostly clear," the Jounin replied. "I don't hear Gai. Did something happen? Over. "

"He stayed behind to fight some shark-man. His radio might have gotten knocked off in the fight. Did anyone slow you down? Over."

"Uchiha Itachi. Kurotsuki stayed behind to hold him off. Do you see a large cave on the border of the Land of Rivers? It might be blocked off with something. Over."

"There's a boulder with a seal on it. We'll head there. Over and out."

Naruto sped up even more. He raced through the branches at the head of the group. The others followed him towards the Akatsuki hideout. "Don't die on me, Gaara..."

A few minutes later, they met Team Gai on a small lake in front of the cave. Neji quickly determined that a triangular seal formation with one in the center that held the boulder in place. They leapt off to the three corners and Kakashi grabbed the seal on the boulder.

"We're in position," Neji said through the radio.

"Ready, Sakura?" The kunoichi nodded and charged her fist with chakra. "Three, two, one!" The four shinobi tore off the seals. Carbon copies of Team Gai's members came from the ground and immediately attacked the real ninjas. Sakura rushed forward and destroyed the boulder like she had Kurotsuki's femur. The pieces of stone fell into the lake. Sunlight illuminated the cave. There were no signs of the statue or the other members of the Akatsuki. Deidara was seated on Gaara's chest. The scorpion puppet sat next to them, watching calmly. "Well, you all finally got here, yeah. Too bad you're all too late!" The blond quickly formed a giant clay bird that scooped up Gaara's body in its mouth. He hopped onto the bird's back. "I'll leave you to things here, yeah," he said to his partner. Deidara flew out of the cave, heading for the canyon that led to the lake.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Naruto roared. His pupils turned into slits and his irises brightened to a bright red. The Kyuubi's chakra was dominating his system. The Jinchuuriki charged out of the cave in pursuit of his friend. Kakashi followed to keep him in check, leaving Sakura and Chiyo to finish Sasori.

"Sasori. You've returned," Chiyo said calmly.

"Hello, grandma. It's been a long time."

Chiyo whipped out a string of kunai and threw them at Sasori. "Yes, it has been a while."

* * *

They fought, sword against nunchaku until they both sprang backwards for a break. Gai had many bleeding wounds and Kisame's bones had taken quite a beating, some fractured, others broken. The Konoha Jounin's radio had been torn off during their fight. "Too bad for you, Gai, you can't use ninjutsu." Kisame threw Samehada at the taijutsu master. The impact surprised Gai enough to stop the constant flow of chakra to his feet. As Samehada fell into the water, so did the Jounin. Where he had sunk, a cloud of red soon tainted the clear blue water. "I'm not done!" the shark-man yelled. He placed his hand on the surface of the water, just above the dispersing blood. "Suiton: Goshokuzame!" He chuckled; he knew that he would win. Samehada returned to him, like some kind of oversized metal homing pigeon.

_Ugh, water sharks too? There's no way I'll be able to survive that... Well seeing as I'm going to loose anyway, might as well go out with a bang. I'm sorry, Neji, Tenten. Lee, you better turn out to be even better than me. I really am sorry. _Gai pushed his palms together and focused. _Hachimon tonkou! Dai-hachi, Shimon! KAI! _He burst through the surface of the water, skin crimson and veins bulging.

"Eh? What the hell did you do to yourself?" Kisame asked.

"I've opened the eighth Gate. I will die but at least I'll take you down with me. Konoha could really use one less enemy," his opponent responded. Gai charged. He ripped the sword from Kisame's hands. The shark scales bloodied his hands but Gai didn't notice. The eighth Gate also numbed one's nerves in addition to increasing speed and strength. Gai grabbed his adversary by the neck, pinning him in place. With his right hand, he punched his way through Kisame's ribs and lungs. Using the last of his temporary strength, he grabbed Kisame's still-beating heart and tore it out of his chest.

Blood spurted. The missing-nin looked down at the hole in his chest that was pouring blood. A look of surprise was etched on his face. Kisame's eyes glazed over and his breathing cut short. He collapsed in a heap on the surface of the water. The water jutsu dispersed, giving the parched land a much needed drink. The two ninjas slowly sank back down to the soggy ground. The Kiri swordsman lay still on the ground, dead. Panting, Gai's skin returned to normal, as did his veins. The Green Beast of Konoha collapsed. _I'm really sorry everyone. Neji, you'll make a good captain someday. Tenten, keep developing your own style and go kick some butt. Lee, it's about time that you stepped up to take my place as the Green Beast of Konoha. You'll probably turn out to be better than me anyway and you already look the part. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... _Praying that someone from his home would find his body, Maito Gai released his last breath.

* * *

As soon as the others were far enough away, they stopped fighting. Kurotsuki opened her eyes and sat down dejectedly. She sheathed her katanas and Itachi walked over. She hugged her knees, still crying. "You didn't help capture him did you, Onii-chan?"

"No, I didn't," Itachi assured her. Sitting down beside her, he put an arm around her shoulders. "Deidara and Sasori were the ones that did it." Kurotsuki nodded, attaching the names to signatures she had memorized. "We agreed on this a long time ago. I won't do anything to stop Pein and his stupid quest but I won't help capture any Bijuu either," he reminded her.

"Yeah, I know... Who's Pein? Is he the one with the piercings?"

Itachi nodded. "He's basically the leader for the Akatsuki even though most of us are pretty equal. You'll be alright?" he asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Whoever's fighting against 'Kisame' isn't though. He just died." She turned to Itachi. "I guess that means you'll be going then, right Onii-chan?"

"Not just yet. I haven't been able to see you for a long time and last time I dropped by, _**she**_ was driving you crazy. When I saw you before that, you were just a kid. I want to try awakening your sharingan again."

"Alright, if you insist..." Itachi turned her so that they were facing each other. She was still crying but he forced her to stare at him. His sharingan bored into her ultramarine eyes. Kurotsuki suddenly closed her eyes and turned away. "Ow... what did you _do_? Damn, this is worse than when **she** gets pissed." She rubbed her eyes furiously.

"Wait, wait, don't rub your eyes." He pulled her hands away from her face. "Open them." She obeyed. "Haha! We did it!" he exclaimed happily. "Both of them at the same time too. Do you have a mirror?"

Kurotsuki pulled one out of a summoning scroll. She closed her eyes and held it up. Taking a deep breath, she looked at her reflection. "Oh... Mee... Gawsh... Onii-chan, you did it!" She hit him with a flying-tackle-hug. "Wow... I didn't think that your sharingan theory would work. Who knew the more a dormant one was exposed to an active sharingan, it would awaken?"

"Hn... Now you've added two dojutsus to your enormous arsenal of attacks. You know, even though your sharingan is white because it mixes with your byakugan, it suits you. And all three tomoe in both eyes at once. You're as good as I am," he praised her. "And the veins don't bulge out as much thanks to a sharingan's high chakra channeling capabilities. Now, you'll kick ass _and_ look good doing it," he snorted. Kurotsuki rolled her eyes and moved to smack him. He blocked her hand. "Try deactivating just the sharingan." She closed her eyes and bit her lip in concentration. Her eyelids pulled back to reveal ultramarine orbs. "Well, I guess they're inseparable. Can't use one without the other. I've already told you about how the sharingan and the mangekyou work, what they can do, and what you'll see. I suggest you find an experienced Hyuuga and ask them about the byakugan as well. It doesn't help to be confused in battle."

They both sat around for a while, Kurotsuki learning to activate and deactivate her new doujutsu without closing her eyes and Itachi watching silently. He stood. "You're leaving now, right?" He nodded sadly. Turning around, he began to walk away. Reaching out, she grabbed his right hand. "Take care, Onii-chan. And thanks." He nodded silently, his gentle gaze saying much more. Kurotsuki let go of his hand and looked down, surprised. "Your rings have senbon in them?" she asked, showing him the small puncture wound in her palm.

"Yeah, sorry about that. It's automatic so no one can steal the ring while we're still alive. It's easier just to chop off whoever's hand it is. But then again, our hands don't _get_ chopped off." Smiling, Uchiha Itachi slowly faded into nothingness. Far away, the mangled body of Hoshigaki Kisame did the same. The other body beside him lay in the mud, slowly turning it red.

* * *

Somewhere in the Land of Rocks, two men sat on boulders. One was lazily gazing at the sky, casually throwing a monstrously large sword from hand to hand. The other sat cross-legged, hands in a ram seal and eyes closed. After a while, the man opened his eyes. "Let's go, Kisame."

"Yeesh, took you long enough. Those morons probably didn't even realize that they were fighting genjutsus. How did the fights end?"

"The one that fought you killed himself to take you out. Ripped your heart out, literally. Mine was half-dead by the time I left. I went easy on her," Itachi replied. "Let's go and find that Jinchuuriki."

* * *

"Chiyo-sama!"

The old woman turned around and saw her grandson behind her. With a crazed look in his eyes, he raised his poisoned katana to kill her. She smiled sadly. "I'm poisoned so I'll die anyway. Do you really insist on killing me with your own hands?" Sasori, or rather, Sasori's puppet body grinned maniacally.

Sakura turned and ran. She grabbed the katanas from the hands of Sasori's puppet parents. Flexing her arms, she channeled chakra into the muscles. She threw them at Sasori, aiming for his heart that was the only human part left. The katanas whizzed through the air, straight to their target. The kunoichi from Konoha collapsed on the ground, exhausted. She watched in horror as a single chakra thread from Sasori's hand lifted another puppet from the ground to take the blow. One sword got stuck in the puppet shield's body. The other went straight through. Sakura sighed with relief. They had won. The puppet in front of Sasori fell, landing in a heap before Chiyo. They stared on, horrified once again. The katana had landed one inch short of Sasori's heart. Chiyo smiled sadly as Sasori made his final move. Her grandson's katana came down in a shining arc.

* * *

**A/N: **Wow, this chapter's a page longer than all the others so far... Huge Mary-Sue, but meh. And yes, Itachi is Kurotsuki's Onii-chan. Start drawing connections! XD Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	16. Cheating Death

**Chapter 16: Thirty**

* * *

"Morning, Kuroi!" Sakura said cheerfully. The pink-haired kunoichi was dressed casually, taking the chance to rid herself of all the shinobi gear that they normally carried on missions.

"Sakura! Come in," she said, opening the door a little wider to allow her to pass. "Why the visit?"

The kunoichis sat down on the couch. "Well, we got back from Suna just in time. The day after tomorrow is Kakashi-sensei's birthday. He'll probably still be stuck in the hospital but we'll just bring in some presents. I know it's on short notice but it'd be nice if we could all get him a little something."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I already had something planned," Kurotsuki said mysteriously.

"Oh! And bring something to eat or drink, if you want, but don't expect to get to eat it. Chouji-kun'll probably get to it first. But if he doesn't get to it, then Kakashi-sensei will probably eat it while no one's looking. I know that he _hates_ hospital food," she laughed. "He still isn't used to it, even with all the time he's spent there."

"How exactly does he eat with his mask on?" she asked.

"That, we have yet to figure out. Naruto, Sasu- erm, Naruto and I have his little pet project to find out what Kakashi-sensei looks like under his mask. No luck yet," she said wryly.

"Well, I'll be sure to help you guys out sometime."

"Thanks. And last thing? No alcohol. I'm employed at the hospital and it's also my job to make sure no one gets drunk and wreaks havoc. Okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

The Jounin landed softly on the hard dirt of the training grounds. "Good, you two are here. In light of the... recent events... I'm the new cell captain for Team Gai. Don't worry; name's not going to change," Neji assured his teammates. "We'll train for a few days. I know it's not much but we can't risk that Kisame getting too far from Konoha or we'll never catch up."

"Hey, Neji..." Tenten said tentatively.

"What is it?"

She whipped the scroll off her back and launched a flurry of weapons at him. "No slacking!"

He smirked as he blocked every single blow. Lee spun and attacked Tenten, opening two Gates along the way. For the rest of the day, they duked it out on the training grounds, pulling trump cards on one another. It was just like old times, like the year they had gotten out of the Academy and first placed under Gai's tutelage, only, they were one person short.

* * *

A soft knock came at the door. The man in the room was still bedridden. He stared at the ceiling, unable to move, wondering who the visitor might be. "Come in," he shouted at the door.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi-sensei!" a cheery voice chirped.

"Oh boy. Sakura, how many teams did you invite along?" he asked warily.

"Aw, that's not fair, Kakashi-sensei! Ino-pig and Hinata-chan helped too," she complained him, walking over to the bed.

"Hey! Don't try to blame it on me, Forehead!" Ino retorted.

"Alright, break it up," Kurotsuki said, pushing the two girls apart. "You two can fight later, after birthday boy's gotten the gifts. My present first." She sat on the side of his bed and put her left hand on his chest. It glowed white as she began healing his overworked body. Everyone stared at her left hand, paying no attention to the right. The silver-haired woman put that hand on his mask, hooking her index finger over the edge. Slowly, she began to pull it down. Kakashi, still paralyzed, shot her a warning glare. Kurotsuki smiled mischievously and stuck her tongue out at him. She let go of his mask and pushed it back into place. "Sit up, ya lazy bastard," she teased him.

"I can't," he told her plainly.

"Are you insulting my healing capabilities?" Kakashi rolled his eye and attempted a sit up, not expecting anything to happen. He shot up and almost smashed his nose into his knees. "See? I told you," she gloated.

"Right..." he mumbled. He looked around at everyone in the room. There were the members of his team, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai. None of the Jounin senseis were there. Asuma and Kurenai were probably spending the day together, once again reminded of the harsh reality of the shinobi world. He assumed Team Gai was just taking a little time off to mourn and Gai himself was too busy being dead. Sakura presented him with a lovely cake that she, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had baked. Thirty kunai-esque candles were spaced evenly around the edges, each standing in a small flower-shaped blob of icing. A large 30 was written in dog paw prints of icing. 'Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei!' emblazoned the top half, the point of the exclamation mark made to resemble a sharingan eye. "Thanks, all of you." They cut the cake and gave the biggest slice to Chouji.

The ceremonial gift-giving began next. Sakura gave her sensei a small medical kit and some pills that would keep off the effects of his overused sharingan until he could find help. "And don't go using those recklessly," she warned him. "I made them. I'll know."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied casually. Kurotsuki detected a sad smile underneath his mask, almost as if Sakura's present reminded him of someone he used to know. Naruto gave him a draft of the next _Icha Icha _book that he had somehow managed to steal from his mentor. Kakashi chuckled. Naruto would get punished by Jiraiya when he found out.

Team Asuma was next, Ino with a beautiful bouquet of flowers (which she had undoubtedly used her employee discount on), Chouji with a dango gift certificate, and Shikamaru with a miniature portable shogi set. "For the days when Naruto-kun's stupidity gets too good _not_ to be taken advantage of. Or when you meet my long lost brother," he joked.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all pointed at Kurotsuki who was still sitting on his bed. "It's a sister," they chorused.

"I'll play you sometime," Kurotsuki offered. Smiling, Konoha's resident genius accepted.

"I got my sis to agree on a ten percent discount for all your veterinary bills," Kiba told him cheerfully. "But it only lasts until the next Jounin Exam. Hana onee-chan isn't made of money." Shino stepped up and silently handed the Jounin a large book about insects, where to find them, their poisons and antidotes.

"H-happy birthday Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said shyly, handing him a nicely wrapped box. He opened it to reveal a set of beautifully bordered scrolls. "It's from Neji nii-san and me. We developed those to store chakra. Fill them up while you're not on a mission so in battle, you can summon larger entities will less chakra."

"Hm, that's quite ingenious. Thank you, Hinata-chan." The girl blushed furiously. Even the slightest praise made her flush.

"T-these a-are from T-Tenten-chan. She couldn't c-come," she stuttered, still in semi-shock from being praised and in the same room as Naruto. Kakashi opened a brand new set of kunai, a little different from the traditional kunai at the shinobi market. It was a special, costly style. They were a touch lighter, easier to throw.

"Lee-kun told me to give this to you," Sakura said. She handed her sensei a small but heavy package. He opened it to reveal a set of training weights. They laughed at the typical present. Kakashi spotted a little note on the corner of the wrapping paper, written in the tiniest writing, as if it was only meant for him to read.

_This is Gai-sensei's set of training weights. They're the ones he always wore. Maybe we should spar sometime, Kakashi-sensei. Long live the power of youth! _

He kept the little note to himself, knowing that Lee probably wanted it that way. Casually crumpling up the wrapping paper, he sunk a perfect shot in the garbage can. Everyone hung around for a while and enjoyed themselves. Chouji and Kakashi somehow managed to finish the cake while no one was looking. Soon, Asuma and Kurenai arrived to reclaim their students. A nurse burst in and ordered Sakura to a room with an ailing patient and she left with a hurried goodbye. An instant later, a toad with a pissed Jiraiya atop its head showed up outside his window to drag Naruto into more training.

* * *

Blood dripped down the wall, pooling where it met the ground. A spike was driven through the woman's hands, pinning her to he wall. Her long blonde hair was matted with her own blood. She was unconscious, bleeding heavily, but the two men made no move to help her. "Hidan, are you done your ritual yet? It's already been half an hour."

The white-haired man lay on the ground, black spike though his chest. The Jashin symbol, drawn in blood, only added to the eeriness of the entire scene. "Fuck off, Kakuzu. I don't like it either but it's blasphemy to skip. Especially since I didn't kill anything this time." He sat up and pulled the spike out of his chest. "Which one are you assigned? Yonbi?"

"Gobi," his partner corrected. "Besides, we have to seal the Niibi first."

"Fucking Pein and his fucking _balance_. I'm gonna go off on him someday," Hidan muttered.

"Go off on me? I'd like to see you try." The iridescent silhouette suddenly appeared along with six others. "Let's just get started. Thirty-nine point one percent, three days, three nights."

* * *

They fell to the ground, exhausted. "Okay... We'll stop... for today..." Neji gasped between breaths.

"Guys... help me... collect... my weapons," Tenten pleaded.

They hauled themselves back up. Even Lee, who was by far the most energetic, was reluctant. "Tomorrow again, Neji?"

"Yeah, same time, training ground 42 though. We've got to let this one... recuperate." They looked around and surveyed the damage they had wrought over the past two days. Tenten's many weapons littered the large field. Neji's Hakke Shou Kaiten had done its fair share of damage as well; large half-spheres carved into the ground. Here and there, the hard dirt was shattered by Rock Lee's few missed blows. Tenten packed up her weapons and they all trudged off to a monument: the monument of fallen shinobi. They stood there for a few moments, each silently praying for their late sensei. They would avenge Maito Gai. Or die trying.

* * *

One visitor remained in the clean hospital room. "Here's your last present of the day," Kurotsuki told him, handing him a small package. Kakashi sat up again. He was a little stiff but Kurotsuki had taken care of the full-body paralysis. He unwrapped the silver wrapping paper to reveal a wallet. It was styled as a miniature _Icha Icha Tactics_ book.

"Thanks. I was going to get myself a new wallet; mine's been getting old."

"Open it," she told him. He obeyed. Inside was the exact amount of money that she had spent getting ready for the Chunnin Exam. "Thought I'd pay you back, since it's your birthday and all."

Something caught his eye. He pulled a folded cheque out from between the bills. Kakashi unfolded the paper and read the amount. "What is this for?" he asked, waving the cheque around.

"My rent. You've been covering for me and I have to pay you back for that too," she shrugged.

"You don't _have_ to. You've only gotten paid for two missions. Keep it." He held out the cheque to her.

She waved it off. "Whatever. The paycheck for rescuing Gaara was pretty hefty. Scooch over." Kakashi slid over, giving her room to sit. Instead, she jumped up on the bed and flopped down beside him. "I'm _exhausted_. Why can't your sharingan be more compatible with your body?" she muttered to herself.

"Geez, you don't have to do so much for me. It'll get better eventually. Give it a couple weeks."

Kurotsuki reached up and put an arm around his shoulders. She pulled him down onto the small hospital bed beside her and put her other arm around him. "The Akatsuki are moving. We don't _have_ a couple weeks." Kurotsuki closed her eyes and her arms radiated healing chakra. The sun sank beneath the horizon and the half moon rose to take its place. The glow of white chakra lit the room with a soft iridescent light. Eventually, it dimmed and faded away completely. Her chakra depleted, Kurotsuki floated on the edge of consciousness. "Happy birthday, Kakashi," she mumbled. Then, arms still around him, she passed out.

He sighed. Testing his muscles, he realized that they were fully functional. Kakashi shifted to the side a little more, giving Kurotsuki more space. Taking the thin blankets off himself, he wrapped them around her. "First, your condition. Then, Sasori's poison. Now this? You have _got_ to stop passing out on me."

* * *

"Shizune, find me Kurotsuki-san. I need to talk to her."

"She's not at her apartment. Kotetsu-san already checked," Shizune told the Hokage.

"Check Kakashi-san's hospital room. Sakura told me she has an uncanny talent for healing," Tsunade suggested.

Her secretary nodded uncertainly. "But why Kakashi-san?"

"Cell captain, and yesterday was his birthday."

"Erm, right..." She left, not exactly sure what her mentor was implying. She found Kotetsu in the lobby of the Hokage building and sent him off to find Kakashi. He walked off, mumbling about being the Hokage's workhorse. Kotetsu checked with the receptionist for Kakashi's room number and headed to the elevator. He located the room he was looking for and knocked.

"Come in."

Kotetsu slid open the door to reveal a rather odd setting. Kakashi sat by the bed in his mask/shirt and dark pants, reading what looked like the draft of a book. The small table was stacked with presents that he assumed Naruto's graduating class of Chunnins had given him. Sleeping on the bed was Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, out cold. "Um, aren't _you_ supposed to be the one in bed?" the Chunnin asked.

"She fixed me up," Kakashi replied, nose still buried in his draft. "Tsunade-sama needs her, right?" Kotetsu nodded. "Can it wait? I'd rather let her sleep. She's tired."

A mischievous grin spread across Kotetsu's face. "Don't tell me she gave you a..._special_... present, if you catch my drift. You've only known each other, what three months?"

Kakashi picked up one of the kunai that Tenten had given him and hurled it at the Chunnin. He ducked just in time. The weapon embedded itself up to the hilt in the wall. "Don't be stupid," he muttered, shooting a one-eyed death glare at Kotetsu. "She's one of my team members and it's my business to take care of all three of them."

"Yeesh, okay. Don't need to get all defensive about it. I was just joking." He pulled the kunai out of the wall and handed it back to the Jounin. "But I'm sorry it can't wait. You know how Tsunade-sama gets."

He nodded. Leaning over, he gently shook her shoulder. "Kurotsuki, wake up."

"Mmmm?" She opened her eyes blearily. "Sorry. I passed out on you, didn't I?" she mumbled. Kurotsuki yawned, stretching to shake off the sleepiness.

_Aw, she's like a big cat. Cute. _Kakashi smiled and waved it off. "Doesn't matter. Anyone ever tell you that you're an amazing medic?"

"Not that it matters right now," Kotetsu cut in. "Tsunade-sama needs to talk to you. Up and at 'em. You may not know it but she's a very impatient tyrant."

Upon hearing Tsunade's name, Kurotsuki sprang up and raced to the small bathroom. "Gimme ten minutes!" she shouted from inside.

* * *

"Finally, Kotetsu-san. Thank you. You may leave. Shizune, you too." The doors _clack_ed shut and left Tsunade alone with Kurotsuki. "Kakashi-san tells me you're much stronger than you look. Do you know how he deduced that?"

"Not exactly..."

"When you were pursuing the Kazekage, Uchiha Itachi arrived to delay your team. Apparently, you said at that time that the Kazekage was dead. I've seen that you're quite efficient in the use of chakra strings. Did you attach one to him?"

"No. Actually, I'll just show you." Suddenly, black strings became visible. Their blood red halo added a hint of red to Tsunade's office. "I keep them suppressed so they're undetectable. Unless someone's looking for them." They faded back out of sight.

Intrigued, Tsunade questioned her further. "How far do they extend?"

"On a regular basis, one kilometer's radius. Five if I'm searching for something. Even further than that if I dismantle the net and focus on one specific direction," she explained.

"How is it that you detected the Kazekage's death when he was at least eleven hundred kilometers away?" Tsunade demanded.

"I had a feeling."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow but continued nonetheless. "You stayed behind to fight Uchiha, correct?" Kurotsuki nodded. "How is it that you showed up a few hours later with a just little dirt on your clothes?

Kurotsuki hesitated for a moment. "I healed my injuries before joining the others."

_Okay, when Shikamaru said freakishly strong, he was right. To fight against Itachi, survive, _and_ be able to heal herself after all that? Not only is she skilled in battle, but in medical jutsu as well..._ "I also received word that you are in possession of a new doujutsu. Care to show me?" She watched in amazement as Kurotsuki's eyes changed. Ultramarine paled to white and some parts darkened to form three tomoe. The veins around her eyes bulged a little as well.

"It's a mix between the sharingan and the byakugan. I received blood from both clans in an experiment to cure my 'condition'. Didn't work, obviously. The Kekkei Genkais merged and awakened while I was fighting Itachi." Her eyes darkened to their normal color. "My team already knows so I'll just inform Teams Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai if we ever work with them."

"You're definitely at or beyond the Jounin level, I'll give you that. Now, I'd like to assign you a task." Kurotsuki blinked in surprise. "Normally, I'd ask Kakashi-san to do it but he has training planned with Naruto. I'd like you to keep an eye on Team Gai. Their current head is Hyuuga Neji but I want someone to make sure they don't go off on a suicidal revenge mission. Understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," she replied obediently.

The Hokage nodded her approval. "Also, I've given you clearance on the mission files. Get the accumulated reports of Kakashi-san, Sakura, Naruto and their former team member, Uchiha Sasuke. Read up because finding out things out about them by asking would just be a waste of time. Those three were in the same team straight out of the Academy and they're very close. Dismissed."

Kurotsuki turned and exited. She walked down the stairs, looking for someone that could help her with acquiring the mission files of her teammates and 'Uchiha Sasuke'. At the bottom of the stairs, she spotted Kakashi, fully clothed in his regular outfit, complete with Chunnin flak jacket. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he replied. "Follow me. We have to get your shinobi record photo taken. For the permanent files and whatnot. We've also got to get a new team picture. Hurry up, or we'll be late."

"Look who's talking," she snorted.

* * *

"Man, this takes longer than ever since Orochimaru left," Kisame's silhouette complained.

"Hn. Only twenty-four hours left."

"Forget about that. We need to initiate Tobi to replace Sasori," Pein informed the others.

"Yay! Thanks, Pein-senpai! I'll do my best! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut up, will you?" Deidara muttered.

"Deidara, Sasori was your partner and hence, Tobi will be partnered with you. Both of you will travel to the Land of Water to capture the Sanbi."

"What?! You _can't_ be serious! He's a moron, yeah. He won't even be any help on the battlefield. Tobi's just gonna slow me down, yeah. Can't he go with Zetsu?" he suggested hopefully.

"No. Tobi, the ring goes on your left thumb. As soon as the Niibi is sealed, I want you two to find the Sanbi. Am I clear?"

"Yeah..."

"Absolutely, Pein-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

He balanced precariously on the narrow ledge, one hand carrying an envelope and a shopping bag. He slid the window open and jumped onto his bed. Kakashi took a quick shower and stripped to his pyjamas. He sat on his bed and slid the photograph out of the envelope. It was their newest Team Kakashi photo. Naruto stood in the middle, hogging all the attention and smiling like no tomorrow. Sakura on his left, cheerful as usual, spark in her jade eyes. Kurotsuki to his right a small smile decorating her face. He, the sensei, in the back, smiling beneath his mask. Taking a square picture frame out of the shopping bag, he carefully framed the picture and placed it gently next to the others. He sat for a moment, comparing the pictures. _Heh, I remember taking that picture with Obito and Rin. He wouldn't shut up and apparently, she liked me back then. And now, they're all gone. _His eye glazed over and he shifted his gaze to the next picture. _Oh, those three. Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, and Sasuke wants to kill Itachi. How did I not see it coming? The day we met, he was already plotting his revenge. And now he's run away, all for power. _

Kakashi looked at the newest picture, comparing it to the older one. _Naruto and Sakura look just a little more depressed. That spark in her eyes seems just a little bit dimmer. That damn Sasuke. _Examining the Uchiha, he realized something. He was so shocked that he wound up speaking to himself. "That look!" He snatched up the pictures and moved them around so that Kurotsuki and Sasuke were next to each other. "I was right..." He examined both of them closely. Their eyes held the same quality. The same... hardness. Kurotsuki's was more pronounced than Sasuke's. His eye traveled over the other members of Team Kakashi. "Naruto too?" The Jinchuuriki's eyes looked the same way, just less than Sasuke or Kurotsuki. _What on Earth do those three have in common? _Puzzled, he placed the photos on the shelf at the head of his bed. He removed his forehead protector and placed it next to the pictures. Out of habit, as he lay down, he glanced at them one last time.

And shot right back up. "_Me?!_" Hurriedly, he snatched up the newest photo and almost dropped it in his haste. This time, he had left his normal eye open and was surprised to find the same hardness in his eye. Disbelieving, he picked up the oldest picture to compare. The look was still there. He put down the oldest one and practically ran to the bathroom. He held the picture up to the mirror and stared. It was there. That same look in his eye. "Sasuke, Naruto, Kurotsuki and me. What do we have in common?" If he was puzzled before, _now_ he was completely baffled. Giving up, he turned off the lights and slept restlessly for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **THE LOOK! 0.0 Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	17. Thirty

**A/N: **Hello all! Sorry for the late update but my computer crashed over the weekend and I couldn't get it to even turn on. (Enter computer whiz cousin that I haven't seen for years. Insert computer testing spree. Equals new chapter!) Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 16: Twenty-three**

**

* * *

**

"Morning, Kuroi!" Sakura said cheerfully. The pink-haired kunoichi was dressed casually, taking the chance to rid herself of all the shinobi gear that they normally carried on missions.

"Sakura! Come in," she said, opening the door a little wider to allow her to pass. "Why the visit?"

The kunoichis sat down on the couch. "Well, we got back from Suna just in time. The day after tomorrow is Kakashi-sensei's birthday. He'll probably still be stuck in the hospital but we'll just bring in some presents. I know it's on short notice but it'd be nice if we could all get him a little something."

"It's alright, don't worry about it. I already had something planned," Kurotsuki said mysteriously.

"Oh! And bring something to eat or drink, if you want, but don't expect to get to eat it. Chouji-kun'll probably get to it first. But if he doesn't get to it, then Kakashi-sensei will probably eat it while no one's looking. I know that he _hates_ hospital food," she laughed. "He still isn't used to it, even with all the time he's spent there."

"How exactly does he eat with his mask on?" she asked.

"That, we have yet to figure out. Naruto, Sasu- erm, Naruto and I have his little pet project to find out what Kakashi-sensei looks like under his mask. No luck yet," she said wryly.

"Well, I'll be sure to help you guys out sometime."

"Thanks. And last thing? No alcohol. I'm employed at the hospital and it's also my job to make sure no one gets drunk and wreaks havoc. Okay?"

"Got it."

* * *

The Jounin landed softly on the hard packed dirt of the training grounds. "Good, you two are here. In light of the... recent events... I'm the new cell captain for Team Gai. Don't worry; name's not going to change," Neji assured his teammates. "We'll train for a few days. I know it's not much but we can't risk that Kisame getting too far from Konoha or we'll never catch up."

"Hey, Neji..." Tenten said tentatively.

"What is it?"

She whipped the scroll off her back and launched a flurry of weapons at him. "No slacking!"

He smirked as he blocked every single blow. Lee spun and attacked Tenten, opening two gates along the way. For the rest of the day, they duked it out on the training grounds, pulling trump cards on one another. It was just like old times, like the year they had gotten out of the Academy and first placed under Gai's tutelage, only, they were one person short.

* * *

A soft knock came at the door. The man in the room was still bedridden. He stared at the ceiling, unable to move, wondering who the visitor might be. "Come in," he shouted at the door.

"Happy birthday, Kakashi-sensei!" a cheery voice chirped.

"Oh boy. Sakura, how many teams did you invite along?" he asked warily.

"Aw, that's not fair, Kakashi-sensei! Ino-pig and Hinata-chan helped too," she complained him, walking over to the bed.

"Hey! Don't try to blame it on me, Forehead!" Ino retorted.

"Alright, break it up," Kurotsuki said, pushing the two girls apart. "My present first." She sat on the side of his bed and put her left hand on his chest. It glowed white as she began healing his overworked body. Everyone stared at her left hand, paying no attention to the right. The silver-haired woman put that hand on his mask, hooking her index finger over the edge. Slowly, she began to pull it down. Kakashi, still paralyzed, shot her a warning glare. Kurotsuki smiled mischievously and stuck her tongue out at him. She let go of his mask and pushed it back into place. "Sit up, ya lazy bastard," she teased him.

"I can't," he told her plainly.

"Are you insulting my healing capabilities?" Kakashi rolled his eye and attempted a sit up, not expecting anything to happen. He shot up and almost smashed his nose into his knees. "See? I told you," she gloated.

"Right..." he mumbled. He looked around at everyone in the room. There were the members of his team, Team Asuma, and Team Kurenai. None of the Jounin senseis were there. Asuma and Kurenai were probably spending the day together, once again reminded of the harsh reality of the shinobi world. He assumed Team Gai was just taking a little time off to mourn and Gai himself was too busy being dead. Sakura presented him with a lovely cake that she, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten had baked. Twenty-three kunai-esque candles were spaced evenly around the edges, each standing in a small flower-shaped blob of icing. A large 23 was written in dog paw prints of icing. 'Happy Birthday, Kakashi-sensei!' emblazoned the top half, the point of the exclamation mark made to resemble a sharingan eye. "Thanks, all of you." They cut the cake and gave the biggest slice to Chouji.

The ceremonial gift-giving began next. Sakura gave her sensei a small medical kit and some pills that would keep off the effects of his overused sharingan until he could find help. "And don't go using those recklessly," she warned him. "I made them. I'll know."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied casually. Kurotsuki detected a sad smile underneath his mask, almost as if Sakura's present reminded him of someone he used to know. Naruto gave him a draft of the next _Icha Icha_book that he had somehow managed to steal from his mentor. Kakashi chuckled. Naruto would get punished by Jiraiya when he found out.

Team Asuma was next, Ino with a beautiful bouquet of flowers (which she had undoubtedly used her employee discount on), Chouji with a dango gift certificate, and Shikamaru with a miniature portable shogi set. "For the days when Naruto-kun's stupidity gets too good _not_ to be taken advantage of. Or when you meet my long lost brother," he joked.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sakura all pointed at Kurotsuki who was still sitting on his bed. "It's a sister," they chorused.

"I'll play you sometime," Kurotsuki offered. Smiling, Konoha's resident genius accepted.

"I got my sis to agree on a ten percent discount for all your veterinary bills," Kiba told him cheerfully. "But it only lasts until the next Jounin Exam. Hana onee-chan isn't made of money." Shino stepped up and silently handed the Jounin a large book about insects, where to find them, their poisons and antidotes.

"H-happy birthday Kakashi-sensei," Hinata said shyly, handing him a nicely wrapped box. He opened it to reveal a set of beautifully bordered scrolls. "It's from Neji nii-san and me. We developed those to store chakra. Fill them up while you're not on a mission so in battle, you can summon larger entities will less chakra."

"Hm, that's quite ingenious. Thank you, Hinata-chan." The girl blushed furiously. Even the slightest praise made her flush.

"T-these a-are from T-Tenten-chan. She couldn't c-come," she stuttered, still in semi-shock from being praised and in the same room as Naruto. Kakashi opened a brand new set of kunai, a little different from the traditional kunai at the shinobi market. It was a special, costly style. They were a touch lighter, easier to throw.

"Lee-kun told me to give this to you," Sakura said. She handed her sensei a small but heavy package. He opened it to reveal a set of training weights. They laughed at the typical present. Kakashi spotted a little note on the corner of the wrapping paper, written in the tiniest writing, as if it was only meant for him to read.

_This is Gai-sensei's set of training weights. They're the ones he always wore. Maybe we should spar sometime, Kakashi-sensei. Long live the power of youth!_

He kept the little note to himself, knowing that Lee probably wanted it that way. Casually crumpling up the wrapping paper, he sunk a perfect shot in the garbage can. Everyone hung around for a while and enjoyed themselves. Chouji and Kakashi somehow managed to finish the cake while no one was looking. Soon, Asuma and Kurenai arrived to reclaim their students. A nurse burst in and ordered Sakura to a room with an ailing patient and she left with a hurried goodbye. An instant later, a toad with a pissed Jiraiya atop its head showed up outside his window to drag Naruto into more training.

* * *

Blood dripped down the wall, pooling where it met the ground. A spike was driven through the woman's hands, pinning her to he wall. Her long blonde hair was matted with her own blood. She was unconscious, bleeding heavily, but the two men made no move to help her. "Hidan, are you done your ritual yet? It's already been half an hour."

The white-haired man lay on the ground, black spike though his chest. The Jashin symbol, drawn in blood, only added to the eeriness of the entire scene. "Fuck off, Kakuzu. I don't like it either but it's blasphemy to skip. Especially since I didn't kill anything this time." He sat up and pulled the spike out of his chest. "Which one are you assigned? Yonbi?"

"Gobi," his partner corrected. "Besides, we have to seal the Niibi first."

"Fucking Pein and his fucking _balance_. I'm gonna go off on him someday," Hidan muttered.

"Go off on me? I'd like to see you try." The iridescent silhouette suddenly appeared along with six others. "Let's just get started. Thirty-nine point one percent, three days, three nights."

* * *

They fell to the ground, exhausted. "Okay... We'll stop... for today..." Neji gasped between breaths.

"Guys... help me... collect... my weapons," Tenten pleaded.

They hauled themselves back up. Even Lee, who was by far the most energetic, was reluctant. "Tomorrow, Neji?"

"Yeah, same time, training ground 42 though. We've got to let this one... recuperate." They looked around. Tenten's many weapons littered the large field. Neji's Hakke Shou Kaiten had done its fair share of damage as well; large half-spheres carved into the ground. Here and there, the hard dirt was shattered by Rock Lee's few missed blows. Tenten packed up her weapons and they all trudged off to a monument: the monument of fallen shinobi. They stood there for a few moments, each silently praying for their late sensei. They would avenge Maito Gai. Or die trying.

* * *

One visitor remained in the clean hospital room. "Here's your last present of the day," Kurotsuki told him, handing him a small package. Kakashi sat up again. He was a little stiff but Kurotsuki had taken care of the full-body paralysis. He unwrapped the silver wrapping paper to reveal a wallet. It was styled as a miniature _Icha Icha Tactics_ book.

"Thanks. I was going to get myself a new wallet; mine's been getting old."

"Open it," she told him. He obeyed. Inside was the exact amount of money that she had spent getting ready for the Chunnin Exam. "Thought I'd pay you back, since it's your birthday and all."

Something caught his eye. He pulled a folded cheque out from between the bills. Kakashi unfolded the paper and read the amount. "What is this for?" he asked, waving the cheque around.

"My rent. You've been covering for me and I have to pay you back for that too," she shrugged.

"You don't _have_ to. You've only gotten paid for two missions. Keep it." He held out the cheque to her.

She waved it off. "Whatever. The paycheck for rescuing Gaara was pretty hefty. Scooch over." Kakashi slid over, giving her room to sit. Instead, she jumped up on the bed and flopped down beside him. "I'm _exhausted_. Why can't your sharingan be more compatible with your body?" she muttered to herself.

"Geez, you don't have to do so much for me. It'll get better eventually. Give it a couple weeks."

Kurotsuki reached up and put an arm around his shoulders. She pulled him down onto the small hospital bed beside her and put her other arm around him. "The Akatsuki are moving. We don't _have_ a couple weeks." Kurotsuki closed her eyes and her arms radiated healing chakra. The sun sank beneath the horizon and the half moon rose to take its place. The glow of white chakra lit the room with a soft iridescent light. Eventually, it dimmed and faded away completely. Her chakra depleted, Kurotsuki floated on the edge of consciousness. "Happy birthday, Kakashi," she mumbled. Then, arms still around him, she passed out.

He sighed. Testing his muscles, he realized that they were fully functional. Kakashi shifted to the side a little more, giving Kurotsuki a more space. Taking the thin blankets off himself, he wrapped them around her. "First, your condition. Then, Sasori's poison. Now this? You have _got_ to stop passing out on me."

* * *

"Shizune, find me Kurotsuki-san. I need to talk to her."

"She's not at her apartment. Kotetsu-san already checked," Shizune told the Hokage.

"Check Kakashi-san's hospital room. Sakura told me she has an uncanny talent for healing," Tsunade suggested.

Her secretary nodded uncertainly. "But why Kakashi-san?"

"Cell captain, and yesterday was his birthday."

"Erm, right..." She left, not exactly sure what her mentor was implying. She found Kotetsu in the lobby of the Hokage building and sent him off to find Kakashi. He walked off, mumbling about being the Hokage's workhorse. Kotetsu checked with the receptionist for Kakashi's room number and headed to the elevator. He located the room he was looking for and knocked.

"Come in."

Kotetsu slid open the door to reveal a rather odd setting. Kakashi sat by the bed in his mask/shirt and dark pants, reading what looked like the draft of a book. The small table was stacked with presents that he assumed Naruto's graduating class of Chunnins had given him. Sleeping on the bed was Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, out cold. "Um, aren't _you_ supposed to be the one in bed?" the Chunnin asked.

"She fixed me up," Kakashi replied, nose still buried in his draft. "Tsunade-sama needs her, right?" Kotetsu nodded. "Can it wait? I'd rather let her sleep. She's tired."

A mischievous grin spread across Kotetsu's face. "Don't tell me she gave you a..._special_... present. You've only known each other, what three months?"

Kakashi picked up one of the kunai that Tenten had given him and hurled it at the Chunnin. He ducked just in time. The weapon embedded itself up to the hilt in the wall. "Don't be stupid," he muttered, shooting a one-eyed death glare at Kotetsu. "She's one of my team members and it's my business to take care of all three of them."

"Yeesh, okay. Don't need to get all defensive about it. I was just joking." He pulled the kunai out of the wall and handed it back to the Jounin. "But I'm sorry it can't wait. You know how Tsunade-sama gets."

He nodded. Leaning over, he gently shook her shoulder. "Kurotsuki, wake up."

"Mmmm?" She opened her eyes blearily. "Sorry. I passed out on you, didn't I?"

Kakashi waved it off. "Doesn't matter. Anyone ever tell you that you're an amazing medic?"

"Not that it matters right now," Kotetsu cut in. "Tsunade-sama needs to talk to you. Up and at 'em. You may not know it but she's a very impatient tyrant."

Upon hearing Tsunade's name, Kurotsuki sprang up and raced to the small bathroom. "Gimme ten minutes!" she shouted from inside.

* * *

"Finally, Kotetsu-san. Thank you. You may leave. Shizune, you too." The doors clacked shut and left Tsunade alone with Kurotsuki. "Kakashi-san tells me you're much stronger than you look. Do you know how he deduced that?"

"Not exactly..."

"When you were pursuing the Kazekage, Uchiha Itachi arrived to delay your team. Apparently, you said at that time that the Kazekage was dead. I've seen that you're quite efficient in the use of chakra strings. Did you attach one to him?"

"No. Actually, I'll just show you." Suddenly, black strings became visible. Their blood red halo added a hint of red to Tsunade's office. "I keep them suppressed so they're undetectable. Unless someone's looking for them." They faded back out of sight.

Intrigued, Tsunade questioned her further. "How far do they extend?"

"On a regular basis, one kilometer's radius. Five if I'm searching for something. Even further than that if I dismantle the net and focus on one specific direction," she explained.

"How is it that you detected the Kazekage's death when he was at least eleven hundred kilometers away?" Tsunade demanded.

"I had a feeling."

The Hokage raised an eyebrow but continued nonetheless. "You stayed behind to fight Uchiha, correct?" Kurotsuki nodded. "How is it that you showed up a few hours later with a just little dirt on your clothes?

Kurotsuki hesitated for a moment. "I healed my injuries before joining the others."

_Okay, when Shikamaru said freakishly strong, he was right. To fight against Itachi, survive, _and_ be able to heal herself after all that? Not only is she skilled in battle, but in medical jutsu as well..._ "I also received word that you are in possession of a new doujutsu. Care to show me?" She watched in amazement as Kurotsuki's eyes changed. Ultramarine paled to white and some parts darkened to form three tomoe. The veins around her eyes bulged a little as well.

"It's a mix between the sharingan and the byakugan. I received blood from both clans in an experiment to cure my 'condition.' Didn't work, obviously. The Kekkei Genkais must have merged and awakened while I was fighting Itachi." Her eyes darkened to their normal color. "My team already knows so I'll just inform Teams Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai if we ever work with them."

"You're definitely at or beyond the Jounin level, I'll give you that. Now, I'd like to assign you a task." Kurotsuki blinked in surprise. "Normally, I'd ask Kakashi-san to do it but he has training planned with Naruto. I'd like you to keep an eye on Team Gai. Their current head is Hyuuga Neji but I want someone to make sure they don't go off on a suicidal revenge mission. Understand?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," she replied obediently.

The Hokage nodded her approval. "Also, I've given you clearance on the mission files. Get the accumulated reports of Kakashi-san, Sakura, Naruto and their former team member, Uchiha Sasuke. Read up because finding out things out about them by asking would just be a waste of time. Those three were in the same team straight out of the Academy and they're very close. Dismissed."

Kurotsuki turned and exited. She walked down the stairs, looking for someone that could help her with acquiring the mission files of her teammates and 'Uchiha Sasuke.' At the bottom of the stairs, she spotted Kakashi, fully clothed in his regular outfit, complete with Chunnin flak jacket. "What're you doing here?"

"Looking for you," he replied. "Follow me. We have to get your shinobi record photo taken. For the permanent files and whatnot. We've also got to get a new team picture. Hurry up, or we'll be late."

"Look who's talking."

* * *

"Man, this takes longer than ever since Orochimaru left," Kisame's silhouette complained.

"Hn. Only twenty-four hours left."

"Forget about that. We need to initiate Tobi to replace Sasori," Pein informed the others.

"Yay! Thanks, Pein-senpai! I'll do my best! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut up, will you?" Deidara muttered.

"Deidara, in light of the recent events, Tobi will be partnered with you. Both of you will travel to the Land of Water to capture the Sanbi."

"What?! You _can't_ be serious! He's a moron, yeah. He won't even be any help on the battlefield. Tobi's just gonna slow me down, yeah. Can't he go with Zetsu?" he suggested hopefully.

"No. Tobi, the ring goes on your left thumb. As soon as the Niibi is sealed, I want you two to find the Sanbi. Am I clear?"

"Yeah..."

"Absolutely, Pein-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

He balanced precariously on the narrow ledge, one hand carrying an envelope and a shopping bag. He slid the window open and jumped onto his bed. Kakashi took a quick shower and stripped to his pyjamas. He sat on his bed and slid the photograph out of the envelope. It was their newest Team Kakashi photo. Naruto stood in the middle, hogging all the attention and smiling like no tomorrow. Sakura on his left, cheerful as usual, spark in her jade eyes. Kurotsuki to his right a small smile decorating her face. He, the sensei, in the back, smiling beneath his mask. Taking a square picture frame out of the shopping bag, he carefully framed the picture and placed it gently next to the others. He sat for a moment, comparing the pictures. _Heh, I remember taking that picture with Obito and Rin. He wouldn't shut up and apparently, she liked me back then. And now, they're all gone. _His eyes glassed over and he shifted his gaze to the next picture. _Oh, those three. Naruto likes Sakura, Sakura likes Sasuke, and Sasuke wants to kill Itachi. How did I not see it coming? The day we met, he was already plotting his revenge. And now he's run away, all for power._

Kakashi looked at the newest picture, comparing it to the older one. _Naruto and Sakura look just a little more depressed. That spark in her eyes seems just a little bit dimmer. That damn Sasuke. _Examining the Uchiha, he realized something. He was so shocked that he wound up speaking to himself. "That look!" He moved the pictures so that Kurotsuki and Sasuke were next to each other. "I was right..." He examined both of them closely. Their eyes held the same quality. The same... hardness. Kurotsuki's was more pronounced than Sasuke's. His eye traveled over the other members of Team Kakashi. "Naruto too?" The Jinchuuriki's eyes looked the same way, just less than Sasuke or Kurotsuki. _What on Earth do those three have in common? _Puzzled, he placed the photos on the shelf at the head of his bed. He removed his forehead protector and placed it next to the pictures. Out of habit, as he lay down, he glanced at them one last time.

And shot right back up. "_Me?!_" Hurriedly, he snatched up the newest photo and almost dropped it in his haste. This time, he had left his normal eye open and was surprised to find the same hardness in his eye. Disbelieving, he picked up the oldest picture to compare. The look was still there. He put down the oldest one and practically ran to the bathroom. He held the picture up to the mirror and stared. It was there. "Sasuke, Naruto, Kurotsuki and me. What do we have in common?" If he was puzzled before, _now_ he was completely baffled. Giving up, he turned off the lights and slept restlessly for the night.

* * *

**A/N: **THE LOOK!!!! 0.0 We shall all find out next week (Hopefully on Sunday, like I planned.)! And the fluff is coming! And also, I'm a fluff writer, not a smut writer. I can't seem to do that. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	18. I'm So Sorry

**A/N: **This one's a day early, to make up for what's to come. I really didn't want to do this but now that school's started, I'm going to have to update every other week. I'm only doing this because if I didn't, in a few weeks, I'd complete run out of stuff to put up and one of my personal pet peeves are irregular updates. Bear with me until I have more free time, guys!

* * *

**Chapter 17: I'm So Sorry**

* * *

"Hina-chan, are you sure you don't want me to stay?" the young man asked worriedly.

"N-no, it's alright, Kiba-kun. I want to d-do this on my own."

He smiled softly. _I know you don't want to do it alone but you will, just to prove something to yourself. Hinata, you're always trying to change. I still think you're perfect just the way you are. _"Alright then." He gave her a one-armed hug and Akamaru jumped up to lick her face. "I've got to get back to the clinic so you know where to find me. Akamaru, down boy. No. I said _down_."

"Thanks, both of you. Akamaru-kun, listen to Kiba-kun," she gently reprimanded the dog.

Akamaru gave her a doggy smile and Kiba gave her an encouraging thumbs up. They disappeared into the stairwell and left Hinata alone in the hall. She took a deep breath to calm herself. _Why, oh why did I tell Kiba-kun to leave? _Slowly, she raised her hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Hello. How may I help you?" the receptionist asked pleasantly.

"I'm looking for some mission files. I haven't been with my teammates very long and I wanted to read up on their past experiences," Kurotsuki told the woman.

"Down the hall, third door on the left. Door's chakra activated. There's a borrowing list next to the first self. We expect to have those files back by next week. Have a nice day."

Nodding, the silver-haired woman walked down the hall and threw a kunai made of condensed chakra at the metal door. It _click_ed open and she walked inside. Everything was in alphabetical order by last name. Going down the shelves, she pulled out Sakura's file. In the place of Kakashi's file was a large box of folders, neatly arranged by date. "Next _week_? More like next year..." she muttered to herself. Taking the box with her, she opened it and glanced inside. Kurotsuki continued to the U's. An entire shelf was devoted to the once-prosperous Uchiha clan. Stopping, she took three files. More accurately, two files and another box. Lastly, she grabbed Naruto's and looked around for the borrowing list. Almost as an afterthought, she went back to the H's and grabbed another file and a box. Spotting it, she placed her load on the floor and quickly wrote in the names. She exited, carrying all the mission files of eight people. On the list were only five new names.

_Borrower: Fuyuuno Kurotsuki._

_Date: September 17, 2009._

_Files: Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hizashi._

* * *

He awakened groggily to a quiet knock on his door. So quiet, it was almost inaudible. It was a miracle that he had heard it at all. "Aw, who's looking for me at this hour?" he mumbled to himself. Getting up, he stumbled down the messy hallway to the door. Prying it open, he looked at his visitor. "Hinata-chan! What're you doing here?"

She flushed at the sight of him and giggled to herself. Only Naruto could look adorable one minute after waking up. "G-good morning, Naruto-k-kun. C-can I come in?" she asked shyly.

"Yeah! Sure!" Naruto opened the door a little wider and let the girl in. "Sorry it's so messy in here. I haven't really been able to clean up lately," he apologized.

"Th-that's alright. I-I'll help you s-sometime," she stuttered, flushing.

Naruto looked surprised for a moment. No one had ever offered to help him clean his pigsty of an apartment. "Are you sure, Hinata-chan?"

She reddened even more, if that was even possible. "I-it's fine, Naruto-kun. I h-have to clean u-up after Hanabi-chan all the time."

Naruto hugged the Hyuuga girl energetically. "Thanks so much, Hinata-chan!" He looked down and realized that she was holding something. A small rectangular lavender box with a bright orange bow. "Is that for me?" he asked, gesturing to the package. Hinata nodded, holding out the box to him. He took it gently, almost afraid of damaging it. Sliding off the bow, he opened the box. Inside lay a regular sized scroll, beautifully decorated along the edges. Little orange foxes chased each other around the border.

"I-it's the s-same as the ones Neji nii-san and I g-gave Kakashi-sensei, but I-I wanted to give y-you one t-too..."

He set the scroll and the box aside and faced Hinata with a serious expression on his face. "Hinata-chan, you shouldn't have. It's not courteous to take a part of someone's present and give it to someone else." Hinata froze in terror. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. But I made it as an extra! It wasn't part of Kakashi-sensei's present and now Naruto-kun's mad at me! _She tried desperately to find her voice but was unsuccessful. Naruto's face immediately cracked into a happy smile. He threw his arms around her. "Gotcha! Hinata-chan, you're the best! Did you decorate it yourself?" The girl flushed and nodded. _Okay, whew. He's not mad. Good. Really good. Now just don't faint. _"Wow, you're an amazing artist, Hinata-chan!"

"Th-thank y-you, Naruto-k-kun. K-Kiba-kun, Sh-Shino-kun and I b-beat Kurenai-sensei i-in a race to the t-tower," she added. She froze again. _Was that too much? Will he think I'm gloating? Oh, please, please no. I don't want Naruto-kun to be mad at me again._

Instead, he enveloped her in yet another hug. "See? I knew you could do it! C'mon! We've gotta celebrate. I'll treat you to ramen at Ichiraku's! Just gimme a second to get ready." The Jinchuuriki raced off and was ready in record time. _D-did he? N-Naruto-kun... just invited _me_ on a d-date?!_ He grabbed her hand and towed her towards the door. Halfway there, Hinata did what she always did best. She fainted.

* * *

Kurotsuki flopped down on her bed. She rubbed her eyes. _Ugh, let's see. I know Itachi killed his clan and fled. Sasuke wanted to kill Itachi so he left to seek out Orochimaru for power. And he has a Heaven Seal that amplifies his powers. Naruto and Sakura tried to bring him back but it didn't work. Way before that, Hatake Sakumo committed seppuku which made Kakashi stick to the rules. Then, of course, Uchiha Obito comes along and dies saving Kakashi and gives him that sharingan eye. Apparently, after that, he changed a lot, adopted Obito's views. Finally, Rin dies on a different mission and the Yondaime got killed by the Kyuubi. Right all that's sorted out. _"Let's see what Hizashi's story is..."

"Hizashi? You mean Hyuuga Hizashi?" She whipped around and spotted Kakashi on her windowsill. She had been so absorbed in reading everyone's files that his presence in her chakra net had completely escaped her notice. "Are those all mission files?" he asked, gesturing to the boxes and files on the floor.

"Yeah, Tsunade-sama wanted me to know the history of everyone in our team. Told me to read up." She pointed at Hizashi's. "That's the last one."

He jumped off the ledge and examined the files. "Me... Sakura... Naruto... Ah, Sasuke. Wait a minute, Obito?" He sorted through the others. "Uchiha Itachi? My _father_?!" He glared at her. "Why them? They're not even _on_ our team."

Kurotsuki bit her lip worriedly. "Well, I saw that Obito was on your old team and I wanted to know how you got your sharingan."

"Itachi?"

"I wanted to know what kind of person would grow up to be strong enough to seriously fight me without even breaking a sweat," she explained.

He was satisfied with her answers for the other two but was determined to corner her somehow. "Hatake Sakumo?" She didn't even bother to reply. Setting Hizashi's file aside, she got up and wrapped her arms around him. He blinked, surprised. He returned the hug. "What's this for?" Kurotsuki just stood there, not letting go. "Kurotsuki...?"

She finally released him. "It sucks to loose someone you love. They always seem... invincible, until something happens to them..." Clearly, it was not a comfortable subject for either of them. "Why did you come?"

"Oh! Right. Come to my place. There's something that I want to show you. I'll tell you about Hyuuga Hizashi on the way. Save you a little reading," he offered. She nodded and they left her apartment, closing the window behind them.

* * *

"Ugh, geez, Tsunade-sama won't ever let up. Honestly, I think I'll request a mission just to get away for a while..." the man muttered to himself.

"Oh, my! Kotetsu-senpai's going insane! He's got an imaginary friend now!" she joked.

He whirled around and almost dropped the stack of paperwork he was carrying. "Oh, shut up Anko. You know what Tsunade-sama is like. I don't know how Shizune-san is still alive. And you know, apparently, she falls asleep at her desk a lot. It's Shizune-san's job to handle things while Tsunade-sama's out cold."

"Want some help carrying all that?"

"No, really," he answered sarcastically.

"Alright then! I'll see you later, Kotetsu-senpai!" With a little wave, she turned around and started walking back the way she had come.

"Oh, come _on_," he muttered to himself. "Anko! Didn't anyone teach you about _sarcasm_?" he shouted at her retreating back.

She laughed and turned. Walking up to him, Anko relieved him of half his load. The pair trudged to the Hokage's office, chatting idly about their latest missions. She was obviously the one that dominated the conversation considering Kotetsu's mission record in the last few months. Or lack thereof. Outside the Hokage's office, she handed all the paperwork back. "Tsunade-sama is _not_ going to turn me into her workhorse too." Anko opened the door for Kotetsu and held it open.

"Kotetsu-san. Thanks. Just put it over there," Shizune directed quietly. Tsunade was blissfully asleep on the desk. "You can have the rest of the day off. Or until Tsunade-sama wakes up at least."

Kotetsu whispered his thanks, careful not to wake the Hokage. He tiptoed back into the hall and Anko softly closed the door. "Whew. Rest of the day off." Without warning, both their stomachs grumbled at the same time. They both burst out laughing. "C'mon. I'll buy you lunch," he offered.

She blushed a little but tried her best to hide it. "Really? What for?"

"Helping me carry that stuff." He slung an arm around her shoulders and led her off to the best ramen in all of Konoha.

* * *

"Hina-chan? Hina-chan?!" Naruto held her up and shook her gently. "Hey, wake up! What's wrong?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "Eek! Naruto-kun!" She flushed. Hinata nearly fainted again. _Oh, no. I can't faint _again_. Stay focused. Don't pass out. _She took a deep breath and managed to calm down a little.

"Hina-chan, are you okay?" he asked worriedly. She stood and he held onto her hand, like a good gentleman.

_Did he just call me Hina-chan? Oh Kami, Naruto just called me by a nickname! Deep breath. Don't freak out. _"I-I'm fine. S-should we g-go?" She fiddled with her fingers nervously.

"Okay! Come on, I'll show you a shortcut!" He maintained his grasp on her hand and dragged Hinata across the rooftops. She followed him shyly, trying desperately to keep calm and not to faint. Naruto stopped in front of Ichiraku's ramen. He poked his head in.

"Ah! Naruto-kun! Come in, come in!" Teuchi said happily. "Always happy to see you, son. What'll it be today?"

He pulled Hinata in and gestured to the menu. "See anything you like, Hina-chan?"

"U-um, anything y-you want is f-fine with me, N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered, looking at her feet rather than the menu.

"Sure?" Hinata nodded. "Okay then. My favorite's always been miso ramen. I'll have two miso ramens, Teuchi-san!"

"Coming right up! But you know, since you've got a girl with you, it's all on the house!" he declared. Hinata blushed furiously and immediately engaged in a mental struggle not to faint again. Naruto sat down beside her and thanked the ramen cook.

"I'll get two shio ramens. Hey, is it on the house for me too?"

"Ah, Kotetsu-san! We haven't seen you for a while," Ayame said.

"Being the Hokage's workhorse isn't easy," he grumbled. Anko ducked into the shop and took a seat beside him. Kotetsu put an arm around her shoulders and she tried (unsuccessfully) to hide another blush. "So what about that free meal, Teuchi-san?"

"Hey, come on now, I'm not made of money," he complained. "Naruto-kun's our best customer."

Ayame showed up with their meals and a solution. "How about the guys get free meals-"

"Yeah!" Kotetsu and Naruto hi-fived across an empty seat.

"-but they have to pay for their dates." The guys' faces fell at the prospect of shelling out the bucks but they shrugged. It was half price after all. They nodded. The girls blushed furiously about being the guys' 'dates' and Hinata almost fainted again. Honestly, only Kiba and Neji knew how many times she almost fainted whenever she was around Naruto. Ayame served them, going down the row. First, Hinata, then Naruto, followed by Kotetsu and finally Anko.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

_Thump_. The cold body hit the floor. The last of the Niibi's chakra floated to the open mouth. It was a bright blue, almost flame-like. As it disappeared inside the depths of the mouth, a second eye opened. A bright blue pupil materialized. "Nii Yugito is dead. The Niibi has been sealed."

"We can fucking see that, Pein-_sama_," Hidan said mockingly.

The silhouette stared him down. He addressed another member, without moving his ringed gaze from Hidan's. "Kakuzu, the Gobi is on a long mission in the Land of Fire. You and Hidan will travel there and search for him. Once he is found, subdue him and wait for the Sanbi and the Yonbi to be captured. It is more practical to attack him there than to wait until he returns."

"Why should we travel? It wastes money," Kakuzu argued.

"In the Land of Rocks, there is too much protection; the Gobi is always under surveillance because he is seen as a threat. Besides, I understand that there are some heads that are worth a lot in Konoha," he prompted his accountant.

Kakuzu grunted. "Hidan, let's get going."

* * *

A young woman walked to the middle of the training ground and greeted her teammates. She stretched and yawned. "Sorry for being late, guys. Yesterday really tired me out and I basically passed out as soon as I got home." She glared at them. "I had to sharpen and polish all of my weapons because of you two. Do you have any idea how much your Kaiten and your nunchaku dull the blades?"

"I must apologize profusely, Tenten! It was wrong of me to be so-"

"Actually, you know what?" she cut him off. "It's fine Lee. Don't worry about it."

"Erm, sorry about that," Neji mumbled quickly. "Anyway, today won't be an all out fight. I want each of us to use our trump moves on each other and to develop counter-strategies. Everyone clear?"

Lee whipped out a set of nunchaku. They had once belonged to Maito Gai and now, they belonged to him. "With Gai-sensei and the power of youth, I will prevail!" Tenten and Neji smiled. Those two could have been father and son.

* * *

"Senpai!" The masked man waved his arms wildly at the large bird in the sky.

Deidara gritted his teeth. _I hate, I absolutely _hate_ you, Tobi. _Maybe if he thought it loud enough, that moron would take a hint. As if casually trying to kill him wasn't enough. _What an insufferable suck-up, yeah... Who could've guessed that Sasori-dana would have been taken down by his old hag of a grandma and some pink-haired Chunnin? A _Chunnin_. _He directed his bird towards the ground in wide, lazy circles. _The less I see that idiot, the better for him, yeah. Heh, either way, this proves my art is better than Sasori-dana's, yeah, but if I'd known that _Tobi_ of all people would have been his replacement... _The bird touched down, much to the blond man's disappointment. "What is it, Tobi?"

"There's lotsa strong chakra all over this beach. It's right under you. Fresh too. Can you tell, Deidara-senpai?" he asked eagerly though there really wasn't anything to be eager about.

He rubbed his temples soothingly, struggling to stay calm. Pein wouldn't be happy to replace another member anytime soon. "Huh, what'd ya know, there is an odd... aura... coming off the ground. Tell me, Tobi, which way does it lead?"

"That way!" Tobi said helpfully, pointing to the open sea. The only distinctive feature was a small collection of greenish rocks far from shore. "Hey! Those rocks look cool!" He stepped onto the water and sprinted towards the rocks.

Deidara face-palmed. "Tobi! Get your ass back here, yeah!" He had looked over the waves, confirming what he had seen. Behind the clump of rocks, three scaly green tails rose higher out of the water. His partner landed on the clump of rocks and jumped up and down a few times. One of the tails came from behind and hit Tobi square in the stomach.

He clung to the tail with one arm, waving to Deidara on shore. "Senpai! I think I found the Sanbi!"

"No _shit_ Sherlock!" Deidara screamed at the idiot. The monster rose out of the sea, water pouring off its enormous body. The 'rocks' were the crown of its massive shell. Clumps of seaweed and coral clung to the scales, larger than carriage wheels. It glared at the two men with demonic yellow eyes. Deidara flexed his arms and plunged them into pouches that contained his explosive clay. "Here we go, yeah."

* * *

"Hey, Hina-chan, do you recognize that Anko person?" Naruto whispered between mouthfuls of ramen.

Hinata nodded. "She w-was our proctor f-for the first Chunnin Exam w-we took."

"Oh yeah! That's it! Well you know what? I'm gonna get her back for that cut she gave me!" he declared.

She giggled. "G-Give it your b-best, Naruto-kun."

Discreetly, he shifted his left hand across his lap and towards his holster. With his right, he kept eating. Suddenly, he whipped out a kunai and threw it at Anko. It flew straight towards its mark. It was about to hit when it stopped in midair. Kotetsu had stuck his chopsticks through the ring on the kunai and halted its flight. "Nice try, buddy. I'm not going to let Anko get hurt on my watch." He swung the kunai around in a lazy circle. He let in fly, into the rafters. It ricocheted off one of the beams and flew straight at Hinata. "Have a taste of your own medicine!"

Naruto focused on the kunai for a moment. He hurled a shuriken and deflected it from Hinata. "Hina-chan knows I'd protect her to the ends of the Earth." The weapons collided and changed course. The kunai headed for Ayame, the shuriken for Teuchi. Hinata and Anko caught the weapons.

"Guys, don't fight," the women chorused.

"Ugh, living in a village of shinobi..." Teuchi muttered.

Hurriedly, the guys finished their meals and split the bill. They said a tense goodbye and walked their separate ways.

* * *

"And that's why Neji-kun went all out in the prelims against Hinata-chan," Kakashi concluded.

"Hm, I guess I should talk to Neji-kun then; seeing as he's sort of a blood-nephew to me now." They paused on the side of Kakashi's building, clinging to the walls with chakra. Using a sharp kunai, he dug open the lock on the other side of the window. Sliding it open, the shinobi jumped in. "What did you want to show me?"

Kakashi sat down on his bed, chucking his Chunnin vest and shoes aside. "Come here," he said, patting a spot beside him. She sat, placing her katanas aside. She pulled her whips out of her obi and coiled them neatly. "You never go anywhere without your weapons nearby, eh?"

"Nope," she smiled. "Neither do you," she said eyeing his shuriken and kunai holster. "What's up?"

He took her face in his hands. Turning her head, he stared straight into her eyes. A puzzled expression decorated her face. "You have this look in your eyes."

Her eyebrows rose ever so slightly. "I... do?"

He didn't let her go. "Yes, you do. And I want to know why you got that... look." Kakashi picked up the two newest photos. He held them up. "You, me, Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto. Yours is the most prominent. Then me, then Sasuke, and finally Naruto. You tell me; why do we all have that... I dunno... hardness in our eyes."

"I'll tell you if you agree to find me lunch," she told him.

"I'm _serious_."

"So am I," she replied.

"Fine. I've got some dumplings that I can cook. Now tell me," he ordered.

"That's the look you get when you... grow up too soon." He looked at her skeptically. "It's a look of loss, pain for not being able to be a child. You were on assassination missions before you hit puberty. Killing people is _not_ a good childhood hobby. Plus, there's that incident with Uchiha Obito and what happened to your father." She paused, leaned forward and gave him another warm hug.

He hesitated for a moment, then hugged her back, smiling softly under his navy mask. _It's nice to have someone to hold on to when this kind of thing arises... _She slowly pulled away. "What about the other two?"

"Sasuke found his entire clan murdered by his brother when he was eight. Then his brother told him to grow strong and come kill him one day. As we all know, he abandoned Konoha for power. But that's not as bad as killing a person you don't even know. Now, Naruto is the Jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi. He was shunned by all the villagers for something that wasn't even his fault. He was lucky though, Iruka believed in him. Gave him a little spark of hope. Naruto made that spark into a fire that warmed his spirit. He's special. He spread that warmth to people around him," she finished.

"And what about you?" Kakashi prompted her.

"Lunch first," she declared. Smiling, he left to cook their lunch. On his way out, his sharp ears picked up some words that she mumbled to herself. "If only everyone could accept that warmth..."

* * *

"Alright guys, we'll call it a day," the Hyuuga announced.

"Are you sure, Neji-kun?" Tenten asked. None of them were even remotely tired. Yesterday, Neji had insisted they continue until they all collapsed from sheer exhaustion.

"Yeah. I want you two to take a break for the rest of the day. Three days from now, we'll set out for the Land of Rivers. I'll trace that Kisame's chakra and we'll hunt him down. We leave after lunch. Village gates. It's about time Gai-sensei was avenged." Neji stuck his hand out in front of him, palm down. Tenten smiled sadly and placed her hand on top of his. Lee immediately began sniffling and joined in as well. "To youth!" they shouted, hoping that somewhere, somehow, Gai was watching.

* * *

"That damn _turtle_..." The two men lay on the sand, defeated. _Ugh, it got away. I didn't want to create a plan but I guess I've got no choice. _"Tobi, listen up."

"Yes, Deidara-senpai!"

_How the hell does he have any energy left? Kami, he should have put it into fighting the Sanbi. _"It's your job to find the Sanbi again. We probably won't find it for a few more days at least now that it's gone out to sea. And next time you jump around on its shell, plant some explosives for me. Got it?" _Then, you can hang around on one of the tails again for all I care._

"Absolutely, Deiara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!" A small spider landed over the hole in his mask. "AH! Don't detonate it! Please Deidara-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

"Lucky for you, I don't fell like wasting any chakra on you right now." Instead, he sent the spider discreetly into one of Tobi's pockets. He'd get his revenge while that moron slept.

* * *

Kakashi entered the room, carrying two bowls of steaming dumplings. Kurotsuki looked up, finishing a string of hand seals. _I hope I got that genjutsu up in time... _"Smells good," she commented.

"Here." He handed her a bowl and a pair of chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu," they mumbled. They ate in a comfortable silence. Kakashi mulled over what he had seen. _Hm... Just before she got that genjutsu up, something fell... A tear. Why is she hiding the fact that she's crying? Why is she _crying_? Mm... I guess I won't say anything, unless she tries to leave. _They finished eating and set the bowls aside.

Kurotsuki looked up at the clock. "Oh crap. Sorry, Kakashi. Mission briefing. I've gotta go." Going to the window, she opened it and a waft of crisp autumn air drifted in. She balanced on the windowsill and waved casually.

"You're not going anywhere." Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her back into the apartment and set her on the floor. "Tsunade-sama cleared all of our schedules for the next month. I checked," he told her. Kakashi closed and locked the window. His hand moved to his forehead protector. Moving it out of the way, he glanced at her with his sharingan. "I knew it." He saw her chakra net clearly, but more importantly, there was a genjutsu around her face. The Jounin focused chakra in his hands and passed them through the air right in front of her face.

_I can stop him if I wanted to. But I don't. I'll be found out sooner or later. Might as well be him that finds out seeing as he already saw so much..._ She felt it as her quick genjutsu melted away from contact with his chakra. "Don't worry. It's not your fault, Kakashi," she muttered quietly. "I'll go if you want me to."

"No. You're staying here," he said firmly. He had seen her like this once and hoped never to see it again. Kurotsuki was crying, no doubt about that. Actually, silently bawling her eyes out was closer to the truth. Tears ran down her face and wet her cheeks. A wave of worry swept through him so Kakashi pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back soothingly. She trembled a little and he did something that his father used to do for him whenever he felt down. He exhaled into her hair, sending a warm cloud of air cascading down her neck and shoulders. He held onto fond memories of the warm air enveloping him and reminding him that there were good days too. Secretly, Kurotsuki was comforted by this little gesture. The warmth cloaked her, like a blanket, sending little tingles down her spine. "Shhh. It's okay..." Kakashi muttered into her silver-white hair.

She shook her head slightly, face against his chest. "**No it's not. I didn't even try.**"

He swept her off her feet and gently placed her on his bed. He wrapped her warmly in the green shuriken blanket while a Kage Bunshin dragged in a chair and disappeared. Kakashi sat down and gazed at her. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and closer to black than ultramarine. _But the last time her body turned on her was two weeks ago. Her eyes shouldn't be changing color... _"Try to do what?" he prodded.

"**To save him. Or to save her either.**"

"Who's him? Who's her?" he asked gently.

Kurotsuki opened her mouth to answer. Out of the blue, her eyes snapped back into focus and paled a little, nearing their normal color. A look of anguish crossed her face. She shook her head, eyes silently pleading him to understand. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Resigning to being kept in the dark a while longer, he gently took her hand. "Don't be, I'll wait," Kakashi said, stroking her long hair. "Tell me whenever you're ready."

The anguish was replaced with relief but the underlying pain in her eyes was still there. "I'll be fine. You can check on me tomorrow or something," she said, sitting up and reaching for her katanas.

He grabbed her other hand. "Stay," he said simply, trying his best to portray kindness in his gaze. To his relief, she lay down again and curled up in a loose ball. His father had also taught him a lesson about leaving emotionally distressed people alone with weapons. They spent the rest of the afternoon together in his room, she crying in utter silence, shaking ever so slightly. He, staying by her side, just letting her know that he was there for her. She didn't get up for the rest of the day, not even to eat. He skipped out on dinner too, just in case she decided to try something stupid while he was gone. Eventually, she drifted, crying, into an exhausted sleep. Kakashi gently let go of her hands and went to brush his teeth.

He came back into the room, carrying his bedroll. Kurotsuki was asleep on one side of his bed but he figured it would be better not to move her. He stripped to his pyjamas and spread out his bedroll. While doing so, he accidentally bumped into her fingers which had somehow been hanging just off the edge of the mattress. The Jounin felt a slight resistance and turned. Her fingers were lightly grasping the hem of his shirt. Understanding her subconscious message, he took the blankets off his bedroll. Nudging her arms aside, he lay down next to her on the other half of the bed and wrapped the blankets from his bedroll around himself. Kakashi noticed some ridges under the fabric of her sleeves. Slowly, he unclipped the racks of scrolls from her arms and placed them on the bedside table. The waxing moon shone through the window, casting a silver glow over her sleeping figure.

"You know, you never told me why _you_ grew up too soon. But I guess I'll find out some other day," he whispered. Now that she had stopped crying, she looked a lot more peaceful, more vulnerable, and prone to breaking. For some inexplicable reason, he felt like he had to protect her, to comfort her somehow. He watched her for a moment, then leaned forward tentatively. The Jounin blew into her hair again and then inhaled her sweet scent. He put a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her a little closer. Kakashi gave her a kiss on the cheek through his mask. "G'night," he whispered. He froze, arm still around her.

Her eyes fluttered open, now back to their regular shade. "I'm so sorry," she whispered again. Reaching around his outstretched arm, she pulled him closer too. With her other hand, Kurotsuki lowered the side of his mask just a little; not enough to reveal what he really looked like. Gently, she kissed his bare cheek. A buzzing sensation ran through him, warming him up from the inside. It all stemmed from that one spot on his cheek. She gazed at him tenderly, relieved that he was there. "But thank you. For everything."

* * *

**A/N: **Woot! First sort-of-not-really-but-sweet-nonetheless-kiss(on the cheek) scene! This chapter's longer than the others by a page or two, not too much. I'll try to keep them under 15 pages though. I just found out that Kakashi actually has a one-room apartment but I'll chalk up his now-larger dwelling to artistic license XD. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	19. 90

**A/N: **The notion of chakra signatures that are linked to emotions (see chapter below XP) comes from ObsidianSickle. She came up with the original idea and hence, I must credit her. I'm not saying others haven't thought of it, just that her work is where I first came across the idea. Updates have been moved to every other Saturday. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 18: 90

* * *

Sunlight spilled into the small bedroom, waking the two occupants of the bed. They had fallen asleep, each with one arm around the other, noses nearly touching. Kakashi woke but didn't move. He thought back to the night before and felt a small rush of gratitude towards Rin. After the Obito incident, she had woken up with nightmares and popped up at his apartment for comfort. From the start, he made it clear that nothing would happen between them but she didn't care. Rin had been the one to make him hone his comforting skills which, though he was a little rusty, had come in very handy the night previous. _This is the second time she's cried for no reason. Well, I guess the first time she was right about Gaara being dead, but how did she know? Ugh, I wish she'd just tell me..._ She shifted a little under his arm. He snorted quietly. _I've only known her for three months and we've already managed to fall asleep in the same bed... twice._

"I know you're awake, Kakashi," Kurotsuki mumbled.

He opened his right eye. "Mm. You're pretty sharp."

She took her arm off him. "Have to be; shinobi." She opened her brilliant ultramarine eyes and stared at him. "You can let go now," she suggested.

"Right..." he flushed and let her go. Hurriedly, he tumbled out of bed. She did the same, just much more gracefully. The woman reached for her katanas but he grabbed her hand. "Are you okay?" he asked seriously.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"Sure?" He searched her eyes for any hint of suicidal depression. Fortunately, he found none.

Kurotsuki nodded. In a flash, she had gathered all her weapons and scrolls. With practiced ease, she attached them all to her person in record time. Suddenly, chakra threads shot out in all directions. Completing her net, she forced the threads to become invisible.

"What happened to the other one?"

"I was um... too... distracted... to maintain it."

"Ah, I see." The tension in the air was apparent.

Smiling, she hugged Kakashi. "I've got to watch over Team Gai and make sure they don't go on a revenge mission without notifying Tsunade-sama." Opening the window, she closed her eyes, enjoying the fall air. "Thanks again, Kakashi," she whispered. With that, she jumped out the window and disappeared from sight.

"Heh, one more mystery for me to solve..." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

"Senpai!"

Hagane Kotetsu looked over his shoulder. "Anko! Here to help me again?" She had been popping up a lot lately, helping out with the papers. Not that he minded. It pleased him that she actually bothered to make time to see him every day.

"Do I get a free lunch out of it?" she asked mischievously.

He snorted. "Fine." Anko reached over and took half of the paperwork. "You know, you can drop the 'senpai' thing," he told her. "We're practically the same age."

She shook her head disapprovingly. "Never ask a lady her age," she teased. "Either way, you were in and out of the Academy two years before me, which makes you my senpai."

"Actually, I graduated on my second try. You graduated the first time. So _technically_, you should be _my_ senpai," he told her.

"Oh, shut up, Kotetsu," she muttered, blushing at the praise. "It's only 'cause you taught me half of the curriculum before I even started."

He laughed. "See? I got you to drop the 'senpai' thing!" Anko opened her mouth to protest. Thinking better of it, she closed her mouth and just smiled to herself. At Tsunade's office, she handed the paperwork back and hid from view. When he exited, they agreed on the dango shop for lunch.

* * *

She lay in her bed, enjoying the blissful silence. An enthusiastic _Woof! Woof!_broke the silence. It was coming from the main entrance of the enormous Hyuuga compound. Hinata laughed to herself and pushed back the covers. Kiba had promised to visit as soon as possible after she visited Naruto but she hadn't seen him for days. Getting out of the large bed, she opened the door and poked her head outside. "Neji nii-san! Could you do me a favor?" Her room opened directly into the porch that surrounded Main Family's courtyard. Whenever Neji wasn't eating or sleeping, he was always practicing there, even though he was from the Branch Family. She had always known there was a distinct boundary between the Main and Branch Families but her father had never seen fit to tell her. After she found out at the Chunnin Exam finals, she insisted that Neji had free access to the entire compound, including the Main Family's half. Hopefully, one day her father would see sense and it would extend to all the Branch Family Hyuugas.

Neji halted his training and walked over. "How may I serve you, Hinata onee-sama?"

She looked at him disapprovingly. "Neji nii-san, I already told you to drop all that servant stuff. 'What is it?' will be _fine_."

"What is it?" he chuckled.

"Can you go let Kiba-kun in? And Akamaru-kun too? I don't want one of the others to chase him off again just because I'm still in bed." The other Branch Family members had done it before.

"Sure. Want me to bring him here?" Hinata nodded. The Jounin leapt off towards the front gates while his cousin got dressed. She stepped outside onto the porch and saw Kiba and Neji sparring.

He looked up and completely dropped his guard. "Hina-chan!" His opponent screeched to a halt, just before hitting him at full force. He and Akamaru jumped up onto the porch. "Sorry I couldn't come earlier. Everything at the clinic was hectic. So? What happened? What did Naruto-kun say?"

Hinata blushed. "He really liked it. And..."

"And what?" Kiba prompted gently.

She reddened. "Naruto-kun treated me to lunch," she whispered.

"Hah!" He gave her a big hug. "You did it! See? I told you it'd work." They chatted for a while under Neji's watchful gaze. Eventually came time for lunch and they all left for Ichiraku's Ramen.

* * *

She let out a sigh and sunk down onto the worn couch. _I better convince the others to chip in to get a new couch. _Sakura closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, applying just a little chakra to soothe her headache. Someone opened the door and she felt a strong, familiar presence. "Something wrong, Kakashi-sensei?" She heard his book snap shut.

"No, I just wanted to ask you something." The cushions beside her sank down under his weight.

Resigning herself to reality, she opened her eyes. "I'm supposedly free for the next ten minutes. What is it?"

"Tell me about chakra signatures."

Startled, she looked at her sensei. Kakashi was seated on her right and his eye was covered by his headband. Shrugging, she began her monologue, straight from the textbooks. "Each and every person has a unique chakra signature, even those that aren't shinobi. However, a civilian's signature is much harder to detect considering the fact that they are not used to purposely combining their physical and mental energies. A chakra signature's uniqueness derives from their DNA, the area where that person has lived, and sometimes, their personality and general mindset. As such, even identical twins can have distinctly different chakra signatures. The general power of one's signature can grow. With hard work, both mentally and physically, one can increase their chakra reserves and the 'size' of their signature. Following so far?"

Kakashi nodded. "Yup."

"Good. People can be identified by relying solely on signatures. The closer one is to their target, the clearer the signature will be. Think of it as characteristics that can be detected. So if someone was a kilometer away, I'd only be able to see, let's say, black hair. Now, if I were to search for this person, based on that, it would still be very vague. But when I get closer, more traits can be identified until it becomes unique. Chakra signatures are detectable. Signatures can be suppressed, such as to avoid detection. Nevertheless, a very skilled shinobi can still detect even one that is suppressed. I think that's it. Oh! Wait! I just thought I'd tell you. Physical condition is strongly linked to the general strength of a signature. In terms of candles, a healthy person is a regular candle, burning steadily. Itachi and Kisame were more like torches than candles. If someone is ill, it's like a candle with a breeze blowing over it. Someone that's dying is like... an oil lamp with a few drops left. It's fading quickly and you know it won't last long, but you have no idea when it'll finally go out."

The silver-haired Jounin nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Tell me, how do you detect a chakra signature?"

"Well, I use pulses. Every minute or so on missions but more often if we're searching or in foreign territory. Just emit a little of your own chakra from your cells. Like you're performing a jutsu, minus the mental energy and the seal. There are other ways though but normally they're unique to the user. Kuroi uses a net of chakra threads. Hinata-chan told me that she creates a boundary around herself first, and then works inward," the kunoichi recounted.

"Is there any way to tell that your chakra signature is being detected?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I guess it's possible. I haven't really managed though. Seeing as you have to use your own chakra to detect someone else's, I suppose it's possible the other way around. It'd be really hard though. The amount of chakra used in detection is miniscule," she informed him. "You can also suppress detecting chakra, like Kuroi. She makes the threads invisible by compressing them. I tried to detect it once but I came up blank."

"Okay. Do you know much about chakra strings, Sakura?" he inquired.

"A little. I read about it after the fight with Sasori. You have to have good chakra control and the book describes it as 'exerting a constant amount of chakra at a point the size of a pinhead.' Fingertips are easiest and the most dexterous so it's the preferred place for puppeteers. What's with all the questions, Kakashi-sensei?" She turned and tried to catch a glimpse of his right eye.

"Nothing. I'm just curious," he said casually.

"As if."

"Alright, you got me. But can I try picking up something with a chakra string?"

"Sure, just not anything that has to do with coffee. That is like liquid gold around here," she warned.

Chuckling, he pointed at a medical book on the shelf. A thread of white chakra shot out and attached itself to the spine. Kakashi curled his finger and the book glided towards him. He broke the thread, then sent it back out, catching the book just before it hit the floor. With a flick of his fingers, he sent it back to the shelf. "You said signatures are related to personalities, right?" Sakura nodded. "Does it have anything else to do with what's going through someone's mind?"

"Well, now that you mention it, some people claim that if you look at someone's signature close enough, you can detect their underlying emotions. But apparently, the emotion has to be really strong or you have to be physically close to the person. Why are you asking me all this?" she demanded for a second time.

"Ten minute break, right Sakura?" She nodded, puzzled. Playing with the strings, he unhooked the clock from the wall and transported it to a meter in front of the medic.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I'll see you later, Kakashi-sensei." Standing reluctantly, she left the lounge, heading back to the patients in the hospital.

* * *

"Neji-kun! About _time_," Tenten complained.

"One must always be punctual!" Lee interjected.

The Jounin rolled his eyes. "Sorry. I had to watch over Hinata onee-sama. Honestly, I don't trust that Kiba. Everyone got their gear?" His comrades nodded. "Let's go." A figure appeared in front of them. Neji snorted. "I expected Tsunade-sama to get someone to spy on us. I didn't expect you though. You're not even a Jounin."

Kurotsuki laughed. "True, but rank isn't everything."

"We'll fight our way past you if we have to," the weapons master threatened.

"Is that so?" The silver-haired woman unsheathed her black katanas, taking up her odd stance.

Tenten summoned a horde of weapons and Lee took up a taijutsu stance. Their captain dropped warily into a Jyuuken stance and activated his byakugan. "We fight."

They charged. Kurotsuki sprung into action. She enveloped herself in black chakra, cushioning her body from Lee's bone-breaking blows. She held her own against the guys, paying special attention to Neji. If he wanted to, he could send her to the hospital with a swipe of his palm. The Hyuuga grinned. He could tell that the chakra in his hands was slicing his opponent's chakra net apart. Kurotsuki winced at the burning pain in her side. Gritting her teeth, she dug the tip of her katana into her left side and pried the dagger out.

"Damn, missed," Tenten commented, watching the dagger _thunk_ into the ground.

The silver-haired woman mentally cursed the Hyuuga's fighting style. If her chakra net had been there, she could have neatly dodged the hit. Even though her net was gone, she was suddenly struck with the sense that someone familiar had poked her in the back. Glancing behind her, she pushed the feeling aside. No one was there. "Seems to me like you hit. Where were you aiming?"

"Your heart." Tenten whipped out a kusarigama; a sickle with a chain and weight attached to the end. The guys took their taijutsu up a notch, keeping Kurotsuki busy. _Damn, these three are good. They've covered all my openings... Oh shit! _She saw a flash of gray out of the corner of her eye. The silver-haired woman twisted, trying to avoid the incoming attack, only to meet Rock Lee's foot. He hit her square in the face, splitting her cheekbone in two. An instant later, the kusarigama hit.

The blade _squelch_ed into the left side of her neck, just under her jaw. Tenten grabbed the chain and dragged the sickle out of her neck with a horrible sucking sound. Blood poured out of the wound, running like a river down her front and back. Her choker fell off. Kurotsuki soaked her fingers in the blood, then wiped it over the cloth that covered her tattoos. A cloud of smoke appeared behind each member of Team Gai. Yuki, Kaze and Yami jumped up, toppling them to the ground. They all received headbutts on the back of their heads from the wolves. After they passed out, the animals disappeared.

Kurotsuki sat heavily, throwing her katanas aside. She pressed both hands to the bleeding wound, trying to stop the flow. White chakra surrounded the area, trying desperately to heal the damage. About twice every three seconds, she felt a fresh spurt of blood on her hands. _Oh, _fuck_. External carotid artery and external jugular vein. Both severed. Damn, shit,_ fuck_. I should really have taken them seriously. I'm not gonna finish healing it in time. Hey! I know you can hear me so listen up. If, ninety seconds after I pass out, I'm not stabilized, you can go all out. __**What if they use a transfusion? **__Then don't do anything. As long as I'm stable, I'll wake up and deal with it later. __**You got it. **_Her eyelids drooped and she collapsed in a pool of her own blood. On the brink of consciousness the pressure from her hand lessened. The blood came rushing out anew. If anyone could read minds, they would have heard numbers, running through her thoughts.

_**...90...**_

_**...89...**_

_**...88...**_

_**...87...**_

_**

* * *

**_

Hinata, Kiba, and Naruto sat at the counter, eating. She was blushing furiously, happy just to be near the love of her life. (Kiba had predicted that he'd be there, which was the reason for suggesting it in the first place.) Kiba and Akamaru watched her protectively, prepared to catch her in case she decided to pass out. The Jinchuuriki talked loudly, oblivious to everything around him. The large dog was the first to detect the smell of smoke, then his master noticed as well. "Hey, you guys smell that?"

"Not all of us are from the Inuzuka, Kiba-kun. What do you smell?" Hinata asked. Whenever he mentioned smells, it was always worth asking.

"Smoke. It's just a little bit but still..." Teuchi and Ayame immediately checked all the burners in their shop and anything combustible. They shrugged; it wasn't their fault. Kiba turned his head to the street. "Oh, never mind. I know what it is." He smiled and watched the opening into the shop. A minute later, Asuma entered, smoking, followed by Kurenai. "Hey, Kurenai-sensei!" he greeted her with overenthusiastically. "How's it going today?"

"Everything's fine," she said pleasantly, shooting him and Hinata a death glare.

The Hyuuga girl giggled and Kiba decided to be safe rather than sorry. "C-come on, Naruto-kun. L-let's finish up and g-go spar with Kiba-kun."

"Sphure. Jupp gimmme a sheck." He quickly finished his noodles, eager to train at every opportunity. Everyone paid for their meals and bid the senseis goodbye.

"We'll leave you two alone," Kiba whispered to them his way out. Kurenai smacked him gently, blushing.

The pair ordered and sat down in the corner. "Does Naruto-kun know anything?" Asuma asked.

"Are you kidding? He's too thick to notice that we're married, let alone the baby," she snorted.

"What about your team?"

"Well, they know about us. I haven't told them anything about the baby yet, but I think Hinata noticed. She's sharp. Your team?" Kurenai inquired.

"Shikamaru picked up on it pretty quickly. All of it. Then, he somehow managed to let it slip to Ino. I had hell getting her to shut up but I think she told Sakura anyway." He took her hand. "You know, it's probably a good idea for you to go on maternity leave. I don't want you to strain yourself," Asuma said worriedly.

She squeezed his warm hand. "One more mission. Tsunade-sama already had it lined up for my team. I swear, last mission before I go on leave."

"Seal it with a kiss," he said mischievously. Smiling, she leaned forward and gave him a long, lingering kiss.

Ayame appeared in front of them, ramen in hand. "Hey, lovebirds. Try to keep it G-rated. We've got a health and safety code around here."

* * *

He ran full tilt into the lobby, dodging anyone in his way. "She needs help. NOW."

"No time for a stretcher. E10. That way, on your right. Yell for Sakura-san."

He ran down the hall, trying his best not to jostle the woman in his arms. Kakashi placed her on the clean operating table and removed the katanas, scrolls and her obi. He applied pressure to the long gash in her neck. Blood flowed relentlessly, pooling on the table, then dripping off onto the floor. "Sakura!" he shouted at the door.

_**...63...**_

_**...62...**_

_**...61...**_

Sakura burst into the room, sanitizing her hands with chakra. "Holy crap, Kakashi-sensei. What happened to Kuroi?"

"I don't know. I think she took on Team Gai. Looks like an artery was cut."

She grabbed two forceps from the metal tray, some sterile medical thread and attached it to a needle. She shoved him roughly out of the way. Medic Sakura didn't have time to be nice. She bent over and clamped the severed ends shut. "Sensei, get me two more forceps," she ordered. "And take your gloves off." He delivered them to her open hand and peeled of his navy gloves, dark with Kurotsuki's blood. When he put them on a counter, out of the way, the blood leaked out of the fabric, forming a red puddle on the stainless steel. Quickly, Sakura clamped the ends of the jugular vein. The pink-haired medic began tying ligatures around the ends to stopping the bleeding.

_**...31...**_

_**...30...**_

_**...29...**_

"You know the stuff for an IV right?" she asked, without looking up. Kakashi nodded and went to collect the necessary items. _Something I learned in the ANBU medic class finally comes in handy. _He tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up. "Scissors. Cut the ends of the ligatures," she told him. "Don't be squeamish, she can't feel anything." While Sakura set inserted the IV and attached her patient to a heart rate monitor, he cut the excess thread. As soon as the _beep... beep... beep... _of the monitor started up, she turned Kakashi towards the hall. "Freezer door marked storage. Get one bag of O-negative." He turned and rushed out.

_**...17...**_

_**...16...**_

_**...15...**_

The Jounin returned with the bag and hooked it onto the pole next to the saline solution. Sakura connected the blood to the tube that led to the woman's IV. She pointed at the slash in Kurotsuki's side. "Get a gauze pad. Put pressure on that."

_**...10...**_

_**...9...**_

_**...8...**_

Turning, she took another needle, threaded it, and checked that the artery and vein were properly tied off. Prodding around, she found no more problems. She began sewing up the wound. She kept an eye on all the flashing green numbers on the monitor screen, watching and waiting for them to fall in the right range.

_**...4...**_

_**...3...**_

_**...2...**_

"Stable."

_**Fuck.**___

_**

* * *

**_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^ I really, _really, REALLY_, want to know what everyone thought about this chapter. And I also wanted to say, there _will_ be spoilers in this fanfic. Or at least for now, it's spoiler-y. By the time I actually get around to writing and posting that portion of the story, I think it'll be a mere fact in Naruto and not spoiler-y at all. Either way, I advise everyone to read up 'cause Naruto pwns!


	20. Camp David

**A/N: **Just a little note, I find the job of converting the Canadian Dollar to the Japanese Yen _way_ too troublesome. So, I've chosen to use the CND as a currency for this fanfic. Hope I haven't confused anyone. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19: Camp David

* * *

_Beep... beep... beep... beep... _

_Someone turn that fucking alarm off... Oh... wait... That's a heart rate monitor... I'm in the hospital... __**Damn straight. That Sakura girl stabilized you at two. **_**Two**_**. I was so close. Geez, the one time I actually have your permission to let loose and she comes along and fucks it up.**__ Calm down, I probably got a transfusion so you can have some fun later. _Kurotsuki slowly regained consciousness, becoming aware of a gentle pressure on her right hand. The ever-present chakra net had been completely obliterated by one Hyuuga Neji but she had a guess as to who had bothered to stay by her side. Her lips twitched upwards in a half-smile. "Kakashi...?" she muttered, keeping her eyes closed.

It took him a moment to register that she was waiting for him to respond. "Awake so soon? It's only been three days. Go back to sleep," he ordered quietly. He had fallen asleep, hunched over, forehead resting on the back of her hand. He straightened up, stretching one hand above his head to loosen his stiff muscles. The other, he kept firmly latched onto hers. _Thank god, she's finally awake. _He felt an overwhelming sense of relief, knowing that she would be alright. It was only thanks to her signature that he had even been alerted to the fact that she had almost been killed in a fight. Since then, he had been staying in her room, pacing at the foot of her bed whenever a nurse came in to check her vitals and forced him to release her hand. Even after they flushed him out after visiting hours, he would grab some take-out food for dinner and sneak back in. After the first night, they had stopped trying to get him to leave. Kakashi's sleep-fogged brain failed to realize that he had never, _ever_ gone so long without reading a single letter from his prized _Icha Icha_ books.

Kurotsuki forced her heavy eyelids open. It was dark in the room, the waxing moon providing a soft glow. The window was shut tight against the chill air. "Three days? You stayed here for that long?" she murmured.

"Well..."

She gripped his hand a little tighter, inexplicably glad that he had stayed. "Shouldn't _you_ be going back to sleep?"

"I'm watching over you," he said, waving it off.

"That's what the incessant beeping is for. Go home, I'll be fine," the kunoichi insisted.

Kakashi snorted. "That's what you said last time and look where you are now."

"Right... You brought me here?" It was really a useless question. The front of the Chunnin vest in the corner was completely soaked in blood; it told its own story.

"Yeah. What the hell happened? I get there and Team Gai is unconscious and you're lying in your own blood." He shuddered. "It's like a scene straight from the wars. That's not like you to... well, get beaten up like that."

"I didn't take them seriously," she said sheepishly. "I didn't think that they'd fight me down then leave. I thought they'd just dodge past me and keep running. It's what I would've done. Where are those three?" she wondered aloud.

"I got their places under surveillance. Kotetsu-san and Izumo-san were all too happy to oblige. I think they dragged Anko-san along too." He tapped the padded brace around her neck, indicating the injury that had brought her within an inch of life. "Who did it? It was Neji-kun, wasn't it? He really holds on to grudges."

Kurotsuki sighed. "Kakashi, I already told you not to go beating him up on my behalf. I can do it myself. Either way, I won't tell which one of the three it was. Besides, how did you even know I was in trouble?"

"I attached a chakra string to you. Just, you know, making sure you'd be okay."

_Huh, that's what the poke was. _"So _that's _what you were doing with Sakura. I didn't think you spent ten minutes saying 'Yo'."

He was taken aback. "How did you know?" he asked.

"Chakra net. At least, before Neji-kun cut it up." The woman looked around, taking in her surroundings. There was a brace, keeping her cheekbone in place, and another keeping her neck from moving too much. She could feel stitches in her side and neck, keeping the skin together. Her left arm was connected to an IV drip. Next to the clear bag was a second bag of blood, slowly dripping into a drip chamber then flowing into her veins. _Ah, shit. They did give me a transfusion. Probably more than one. No wonder I feel so sluggish. I can barely even move. _"Kakashi, call a nurse."

He leaned over to the headboard and pressed a button. "Something wrong?"

"Just about everything." He raised an eyebrow, disbelieving. _Hey, I'm asking you to crank it up a notch. Nothing too strong at first, just give me a fever. Start getting rid of the transfused blood, then loosen up a little more. __**You know it'll hurt like hell at the places with stitches and stuff. **__Whatever. I won't bleed to death if you act first. __**Remember, you said so... sweetheart. **_

A young brunette dressed in a cream colored uniform walked in. "Hello. We're awake very soon, I see. Do you need something?"

Kurotsuki shook off Kakashi's hand and sluggishly ripped off her neck brace. "I'd like you to remove my IV and stitches."

The nurse blinked, startled. "I-I don't think that's very advisable."

"A patient has the right to refuse medical treatment. Seeing as I was not conscious at the time, I am now refusing treatment and demanding that someone remove my stitches. Oh, and the IV," she added.

"Kurotsuki, you're good but even you'll bleed to death. Don't be stupid," Kakashi reprimanded her, reaching for her hand.

"If my body rejects something as fundamental as Sakura's chakra, do you honestly think it'll do any better with ligatures and a transfusion? And am I the only one that's noticed my own fever?" The nurse immediately rushed over and whipped out a thermometer. The silver-haired woman obediently opened her mouth and held the end under her tongue. _Ugh, damn, all that chakra stings but at least I can move properly again. _After a minute, the brunette pulled it out and read the figures.

"Thirty-nine point seven... This is bad." She took off the tape and slid the IV needle out of her patient's arm. The nurse put her stethoscope in her ears. "Sit up," she ordered. Kurotsuki obeyed. Placing the small disc on her back, the nurse listened to her heart. "Everything's fine there... Breathe in... Breathe out... The fever will probably go away in the next seventy-two hours. It's relatively rare but it's normally because of the transfusion. If you experience any headaches, chest pains, backaches, call someone, alright?"

She flopped back down onto the bed. Her left arm was oozing blood but she didn't seem to care. Instead, her hands flew to her stitches and her breathing quickened. "Take them out," she said through clenched teeth.

The Jounin tugged at her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Hurts like a bitch," Kurotsuki spat. Her fingers clawed at the closed gash in her neck, practically tearing the stitches out. The brunette rushed out and brought back a medic: Sakura.

"Kakashi-sensei, hold her hands. Keep them away." He nodded and wrapped Kurotsuki's hands in his own. He felt her hands twitch, itching to rip the stitches out herself. He held on firmly, watching everything with a worried eye. The medic took out a set of tools from her bag and set to work. She quickly cut the threads and pulled them out. Sakura gently pried open the wound, not wanting to disturb anything too much. "What the hell?" The flesh near the opening was black with chakra. She could see it running through the blood vessels too, attacking the places tied off with ligatures. "Kuroi, if I take off the ligatures, you'll have less than a minute to live," she said seriously.

"If you don't remove then, I'll do it myself," her patient grunted. Biting her lip in concentration, Sakura used a tiny pair of scissors to remove the ligatures. Blood rushed out, staining the pillow and the thin mattress. The black chakra abruptly changed to white and the veins and arteries kit themselves back together in a few seconds. There wasn't even a scar from the wound. Kurotsuki's breathing slowed now that most of the pain was gone. "Can you take out the other stitches too, Sakura?"

The pink-haired medic nodded. She lifted up the hem of her patient's black shirt. One of the small blessings of the Konoha Hospital was that patients were usually permitted to keep their own clothes and deny a hospital gown. The stitches were removed and the wound healed over. "Do you want the brace off too?"

"Nah, that's external. It can stay." _Hey, buddy. Finish assimilating the transfused blood and tone it down, okay? __**Yeah. This feels great. When will you next life-threatening injury be, sweetie? **__Oh, shut up. _Kurotsuki relaxed on the pillow. "Thanks, Sakura. And sorry for being such a horrible patient. My body is a bitch to take care of."

"It's alright. I've seen grown shinobi cry like babies because they think they're going to die. You had a febrile non-hemolytic transfusion reaction. At least you didn't get a transfusion-associated acute lung injury," she said, packing away her tools in a biohazard box.

The other two blinked. "Um, stupid version please?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "At least you didn't die from the transfusion. Stupid enough for you?"

The ex-ANBU member snorted. "Yeah."

The medic rounded on her patient. "You are not to leave this room. Rest, sleep, don't get up. If you got rid of all the blood you got through transfusions, you've got about sixty-two percent left in your body. Which, by the way, is still pretty dangerous. Okay?"

Kurotsuki nodded. "Yes, mommy."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Kakashi offered. "Your shift is over about now, right?"

Checking the clock on the wall, his former student yawned. "Yeah. See ya. And don't overdo it," she warned one last time.

Silence dominated the room for a while, broken only by their quiet breathing. "You know, I'm beginning to think that you'll be even harder to watch out for than Sasuke," he said, just to fill the silence. (Really, ever been in a large building at night? The silence is _creepy_.)

"Oh, I'll make sure of that. But I'll take care of you for a bit," she said.

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Sleeping in a sitting position is _really _bad for your back. Come here." She crossed her legs and patted the spot in front of her. "Face the wall." Kakashi shrugged, figuring there would be no harm in doing as she asked. Settling down, he idly wondered what she was up to. The Jounin felt the blankets and mattress shift, realizing that she was kneeling behind him. He felt her hands run along his back, fingertips poking at the skin here and there. "Hm... Eh, what the hell. It's in the way. Shirt. Off," she commanded.

"W-what?" he stuttered, surprised.

"Kakashi, just do it."

He was contemplating what to do when he realized that his shirt was already half off. And he was doing it _voluntarily_. _Heh, too bad, Kotetsu. I've got your spot now. _"Better?" he asked, tossing the garment aside. His dark sleeveless mask and shirt combo was all that covered his torso.

"Much. Now be quiet." The woman reached over his shoulders, gently placing her hands on his neck and part of his jaw. She turned his head first left, then right, _tsk_ing at the multiple little _click_s that his bones produced. Kurotsuki moved on to his shoulders and back. After she finished loosening up his joints, she moved on to the muscles. Placing warm hands on either side of his neck, her thumbs gently kneaded the tension out of the muscles at the nape. "Feeling good?" she murmured in his ear.

"Mm," he agreed, unable to produce something more intelligent. _Holy shit, where'd she learn to do that? That feels amazing... So she's a damn good masseuse on top of everything else. _Kakashi did have enough sense in him, however, to hold back the moans that were building up in his throat. Suddenly, she slammed both thumbs onto a particularly tight knot of nerves and his sense fled. The sounds mixed together, coming out as a pleasured groan. "Perfect..." he mumbled. Behind him, Kurotsuki chuckled and moved onto his shoulders. Then to his back. All the while, sounds of... well, for the lack of a better word, let's just say... appreciation emerged from his throat. He relished the fact that he never had to tell her where exactly to work her magic; she just knew. He literally melted at her touch, forearms resting on his knees, head hanging loosely. Many 'Mm's and a few 'You are a _goddess_' es later, she worked her way back up. When she reached his shoulders again, he rolled them against her hands, silently begging her to continue.

"There's only so much tension in your body, Kakashi," she chuckled.

"But... so good..." he mumbled.

Smiling, she decided to humor him. Kurotsuki's hands moved to one side and she gently took hold of his arm. The woman began working on his bicep, melting away tension he hadn't even known was there. _Hm. Not overly large, just well-defined muscles. Nice. Seriously nice. _Finishing with his left arm, she took the right. This time, Kakashi purposely held his limb a little further back, giving her better access. Eventually, she rested her hands on his shoulders once again, steadying herself. She yawned, feeling a little dizzy from exhaustion.

The air rushing out of her lungs brought him back to reality. He whipped around in time to catch her as her knees all but gave way. "Oh, shit. Sorry. I shouldn't keep you up like that," he apologized. _I'm a selfish, selfish idiot. _

"Mhmm..." she replied, eyelids almost closed already. Kakashi tucked her in and climbed off the hospital bed. At the last moment, she slid to the side. "Don't let my work go to waste," she whispered, seeing that he was about to sit down again.

_Well, she _is _leaving space for me... Why the hell not?_

_

* * *

_

"Heh, nice job, Tobi. Didn't think you'd find the Sanbi so soon, yeah," he whispered.

Tobi stood quietly, for once, on the waves. "No problem, Deidara-senpai," he whispered back. The man vanished and reappeared a few seconds later. "Explosives are in place." He began giggling beneath his mask.

"What the hell is it?" Deidara scowled.

"It's gonna go 'splody! Hehe, this is gonna be super-fun, Deidara-senpai!"

Rolling his eyes, the bomber set off his little spiders. A yellow flash appeared in the crack between the Sanbi's shell and head. The demon roared in pain and opened giant yellow eyes. Another blast went off, just under its chin. Its monstrous head was blown back, towards the sky. "Aint no one sleepin' soundly tonight, yeah!" Deidara yelled, flying up on his clay bird. He flew around, dodging the scaly green tails that tried to take him out of the sky. Tobi was the one-man cheerleading squad, jumping around and shouting like a child. Finally, he dropped one last tiny spider. It landed right where he wanted; at the base of the Sanbi's skull. "Nitey!" The spider exploded, effectively knocking the lights out of the oversized turtle. Out of nowhere, it took one last swipe at Deidara. He put up an arm to block it and realized it was much too thin to be one of the monster's tails.

"Hey! Deidara-senpai caught the rope!" Tobi shouted from atop the shell.

"Are you _asking_ me to kill you?" the blond screeched. He tied the rope around his bird's neck. And it began towing the Sanbi to shore.

A silhouette appeared beside him, floating in midair, complete with a large sword. "Nice one, Deidara. We finished sealing just last week."

"I was already looking for it here when Pein called us up, yeah," he boasted.

"Just you? What about Tobi?" Kisame's silhouette asked.

The bomber snorted. "Are you shitting me? That moron is worse than no help. Just clung to one of the tails the first time we found the Sanbi."

Shark-man let out a hearty chuckle. "Lookit, he's asleep."

Deidara chucked another spider at his partner and blew it up inches from his face. "Wake the fuck up!" he hollered.

"Well, we've already got the Yonbi here in the Land of Rocks. Turns out it was some old man. Keeping him stable is really annoying," the missing-nin complained. By now, they could see the shore, six other silhouettes and a giant statue waiting. Two of its nine eyes were open, one with a sandy colored pupil, the other, a bright blue. "Damn, I miss this place. It's been a long time since I left."

"Aw, is Jaws getting all soppy and homesick?" Deidara crooned.

"You're damn lucky that I'm in a different country right now," he growled, floating down to his spot left ring finger. The other two took their spots as well.

"Pein."

"What is it, Kakuzu?"

"Can we take a break after the Sanbi? Our treasury is running a little low and we have located two high-paying targets here in the Land of Fire."

"Oh come _on_!" Kisame exclaimed. "The Yonbi's an old geezer and it's already been hard as hell keeping him alive."

"We will need the money. Hidan, Kakuzu, you have one night to take out one of the targets. Then, we will seal the Yonbi. After that, you may hunt down the other one."

"Thank you, Pein. Finances are of utmost importance in running the Akatsuki."

Kisame mumbled something that sounded remarkably like 'dipshit suck-up.'

"A quick capture, Tobi, Deidara. Forty-seven point two percent. Begin." Nine spectral dragons drifted out of the mouth, enveloping the Sanbi. Its body twitched in a feeble attempt to fight off the sealing dragons. As the giant turtle lay still, dark green chakra drifted up in a violent stream, almost like waves in a stormy sea.

* * *

She lay awake in her bed thinking. Anko blushed happily, replaying last week in her head. Even as a little girl, she had liked Kotetsu. Thinking back, she realized their relationship as friends had started in the weirdest manner possible. Even before she made it into the Academy, she had made it her business to find out and memorize the class schedules. That way, she knew exactly when the various training grounds would be free of students and where she could practice. Occasionally, there would be one teacher or another that decided to bring their students outside, which forced Anko to sulk in the trees until they left. As a girl, she would crawl past the classrooms, just below the windows.

One day, she had tied her hair up in a messy ponytail that refused to lie flat. The ends of her hair had caught a boy's eye. She heard a tap on the window above her and froze. Turning her head, she saw a boy, with a bandage across his nose, smiling down at her. He looked away and quickly scribbled a note on a piece of paper. Holding it to the window, he let her read the message.

_U train on the grounds when no1's ther? _

She nodded and put a finger to her lips. _Don't tell anyone. _she mouthed at him.

He wrote another note and held it up to the window. _K. I'll meet u at target practice after skool. _

Anko nodded and scurried away. That afternoon, he introduced himself as Hagane Kotetsu. They met at the target practice grounds, every day. He gave her little lessons, passing on what he had learned that day. Often, he complained about being hungry so she brought snacks to their little meetings. Usually, rice or noodles, with her mother's special seasoning. Anko always brought some sweets from the dango shop whenever she could afford it. They sometimes had little chats through the window, which eventually made them both very good lip readers. He would always tell her if one particular teacher had decided to hold an outdoor class, to save her the trouble of waiting in the trees. When she was finally enrolled in the Academy, they ate lunch together at the same spot. In Kotetsu's senior year, Anko found herself eating alone more and more often. He had to study, take extra classes for extra credit, and complete longer and longer assignments. It wasn't something she liked but it couldn't be helped. Eventually, they both made their way up the ranks of shinobi and drifted further apart. It came to be that they only saw each other during the Chunnin Exams every year. Still, it didn't matter that they rarely saw each other. Of all the people she could name, he was probably the one that knew her best.

_Huh, I never realized how far apart we drifted over the years. It's nice spending time with Kotetsu, even though it's just carrying paperwork and lunch. _Reaching over, she turned off the lamp that was still on. Anko smiled to herself and drifted off to sleep. Maybe it was her imagination, but she could have sworn that she heard a familiar voice bidding her goodnight.

On the street below, a man stared up at her window and saw the light go out. He was on his way to the Hokage's office, carrying the last load of paperwork for the day. _Hm, maybe I'll get Anko to come over to my place for lunch. Then I can tell her. _Kotetsu noticed that her window was left slightly open. _It's nearly October, she'll catch a cold or something. _Setting the stack of papers and folders aside, he climbed silently up the wall. "'Night, Anko," he whispered, sliding the window shut.

* * *

Ino sighed. Her father was working in the interrogation department, as usual. Her mother had planned something for the day, without telling her, as usual. That left her, scrambling to get a day off at the pharmacy and mind the family flower shop for the day. Sometimes, it was rather boring but it was the best way to pick up gossip on the dating scene. The bell near the door tinkled as someone walked in. "Ah! Asuma-sensei! Just in time, the roses finished blooming last night." She walked towards the section reserved for the best roses. Ino cut eleven red roses and placed them gently on the counter. Turning, she took a single white rose out of the slim vase in the shelf behind the counter. "I saved this one just for you, Asuma-sensei," she smiled. Bustling around the store, Ino chose some greenery to accentuate the roses. The kunoichi decided on some dark green leafy stems, for a border, and a few sprigs of a long-stemmed plant with tiny white flowers, the perfect final touch. She pulled out white tissue paper and delicately arranged the red roses, leaving the white one aside. She tied the bouquet with a wide red ribbon that matched the roses perfectly and inserted the white rose at the very center. "There we go, simple but beautiful. Thorns on, no card, as usual." Poking at the register, she recorded the sale. "Thirty-nine fifty-five. But since it's you, I'll take off five dollars. Thirty-four fifty-five. Fork it over, sensei."

"Thanks, Ino." He paid for the flowers and gently took them in his arms.

The bell tinkled again. "Asuma-san? Going to see Kurenai-san, eh?" Kakashi walked in, aloof as ever. One side of his hair was slightly tousled, a testament of finally getting to sleep in a bed for the first time in three days.

"Yeah. I didn't expect to see you here though, Kakashi-san. What's the occasion?"

The silver-haired Jounin chuckled. "Don't go getting yourself killed and get well soon."

"Eh? Who got hurt?" Ino burst out.

"Kurotsuki, you know, my new team member, landed herself in the hospital."

The bell rang again and Kotetsu entered. "Kuroi's in the hospital? Why?"

"Got in a fight," Kakashi mumbled. "Came out worse than the other three."

Everyone in the shop froze, thinking the same thoughts. _Three? She's crazy enough to deliberately take on _three_ shinobi?_

Asuma broke the silence. "Well, I've gotta go. See you guys around. And thanks again, Ino," he said, heading for the door. Kotetsu held it open for him and the Jounin nodded his thanks.

"Come again soon, Asuma-sensei!" she called after him. "So, Kakashi-sensei and Kotetsu-san. What can I get for you guys today?" Ino asked, the perfect image of a friendly storekeeper. "Who're you getting flowers for, Kotetsu-san?"

"Childhood friend, turned crush," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Does she _know_ that you like her?" Kotetsu shook his head. "Mhmm... A subtle color is probably the best then. Any idea what she likes?" the kunoichi asked, eyeing the various flowers on display.

"Not really," he admitted. "I was thinking a rose or something."

The blonde grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a large pink rose. "Excellent choice. Can't go wrong with roses." She returned to the counter, picking up a few decorative plants to go with the rose. "Do you want to buy a vase too? We'll give you a discount," she offered.

"Sure. I'll take that one," he said, indicating a slim, simple glass vase.

"Want the thorns taken off?"

"No, it's fine."

Ino asked as she added fresh water, the rose, and a pretty pink bow. "So? Who is this girl?"

"Ino-chan..." Kakashi said warningly.

She huffed. "Okay, okay. Not my business. With the vase, that'll be sixteen ninety-five." Kotetsu paid and left in a hurry. Tsunade didn't like people to be late.

"Tell Kuroi not to be so stupid again!" he called over his shoulder.

"What about you, Kakashi-sensei?"

His gaze traveled around the store, looking for nothing in particular. A pot of rose buds caught his eye. Most of them hadn't yet bloomed, even though it was already September. "What kind of rose are those?" he asked, indicating the pot in the corner, hidden by other plants.

"Those are Camp David roses." When Ino got started on flowers, she usually continued until there wasn't much left to say. "They bloom in October and May. You can see the buds are black right now, but once they bloom, they'll be a nice crimson. They're in the family of Hybrid Tea roses; a little high maintenance but resist fairly well to disease. I can reserve some for you if you'd like. I'll send a message when they've opened."

"No, it's alright. I'll take the one that bloomed early," Kakashi said.

"Huh, you're sharp, Kakashi-sensei." She went over to the pot, scissors in hand. "Well, that's odd. The most of petals are black even though it's supposed to be red all around... Are you sure you want it?" she asked. "It _is_ technically defective."

"Don't worry about it. It's perfect. No need for garnishes and leave the thorns on," he added. Looking at the many vases, he chose a simple one made of smoked glass. "I'll take this too." The kunoichi filled the vase and added the black and red rose. She pulled out a short length of red ribbon for the vase when he made a rather odd request. "Could you use a black ribbon?" Kakashi asked.

Ino smiled. "The customer's always right." She changed the ribbon and tied the bow. "I guess I won't charge you for the flower 'cause we normally wouldn't have sold it anyway. Eleven thirty." He handed over the cash and thanked her.

"Come again soon!"

* * *

"Kakashi-sensei! You promised you'd train me!" the blond yelled, sliding open the door with a bang.

The Jounin face-palmed. So much for Kurotsuki waking up to a quiet morning and a rose on her bedside table. "Naruto, be quiet, will you? You're in a hospital," he hissed.

Naruto's screaming had awakened Kurotsuki. She took off the brace on her cheek. The bone had healed overnight with a little prompting from her healing chakra. "Morning, Kakashi. Naruto, come here," she ordered, waving him over.

"Wanted to ask me something, Kuroi?" She casually whacked him on the cheek. He was caught off-guard and tumbled onto the floor. "What was that for?" he shouted, jumping back to his feet.

"For waking me up. You're supposed to keep it down in a hospital. Go wait outside the hospital before Sakura comes to kick you out."

At the mention of Sakura, the Genin immediately looked around. He heard footsteps down the hall and rushed out of the room. "Naruto! What have I told you about screaming in here?" Sakura's voice demanded.

"I'm going, I'm _going_," he said, sounding quieter and quieter with each step.

Kakashi shut the door. "Sorry about that. He's not exactly a subtle person."

"Doesn't matter." Kurotsuki turned and noticed the rose on the bedside table. "Did you get this for me?" she asked, taking it out of the vase. She put the flower under her nose, inhaling the pleasant scent.

"Yeah. Get well soon kinda thing," he said, casually scratching the back of his head. "And Kotetsu says 'Don't be so stupid again'."

"I recognize this. It's a Camp David rose." It was an oddball. The outer petals were black, leaving the very centre the only part that was red. Blood red. "They're not supposed to be in bloom yet. Or black, for that matter. But that doesn't matter. How did you know they're my favorite?" Kurotsuki asked, smiling.

"I didn't. I got it because it reminded me of you. The black is like your silence, not telling anyone anything. But the red shows there's still a warm heart inside," he smiled.

"Thank you," she said, staring at the rose. _Heh, nice interpretation, Kakashi. If only you knew my past, you'd know how much this means to me. If the rose represents me, then it means I haven't been completely swallowed... yet. _

"Oh, crap. It's my fault, isn't it?" Kakashi asked, tilting her chin up.

Her ultramarine eyes snapped back into focus. She realized with a start that she was crying. Quickly, she ran the back of her hand across her eyes and wiped away the tears. "No, no. It's not your fault. Sorry, I really do have a tendency to cry around you, don't I?"

"You do... Whatever it is, you can tell me," he told her quietly, putting a hand on her newly healed cheek.

Kurotsuki put her hand on top of his, holding it in place. She closed her eyes, breathing in his unique scent instead of the rose's. "I wish I could."

* * *

"So this is where you live, eh?" Anko walked into his apartment, looking around. It was pretty much the same as hers. Most shinobi owned a small apartment that could be left alone for months on end. The only problem was coming back to an angry landlord and a pile of unpaid rent letters.

"There's something for you in the living room," he told her, going to the kitchen to find the bento boxes he had prepared. He heard a little squeal from the living room, then footsteps. Then, the _thunk_ of something being set down on the table behind him.

Anko jumped up and hugged him from behind. "Did you really get a rose for me?" she asked, blushing happily.

He turned around. "Yeah. I never told you but..." he trailed off.

"But what?"

"I-I really like you. Ever since we were kids," Kotetsu confessed. She remained silent for a moment. _Aw crap, she probably doesn't even like me. _

Anko reached up and put her arms around his neck. He instinctively placed his hands on her waist. She closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips to his. They parted and she rested her head on his chest, listening to his racing heartbeat that gradually slowed. He was still a little dazed from her actions and almost didn't register what she said next. "It's a good thing one of us had the guts to say it." They remained there, in each other's arms. Eventually, they got to the business of eating lunch, with the rose as the centerpiece.

"I've got to get back to Tsunade's office," Kotetsu said reluctantly.

"It's ok. Tell Izumo-san that I'll fill in for him tomorrow."

His face lit up. "I'd really like that." She picked up the small vase and they walked to the door. He took her hand and they went down a few floors to the lobby.

"Lunch is on me tomorrow," she told him.

"Mhmm." Smiling, he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll see you then."

* * *

"Naruto, we're stopping for today," Kakashi ordered.

"But Kakashi-sensei!" he whined. "I'm not even tired yet!"

"Maybe you aren't but I am. If your Kyuubi chakra starts spewing out again, I doubt I'll be able to stop it. We have to find someone that can before you can continue training. I can't have you destroying half of Konoha while you're attempting an elemental Rasengan," he warned. The Narutos still didn't look convinced. "You've already managed to cut leaves, a tree, and the _water_ in the lake with your clones."

"... Alright," he muttered. All the Kage Bunshins disappeared and smoke filled the field. When it cleared, Kakashi was gone.

* * *

**A/N: **We've got our FIRST KISS! XD and it's not even between the main characters... I'm not very good at fluff. Anyone got tips? Also, a huge hug for the people that have reviewed my story already and another one for all those that stuck with me! Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	21. Cursed

**A/N: **Updating for real this time! (Go read 16. Cheating Death if you haven't already!)

* * *

**Chapter 20: Cursed**

* * *

"Anko, where are you taking me?" he demanded.

"Just follow me," she replied for the third time. "Okay, we're here."

Kotetsu looked around at the familiar scene. "Target practice," he smiled. Two lunch boxes sat near one of the targets, steam coming out the small vents in the top. He laughed. "I really missed this place." Taking her hand, they settled down for a nostalgic lunch, complete with sweets from the dango shop. When they finished eating, they competed against each other, throwing kunai at the old dummies. They both put in a little extra gusto on their final throw. With a _crack_, both their kunai went straight through the straw mannequins. They both burst out laughing. The Academy should really petition Tsunade for some funding. When they finally stopped, they lay next to each other, staring at the sky.

"Hey, Kotetsu?" she asked.

"Hm?"

"Why do you like me?" Anko asked.

He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her. "What's not to like?" She blushed and smiled. "Why do _you_ like _me_?" he asked in return.

Instead of answering, she kissed him. "Am I supposed to have a reason?"

"Mmm, guess not." The pair enjoyed each other's company, telling stories of what had happened since the last time they had eaten lunch in that very same field. Suddenly, the school bell rang, startling them both. Reluctantly, they packed up and went back to being workhorses. _You know, it seems just a little more bearable, just 'cause she's here._

_

* * *

_

The cool night air washed over the two figures, making their cloaks sway in the breeze. They stood, motionless, looking at the enormous temple. One of them nodded, giving the signal. The other pulled a large scythe off his back. He twirled it around, warming up. Sitting still for three days straight really did hell for your muscles. Without warning, he launched it at the large iron doors before him. They buckled and fell with a resounding _crash_. The monks that were sleeping awoke and rushed to the scene. "You who have disturbed the peace of the Temple of Fire, we demand you leave at once!" the holy men chorused.

"Leave? I don't think so. We've got business with someone here," one shadow said. "I believe he goes by the name 'Chiriku.'"

Another monk appeared, causing the others to bow. "Chiriku-sama! These intruders claim to have business with you," one spoke.

"Ah, fuck off, you monk people. Sama this, sama that! Kami, you shitheads are driving me insane. Kakuzu! Can I just do it now so we can fucking leave already?"

"It matters not to me. I just want the head in once piece."

The men stepped forward into the moonlight. The monks gasped at the sight of their Akatsuki cloaks. They were part of the criminal organization and had to be reported. "Hey! You! You're Chiriku, right?" Hidan shouted, pointing at the head monk.

"That is indeed me," he responded, watching them both carefully.

The red scythe whizzed across the space between them. Chiriku's eyes widened in surprise. He only got that far. The next instant, his headless body fell to the ground, blood rushing out of the horrific wound. "Haha, fucker. Gotcha. What a dipshit though, eh Kakuzu? He could at least have put up a fight."

Black sinewy tentacles protruded from his sleeve, carrying the holy man's head, eyes still open in shock. A few more tentacles emerged and tore the waistband off the corpse. It was adorned with the 火 character, marking him as one of the Twelve Guardians. "This one's worth double the other one. It's good money, don't you think, Hidan?"

"Fuck off, Kakuzu. Let's leave. I've got a ritual to perform. There's only one of those fucking Guardians left, right? Then we can go for the Gobi."

* * *

She woke abruptly in the middle of the night. Looking around, she tried to figure out what was wrong. Kakashi was asleep in the chair next to her bed and no one else was in the room. (He had insisted on giving her the entire bed to sleep on, knowing full well that he'd get another massage the instant he complained of being stiff.) Then she felt the prickling in the back of her eyes. "Oh, for fuck's sake," Kurotsuki muttered. She turned over and buried her face in the pillow, just as the first tears began to fall. The pillow had been changed, so at least it didn't reek of dried blood. She looked up as her hand moved of its own accord. Her left palm slammed into the wall, creating a maze of cracks on the plaster. Her right hand moved, touching one of the scrolls on the bedside table. In a small cloud of smoke, a kunai appeared. Grabbing onto it, she held it up, staring at the shining black edge. The woman raised the weapon and stabbed at her own hand. The expected _squelch_ didn't sound. Someone held her right hand back, just before she did any damage to herself. Kurotsuki looked up; blue-black eyes and tears reflecting the moonlight. Blue-black changed to ultramarine and she seemed to realize what she was doing. The kunai dropped from her hand like it had electrified her. "Kakashi...?" _What the hell just happened? __**You're a fucking idiot, sweetheart. **__Oh, it was you. __**No fucking **_**shit**_** it was me.**_

He picked up the kunai and tossed it back onto the table. "What the hell are you trying to accomplish?"

Her left hand grabbed onto the metal rail of the hospital bed, deforming it with a horrible _screech_. "**Not him too. I should have saved him. He was completely helpless. I should have done **_**something**_," she muttered. The Jounin noted that her eyes had darkened again.

He smiled to himself. "Scooch over." She did so, absentmindedly. He climbed up onto the bed beside her and lay down. Kakashi loosely encircled her in his arms. (He sent another silent prayer of thanks to Rin. It felt good to be able to comfort someone for once instead of awkwardly standing around like he usually did.) He breathed into her hair, reminding her that he was there. To his relief, she relaxed a little. But she didn't stop crying.

Kurotsuki tucked her head in the crook of his neck. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Why are you doing this for me?" she whispered.

"All the people precious to me died. But now, there are more people that are precious to me," he whispered. "And it's my duty to protect them." _... ... Wait, where did all that come from? I mean, she's on my team but still... Well, no taking it back now..._

She paused for a moment. "Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

He tightened his grip on her trembling form and drew her a little closer. "Absolutely not. Why? Would you want me to?"

Another pause. "Yes... Because protecting me is next to impossible and will get you killed."

"Oh really? So tell me, why is it nearly impossible?" he asked. She remained silent so he assumed that she had fallen asleep. Looking down he realized she was still awake. "Kurotsuki...?"

"You'll have to protect me from myself."

He raised an eyebrow but she just shook her head, averting his gaze. Kakashi rolled his eye but tried to suppress the twinge of annoyance. He kissed her on the cheek, like the first time she had been crying. "'Night." _Well, guess I'll find out the truth some other time. I hope._

_

* * *

_

_Thump_."Here you go," Kakuzu mumbled, throwing the severed head onto the table. The torn waistband followed.

"Oho, Kakuzu-san. Back so soon. This would be the eleventh one, correct?" the scarred man asked.

"Don't mess with us, Zangeki. You know damn well what number it is, shithead," Hidan hissed impatiently. "Just give Kakuzu the fucking cash and let's go."

"Y-yes, right away, Hidan-san." The man scurried away and brought a briefcase of bills. "Eight-hundred fifty thousand. It's all there." Kakuzu immediately opened the briefcase and began counting the money.

"What's the last one look like?" the shinobi asked, not looking up from his precious bills.

Zangeki pulled a wrinkled photo out of his pocket. "That's him," he said, indicating a bearded shinobi that was eating ramen. "The one next to him is his wife. You can use her as bait. Will that be all, gentlemen?"

"How much is her head worth?" Kakuzu asked.

"Well, she's a Jounin. So, standard price for enemy Jounin; five thousand dollars."

"And what about him?"

"He's the strongest of the former Guardians. If you bring me the whole body, I'll give you double this guy," he said, indicating Chiriku's head. "One point seven million."

"We'll get him for you in a week. Have the cash ready."

* * *

A knock came from the door. "Enter."

"You asked to see us, Tsunade-sama?" Team Kurenai entered and lined up in a row.

"We've received reports of some Akatsuki members that have entered our borders. They killed the head monk of the Temple of Fire. Find them. Shino-kun, tag them with bugs so we'll be able to find them later. If you are at an advantage, such as an ambush, attack. Bring them back alive if you can, if not, just kill them. I don't want any of you to get caught. Especially you, Kurenai-san. I don't need Asuma-san to go off on a revenge mission too."

"We'll do our best," she promised.

"At what time are we expected to leave, Tsunade-sama?" Shino asked.

"Noon."

They nodded and left the office. "I've got to take off, so I'll see you three later. Front gates, five to noon," the Jounin ordered.

Shino and Kurenai left, leaving Kiba and Hinata. "Hina-chan, don't you have someone to go talk to?" he prompted.

"W-well, I don't think Naruto-kun would want me to interrupt his training," she mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"Aw, come on, Hina-chan. Besides, I talked to Kakashi-sensei yesterday. He says that Naruto can't train for today because he went overboard yesterday. C'mon. I'll walk you to Ichiraku's," Kiba offered.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun."

* * *

It was almost noon and they were both wide awake. Neither of them had actually bothered to move though. Kurotsuki was wrapped in his embrace and frankly, he was doing a much better job of keeping her warm than the hospital blanket. They both lay there, enjoying the other's presence. Something about having someone else's warmth to share was soothing. Finally, Kakashi opened his eye and looked at her. His eye was immediately drawn to a scar. There was no scar from the cut that had brought her within an inch of her life but there was another one, an old one by the looks of it. And very, very messy. "Kurotsuki?" She opened her eyes and looked up. "What's this?" He brushed his fingers across her neck. A thick rope of pink and white scar tissue went all the way around her neck in a grotesque circle, a testimony to some other grievous injury she had received.

She put a hand on the large scar that was normally covered by her choker. "It's just something I got when I was little. I don't even remember what happened."

"Really? Looks bad. I think I'd remember something like that," he said.

She set up a genjutsu that hid the scar from view. "Kakashi."

"Mm?"

"Someone's coming. We should get up," Kurotsuki mumbled.

"Oh. Okay." Reluctantly, he sat up and got off the bed. A moment later, the door slid open.

"Hey, Kuroi!" Kotetsu called cheerily. Anko popped up behind him and waved.

"How're you doing, Kurotsuki-san?" she asked.

"Good enough," the patient replied. The pair walked in and stood beside the bed.

"Chunnin for a month and a half and you already managed to land yourself in the hospital. Congrats, Kuroi," he grinned. "That's gotta be some kind of record."

"Oh, shut up. I wasn't taking them seriously. Besides, I should say congrats to you," she said, eyeing Anko with a smile.

He just looked puzzled but Anko blushed and face-palmed. "How did you know? You've been stuck in the hospital for the last few days."

"I've got a net of chakra threads around me. Helps me keep track of danger and of people, using their signatures. And, chakra signatures reflect strong emotions," she said mischievously.

Kakashi chuckled and punched Kotetsu lightly. "Nice catch."

"But remember, girls aren't property," Kurotsuki warned him. "If I get wind of you mistreating her in any way, I'll personally put you in the Intensive Care Unit. Understand?"

He tried to look nonchalant, but a glint of fear showed through. "Y-yeah."

His black-haired girlfriend laughed. "That's why I don't call her by a nickname." She turned to Kurotsuki. "But you know, depending on how bad it is, you don't have to stop at ICU. I'll let you put him in the Trauma Unit," she smiled.

Kotetsu elbowed her in the ribs. "Don't go giving her ideas," he hissed. "Anyway, we'll see you around."

As they left (hand in hand), the nurse from a few days ago walked in. "Lunch?" she asked, holding up a tray. The patient shook her head. "Alright then. Fuyuuno Kurotsuki you're free to go. We hope not to see you soon," the brunette joked.

"Same here." Jumping off the bed, she gathered her weapons and strapped them on. Lastly, she reached over and took the Camp David rose, storing it in one of her many scrolls.

"You know, I'm feeling a little stiff for some reason..." Kakashi hinted mischievously.

"Okay, okay. No need to be so obscure about it," Kurotsuki laughed. "Thank you very much," she said, turning to the nurse. She jumped out the window and the Jounin followed. It was protocol for patients to leave in a wheelchair, out the front doors but the brunette did nothing more that shut the window tightly and note the damage to the room that needed fixing. It wasn't part of the nurses' training but they had all learned long ago not to try forcing shinobi into _anything_ they didn't want to do.

* * *

"H-hi, N-Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga said quietly.

He stopped slurping his ramen for a moment and turned around. "Hey, Hina-chan! Wanna join me for lunch?"

She flushed. _Naruto-kun j-just called me Hina-chan again! _"I'd really l-like to but I-I'm going on a m-mission. I c-came to s-say goodbye." _Why did I say that? Of _course_ I've come to say goodbye! Eek! Please don't let him think I'm stupid or something. Please, please, please..._

"Well, good luck then, Hina-chan. Don't stay away for too long, or else I won't be able to tell _you _goodbye before my mission!" he laughed. He leaned over and gave her a hug. "I'll see you soon!" A pause. "Hina-chan? Hina-chan! Hina-chan, what's wrong?! Wake up!"

Hearing the commotion, Kiba walked into Ichiraku's. He'd agreed to wait outside until Hinata was finished with her goodbyes or until she fainted. He checked the clock on the wall. 11: 50. "Naruto-kun, I'll take care of her. We've gotta go." He reached out and took Hinata's limp form from the Jinchuuriki. Setting her on Akamaru's back, he jumped on behind her. "Let's go, Akamaru!" _Woof! _He set off at a run down the street, forcing people to dodge out of the way. "Sorry!" he called to the civilians. The large white dog rounded a corner, meeting up with the two other members of Team Kurenai. "Whew. Made it in time," Kiba sighed.

"Did Hinata have a run-in with Naruto-kun again?" Kurenai asked.

"Yup." He jumped off Akamaru and set his friend on the ground. "Hina-chan... Hina-chan!"

Her lavender eyes snapped open. "Huh? What?" She looked around. "Oh, right. Sorry about that, everyone," she said, jumping to her feet. "Did Naruto-kun...?" she asked, looking at Kiba.

"Don't worry. He understood."

"Alright. One last thing. If anything should happen to me, Hinata is to call the shots," their sensei declared.

"M-me?!" the young woman squeaked.

"Yes, you. Everyone set?" The Chunnins nodded, Hinata a little shakily. "Formation six. Let's go."

* * *

"Here." Kakashi set a bowl of soup in front of her. "It's not the best, but it's better than that... _substance_ they serve in the hospital." He had made it from scratch, but it was a little rushed. The prospect of another massage was tempting him.

"Thanks." Kurotsuki picked up a spoon and tried it. "This is really good!" _Shame I'm really not hungry though. Even though I should be... Something's up. __**I'm up. **__You? It's you? __**Damn straight, sweetie. **__Bitch. __**I know, right? **__Oh, just shut up. _"What's in it?"

"Not telling," he said mischievously. For the rest of the meal, she tried to get him to spill the beans by asking trick questions and hoping he'd accidentally give something away. Unfortunately, she was trying to get information from the Master of Clever-Half-Lies-By-Omission and obviously learned nothing. Eventually, they both finished eating and he put the bowls in the sink. "Now, about that massage..."

She laughed. "Okay, okay." She took his hand and led him down the hall. To his bedroom.

"Erm, the kitchen is fine," he muttered, embarrassed.

The woman sat him down on the bed and knelt behind him. "People are naturally more relaxed in their own bedrooms," she informed him. He felt a slight tugging at the back of his shirt. Obediently, Kakashi raised his arms and allowed her to pull off his long-sleeved top. _Crackcrackcrack._ "You have _really _got to stop falling asleep in chairs. Really, it just makes my job harder." she huffed.

"Aw, but then it feels so much better after you're done," he whined. She began her work. "Mmmm. Perfect," he murmured quietly.

Behind him, Kurotsuki smiled softly. _What a guy. I never would have thought that he'd wait for me to wake up. Guess this is the best way for me to repay him. _For a while, the only sound was Kakashi's purring as he thoroughly relaxed at her touch. She gently kneaded the tension out of his muscles, sometimes just rubbing his back to warm up the skin underneath. She rested her hands on his broad shoulders. "Kakashi?"

"Mm?" It was an odd sound, not exactly the usual questioning 'Mm?' that he gave. It was more of a complaint, like he was upset that something had halted his massage. It reminded her of the whine a dog would give if you stopped rubbing him behind the ears.

"I have to go," she said, but Kurotsuki resumed the massage nonetheless.

"Mm." This time it sounded disappointed.

"You should just relax for the day." Her hands stopped moving again.

"Mm." Half-hearted. He rolled his shoulders in a last ditch effort to get her to continue.

Her hands rubbed down his back once more and then snaked around his waist. "Do I even get a 'Thank you?'"

Kakashi whipped around and enveloped her in a bear hug. The force made her lose balance and flop down onto his green blanket, taking him with her. She giggled and he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you," he smiled.

"Mm." Content. "Okay, now get off me. I've got things to do and other people to massage."

A crease appeared between his eyebrows. "Like who?" he demanded, a little harsher than he had intended.

"You are so gullible, Kakashi," she laughed, shaking her head.

He breathed a sigh of relief and let her go. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah." She got up and left through the window, leaving him to wonder which way was best to coax yet another massage out of her.

* * *

_I have a blood-relative now... Why didn't you tell me, Otou-san? _The black-haired young man sat at the same spot as he had the three days previous. He stared at the plain gravestone, brushing off the occasional colorful leaf that landed on the granite. He replayed the same scene in his head, over and over. Hyuuga Hiashi, his uncle, telling him about the real reason behind his father's death. Hiashi had bowed, to a Branch Family member, begging Neji to believe him. Neji ground his teeth in frustration. _The Main Family won't ever change. After that one time, he goes right back to walking all over the Branch Family. When Hinata insisted that I have access to the Main Family half, he went off on her. How can I even be related to someone as cruel as him?!_

"Ah, there you are, Neji-kun." The voice snapped him out of his reverie.

He whipped around and narrowed his eyes at the intruder. "How did you get in? You're not supposed to have access here."

"I took a detour," Kurotsuki said simply.

"What do you want?" he asked cautiously.

"To visit my blood-brother's memorial." Neji blinked. "Technically, you'd be something like my blood-nephew." She walked over and sat down next to him. There was a small, flat weathered tombstone, almost hidden in the grass. It was engraved with _'Hyuuga Hizashi' _and his year of birth and death. She looked around. Half the field was seemingly empty but upon closer inspection, revealed multitudes of flat tombstones, marking the graves of the Branch Family members. Just a hundred meters away, there was a trough, splitting the field in half. On the other side, tall tombstones, marble statues and lavish mausoleums marked the deceased members of the Main Family. "So it's always been like this, eh? The Main Family rules, the Branch serves."

"They'll never change," Neji spat bitterly.

"What of Hinata-chan? She's got a big heart. One day, she'll turn everyone around."

"Hinata onee-sama has always been kind to us, even though Hiashi-sama hates her for it."

"And what of that curse seal? How often has Hiashi used that against you?" the woman asked gently.

"Why the hell should I tell you?" he demanded angrily. He didn't notice that his words had just confirmed that Hiashi did in fact torture him.

She felt the prickling as her doujutsu emerged. "Because I'm related to your father. I'm related to you," she reminded him.

Neji caved. He had held it in for so long, it just came rushing out. The Jounin reached up and took off his headband, revealing the swastika-like mark. "Hiashi-sama uses it every time he sees me in the Main Family compound and Hinata onee-sama isn't around. And he makes it happen as often as possible. He doesn't let me leave the compound and he _knows_ I have to train. The only place there's enough room is the Main Family courtyard. I don't have a choice," he sighed. He rubbed his forehead, as if the gesture could erase the memory of the pain he had endured. "Hinata onee-sama can tell though. Every time she realizes that he used it against me, she'll get angry and yell at him. Sometimes, Hiashi-sama just yells back until she storms off. Others, he'll just smack her until she leaves. Then he'll get pissed and take it out on me."

"Sounds like she really does a lot for you," Kurotsuki observed.

"Once, it got to a full-blown fight. She kept on fighting until she was half-dead. Hanabi onee-sama came back from the Academy and had to intervene. We rushed her to the hospital." He forced himself to swallow past the lump in his throat. "It was so bad that they called Tsunade-sama to lead the surgery. Even then, Hinata onee-sama was on life support for a week." The Jounin sat up a little straighter, having finally shared his burden with someone else. He looked relieved, like an enormous weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He turned and seemed to realize who he was speaking to. "It's not like I expect you to understand," Neji snorted.

"But I do. I've got a curse of my own," she told him. He froze, shocked. "I was lucky though. Anyone that had the power to use it against me died." She paused. "Why did you help Hanabi-chan at the Exams? She's from the Main Family too."

"She's never done anything to me. Hanabi onee-sama takes after Hinata onee-sama. She knows the hand seal to torture the Branch Family but never uses it. She loves Hinata onee-sama more than anything. She hates the fact that her father favors her just because she's stronger than her sister." The two sat in silence, mulling over their own thoughts. After a while, Neji pulled out two incense sticks and offered one to her. She took it, lighting it with a small jutsu. They stood, leaving the incense in front of the grave and began walking back to the compound.

"Say, Neji-kun."

"What?"

"I heard that Hinata-chan is leaving for a mission. What'll happen to you?" Kurotsuki asked.

"He'll probably torture me at every chance he gets. He always makes sure no one else is around. No witnesses, no accusations. I just try to sneak out, even though that's almost impossible," he said, indicating his lavender eyes. "Hiashi-sama almost always has his byakugan activated."

"How about I keep you company? Besides, I need someone to teach me how to use the byakugan," she offered.

He smirked. _Just a few minutes ago, I hated you... What a character... _"Tomorrow. Six A.M., sharp. Meet me at the entrance to the Hyuuga compound. Don't be late."

* * *

Kurotsuki walked into her apartment, new purchases under her arm. She set them down on the kitchen table and was hit gently on the head with something solid. She sighed good-naturedly. "There really is no point in locking anything in this village, is there?"

"Nope. In fact, I don't even bother anymore." Turning around, she found herself facing Kakashi who was holding a bottle of water atop her head. He offered it to her. "Drink it."

She raised a quizzical eyebrow. "You came all the way over here to give me a bottle of _water_?"

He forced the bottle in her hands. "No, I came because Sakura asked me to. She's busy at the hospital. She said to make sure you drank something because you had the IV taken out." The silver-haired man took a close look at her lips. "Your lips are chapped. Dehydration. And because... well, you know... crying."

Obediently, she opened the bottle and guzzled half of its contents. "Happy?"

"Very," he smiled, cupping her cheek in his palm and wiping a bit of moisture from the corner of her mouth. He noticed the flush on her cheeks for the first time. He took off his fingerless glove and pressed the back of his hand onto her cheek. "A little warm, aren't you?" he asked, eyebrows drawing together.

"Nah, I'm okay," she said, shuffling back a little.

Kakashi wasn't convinced but knew that she wouldn't want him to pry, so he headed for the window through which he had come. "See ya." He leapt off into the night and attached an invisible chakra string to her, to keep an eye on her.

"I felt that!" she called from the apartment. With a surge of chakra, she broke the connection. Closing the window, she went back to the kitchen table and grabbed some leftover rice. Kurotsuki forced it down, even though she didn't feel like eating. There was a slight throbbing at her temples, which she tried her best to ignore. Finished, she set the bowl aside and pulled out two panes of glass from the plastic bag. Smiling, she picked up the rose that Kakashi had given her. Kurotsuki placed the rose between the panes of glass and added metal brackets on the corners. _It'll look great when it's dried. _She put it out of the way where it wouldn't break. Downing the rest of the bottle, she set out for the hospital. When she walked in, the receptionist greeted her warmly.

"Hello there. I see you're back on your feet. I hope there aren't any problems?"

"No, none at all. I was just wondering if Sakura is working tonight."

The woman tapped a few keys on the computer. "Sakura-san isn't in right now. Actually, today is her day off. You're better off looking for her in a clothing store that's open late," she laughed. "Ino-san from the pharmacy makes it her business to take Sakura-san out shopping."

"Alright. Thank you." _Busted, Kakashi. Sakura didn't send you. You worry way too much about me. _Looking up, she saw the full moon. _Well, it's that time again. __**Yeah. That time again... Better hurry up, sweetie. It's almost midnight.**_

_

* * *

_

The shinobi landed silently in the clearing. "Alright, we'll set up camp here. Kiba, are you sure the scent won't disappear?"

"Positive. They have a head start but we'll catch up to them in two days at most. Even if I loose the scent, Hina-chan can search," he assured their sensei.

"We'll need shifts," Hinata reminded them.

"Akamaru and I will take the first two."

"Third," the Hyuuga volunteered.

"I'll take last then," Shino said.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "You guys, I can take _one _shift. It's not goin-"

"No," they said firmly. "We are _not_ having Asuma-sensei after us for straining you."

"Alright, alright," she surrendered. "We'll set out at dawn."

Later that night, master and companion sat, sniffing the wind for any danger. The large dog whined, hungry. Kiba pulled out a soldier pill and threw it in the air. Akamaru jumped up and snapped his jaws shut around it. He landed back on the ground in utter silence despite his size. He heard a giggle from one of the bedrolls. "Hina-chan, go to sleep already," he whispered.

The young woman sat up, smiling. "You two are so perfect for each other." She got up and sat next to her best friend. "I can't sleep anyway."

He reached over and gave her a hug. Akamaru laid his enormous head in her lap. "What's wrong? Naruto-kun is perfectly safe, you know that. Those Akatsuki would never dare come near him, especially since Kakashi-sensei and Jiraiya-san are both in Konoha."

"No, it's not Naruto-kun I'm worried about. It's Neji nii-san," she said, petting Akamaru.

"Neji-kun? But no one's targeting him," Kiba said.

"No, it's not that." She yawned. "Oh well. Wake me up for my shift. Okay?"

"... Yeah." He hugged her again, trying to comfort the girl. "Everything'll be alright." Well, he said the words, but somehow, they both knew that everything would be far from alright. What they didn't know was just how _far _from alright everything would turn out to be.

* * *

**A/N: **Aww, poor Neji. He really needs a hug *hugz Neji* (Join in! Review and give Neji-kun a hug!!). We'll be leaving the happy couple (KotetsuxAnko, so cute together :P and I have no idea where the hell this crack pairing came from by the way) for a while, much more angtsy stuff to come! Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	22. MIA

**A/N:** I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 21: M.I.A.**

* * *

He was standing in front of the memorial when he realized his chakra string was getting shorter; Kurotsuki was approaching. He had attached it late at night, or early in morning, depending on how you looked at it. Either way, it was before anyone sane was awake. Oddly, he thought that her signature had been a little stronger than before, a little more wild. He ignored it and a few minutes later, she walked into the field. She looked a little worse for wear but he assumed it was the dehydration taking its toll. "Morning, Kakashi."

_Holy shit, getting up was harder than I thought. At least I'm keeping the fever down pretty well._

"More like dawn," he replied. _Huh, she replaced that choker of hers._ "Why are you up so early?"

"Had something to do. Same for you though, right?" He nodded, glancing at the memorial. They had both missed Gai's funeral on account of a) almost dying and b) sleeping in. In _her_ hospital bed. They both paid their respects for a silent moment. Then, she said, "By the way, you're busted. Sakura didn't send you because she was busy. She wasn't even working yesterday."

"Ah, shoot. You caught me," he said guiltily.

"You worry way too much about me," she muttered, shaking her head. He felt a little jolt as she attached a string to him, just for the hell of it. She looked down at the columns of names. The first ones were almost illegible, weathered with age. Near the middle, she saw _Uchiha Obito_ engraved into the stone; further down, _Rin_. The Fourth Hokage didn't have a space. But then again, he had an elaborate temple (which he hadn't wanted) at the foot of the Hokage Mountain. Her gaze traveled down to the newest entry, _Maito Gai_. Or rather, _Maito Gai!_. Someone had added an exclamation mark, probably Rock Lee. It seemed oddly fitting though. The man himself rarely ever said anything that wasn't an exclamation. After a while, Kurotsuki checked the position of the sun. "Well, I've gotta go. Training."

Kakashi snapped out of his reverie. "I'll come with. I'm training Naruto but he probably won't wake up until noon."

"Actually, Hyuuga Neji's going to be training me. For the byakugan part of my white sharingan," she confessed.

"Neji-kun? Well, you've got a good teacher. I won't hold you up," Kakashi said. He waved and was about to disappear.

"Wait!"

He stopped. "Mm?"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Don't ever stop remembering, but you don't have to come here every day. That'll just make you depressed." He ruffled her silver-white hair and disappeared without answering.

* * *

"You're early," the Hyuuga stated plainly.

"I didn't want to be late," Kurotsuki smiled.

Neji opened the wrought iron gate and let her in. All the gates in the compound were chakra-activated, for safety. He led her past the humble Branch Family compound. The wood of the porches was weathered and cracked. The courtyard in the centre was small and bare dirt. He opened another gate, unlocking it with a touch of chakra. On the other side, it was like a different universe. The porches were sheltered and varnished to a shine. The thick carpet of grass that covered the courtyard was a healthy green, trimmed to the perfect height. In the corner, a cherry blossom tree was the centre piece for a rock garden, complete with a small pond of goldfish. He walked over to the edge of the porch and sat down, feet dangling over the edge. The woman sat down next to him. He activated his byakugan and she did the same with her white sharingan. "Only concentrate on the byakugan part of your doujutsu. It'll look different because last time, you were probably more focused on the sharingan aspect. Start by getting used to what the world looks like. Then, start moving around. After that, I'll spar with you. Nothing serious, just to get you used to battle."

"Okay," she said obediently. The world definitely looked different. For the first few minutes, she was so disoriented that the sky could've been bright neon green and she wouldn't have noticed. Kurotsuki sat perfectly still, determined not to overload her brain with info. "I'm lost."

Neji sighed. "Right. Tell me, what do you see?"

"Um... Everything's jumbled up. Like there are snapshots of the world all over the place. I have no idea what's up or down and the colors in some places are all weird." She heard him get off the porch and move to stand in front of her.

The Jounin began increasing the pace at which his chakra flowed, highlighting his chakra highways. "Colors, we'll deal with later. Do you see a myriad of bright blue lines? They're supposed to form a roughly humanoid shape," he added.

"Yeah, I see it," she replied.

"Alright. Move that section of image to the front, straight ahead. It might take a while though," he instructed her.

"No... I think I got it."

"Good." The Hyuuga moved to her right. "The image with the lines now goes to your right. A 90 degree angle from the other one." And so the morning continued, him helping her to place the various images in the right place. By noon, Kurotsuki had sorted out her new 360 degree vision and could spar perfectly at a moderate speed. However, they were both trying to figure out why some things were colored differently.

"I can see the colors of everything, just that there's like a hint of lavender on top of it..."

"Hm... I have no idea what that could be." He sat facing her, chin in his hand. _The byakugan only gives nearly 360 degree vision and full insight to the body's chakra system. A user finely attuned to chakra might be able to see a genjutsu in an area but it's always light blue. Where is this notion of color coming from? _Neji looked up and saw the faint circle and three tomoe of her sharingan. "That's it! The sharingan gives color to chakra. It must be the residual chakra from so many years of usage that you see everywhere."

She smiled. "And we hail the genius, even by the Hyuuga standards."

"Right... Either way, tomorrow, I'll teach you about the chakra system and tenketsu points. For now, why don't we spar again?"

"Just a sec. Kage bunshin no jutsu." A clone of her popped up and leapt away. "I just want to check on Naruto's training," she explained. The silver-haired woman unsheathed her katanas and took up her stance, white sharingan still activated. "Whenever you're ready, Neji-kun." Without replying, he trained his white gaze on her and charged. They kept sparring for a while but they were rudely interrupted. One of the doors facing the courtyard slid open and a man walked out. He was almost behind her but Kurotsuki saw him with her byakugan. She watched as his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Without warning, he leapt off the porch, straight at her.

* * *

"Wait." The young man held up a hand, signaling a stop. His teammates obeyed. "The scents are warm. They're physically present." He pointed to a dome of rock that took up the space of what used to be a clearing. "One of the scents is all over this dome," the Inuzuka whispered.

Their captain nodded at Hinata. She quickly went through the necessary seals and the veins around her eyes swelled with chakra. "Two of them. One matches the description of Hidan from Yugakure. The other is Kakuzu from Takigakure. They're not even moving. Their chakra extends that way though," she said, indicating the east. "I have no idea what they're attempting. What should we do, Kurenai-sensei?"

"We wait," she ordered. "We'll ambush them when they come out. Shino, your insects will be ready at any time?" Kurenai asked.

"Indeed."

"Kurenai-sensei, their signatures are really strong. They're already expending about fifty percent of their chakra. I'd guess that they're very close to Tsunade-sama's strength," she warned.

"Then we'll just be careful." Kurenai went through a series of seals. "They'll land in my genjutsu the instant they come out."

* * *

When his alarm went off, his first reaction was that someone had tampered with it. He _never_ set it to go off before noon. Forcing his eyes open, he glanced at the time. _10 A.M._ The Jinchuuriki whacked the 'Alarm Off' button and collapsed back onto the pillows. _Why would I set the alarm for 10? It's way too early anyway... Especially for a Saturday. Saturday? Kakashi-sensei said he'd train me on Saturday! _Naruto bolted upright and jumped out of bed. He rushed to the bathroom and tore off his sleeping cap on the way. In a few minutes, he was out the door and rushing to the training grounds. He skidded to a halt. "Aw, Kakashi-sensei's not even here yet!" he whined aloud. "Ah well, might as well start without him. Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu!" Narutos flooded the field. They paired up and the _woosh _of Rasengans filled the morning air. As he continued, some Rasengans exploded, blowing back the clones. After an hour and a half, one of the Narutos screamed. The Kyuubi's chakra began leaking out and enveloped him, destroying the clones nearby. Suddenly, the Kyuubi-clone was destroyed with a flash of blue lightning.

"Naruto, what did I say about pushing your limits?" Kakashi asked lazily.

"Ah! Kakashi-sensei! About time you showed up!" one of the Narutos said. At that moment, another Naruto began leaking red chakra. "Uh-oh..."

"Just keep trying for now, Naruto," his sensei sighed.

About thirty minutes later, Kurotsuki showed up at the training grounds. "Afternoon Kakashi, Naruto."

"Kuroi! You heal fast! Out of the hospital already!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah. How's your training going?" she asked.

The blond's face fell. "I can't seem to get the hang of it. You got any tips for me?"

She shook her head. "I've never done anything of the sort before."

Kakashi straightened up. "Any chance you can help with knocking out the Kage Bunshins that go Kyuubi?" he asked hopefully.

The woman twitched a little, jerking forward. A trickle of blood ran down her chin and she quickly wiped it away. "I'll be back," she said, before exploding into smoke.

The Jounin bit his lip, wondering what the blood had been about. _That was a Kage bunshin. That means something happened to her real body. I hope she's alright_...

_

* * *

_

The man jumped in between Kurotsuki and her temporary sensei, forcing Neji to rein in his attack before he accidentally hurt the intruder. Said intruder expertly moved his hands and smashed a palm to the woman's heart. She opened her mouth and a fountain of blood spewed out, staining the man's white robes and running down her chin. He seized her by the neck with a large hand and pinned her to one of the pillars that supported the roof of the porch. "You are not a Hyuuga. How did you acquire the byakugan?" he demanded.

The Chunnin opened her mouth to answer but he was crushing her throat with such force that nothing but a hoarse croak emerged. "Hiashi-sama! I beg you, release her. She means no harm," Neji pleaded.

The head of the Hyuuga clan turned and used his other hand to form a seal. "Shut up," he hissed. Neji cried out in pain as the curse seal began its work. He collapsed to his knees, hands around his head. Hiashi turned back to his captive. By now, she had almost passed out from lack of oxygen. Suddenly, her body tensed. Black chakra flared, forming claws that reached for Hiashi. He leapt backward, avoiding the attack and almost landing on Neji's twitching form.

Kurotsuki landed in a heap on the grass. The chakra withdrew, fading out of sight. Shakily, she stood, picking up the katanas she had dropped. She stared at him with black and white eyes. "Release the curse on Neji-kun," she hissed, seething hatred.

"Or what?" he sneered. _She's healing herself... What a skillful one._

"I'll do it myself," she threatened.

"Go right ahead," he said, still sneering. She sheathed her katanas and looked closely at the space between the two Hyuugas. Her white sharingan picked up lavender chakra, going from Hiashi's hands to Neji's forehead. Kurotsuki focused black chakra in her hand and reached out. She grabbed onto the lavender chakra, overwhelming it with her own and severing the connection. Neji stopped twitching and lay on the ground, breathing heavily. She picked him up off the grass, slinging one of his arms across her shoulders. Supporting the Jounin, she leapt out of the compound, leaving Hiashi to fume over her interference.

* * *

"I'm back!" Kurotsuki called. A bunch of Narutos turned around and an exhausted Kakashi looked up. He found that he was surprisingly relieved, knowing she was unharmed.

"Eh?! What happened to Neji-kun?" one of the Narutos asked.

"Um... er..." Neji stuttered.

"I went a little overboard while we sparred," she said sheepishly. "I _told_ you to take me seriously," she said to Neji.

"Yeah, whatever," he muttered. "I'll get you back for that. You can let go now." She obliged. He shot her a look of thanks. He couldn't afford to have Naruto of all people get wind of what Hiashi did.

"You two mind helping me beat down Kyuubi-Narutos?" the ex-ANBU member asked.

"Not at all," Kurotsuki replied for both of them. She sat down while Neji went to work on the latest clone leaking red chakra. Taking a full set of kunai out of her wide sleeves, she charged each one with black chakra. A third Naruto screamed and evil chakra bubbled out, forming the Fox's Cloak. Picking up kunai, she nailed the clone in the stomach. The Kyuubi's chakra immediately disappeared and the Kage Bunshin exploded in smoke. "Naruto! Throw that back, will you?" she called.

The Jinchuuriki picked up the black kunai and hurled it back. He grabbed the orange-sleeved arm of a second him and resumed his vigorous training.

* * *

It was dark in the dome where two shadowy figures sat in silence. Far away, their astral projections were sealing away the Yonbi, much to Kisame's relief. Orange chakra came from the old man's mouth, resembling hot lava. "Pein, we've got shinobi waiting to ambush us," Kakuzu's silhouette reported. "What would you like us to do?"

"Kill them, unless they will prove to be useful in future," the ringleader ordered.

"Heheh! About fucking _time_! Last time, I couldn't kill the Niibi because Pein-_sama_ needs the little bitch alive. Geez, if I don't fucking kill someone soon, the stupid jutsu that gives me immortality will stop working," Hidan whined.

"I'll let you kill the last Guardian then," the accountant offered. "Only this time, don't chop off his head. Zangeki wants the whole body before he pays the cash."

"Well, Zangeki can go fuck himself," his partner replied. "There's no fun in leaving all the parts on."

"Kakuzu, how much money has your friend offered for this Guardian in one piece?" Pein demanded.

"One point seven million."

"Hidan, the Guardian is _not_ to be decapitated, no matter how much you might like the idea," he ordered.

"Tch. Fine," he muttered. The next mumbled phrase that passed his lips sounded remarkably like 'greedy bastards' and the one after that; 'fucktards.'

* * *

"Naruto, that's enough for today," Kakashi ordered. It was already late; the edge of the sun was just touching the horizon. For the last couple hours, Kurotsuki had been the one dealing with the Kyuubi-clones. The others had taken breaks, destroying clones whenever the felt like it, even though she could have easily managed on her own. All the Narutos were considerably banged up, dirt and sweat collecting on their orange and black jackets.

"Okay, Kakashi-sensei," they mumbled. The Kage Bunshins ceased to exist and the original Naruto was left standing. He pitched forward and landed face first in the dirt. His sensei rushed up to him and checked that he was alright. "Food..." he mumbled, drooling. "Foood... Foooooooooo..."

"... He passed out," Kakashi informed the others.

"Well, I've got to get back to the compound," Neji said. "Kurotsuki-san, next week, same place." Turning, he left the field.

"Well then, we should get him something to eat," the woman said. She picked up Naruto the same way she had Neji, supporting his unconscious body. They headed to Ichiraku's.

As they approached, the tantalizing scent of fresh ramen drifted down the street. The Jinchuuriki's head snapped up, his baby blue eyes coming into focus. "Ramen!" The very word seemed to give him strength because he straightened up and ran towards his second home. "One miso ramen, Teuchi-san!" Naruto promptly collapsed on the table, drooling at the smell.

His sensei and Kurotsuki entered, sitting down on either side of him. Soon, an enormous bowl of ramen was placed in front of him. "Right to the top, just for you, Naruto-kun."

"Itadakimasu!"

Kakashi ignored Naruto's slurping and turned to Kurotsuki. "Are you going to come and help with Naruto's training tomorrow?" She nodded. "Bring Neji-kun too. We'll keep an eye on him, just in case he thinks no one's watching."

* * *

Neji walked slowly back to the compound, mulling over his thoughts. _Hm, now, Kurotsuki-san knows about the curse seal. I wonder what Hiashi-sama will do about it. Or do to me, more like. _A steady stream of_thunk_ing reached his ears. He smiled. _It's been a while since Tenten visited here. Seems she hung around for me._ He opened the main gate and walked in. The next thing he saw was the end of a kunai. And it wasn't the nice end. He grabbed it out of the air. "Tactful as always, Tenten."

"Hi. I've been waiting for you," she said, reclaiming her kunai.

"That much was obvious. Something you wanted to say?" he asked her.

She fiddled with the kunai, throwing it up and catching it by the ring on the end. "Well, you remember when we fought Kurotsuki-san, at the Konoha gates?" He nodded. "And my kusarigama landed in her neck?" The Jounin nodded again. "Well, I feel really bad about it," she muttered. "It's really bugging me because I know it's not supposed to. I mean, we're shinobi. We should be used to all the blood and gore but I just can't get over it," she said in a rush.

He sat her down on the porch. "It's probably because we know her. Attacking an enemy shinobi and a fellow shinobi is different," he said logically. "Would apologizing make you feel any better?"

"Probably," Tenten answered.

"She's coming here next week for me to train her so why don't you come too? 6 A.M."

"Thanks, Neji. I'll be there. Why are you training her anyway?" the weapons master asked.

"She's got a weird doujutsu. I'm helping her get used to it."

"Alright. Help me with my weapons?" she asked.

He smiled. "Sure."

* * *

"Naruto, get up," a voice ordered.

"Nnnnn..." he mumbled into his pillow.

"I brought you some ramen," the person said, opening the take-out carton.

The wonderful smell of miso ramen reached his nostrils and Naruto drooled onto his pillow. "Raaaamennnn..." he drooled.

"If you don't get up in five seconds, I'm going to eat it for you and I won't help train you," Kakashi threatened. That finally got a response. The boy shot up in bed and whipped his sleeping cap out of sight. Messily throwing off the covers, he jumped to his feet.

"I'm up, I'm up! Gimme the ramen," he said, holding out a hand. The Jinchuuriki got his wish and began slurping away.

"Don't you ever bother to clean up around here?" his sensei asked, looking at all the ramen packages that littered the floor. Clothes adorned the closet and dresser which were probably empty judging by the amount of fabric heaped everywhere.

"I neffer got aruund te it," he said through a mouthful of noodles. He swallowed. "Hina-chan said she'd help me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, smiling mischievously under his mask. "Hina-chan? Last time I checked, she was still Hinata-chan." _About time he noticed. That girl's been head over heels for him since the day they met._

"What are you talking about, Kakashi-sensei? Hina-chan is a nickname for Hinata-chan. It's not like she changed names or something," Naruto said.

The Jounin face-palmed. _Never mind, I was wrong. He really didn't notice. _"You're missing the point, Naruto. Someone has really got to teach you to read between the lines."

"What lines?"

He sighed. "Forget I said anything. Just hurry up and get dressed. Kurotsuki's meeting us at the training grounds to help with the Kyuubi-clones, remember?"

"Oh! Right." There was a pause as he looked around the room, searching for his clothes. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"Mm?"

"Stop standing on my shirt."

He shifted to the right, freeing the bright orange garment. "Naruto, do you even know the meaning of the words 'personal hygiene?'"

"High-jean?"

"Hinata-chan doesn't know what she's gotten herself into..." Kakashi muttered.

* * *

The silver-haired teammates walked slowly down the street, towards Kakashi's apartment. They had spent the day helping Naruto train, then had left him at Ichiraku's. Out of the blue, he was hit with a wave of emotion, through the chakra thread he had attached to Kurotsuki. Sadness. Guilt. Fury. "You're spending the night at my place," he told her.

"I am?"

"Yes, you are. Don't argue," he told her.

"But why? It's not like my apartment has anything wrong with it," Kurotsuki said.

Kakashi waved a hand in the space between them, revealing his chakra thread. "Remember this?" he asked, tapping the connection.

"Oh... Okay then," she agreed. They arrived at his apartment, going in through the window. It was chilly inside; the landlord hadn't turned on the furnace. As soon as they were inside, she let the genjutsu fall. The tears on her cheeks faded into view. The woman hugged herself tightly, like she was trying to console herself. She took off her weapons and scrolls and he removed his vest and shoes. Gently, he forced her to lie down on his bed and wrapped the blankets around her.

"I'll be right back," Kakashi said. He went to the hallway closet, where he kept all his shinobi equipment. Sliding the door open, he stared at the space where he kept his bedroll. It was empty. Blinking, he looked around. _Maybe I put it somewhere else... _After searching the entire closet, he finally remembered what he had done with it. _I dropped it off at the dry cleaner's. And it'll be ready... tomorrow... Oh boy..._ _But really, the third time she's broken down and she _still_ won't say anything. _He went back to the bedroom empty-handed and walked in on a familiar scene. He found Kurotsuki with one hand on the wall, the other clutching a black kunai. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?"

She gave no indication of having heard him. The woman stabbed at her hand like she had in the hospital. At the last moment, it seemed that his words had reached her and her left hand twitched out of the way. Not quite fast enough. The tip of the weapon had dug into the back of her hand. When her hand moved, it created a shallow cut, all the way to the edge. She stared at the blood beading on the skin with black eyes. Black lightened, becoming ultramarine. For the second time, she hurriedly dropped the kunai. "What...?" _Oh, okay. Fuck you. Really. __**Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Why the fuck does this Kakashi have to pop up everywhere?! **__Don't you dare do anything to him. __**Oho, don't worry. You're much more fun to play with, sweetie. Just stop fighting me, damn you.**_

Kakashi whipped out the medical kit that Sakura had given him. "Here." Chucking the kunai aside, he gently took her hand. In a minute, he sterilized the cut and bandaged it with white gauze. He lay down on top of the covers beside her. Encircling her in his arms, he held her while she cried. Her eyes weren't just blue-black this time; they had become completely black, accented with a halo of red. He felt a gnawing in the pit of his stomach and realized that he hadn't eaten dinner. "You want something to eat?" She shook her head. "Alright. I'll be back. And don't you dare touch that kunai." The woman nodded. "On second thought..." Kakashi rounded up all her weapons and took them with him, just to be safe. He went to the kitchen and quickly stuffed down some leftovers. He left the weapons on the table and returned to his room. She tensed when he lay down. With her chakra net out of order and her thinking distorted because of her distress, she couldn't tell who it was. Smirking, he hugged her and blew a lungful of air into her hair. Kutotsuki immediately relaxed and shifted a little closer, which was how they stayed.

It was practically midnight when he shivered. Nine degrees without blankets is just as uncomfortable as is sounds. Blinking, her eyes regained their ultramarine hue. "Don't be stupid, you'll freeze," she muttered. Taking the blankets, she covered him too. By the time he was under the blankets too, her arms had found their way around him. She left them there. He flushed but she didn't seem to notice or care. She leaned forward, pulling down the corner of his mask, and kissed him on the cheek. "G'night." _And thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. _She rested her head next to his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was racing, but it slowed after a while. The steady _thump-thump_ of his heart gently lulled her to sleep.

He on the other hand, lay awake for a while, watching her. _Damnit, why won't she ever say anything? How am I supposed to help her if she won't even tell me what's wrong? This is really starting to piss me off..._

_

* * *

_

"Kurenai-sensei. They're moving," Hinata whispered. All four of them were wide awake in a few seconds. The dome of rock suddenly came down, sending dust and debris out in a circle.

The man with a scythe put his hands together. "Kai." He touched his partner and released the genjutsu on him. Actually, a punch to the head was more like it. With language like Hidan's you don't touch anyone without intending bodily harm. "Really, did you fuckers think I'd fall for that piece of shit?"

"Come out, come out, wherever you are little mice," the other man growled. Hinata noted that his eyes were red and green, which vaguely reminded her of watermelons, her favorite fruit. She shook her head, driving out the useless thoughts.

Kurenai nodded. Her team jumped out of the surrounding foliage. "We'll be taking you with us."

"Oho, big talk for a little mouse," Kakuzu remarked. "In fact, I think it's gonna be the other way around. You know which one we want, Hidan."

A swarm of bugs rose from Shino and headed for the Akatsuki pair. Kakuzu held out a hand and an inferno erupted, instantly incinerating every last one. "You'll have to do better than that."

Kiba flicked a soldier pill at Akamaru who ingested it and promptly became red. "Juujin Bunshin! Gatsuuga!" With a roar, Kiba and Akamaru charged, smashing right into Kakuzu. The man didn't even budge. The Chunnin leapt back, clutching a head wound that bled heavily. His familiar came out better with just a large bruise to his nose. "What the hell?!" Apart from Kiba's blood on his cloak, the Akatsuki member didn't even look like he had been hit.

Kurenai dissolved into nothingness, preparing to attack from behind. Hinata took a Jyuuken stance and aimed at Hidan. The man stuck out his scythe and blocked her blows. He managed to nick her arm, the blood almost invisible on the red metal. "Yeah! About fucking time I get to kill some rat bastards!" Hidan cheered. He brought the weapon to his mouth and was about to begin his favorite battle ritual when- "Oh for fuck's sake, Kakuzu. Kai." He punched his partner again. "Can't you hold your own against one shitty genjutsu?!" He slashed at Hinata with his scythe, creating three large gashes on her arms that she threw up to defend herself. The girl was sent flying backwards, to be caught by her teammates. A tree rose up behind Hidan, trapping his arms and legs. Kurenai appeared, holding a kunai.

"You're coming with us."

He looked up at her. "I don't think so, beautiful. You don't have to be an Uchiha to break out of stupid genjutsus," he informed her. "Mangen kyouten chiten." The next instant, their places were switched, with Kurenai trapped. Hidan smiled and put an arm around her shoulders. "Hey, beautiful. We'll be leaving now." Black tentacles emerged from Kakuzu's sleeves, binding her arms and legs. Hidan released the tree genjutsu and turned to face the three Chunnins. "We'll let you three little bastards live. Go tell her fucking husband to come and get her. If he shows up, we won't touch a damn hair on her pretty head." He completed a string of seals and they vanished.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba yelled. "Hina-chan, where are they?" he asked frantically.

"I-I don't know. They're outside my range. They're too good," she sobbed.

"Hinata-chan, Kurenai-sensei put you as second-in-command. What are your orders?" Shino asked.

The Hyuuga bit her lip, debating. Finally, she made her decision. "Turn back. We have to go to back to Konoha," she whispered.

Kiba rounded on her. "Are you crazy?! We have to go after them! They'll kill her!" he yelled.

She turned and yelled right back. And when Hyuuga Hinata yelled at you, you prayed that you'd have a body for your family to bury. "You think I'd rather leave her?! She's just as important to me as she is to you! Look at yourself! You've got a head injury and you know that you won't last ten minutes in battle! I can't even feel my forearms right now!" Her lavender gaze met his and he saw the pain in her eyes. It was even harder for her; she was the one giving the order to retreat.

He lowered his gaze. "I'm sorry I challenged your authority, Hina-chan. I guess I see why Kurenai-sensei made you her second."

She took a deep breath and calmed down. "It's alright. Shino-kun, bind the wounds on my arms. As tight as you can." The Aburame nodded and pulled a medical kit out of his bag. He rolled up her sleeves and sent miniscule bugs into the wounds, letting them eat any infecting bacteria. The insects retreated and he tied on the bandages.

"Done," he said quietly.

"Now take care of Kiba-kun." The other boy received the same treatment. "Shino-kun, send some bugs to your clan; we won't make it back to Konoha like this. We need as much time as we can get. Tell them we're injured and need medics. Especially Kiba-kun's head wound. And tell them about Kurenai-sensei," she added sadly.

A tiny bug emerged from Shino's sleeve and landed on his finger. He began dictating his message. His father would read the insect's memory and transfer the information to the Hokage. "Team Kurenai, reporting. Currently heading for Konoha at the fastest pace possible. Aburame Shino, relatively unharmed. Inuzuka Kiba, severe head wound; needs immediate medical attention. Akamaru, battered; no signs of severe damage. Hyuuga Hinata, several lacerations to the arms; not life-threatening. Yuuhi Kurenai, M.I.A."

* * *

**A/N: **I am so evil. I apologize to everyone that loves Kurenai. I just _had _to make something bad happen to someone (see A/N for chapter 20). Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	23. Attempted Murder

**A/N: **Before we start, this is _THE_ most pointless chapter ever. I was re-reading it and I was simply dumbfounded by the amout of bullshit I can seem to fit in a chapter. Anyway, we'll be having some court stuff in this chapter. I've seen _way_ too many crime shows not to put it in XD I think it adds a nice touch of reality to the fanfic, relating it to our world. It's not exactly the same as our world because our beloved shinobi can't afford to waste time on interrogation and preliminary hearings if it's their own that are being tried. The process of arguing in Court is also substantially shorter because I don't want to bore anyone with stupid details. I know the entire thing seems a little pointless (scratch that, _very _pointless), but it's all for the sake of introducing a Hyuuga OC which we'll see one more time before the end of this fanfic. Anyway, hope you all like Konoha's courtrooms. Also, credit to various crime shows for help with all things justice XD. Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Attempted Murder

* * *

"Up and at 'em, Kurotsuki," Kakashi told her. "I know you're awake."

"Nn." She didn't take her arms off him.

_Okay, that's odd. She's at least got _some _energy in the mornings... _"Um, something wrong?" he asked.

"Headache," she replied shortly.

"Want me to get you something for it?" he offered. Sakura had been the one to perfect day-to-day pain relief pills and she made sure they all had a nice healthy stock.

"It won't help anyway," Kurotsuki muttered. Slowly, she sat up. "Where'd you put my weapons?" she inquired.

"Kitchen. You want breakfast?"

"No, it's fine." Her stomach betrayed her, growling loudly.

Kakashi chuckled. "Nice try. I'll get you something. How do eggs sound?"

"I'm not hungry," she said stubbornly.

He rolled his eye. "Kurotsuki, you have to _eat_. Fundamental part of life, remember?"

"Not hungry," she repeated, heading for the door. He blocked her way.

"Don't make me force-feed you," he warned. She just stared blankly at him. _Hm, maybe I can use this as leverage... _"Fine, I'll let you off if you tell me something about all this crying business. And don't you dare chalk it up to hormones or something like that. I'm not buying it."

Kurotsuki watched him carefully, debating. "They're not my tears," she said finally.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I mean what I said. They're not my tears. I don't cry because _I'm _upset. It's kinda like... I'm expressing someone else's emotions," she said.

"Okay... and this person can't express their own emotions because...?" he trailed off.

"It's nothing. Really, you don't have to watch over me all night. Nothing's gonna happen," she insisted.

He reached down and held up her bandaged hand. "You call this nothing?" he demanded. Her hand glowed white for a few moments, then returned to normal. The silver-haired woman unwound the bandage and showed him her unmarred hand.

"Yes, I call this nothing." _Shit shit shit. That took longer than usual. I thought I imagined it last time but manipulating chakra after crying is getting harder..._

"You _can't_ tell me that's all there is to it," he sighed. Perhaps he could get something more out of her, now that she had finally said something.

"There's more... But I'll tell you some other time."

He reached down took her hand, brushing a thumb over the place where the injury had been. Kakashi's fingertips felt something on the palm of her hand and turned it over. Kurotsuki's palm had small calluses, and it oddly suited her, making her hands look toughened and strong but delicate at the same time. "Your hands are calloused," he muttered quietly.

"Um... yes. Handling weapons for your entire life does that to you," she said slowly, not really sure how to respond.

"Don't you use creams or something to get rid of them?" he asked. He had never known a kunoichi that actually had calluses; they all made a huge effort to get rid of them. It was something that he just couldn't seem to comprehend. When he asked Sakura about it, she had just said that it was 'a girl thing.'

"Tch. Why? Calluses help your hands stand up to stuff. Natural protection."

There was a knock at the door, surprising only Kakashi. Re-erecting her chakra net the morning after had become a subconscious task to Kurotsuki. She forgot to attach a string to Kakashi but he didn't notice. He went to the door and she wandered to the kitchen that contained her precious weapons. He opened the door to reveal two masked ANBU operatives. "Here for a nostalgic visit?"

"Hardly, Hatake. We would like to know the whereabouts of Fuyuuno Kurotsuki," he said seriously.

"Kurotsuki? Why might you guys be looking for her?" the Jounin inquired innocently. She popped up behind him, weapons in place.

"Don't play stupid, Kakashi. Gentlemen, to what do I owe the honor?"

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, you are under arrest." The ANBU member moved into the doorway but was blocked by Kakashi.

"That's ridiculous," he said, glaring at the man.

"Hatake, please don't make this harder than it has to be," the other replied, exasperated.

"What are the charges?" the woman asked.

"You will be informed once you are in the custody of the ANBU of Konohagakure."

In a flash, she had drawn both katanas and pointed them at the ANBU's throats. "Wrong answer. I'll ask again and maybe this time, one of you will give me the right one. What are the charges?" Kurotsuki demanded.

"A-attempted murder," one of them squeaked.

"Ah, so we're finally on the right track. But that's not the complete answer." She turned to the man's partner. "Maybe you can provide the other half of it?"

He swallowed visibly. "Attempted murder of Hyuuga Hiashi."

"And there we go. Wasn't that easy?" She sheathed her weapons and ducked under Kakashi's arm, stepping into the hall.

The masked man grabbed her roughly by the shoulders and slammed her face first into the wall. "Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, you are under arrest under suspicion of the attempted murder of Hyuuga Hiashi. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in the Courts of Konohagakure. You may hire an attorney to represent you in Court. Should you be unable to afford one, you shall be educated about the legal system and will represent yourself." During his long speech, his partner had frisked her (to which Kakashi had visibly twitched) and removed her katanas, the scrolls on her arms and her obi. He loosely bound her feet and cuffed her wrists behind her back with handcuffs that kept each hand half a foot from the other. (When Shikamaru did a review of your legal system, he was thorough. Hand seals always spelled trouble.)

"Kurotsuki, you're not serious about this, are you?" the Jounin asked.

She turned. "Oh, by the way, I won't be able to help with Naruto's training today. But you can call up Neji-kun or Tenten-chan." The ANBU members accompanied her out of the building as Kakashi just stared in disbelief.

* * *

The large armored man sighed. "What do you two want?" he asked.

Two figures jumped out of the trees that thrived on either side of the rough path. Their matching black cloaks were adorned with red clouds. One of them carried an unconscious woman using sinewy ropes, the other, a large red scythe. "Aw, the fucktard noticed. You know, another fucking step and we would have ambushed you. And kicked your fat ass. But then again, Pein-_sama_, the shithead, needs you alive. So let's get this shit over with, shall we?"

"Hidan, Han assigned to me, not you," his partner warned. "Take her," he said, detaching the ropes from himself and passing them to Hidan.

His partner grudgingly took hold of Kurenai. Hidan swung his red scythe off his back, launching it at the man. The shinobi moved his head slightly, but it wasn't enough. His cheek was sliced open by one of the blades. The next instant, Kakuzu's rock-hard fist connected with the back of Hidan's skull. "Ow, fuck you, man. That fucking _hurts_," Hidan complained. "Geez, moron. I was just trying to scare a little shit outta him."

The man's hand began twitching. "Hidan, leave. Before I loose my temper," Kakuzu threatened.

"Yeesh, alright. It was just for kicks," he muttered, turning around and stalking off. "You better hurry the hell up!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"So, you're from the Akatsuki," the Jinchuuriki muttered. "I assume you're after me for the Gobi, right? Well I can't stick around becau-" He was cut off by a spear of lightning, aimed at him. He dodged out of the way.

"We were lucky you decided to cut through the Land of Waterfalls on your way back to the Land of Rocks. Honestly, we weren't even expecting to capture you today. I don't care if you're due back from your mission in four days. By then, you'll be dead. And it's a shame there's only a small bounty on your head, don't you think?"

* * *

The ANBU member walked in and sat down opposite the chained woman. "Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, how much do you know about Konoha's law system?" the masked man asked.

"Absolutely nothing," she told him.

"Alright then," he sighed. "In Konoha, there are generally two different Courts. One for shinobi, the other for civilians. Seeing as this case is between you and Hyuuga Hiashi, I think it's very obvious which one you will be tried in."

"Don't humor me. Just get on with it."

"Right. Anything that is a criminal charge among shinobi is fast-tracked straight to the Supreme Court of Konohagakure. You may hire a lawyer-"

"I don't want one," Kurotsuki said stubbornly.

"So you'll represent yourself. There'll be a trial. You will not be interrogated for you are not an enemy shinobi. Instead, you may confess in front of the jury. Before the trial, someone will ask if you would like to contest the charge against you. Should you refuse, there will be no second chance for you to change the charge. However, in some rare cases, the judge saw fit to alleviate the charge him or herself. You will plead either guilty or not guilty and you may choose whether or not to testify. Then, a jury composed of unbiased shinobi will vote unanimously to either convict or acquit you of the charge. If convicted, the judge will sentence you to whatever they see fit. If you disagree with the conviction or the sentence, you may later appeal. Is that all clear?" She nodded. "Have the nicest day possible while you get your chakra sucked out."

* * *

She heard footsteps running up the stairs outside her office. Sneaking one last swig of sake, she stuffed the bottle behind a potted plant and tried to look like she wasn't a little tipsy. This time, they didn't even bother to knock. Aburame Shibi charged into her office. "Tsunade-sama! I have received word that Team Kurenai is in trouble. Yuuhi Kurenai is missing and her team members are injured."

Upon the mention of injuries, Tsunade snapped to attention. "How bad are the injuries?" she demanded.

"Shino is fine. Kiba-kun has a head injury and needs medical attention. Hinata-chan has lacerations but she'll hold up," Shibi reported.

Tsunade bit her lip and checked the mission schedule. "Team Asuma is out and they'll be back tomorrow but we can't wait for them. There's no question about sending Team Gai, should they run off again..." She sighed. "Alright, I didn't want to, because I told them they'd have a month off. Oh well, we have to send Team Kakashi. Kiba-kun'll need Sakura to heal him anyway. Go notify them," she ordered.

"There's a problem," he said quietly.

"What is it?" the Hokage asked, almost reaching for her sake again.

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki got arrested this morning."

"She _what_? What charges?" she sighed.

"Attempted murder of Hyuuga Hiashi. He's making an enormous deal out of it; spreading it around in the village," he replied.

"Move the case up," Tsunade ordered. "Have her tried today. He's the head of the Hyuuga clan and he'll probably find a way to do it anyway. I don't care how the jury finds her. By the end of the day, I want all of Team Kakashi out the gates and looking for them. She can serve her sentence later. Kakashi-san will make sure she doesn't run."

"Right away, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"Lunch," the ANBU member said, walking in. With a clatter, he dropped the tray and drew his katana. "How did you get out?" he demanded, pointing the weapon at the captive.

Kurotsuki sat up. "I don't like those chains. They suck away my chakra." Instead of being chained to the wall, she was sitting in the middle of the floor. The chains were a melted mess, piled near the far wall. "Don't worry, I won't run or anything. You know that I could've already left."

He blinked behind his mask. "Um... I'll bring another meal." He had heard the stories about the exception at the last Chunnin Exam but he hadn't actually _believed_ them.

"Don't bother. I won't eat it," she told him.

His partner at the door poked his head in. "Visitor." The ANBU in the room quickly scooped up the fallen food with a wind jutsu and walked out.

"Kurotsuki."

The silver-haired woman stayed where she was. "Hello, Kakashi," she greeted him.

"Do you remember what I said about eating this morning?" he asked, sitting down beside her. She nodded. "And you're refusing lunch because...?"

"Not hungry," she said stubbornly.

He rolled his eye. "Kurotsuki..." He scrutinized the chakra thread and realized she was giving off a depressed feeling. _Not eating because she's depressed? Hm, I've got to talk to Sakura... _He felt something else, a faint flicker of some emotion he couldn't name. Sighing, he realized that it was familiar. He had felt it sometime before. _Geez, first ultramarine, then 'the look,' and _now_ some emotion. What am I going to do? Honestly, she'll drive me insane with her mysteriousness._

The ANBU members came in. "Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, your case has been moved up. You will be tried in three hours. Do you wish to contest the charge of the attempted murder of Hyuuga Hiashi?" he asked.

"No," she replied firmly. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"Is there anyone that will aid you in Court that you would like to find?"

"No. I believe she will already be attending."

* * *

"All rise. Konohagakure Supreme Court is now in session; the Honorable Judge Murayama Akihito presiding. The case of Hyuuga Hiashi versus Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. The defendant is charged with one count of attempted murder," the clerk announced.

The Judge was an old man with whitish hair, probably in his sixties. He was thin and tall; a little wrinkled and weathered with age. Akihito sat down. "Be seated," he ordered in a gravelly voice. Everyone sat._Oh boy, another attempted murder case..._ He himself was a retired shinobi and he knew exactly how easy it was to 'accidentally' kill a fellow shinobi while sparring, having been on the receiving end. Multiple times. He looked around, making sure everything was in order. The prosecution was seated at the proper table and so was the defendant. All the jurors were present, under oath and waiting patiently in the jury box. The bailiff, a shinobi charged with maintaining order in Court, looked very uneasy. The bar was a barrier that divided the courtroom in half, keeping the observers and the parties involved apart. The gallery on the other side was filled with Hyuugas, watching with white eyes. Only three weren't from the prestigious clan. _Hatake Kakashi, the Hokage's apprentice, and that fox boy. All in full gear too. I guess they're the defendant's team members._ Looking over his shoulder, he checked that the jutsu that transcribed what was said onto paper was fully functional. "Is the prosecution ready to proceed?"

"We are, Your Honor," the young man stated. He too was a Hyuuga. Hyuuga Hyzuko, the clan's genius law graduate.

"And the defense?" he asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Kurotsuki said calmly.

"Good. How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, Your Honor," she responded respectfully.

"Will you testify?" the Judge asked.

"Of course."

"We will now begin hearing arguments from both parties, starting with the prosecution," Akihito ordered.

Hyzuko rose to his feet. "I would like to call Fuyuuno Kurotsuki to the stand." She rose and walked over to the witness stand. The clerk made her swear on her honor as a shinobi to 'tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth' in front of the Court. "Now, Kurotsuki. You engaged in battle with Hiashi-sama, correct?"

"Yes," she replied flatly.

"And at one point, you were in a position to kill him, were you not?" the Hyuuga demanded.

"No."

"Who is there to verify your claim?" Hyzuko asked slyly.

"No one."

At this point, he turned to the jury. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, for now, there is only her word against that of the honorable Hyuuga Hiashi, the head of the Hyuuga clan. Hiashi-sama is highly respected by the members of the clan and other villagers as well. There have been attempts on his life before, but this one is the first actually attempted _in_ Konohagakure." He turned back to her. "You began the fight, using it as a cover in order to kill him. By summoning some _creature_ while you were pinned down, you might just have reached your goal. It is a simple, yet useful way to assassinate someone; right under their noses. Nothing further," he said, turning to the Judge. Hyzuko sat again, looking very smug.

"The defense is now allowed to testify," he told her.

"Hyzuko has been sadly misinformed. Hiashi was the one that started the fight. I have been training with Hyuuga Neji, because he is a genius, even among the prestigious Hyuuga clan." The head of the Hyuuga clan twitched at the word 'genius' applied to his nephew. "Hiashi saw my doujutsu, noted that I was not a Hyuuga and attacked me." Slowly, her eyes paled, becoming white from her doujutsu.

Hiashi jumped up, pointing an accusing finger at her. "There! You see?! She's killed a Hyuuga before. That's the only way to get a byakugan. A count of _murder_ should be added to her charges!" he shouted. Hyzuko had tried to keep him quiet. Tried. The jurors had watched the outburst and suddenly an aura of 'Tut tut, anger management' suddenly seemed to float about them.

"Order in the Court," Akihito commanded. "I think we've heard enough. The jury will leave to debate. I will call a recess of fifteen minutes." After fifteen minutes, the jury returned. "Has the jury arrived at a conclusion?" Murayama asked.

The head juror stood. "We have, Your Honor."

"How does the jury find the defendant?" It was completely silent in the room. Everyone waited for the verdict to be read.

"We the jury find the defendant, Fuyuuno Kurotsuki, not guilty on one count of attempted murder."

Kakashi released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Relief flooded through him. Surprised, he realized that the unnamed flash of emotion he had felt through the chakra thread back in the prison cell was mixed in with the relief. He was puzzled but tried to forget it. _Thank Kami. I don't know what I would have done if she was convicted. _He blinked and his thoughts screeched to a halt. _Wait, what the hell? I mean she's a member of my team but really? And _why_ has this been going on so much? I'm not _supposed _to second-guess myself... _Akihito banged his gavel and the sound chased the thoughts out of his head. "Fuyuuno Kurotsuki is hereby acquitted of all charges."

"Yes!" Naruto whispered. Even a moron like him realized the importance of not landing in prison.

"Hush, Naruto," Sakura told him. _Yes! Kuroi's clear! _Inner Sakura cheered, prancing around inside her mind. Behind him, the Hyuugas started to whisper amongst themselves. Hyuuga Hyzuko just lost a case. A case for Hyuuga Hiashi. (Admittedly, it _was_ the latter's fault but hey, he was the clan leader.) Someone was going to be very, _very_ angry and someone else was about to be very, _very_ sorry.

* * *

**A/N: **Tell me what you all thought about the court stuff! ... Actually, don't. I know it was crap... Either way, I hope I didn't get any of the legal stuff wrong. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	24. Love You

**A/N: **WOOT! STOLE MY COUSIN'S HARD DRIVE! And that means an update is in order! On the down side though, I'm running out of chapters to put up. :O And THEN exams are coming up which means READING bull from textbooks rather than writing... Anyway, I'd like to know whether you guys would prefer A) a hiatus until exams are done and I've written a few more chapters so I can post regularly, or B) regular posts until I run out of chapters and then irregular posts after that (until I have enough for regular updates again). Leave a review to vote (because I have NO idea how to set up a poll on my profile)(And you know, if someone could help me with putting up a poll, that'd be greatly appreciated.) Enjoy the chapter for now!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Love You**

* * *

"Got 'em," Pakkun announced. He led Team Kakashi into a small clearing where they found the trio they were looking for. A day's search had finally paid off.

"Hina-chan!" Naruto cried, running over to her. "Sorry we took so long," he apologized.

"I-it was o-only two d-days. D-don't w-worry about i-it," she stuttered, flushing.

Sakura, on the other hand, rushed over to Kiba who had masses of dried blood plastering his short hair to his face. "Kiba-kun! Kiba-kun, can you hear me?" she demanded.

"Not so loud," he complained. "My head hurts like hell," he muttered, slurring his words a little.

"That's fine, Kiba-kun. Have you slept at all?"

The young man shook his head slowly. "Hina-chan wouldn't let me."

"It's a good thing she didn't. You've got a concussion. It's pretty bad. I'm surprised you managed to get this close to Konoha from where you guys were. Just hold still," she ordered. The medic began healing the damage to his brain and the mess that was his scalp.

While Sakura cared for her own patient, Naruto was unwrapping the bandages on Hinata's arms. "What happened, Hina-chan?"

She flushed. "W-well, w-we were-"

His hands were immediately swatted away by his teammate. "Don't unwrap those, Naruto," Kurotsuki said exasperatedly. "If you do, she'll bleed to death." Kakashi dragged him away and she turned to Hinata. "Feeling cold?" The Hyuuga shook her head. "Any vision problems?" She shook her head again. "How have your arms been feeling?"

"It's... throbbing. It really hurts but I think we got it to stop bleeding," she said.

"Alright then." The woman began healing her arms, talking all the while. "Your father attacked me you know."

"He_ what_? I can't believe it. That arrogant _bastard_." Kurotsuki's eyebrows shot up; surprised by her language the hatred the Hyuuga put into her words. "You didn't get hurt though right?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"No, not that time. The next time..."

"What is it?" Hinata demanded.

Kurotsuki lowered her voice to a whisper. "I've got this doujutsu," she demonstrated quickly and hushed Hinata's squeak. "You can tell the others later. Anyway, Neji-kun's been training me. Hiashi used the curse seal on him for teaching me so I attacked him. _And_ he pressed this ridiculous attempted murder charge."

Flexing her healed arms, the girl shook her head. "Ugh, I can't believe him. Didn't they arrest you?"

"I was tried a few days ago. Acquitted. Just thought you should know. But whatever you do, don't go after him again. I'll keep Neji-kun company if you're busy. If not, we'll ask Tenten-chan. She'll train with him. Hiashi'll get what's coming to him, alright?"

Hinata bit her lip. "Yeah, okay."

Team Kurenai soon made it back to Konoha, battered and tired but alive. Sadly, the same couldn't be said for their missing sensei. After quickly reporting to the Hokage, Sakura immediately forced Kiba into the hospital, just to make sure everything was alright. To everyone's surprise, it was Naruto that asked Hinata to join her teammate at the hospital. "Just to make sure everything's okay," he said, scratching the back of his head casually. The Hyuuga became even redder than she already was and fainted on the spot. Kiba caught her.

"Geez Naruto. You should really watch what you say to her. You've really got to stop freaking her out or else she'll never stop fainting," the Inuzuka muttered.

"What? What'd I say?" Naruto whined, completely oblivious.

Everyone shook their heads at his stupidity and Sakura dragged the members of Team Kurenai to the hospital. Walking in, they bumped into Neji and Tenten. "Oh boy, it was Naruto-kun again, wasn't it?" he sighed.

"Yeah," Kiba smiled. "He really the thickest person I've ever met. You'd think that by now, he would have noticed. Why are you guys here?"

She held up a bandaged hand. "Training accident. Got the stitches out."

"Really? That's unlike you though," Sakura commented.

"Uhh..."

"Everyone makes mistakes, right Sakura-chan?" Neji said quickly.

The medic shrugged. "I suppose. Get well soon and don't overuse that hand," she warned out of habit. Tenten shot her teammate a look of gratitude. His natural genius really did come in handy sometimes. At that moment, Hinata woke up.

"Eek! Naruto-kun!" she cried. Some heads in the lobby turned but her cousin sent them turning the other way with a lavender-eyed glare.

"Hinata onee-sama. You're awake," he said, steadying her as she straightened up.

Hinata's eyes hardened. "He did it again, didn't he?" she demanded, staring Neji in the eye.

He looked away. "Yeah." Everyone else looked on in bewilderment, trying to decipher what was going on.

She gently laid a hand on his arm. "What was it for this time?"

Neji sighed internally as the chakra from Hinata's hand washed away most of the throbbing in his head. It was something they had discovered a few years ago in an old manuscript. If a Hyuuga was tortured with the curse seal, there was always a throbbing headache that lasted at least 24 hours after the Main Family member had released the special hand seal. Someone had noted that if that particular member of the Main Family applied chakra to the tortured, the residual effects were erased. After an experiment, (the only time Hinata had tortured anyone and felt incredibly depressed for having done so, and then proceded to apologize profusely) they realized that anyone directly related to the curse issuer could do the same, only it was a little less potent. Neji snapped back to the present and answered the question. "It was for losing the court case against Kurotsuki-san. I don't think I got the worst of it though. That was Hyzuko onii-sama," he snorted.

"Well, serves him right. He's always trying to weasel in and take the spot of heir to the Hyuuga clan. Listen, I think Kurotsuki-san has something planned so I won't do anything about it for a while. If he does it again, come see me, okay?" she told him. Neji nodded and walked away, Tenten following.

* * *

His team landed softly on the road that led to Konoha. They slowed their pace and walked alongside each other, enjoying the cool air that washed around them. A thin stream of cigarette smoke rose into the sky, curling around itself like a cobra charmed. Aside from a few scratches here and there, Team Asuma was fine. They had been sent on a rather simple bodyguard mission, escorting one of the Chunnin Exam delegates that had remained in Konoha for political reasons. They walked in silence, each to their own thoughts. Asuma thought about Kurenai and the little life that was growing inside her. Chouji mapped out all the restaurants that would still be open when they got back while Ino tried to pair Kotetsu with some female in the village. Drawing up a blank, she resolved to snoop around a little and dish out the dirt to Forehead the next time they met. Shikamaru kept his mind blank, just watching warily for danger. When they arrived at Tsunade's office, she had a bottle of sake in hand. "Oh, you guys're back," she muttered, slurring her words.

"The mission was successful. We were only attacked by ordinary bandits that wanted money. No one was hurt. Well, except for them," Asuma reported.

"Tha's good. Asuma-san, Hinata-chan asked te speak with you. Right after y'got back. Don't even go to Kurenai-san's place. Rest of you're dismissed."

They left the half-drunken Hokage and said their goodnights to each other on the landing outside. Asuma slowly wandered to the enormous Hyuuga compound, wondering what the shy girl might have to say. He arrived at the gates and was greeted by Neji. "Hello, Asuma-sensei. Come in," he said opening the gate. They passed through another gate and found Hinata waiting in the courtyard.

"Asuma-sensei. Please. Sit down." He sat, still curious about what was going on. Her cousin retreated, standing a little ways behind her like a bodyguard would. "How was your mission?" she asked quietly.

"It was fine. What about you?" Asuma inquired, still in the dark.

Hinata took a deep breath and looked up at the wisp of cigarette smoke that drifted peacefully into the sky. "Not so much. Things went south." She swallowed hard. "Kurenai-sensei got kidnapped," she finished in a whisper. His mouth opened slightly in shock. The cigarette fell out from between his lips and landed on the grass, smoldering. His lips formed a small 'O' and he blinked a few times. "I'm sorry. So very sorry."

Asuma found his voice. "Who was it?" he croaked.

"The Akatsuki," Hinata replied. "Hidan and Kakuzu. They said if you showed up to get her back, they wouldn't hurt her."

"Well, where were they?" he demanded quietly.

She bowed her head. "We turned back. We were too heavily injured to pursue them."

"Who was her second?" the Jounin asked, an edge to his voice.

"Me." Asuma turned halfway and punched Hinata. Hard. The force sent her flying and she skidded to a stop, somehow standing.

"HOW COULD YOU?" he roared. "YOU LEFT HER! AND NOW SHE WON'T BE THE ONLY ONE TO DIE!" He ran at the Hyuuga, pulling out his knuckle knives. He swung and was stopped by Neji.

"Don't hurt her," he ordered, perfectly calm.

"OUTTA MY WAY!" Asuma retorted. Suddenly, he felt an impact at the back of his head. Little lights flashed in front of his eyes. Everything went black.

* * *

The birds chirped merrily, announcing the arrival of a new day. The dawn was rather claming, a light pink glow in the sky and a crisp breeze that was cool but not quite cold that made the changing leaves dance in the air. The woman walked up to the gate and was surprised to find someone there. "Good morning, Tenten-chan. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't actually expect to be here. Anyway, I... I wanted to apologize. For... um... almost killing you... I actually manage to hit most people where I want to. And I was aiming for your arms, to give Neji and Lee a hand. But then you dodged, and Lee kicked you. Usually when he kicks someone, they just fall to the ground and twitch. So I didn't expect you to still be standing. And I didn't bother bringing the scythe back to me until it was done its arc. But you still were there. And you got hit. At the worst possible spot. And I'm sorry. I know that just saying it doesn't actually do anything but-"

Kurotsuki held up her hands. "Whoa, whoa, slow down. It's alright. Really, I'm fine. I was released from the hospital within a week. And the last day was for observation only." She turned her head to the side and pointed at where the gash had been. "Not even a scar, see?"

The girl breathed a sigh of relief. "So, you're okay? No major surgeries or anything?"

"I'm fine," she smiled. "Don't worry. I'm not the kind that holds grudges or anything." She heard a rustle of dry grass on the other side and turned to the gate. "Morning, Neji-kun," she said cheerily. _That's his job. _she mouthed, pointing at the Hyuuga. Tenten giggled.

"Morning. What's my job?" He opened the gate and let them in.

"Oh, nothing," they replied casually.

They passed the battered rooms that housed the Branch Family and entered the Main Family's compound. "Kurotsuki-san, how much do you know about the human body?"

"Anatomy wise, just about everything. Chakra wise, not so much. Just where the highways are, what organs they interact with and how to heal them."

"Good. Saves me a lot of work. Now, there is something called a tenketsu point. There are 361 of them in total. Look hard enough and you'll see them, clear as day. If they are pressed, the opponent can control the flow of chakra through your body, whether to increase or completely cut it off. Following?" he asked.

"Yup," she replied.

"Mm. This is where the Jyuuken fighting style comes in. Focus chakra in your hands and force it into your opponent's chakra system, destroying it. Even a swipe is enough. It's extremely effective because not even the strongest warrior can train his inner body. A lot of Hyuugas have practiced to extend chakra _past _the palm. Like this." He held up his hand.

"Neji, I don't see anything," Tenten pointed out.

"She can," he replied. The woman looked up and displayed her white sharingan.

"So _that's_ what you meant by 'weird doujutsu.' Hm, seems useful," she muttered to herself.

In Kurotsuki's eyes, she saw what Neji intended to show her. His chakra extended past his palm, reaching about two inches in front of the skin. In the shinobi world, two inches could very well mean the difference between life and death. "I see. Do you know your chakra color, Neji-kun?"

He dropped his hand and stared at her. "I see no point in knowing."

"Oh! That's right! Your sharingan can see chakra colors, right?" the weapons master asked.

"Yeah. Yours is really pretty actually. It's a sapphire blue, kind of sharp, like the blade of a weapon. Solid," Kurotsuki told her.

"Wow, you can see that much? What about Neji?"

"Hm... It's lavender. Really pale, mixed with a little bit of gray. It reminds me of steam rising from a hot spring. Tranquil," she said thoughtfully.

Neji scowled. "Alright, enough about chakra colors already. Kurotsuki-san, come here. I'll demonstrate traditional Jyuuken stances and jutsu. With your white sharingan, you should be able to copy it and then we'll spar. No weapons this time."

* * *

Kakuzu walked into the cave, splashing through the curtain of water that hid their hideout and carrying another captive. It had taken a good three days and a long game of cat and mouse for him to finally get his hands on the Jinchuuriki. "How is she?" he asked, indicating Kurenai.

"Little bitch woke up and tried to put me in a fucking genjutsu again. She didn't even manage the seals. I put a pretty kick-ass one on her," his partner boasted.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get a hold of Pein so we can seal the Gobi," Kakuzu said, dumping the armored man on the hard ground. He landed, armor _clank_ing. Suddenly, the man raised a fist and smashed it into the ground. The rock split, sending Kakuzu straight into a deep fissure. The Akatsuki member reappeared a moment later, standing on top of the Jinchuuriki. "I don't think so, Han." From the fissure, an enormous statue rose. It was unchanged since the last time they hand seen it, save for one new lava-orange pupil. "Fifth one in two months. We're ahead of schedule."

* * *

They sparred at a lightning speed. Kurotsuki had copied every single one of Neji's moves, trump cards included. The only thing that helped him gain the upper hand was experience. Suddenly, the Jounin stopped moving. His hands flew to his head and he fell to the ground. "Neji!" Tenten shouted. She rushed over to him, kneeling beside him.

"You are not to share the Hyuuga's secrets with outsiders," a deep voice proclaimed.

"Release him!" Kurotsuki screamed, rounding on the man.

"Or what?" Hiashi sneered again. Again, her hand began glowing an ominous black. Furious, she sliced at the chakra that went between the two Hyuugas. Just in the nick of time, the chakra wormed away, coiling like a snake. "Don't think I'll fall for that little trick again," he tutted.

She charged at him, bare-handed. They began an intense Jyuuken taijutsu match, neither gaining an advantage. "I copied all this from Neji-kun. This is what he can do against you." The woman began moving even faster, hands becoming a blur. Somehow, she managed to squeeze in the time for seals. Four Kage Bunshins appeared and landed in a square around Neji who was clinging onto Tenten, obviously still in pain. "Don't try to break out, Tenten-chan," Kurotsuki called over her shoulder. "You'll just hurt yourself." Her clones erected her favorite barrier. "Ninpou: Shishi enjin." The black cube erected itself around the two and cut the chakra linking Hiashi to Neji.

"Tch, you little bitch," Hiashi muttered, still fighting. He froze. His opponent had one hand at his throat, the other above his heart.

"Neji-kun could kill you. If only there would be no murder charge," she hissed. She forced herself to cut off her chakra; the fight was over. Fuming, she slapped him, leaving a red handprint on his face. "And so would I." Turning, she released her jutsu. The barrier melted away to reveal Tenten and Neji. She cradled him gently and he was breathing heavily, clutching her supporting arms like a shipwreck survivor would a piece of wood. "Get him up. We're leaving."

* * *

Two people and six silhouettes stood on the fingers of the statue, waiting impatiently. Hidan was the only one to break the silence, uttering one nasty curse or another at periodic intervals. At least he was, until his partner began loosing his temper and punched him straight off his perch. "Fuck you, Kakuzu! That fucking hurt!" Hidan yelled from the floor.

"Stop cursing. It's making me angry," Kakuzu replied.

"Oh, you wanna go?" Hidan retaliated. He took his red scythe off his back and swung it at his partner. It hit with a _clang_, damaging nothing but the cloak. He pulled back, brining the weapon back to his hand.

"Cloaks cost money, you _idiot_!"

Suddenly, the white half of Zetsu popped out of the ground. "You guys can keep fighting if you want," he said, immediately recognizing the scene. Hidan and Kakuzu were the record holders for fighting amongst themselves. Deidara and Sasori definitely argued the most but the _real _fighting, they left to Hidan and Kakuzu. The number was well past a thousand but no one had bothered to keep track. It was much more entertaining to watch a conditionally-immortal person with foul language duke it out against a nearly-immortal one with the worst temper of all the Akatsuki. "I'm busy right now. The Rokubi. It's been really hard to find. I'm fighting it right now, but it looks like it'll go on for a while. Pein, just have them restrain the Gobi for an hour or two."

"Fine. Go finish off that monster," their leader ordered. "You two hear that?" he asked, turning to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"You _fucker_. That was _cheap_!" Hidan yelled, climbing out of the fissure that had opened up beneath him.

"A fight is a fight, pussy. Use whatever tools you've got," his opponent replied.

"Alright then, bitch. Let's do this shit for real." In unison, they ripped off their cloaks and took their favorite stances. The others could have easily returned to their real bodies and relaxed for a while, waiting for Zetsu to finish his battle. Instead, the astral projections of the S-ranked criminals sat down atop the stone fingers, settling in. Their eyes moved, following the battle. Tobi cheered for both sides, depending on who had the temporary advantage.

Eventually, they stopped and Zetsu popped in. "About fucking time, Zetsu," Hidan panted, exhausted from his fight. Aloe Vera's silhouette quietly took his spot, not bothering to respond.

"Itachi, are they fit to continue?" Pein asked, meaning Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Yes," the Uchiha replied simply.

"Good. Fifty-five point six percent. Begin."

The Akatsuki watched the same process for the fifth time. The mouth opening, the dragons emerging and entwining around the Jinchuuriki. Tobi watched with interest, looking for what shape and color the Gobi's chakra would take. "Ooh! Look, Deidara-senpai! Little white horses!" They came from Han's mouth, galloping up the dragons' length until they disappeared inside the statue's dark maw.

Tobi's astral form flickered, loosing concentration for a second. "Don't make me kill you, you _moron_!" Deidara yelled.

"Deidara, don't kill Tobi. Tobi, don't loose focus or we loose the Gobi and all the others after it," Pein reminded them both.

"Yes, Pein-senpai! Tobi is a good boy!"

* * *

The trio headed for the field where Naruto was working on his new jutsu. On the way, Neji explained about the Main and Branch Families and told his teammate incessantly to keep it quiet. They arrived and helped with the taming of the Kyuubi-Narutos. Eventually, Kakashi convinced the blond to take a break, relieving them of their duty for a while. Neji sat apart from the others in a brooding silence. Tenten sat down next to Kurotsuki. "Hey, just for fun, what color are their chakras?" she asked, indicating the Jinchuuriki and his sensei.

The silver-haired woman's eyes changed, turning white. "Well, Kakashi's is silver-white. It kinda reminds me of a wolf. Wild. Naruto's is yellow at the moment. It's... mischievous."

"ALRIGHT! LET'S GET BACK TO WORK!" Naruto shouted. Everyone rolled their eyes good-naturedly and got back to their feet. Just before the next Kyuubi-clone popped up, Kakashi walked over to her.

"Something happen?" he asked casually. She shrugged. "Are you mad at someone?" he specified. _I thought I felt a spark of fury from the chakra string, before she got here._

"Was," she replied simply. The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully. When Kakashi finally got Naruto to stop, he collapsed once again, muttering about food. They carried him to Ichiraku's again, leaving him to stuff his face. Neji and Tenten left, heading in the direction of the Hyuuga compound, leaving Kakashi and Kurotsuki.

"Neji."

"Mm?"

The girl pulled out a kunai and began tossing it around, a sort of nervous habit she'd built up. "I've been thinking. And I think I know why I felt so bad about the kusarigama... incident. I realized that I've never- ah!" Tenten missed a grab for the weapon and it sliced across her palm. With her good hand, she bent down, picked up her fallen kunai, and put it away. Her teammate suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Make a fist," he ordered. She winced but obeyed. "Good. Nothing major was cut." His hand shifted from her wrist to her hand.

"Neji, that hurts," she complained.

He began running, towing her after him. "I know. Sorry. But I have to stop the bleeding. It's deep." They arrived at the Hyuuga compound and he barged in. Running over to the locked gate, he opened it and ran in, taking Tenten with him. "Wait here. Use your other hand to put pressure on it," he ordered. Neji took her other hand and made sure she was stopping the flow. Then, he snuck into a room and came out with a medical kit. "Hinata onee-sama is the only one smart enough to keep a fully stocked kit," he muttered. He sat her down and put some alcohol on a gauze pad. "This is gonna sting," he warned her.

Tenten moved her other hand out of the way and held out the injury to him. "Ow! Sting? More like burn!" she said, wincing.

"Sorry," he muttered again. He examined the wound closely. "You'll need stitches." He pulled out a curved medical needle and sanitized thread. He began sewing up the gash.

"I didn't know you were a medic," Tenten said.

"I'm not. I've gotten stitches before so I've already managed to memorize the pattern," he murmured, still focused on his work. After a few minutes, the wound was fully closed. He wrapped some gauze around her palm and tied it securely in place. "You should go to the hospital and have them removed in a few days," he informed her.

"Thanks, Neji... Anyway, I realized that I've never killed anyone before. It'd always be you, or Lee, or Gai-sensei that actually wound up doing it. I'd just help pin them down or whatever. And now I don't think that I'll be able to kill someone when I have to... Who was your first kill?" she asked timidly.

"Well, I'll never forget it, I'll tell you that. It was a Kumo shinobi. He tried to get you from behind and I guess Gai-sensei was done with him because he was already half-dead. I hit him once and he just collapsed..." he trailed off. "You know, killing is part of a shinobi's life. You have to do it sometime, but at least you'll know that you did it to save someone else."

Tenten hugged him, careful not to stain his robes, and he awkwardly returned the gesture. "Thanks," she said earnestly.

He smiled awkwardly but from the look in his eyes, she knew he meant it. "Yeah..."

* * *

He lay wide awake in bed, thinking, once again, about the same person. _That stupid emotion. What the hell is it? She feels it, and me too... _Kakashi just couldn't figure out what it was. Or why _he _felt it too. It wasn't unpleasant; anything but. It was a warm, fuzzy feeling, warming him up from the inside. He had probably felt something like it in his past, but that wasn't somewhere he wanted to go. Especially not at night. He scrutinized the chakra thread again, hoping that somehow, it would turn up the answer. He felt that nameless emotion but something else as well. There was a subdued sadness, like Kurotsuki was fully expecting something horrible to happen, and didn't want it to, but couldn't do anything about it. His regular eye opened, looking at the moon. _Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight..._

* * *

His eyes snapped open revealing unnatural crimson orbs. Uchiha Itachi sat up and looked around for the wolf. He looked down and realized that it was lying down across his legs. This was no ordinary wolf. It was a creature created by someone as a means of communication. His little sister, to be precise. The wolf was composed entirely of chakra. Its fur was black and the tips had a hint of red. The eyes were mismatched; the left one ultramarine, the right, a sightless flat black. He smiled softly. _What's with the visit, Kurotsuki? Draw something you wanted me to see? _he mouthed, not wanting to wake Kisame. Not that he had a problem with waking the shark-man. He had done it many times before, just for fun. Watching Kisame jolt awake and start screaming at an adversary that wasn't there was actually very entertaining. Only after the idiot realized that there wasn't anyone to attack did he round on Itachi and start swearing. And besides, he didn't want to alert his partner to his occasional chats with his sister.

The wolf reached forward and scratched a message in the dirt. _I haven't drawn anything for a while. Been busy. I'll pick it up again, just 'cause it's one of the only things I'm better than you at. I came to ask you something. Hidan and Kakuzu took Kurenai-san. Why? _She watched him with her one working eye, ready to lip-read his response.

_It's as bait. She's married to Sarutobi Asuma. He'll probably just hold her hostage until Sarutobi shows up to save her. Then, he'll kill him and take the body to get the bounty. _Itachi replied silently.

She rubbed out the previous words and wrote something else. _Why Sarutobi Asuma? He didn't even bother to try and take the Hokage's position after his uncle was killed. He's not even threat to the Akatsuki. _she scratched in the dirt.

Itachi snorted. _There's almost no one that actually is a threat to us. It's just that Sarutobi used to be one of the Twelve Guardians. He's the last one and the bounty is one point seven million. Any organization has to have a source of money you know._

The corners of the canine's lips turned up in a smile. _And it just _has_ to involve killing people. Have you heard anything of Sasuke lately, Onii-chan?_

_Yeah. He got away from Orochimaru. He'll come after me soon._

The wolf poked her nose into the palm of his hand. The lack of breath was a little disconcerting but Itachi ignored it. _Are you honestly going to let him kill you? Can't you just fake your death or something? Please, Onii-chan? _she wrote.

The man shook his head sadly. _I can't. Sasuke's not stupid. He'll be able to tell. Then he'll just be more driven to find me and then kill me. _He stroked the chakra animal's black fur. _Why did you have to find me after the elders had me kill my clan? If you showed up before, I would have told Sasuke the truth right when he came home and he would have left with me. All three of us could have lived on the run; no home but no chains keeping us down. He mouthed it wistfully as if wishing it was reality._

The wolf's shoulders rose and fell in a silent sigh. _Obviously, trying to make you change your mind is futile. What'll happen to your eyes? I will _not _stand for Sasuke taking them. He doesn't deserve it._

The Uchiha thought for a moment. _You take them. After Sasuke kills me, he'll get a mangekyou anyway. You take my eyes. They'll give you a mangekyou and my abilities with it. It'll look different 'cause your genes aren't the same as mine. But lucky for you, my half-blindness won't carry over because it'll be your retina that gives you sight and it's still fine. You'll get all the good points of taking my eyes and they won't serve me anyway when I'm dead._

_You're shitting me. No way._

_Yes way._

_Really?_

_I don't joke._

_Sure? _Itachi nodded. _Positive?_ she asked again.

"_Yes_," he hissed, annoyed. Kisame grunted and rolled over, then started snoring again. He switched back to mouthing his words. _You'll have to go soon._

The wolf rose to her haunches. More black chakra poured out of her left eye. It twisted around in the air until it took a beautiful form: a small harp, elegantly accented with dark red. Reaching out, the wolf's paws changed into hands, looking rather out of place. She began to play. A quiet tinkling tune drifted up into the sky, filling the silence of the night. Itachi smiled and closed his eyes, treasuring the music. No one would have pegged him for the musical type, but he had been. He took after his mother who liked to play different instruments, even though they had never owned one. She would always borrow someone else's for special occasions or gatherings. Itachi had always loved music, and she had taught him the basics and a few songs, before his father found out, before the coup d'état, before the massacre. Over the years, he had forgotten most of them but one still ran through his head. The wolf was playing his favorite song, the only one he hadn't forgotten and had taught Kurotsuki. The one that held a special place in his heart. She finished the piece and let the last ringing note fade away. The hands changed back to wolf's paws and she rose to her feet. She poked Itachi's cheek with her nose in a wolfish kiss. She scratched one last message in the dirt. _I'm sorry it has to be this way. I'll make sure you get a proper burial though. I'll never forget you, or the song you taught me. Love you, Onii-chan._

Itachi smiled sadly. It was the first time in many, many years that someone had told him that he was loved. _You've got a good life ahead of you. Don't spend it moping about me. Love you too._

In her bedroom, Kurotsuki dispelled the chakra wolf. She disconnected her optic nerve from the chakra eye and reunited it with her normal one. Kurotsuki lay there, engraving the image of Uchiha Itachi and anything she could remember about him in her mind. She knew very well that the next time she saw her brother, he would be fighting for his life; against Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

**A/N: ***Sniff* Poor Itachi, choosing death for Sasuke's sake. Some of you might have figured out the relationship between Kurotsuki and Itachi. Write it in a review and if anyone gets it right (and I'm expecting a lot of you to get it right), I might send a message and tell you so! I actually got choked up while writing that last scene. Re-reading it was worse. *sniffle* Hinata is OOC but I like to think that she's only the "shy one" when Naruto's around. She'll stay that way because this girl has _got _to make something of herself! And really, did I have some of you thinking that this would be a KakashixKurotsuki chapter? With the title and all. Just want to know. :D Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^ (Don't forget, I need to know whether you guys want a hiatus or irregular updates.)


	25. Traitor

**A/N: ***slowly crawls back to the face of the Earth* Well, don't say I didn't warn you. But I'm finally back, *w00t* so that means another chapter! Just so everyone knows, the hiatus option won out over irregular updates. So I probably won't be active for about a month. (Damn high school...) But, thankies for coming back to read! Just a side note, Kakashi's got a sort of an Inner self, but a lot more subconscious than the Inner Sakura that we all know and love. And the Inner Kakashi is more like an... Inner... Cynical Pervert (Honestly, why _else _would he read _Icha Icha_?). The Inner's thoughts are in _italics _and also enclosed in 'simple quotes'. _'So it'll look like this'. _Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 24****: Traitor**

**

* * *

**

"Sakura."

The medic turned, surprised to have something to do so early in the day. "Kakashi-sensei! What're you doing here?"

"I came to visit someone but I also wanted to ask you something. Is it possible that someone won't eat because they're depressed?" he asked.

"Depressed? Depressed as in near-suicidal mindset or depressed as in 'I've had a bad day, everyone keep your distance'?"

"Suicidal," he said, thinking of the times Kurotsuki had tried to maim herself.

"Well, it's possible. There are patients that won't eat because they really are suicidal and wouldn't mind to just collapse one day and it'll all be over with." She scowled. "I've already seen too many of those. They often wind up here, brought in by family and friends."

"Hm. Alright, thanks Sakura," Kakashi said, heading for the stairs.

"Wait! Kakashi-sensei, why do you keep asking me this stuff?" she asked, hoping to get a straight answer this time. The silver-haired Jounin raised a hand and waved; disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed. _He really shouldn't keep everything bottled up like that. Find someone to share it all with... He should really get himself a girl._ She smiled and shook her head at the thought of her aloof sensei trying to pick up some poor girl at some bar or another.

He trudged up the stairs towards the room he was looking for. Someone poked him in the back. He didn't turn around; he already knew who it was. "Who're you visiting, Kurotsuki?"

"You." From the tone of her voice, he could tell she was smiling. "I attached a chakra thread to you too, remember? And lately, it's been littered with worry. What did I say about worrying about me?" she asked him.

The Jounin sighed. "And I'm not supposed to worry because the last time you ate something was?"

"Hey, this is about you, not me," she said playfully. "I'll eat lunch then. Besides, I'm kinda feeling hungry again."

"I'll buy it for you," the Jounin said, determined to make sure she didn't starve herself to death. Another rush of nameless emotion hit him, making him smile ever so slightly. Really, it felt nice, like a hot bath after a long S-ranked mission. Kakashi stopped in front of the door. He turned and looked at her. "Is something getting you down?" he asked carefully.

"It's nothing." _It's just that Onii-chan is _choosing _to die, just for that bastard Sasuke. _She bit her lip, looking away so he wouldn't see her tearing up.

He pulled her into a one-armed hug and rubbed her arm soothingly. "It'll be okay. You'll make it through," he murmured. _Hm, she seems a little thinner... I better make sure she eats soon. _

"Yeah..." _I'm not sure I will._

Kurotsuki pulled open the door, ending the conversation. Kakashi's friend lay on the bed, out cold. Sarutobi Asuma was snoring lightly, a slight frown marring his face. They both stepped in quietly and she shut the door. She stayed in the corner while he went over to the bed. They waited in silence until he finally stirred. Asuma opened his eyes groggily and looked around. Suddenly, he shot up.

"Kurenai!" He turned to Kakashi. "How long have I been out? Where's my team? We've got to go, right now." The Jounin threw off the thin hospital blankets and jumped to his feet.

"A day or two. Your team is resting. Asuma-san, calm down. You're more likely to get yourself killed before you even leave the village," his friend muttered. Even Naruto could have seen that Asuma was absolutely hysterical. His breathing was rapid and shallow and the whites of his eyes showed, like an über-smart horse that had somehow gotten access to an expresso machine. His gaze darted around, as if looking for danger that wouldn't show.

"Calm _down_? As if. If I don't show up, they'll kill her." He headed to the window and smashed face-first into the glass. He froze for a moment, then reached out for the lock that kept the window shut. Kurotsuki leapt over the bed and caught his hand.

"Buddy, cool it," she told him firmly. Even though he wasn't actually hurt, she passed healing chakra through his body. Healing chakra usually had the ability to calm while it healed and it was to everyone's advantage. Asuma slowly returned to normal, rational thinking nudging its way back into his mind. "Better now?" He nodded. She led him to a chair, setting him down.

He put his head in his hands. "It was her last mission. Then she was going to go on leave. I should have stood my ground. Made her go on leave before that mission. Then, none of this would've happened."

Kakashi whacked him. "Don't say that. It's not your fault."

He rubbed the spot where Kakashi had hit him. "You know, once there would be three of you waiting for me to wake up. And now there's just you," he said sadly.

"And what am I, chopped liver?" Kurotsuki demanded.

Amazingly, Asuma felt himself crack a smile. "Alright, there are two of you. But still. I can't stand it, not knowing whether or not she's alright." The woman pulled out a slightly wilted bright red rose.

"Attach a chakra string to this," she told him. He obeyed. Being a wind element user, he was used to refining his chakra into the smallest forms possible. The rose instantly looked a little more alive. "Good."

"Um, what just happened?" he asked.

"You're connected to that rose. The instant you stop believing in Kurenai-san, or stop loving her, it'll die. Got that?"

"...Yeah. But what if it gets crushed?" he asked.

She threw it up in the air and clapped her hands shut around the petals, squashing them flat. Kakashi raised an eyebrow; normally, girls _liked _roses. Kurotsuki took one hand off and held it out to him. He watched as the petals regained their vitality, plumping up and taking their bell-like shape once again. "It won't _get _crushed. As long as there is one part left, even a tiny thorn, it'll grow back. Just don't stop believing." She handed the rose over and Asuma held it gently by the stem.

"Oh, I better go apologize to Hinata-chan," he muttered, remembering what had happened the night before.

"That's alright. She forgives you. I know 'cause I'm the one that knocked you out," she said sheepishly. "I kinda... did a little more damage than I intended. Do you want to send her a message anyway?" Asuma nodded. "Alright." In a flash, she summoned one of her wolves. "Tsuki, go find Hinata-chan and tell her that Asuma-san sends his apologies. If Hinata-chan's not at the compound when you find her, get Tenten to spend the day with Neji-kun. For his sake. And tell him that I'll need to talk to him later." The large wolf nodded and went over to the window. Rearing up, she delicately opened the lock with her teeth and left, shutting the window with a swish of her tail.

"C'mon," Kakashi said, forcing his friend to his feet. "Let's go make Tsunade-sama assign you the mission." The three left the hospital and walked towards the Hokage's office. News of Kurenai's M.I.A. status had spread like a wildfire. Undoubtedly, his team had visited and Ino had added barrels of gasoline to said wildfire. Some fellow shinobi gave Asuma a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and murmured consoling phrases. He just nodded, tuning them out. Their words were all generic little things that held no meaning whatsoever. Maybe some of them actually cared but he found that really hard to believe. Ninjas that went missing almost never made it back alive. Even if they did, most of the time, they had been tortured and were either maimed or mentally unfit to continue as a shinobi.

Someone elbowed him out of his reverie. "Don't give up on her already," Kurotsuki scolded him, pointing at the rose. It was minute but one of the petals was curling down ever so slightly. He smiled sadly and tried to convince himself that she'd be okay. "Asuma-san."

"Mm?"

"Think. Why would they take Kurenai-san hostage? We all know the Akatsuki don't do anything without a reason," she reminded him.

"Ugh, I don't _know_ why," he muttered.

She reached down and grabbed onto the corner of his waistband, marked with火. "_Think_," she ordered him.

"Leverage. On me. A trap. Bounty," he realized, letting all the words out in a choppy sentence. Taking a breath, he reorganized his thoughts. "They're holding her over me to get me to come to them. They want to kill me and take the bounty on my head. I'm worth at least a million," Asuma added as an afterthought. He sighed in relief. _They're not after her. As long as I show up, they won't touch her. _

"One point seven actually." Everyone froze for a second. "What? Okay, in my defense, I like to keep up with enemy bingo books too, alright?"

* * *

Running footsteps. Again. _This is the second time in three days. Really, is this necessary? _Tsunade sat up straight and stared at the door. Asuma, Kakashi and Kurotsuki burst in, the latter actually bothering to close the door. "Asuma-san, you are _not_ going on the mission to rescue Kurenai-san. It's too risky. I don't want you to do anything reckless and get yourself killed."

"But Tsunade-sama, they are expecting me," he pointed out.

"All the more reason to stay here," she countered.

"Hinata-chan told you, didn't she? They'll kill her if I don't show up. The Akatsuki just want to kill me for bounty. I won't let them do that," Asuma said confidently. "We'll just rescue Kurenai and come back."

"For all we know, they've killed her already," she retorted harshly. It was a low blow but she really had to make him see sense. The Hokage ran over her options. _As it is, we're stretched thin for shinobi. Either I send Asuma-san and hope they all make it or I seal Kurenai-san's fate... _At that moment, Izumo and Kotetsu kicked open the door, carrying huge mounds of paperwork. "You two. Go with Asuma-san and Shikamaru-kun. You're going on a search and retrieve mission for Yuuhi Kurenai," she ordered.

The two Chunnin immediately dropped the papers and high-fived. It had been a long time since either of them had been out of the village. Kotetsu checked his holster and saw that he had a full set of kunai. Rusted to hell. "Aw crap," he muttered. Izumo didn't bother to check his; unlike his friend, he was meticulous about keeping all his weapons it perfect condition. A hand appeared in his field of vision.

"Lemme see," Kurotsuki said. Kotetsu yanked one out of his holster and handed it over. The woman weighed it in her hand and spun it on her finger, blade down. It wobbled and fell to the floor. "Another?" she asked, picking up the first. Kotetsu obliged. She did the same with the next one, catching it before it fell. "Standard size and weight, a little unbalanced to the right." She reached into her sleeve and produced a set of black kunai, a string threaded through the loops on the end. Kurotsuki held them out to him. "Take these. Aim a little bit to the right of your target and throw normally."

"Thanks, Kuroi," he said, accepting the kunai. He grabbed the string and tugged. She didn't let go.

"I want them back, okay?" she asked.

"_Yes_," he hissed, annoyed. Leave it to her to spazz out over something as simple as a set of black-painted kunai. "I'll be careful, I won't go using them recklessly and I'll even touch up the paint if it gets chipped," Kotetsu said rolling his eyes. Kurotsuki released the string and he put the weapons in his pocket, careful not to stab himself.

"You'd be paranoid if you made your own kunai too," she muttered. "It's a wonder you guys can even land a hit with the crap they sell in the shinobi market. And it's not paint. The metal's black."

"Right..." he replied, not quite sure what he was supposed to say.

While they had been sorting out his lack of kunai, Tsunade had called Shikamaru to the office. He knocked and opened the door. The genius was oddly focused and serious. Always a bad sign. "Everyone ready?" The other three nodded. "Asuma-sensei, are you captain?"

He opened his mouth but was cut off by the Hokage. "No. Shikamaru-kun, you will be captain for this mission. If Asuma-san does anything stupid, it's your job to rein him in, got it?" she ordered.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. But how do you expect us to find where they're holding her?" he demanded.

The Hokage smiled. For once, she had an answer to Shikamaru's question. She pulled a map from the shelf from the wall and unrolled it. It displayed the four hideouts that Team Kakashi had found in August. "They're here," she said, tapping the X just past the border of the Land of Fire and in the Land of Waterfalls. "I've already gotten clearance for our shinobi so you shouldn't have any problems getting past the border or moving around. The location itself is a cave, located behind a small waterfall that wasn't big enough to house a village. Izumo-san, you'll be able to find them?"

"Of course, Tsunade-sama," he said, eager to get moving.

"Your mission starts now. Dismissed."

"Hold up! They'll take too long to get there," Kurotsuki said. "In two days, they'll have moved."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Asuma demanded.

"Ninpou: Kuchiyose no jutsu." The office was shrouded in smoke that quickly cleared itself away. Kurotsuki's personal wolves sat at her feet. "These are the fastest I've got. You'll be there by noon." She ruffled Kaze's fur. "Fastest of them all is for you, Asuma-san." He stepped forward and sniffed the Jounin's outstretched hand.

"Good enough. With all four of us, we'll get there at around 10:30," the wolf said aloud.

"Yuki, Kotetsu-kun. Tsuki, Izumo-san. Yami, Shikamaru-kun," she ordered them, pointing out their passengers. They obeyed without question. "When you see get close enough, they let you off and wait. Meet up after the fight and they'll take you back here. Tsuki can heal a little; stop the bleeding of major arteries if you get to her fast enough, but she can't manage multiple life-threatening injuries."

"What about Kurenai? Do you have a fifth one?" Asuma asked.

"Don't worry, each one of them can carry three people if need be."

He nodded and the team high-tailed out of the office, running up the stairs instead of down. They leapt off the roof, making a beeline for the Land of Waterfalls. Kakashi and Kurotsuki turned to leave. "Kurotsuki-san, please stay here for a moment," Tsunade said.

Surprised, she did as she was told. Her team captain left and shut the door. "Is something wrong, Tsunade-sama?"

"I'm reassigning you to a different mission. Team Gai will be watched over by someone else for now."

"Team Gai won't need watching. They won't try for a revenge mission after today. Until more information about Hoshigaki Kisame arises," Kurotsuki told her.

"And you can guarantee this how?" the Hokage demanded, raising an eyebrow.

"The 'Kisame' that Maito Gai fought was a fake, a genjutsu forged by Itachi. After learning this, Neji-kun will be sure to keep the other two in line," the woman assured Tsunade.

"Alright then. You will be minding Team Kurenai. We're stretched thin for shinobi at the moment and I can't have those three running off. I know Hinata-chan has a good head on her shoulders but I'm afraid that Kiba-kun might sway her," Tsunade told her. "Your mission is not only to watch over them, but to be their temporary sensei."

Kurotsuki's eyes widened in shock. "Wait, what?"

"Even if they manage to bring Kurenai-san back and she is fit to continue being a shinobi, she'll have to go on maternity leave for a while. You'll be replacing her as the captain of Team Kurenai," the Hokage told her, lacing her fingers under her nose.

"But, I'm not even a Jounin yet. Isn't that against tradition?" she asked.

Tsunade sighed. "Yes, and the rules too, but we all know that you are already at the Jounin level at the very least. For me, you'll be treated as such until we can put you through the Jounin Exam in winter and you can officially be declared Jounin. I really don't have a choice," Tsunade sighed.

"... Alright then. But I'm assuming that if I'm to take the position of their sensei, I'll have the privilege to train them?" she inquired.

"Of course."

Kurotsuki smiled and bowed. "Thank you very much, Tsunade-sama. I'm honoured to be chosen for this task."

"Ugh, cut the BS. I get enough of that from the Genins," she muttered. The instant Kurotsuki left, the Hokage reached behind the potted plant and whipped out her trusty bottle of sake. Taking a swig, she leaned back and closed her eyes. Suddenly the bottle was plucked from her hand.

"How many times have I told you, Tsunade-sama. No drinking in the office," Shizune reminded her, appearing out of nowhere.

"Aw, come on, Shizune," the Hokage whined. Her secretary shook her head firmly. The next instant, Shizune dodged a punch and had the sake bottle swiped from her hand. "Thanks," Tsunade smiled, taking another gulp. She drained the alcohol and handed the bottle back. "You can have it back; I don't really think it's of any use to me now," Tsunade grinned.

* * *

Kakashi ran down the road, in a hurry to get to his destination. He approached the building he was looking for and was surprised to see Konoha's best blacksmith walk in, carrying a bundle under his arm. He followed, curious. The blacksmith handed the package to an ANBU guard and scurried away. Listening to prisoners' screams really wasn't that entertaining. Unless you were Ibiki. "What's that?" he asked the guard.

"Chakra-sucking chains," she replied. "The one with silver hair that you brought in about three months ago completely melted the ones in Room four. Then cut a hole in the wall and walked out. She's gotta have an insane amount of chakra to overwhelm the chains," the ANBU said, heading for Room four. "I heard she did the same to chains in the shinobi prison."

"You heard correctly," Kakashi commented. She unlocked the heavy door, entered and he heard the sound of chains _clank_ing, being attached to the wall.

Down the hall, the screams stopped and a knocking was heard from inside the cell. Two ANBU guarding the room turned and opened the door. Morino Ibiki emerged, half-smile on his face. "He cracked," the interrogator said. The ANBU simply nodded, mentally noting to call a medic sometime later in the day. "Oh! Kakashi-san. What're you doing here?"

"I'm looking for the newest enemy bingo book."

"Bingo book? Alright then, follow me," Ibiki said. They walked down the hall to a locked storage room. Placing his hand on the door, he fed it a little chakra and it opened. It was a storage locker, shelves and shelves of neat brown boxes lined the walls, each containing weapons, scrolls, and anything else that had been confiscated from the many prisoners that had passed though Morino Ibiki's hands. "This shelf is the newest," he said tapping the one nearest to the door.

Kakashi walked down the aisle and looked at the labels that identified the contents. The first box, the most recent, had a bingo book. He popped off the lid and looked inside, rummaging around until he found the little black book. Opening it, he looked at the entries. On the oldest pages, he found the Third and Fourth Hokage, both with enormous bounties and Xs over their photos: dead. He also found his father, with a multi-million dollar bounty and also crossed out. Flipping through, he found himself, crossed off with a dotted X, probably meaning too dangerous. On the next page was the person he wanted to see: Sarutobi Asuma. Listed underneath was the bounty of one point seven million. _Huh, she's right. _He put the book back, covering the box and sliding it back onto the shelf. The date on the front caught his eye. _Date: October 5, 2009. _And underneath it, a small line of words that changed everything. _Time: 11: 48. _He looked at the clock on the wall and double-checked the time. "Ibiki-san, are you sure that clock is accurate?"

"Yeah. That's what we mark the times on the boxes with. Why?" he asked, puzzled.

"This stuff was logged fifteen minutes ago, right?"

Ibiki shrugged. "I guess. Give or take a few minutes. I opened the room for the ANBU before I went to see the prisoner down the hall."

_She told Asuma-san the figures__ two hours ago. She couldn't have known. _Kakashi stood and went down the row, looking for the second most recent bingo book. Finding it, he hurriedly opened the box and flipped through. The Jounin almost missed Asuma's entry and had to backtrack. The bounty was listed as one point three million. The nameless feeling that had been bothering him the previous night vanished completely, leaving him cold. Shoving the book and the box back where they belonged, he hurriedly turned to Ibiki. "How many people have access to this room?" he demanded.

"Just me. Door's chakra-activated, walls are fitted with chakra sensors. No one gets in without me knowing," Ibiki said.

"Did Kurotsuki come by?" Kakashi asked.

"Huh? Who?" the interrogator asked, puzzled.

"The woman with silver hair, like mine. I brought her here in June," he clarified, anxious for an answer.

"No. Normally, people that break out don't like to come back." The silver-haired Jounin rushed out, heading straight for Tsunade's office. "Uh, see you around," Ibiki muttered to the air.

* * *

"Hey, Kakuzu! Look at who finally fucking decided to show up!"

The accountant turned and saw the four shinobi that stood at the entrance to their cave. "Why hello, Guardian. Making life easy for the Akatsuki I see." They created astral projections of themselves to take their spots on the statue's fingers and jumped down.

Asuma drew his knuckle-knives, looking for the first opportunity to reclaim his wife. _At least she's okay. They've been keeping her fed. And is that a Jinchuuriki? Looks like they're sucking out whichever Bijuu is sealing inside him. _Han, the armoured man, floated amidst a swirl of spectral dragons, mouth open in a long-silenced scream.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, don't overdo it, or we loose this one," one of the silhouettes commanded. "And you four, Konoha shinobi. I'll save you the effort right now. If you touch the Jinchuuriki, the statue will suck out your chakra and kill you.

"Ah, fuck you, Pein-_sama_."Hidan put a hand on the captive's shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Hey beautiful. Look at which idiot decided to come and rescue you." Asuma gritted his teeth in anger, furious at the way Hidan treated her like an old friend. He tried desperately to keep from rushing into battle and to his death.

She looked up. "Asuma!" A look of relief spread across her face, easing the wrinkles that came with being held captive. The relief changed to terror as she realized who her lover was up against. "Asuma! Run! You can't take them. Go and get backup. Leave me for now, they want you for bounty and they won't hurt me."

"I think that's quite enough shit, don't you, beautiful?" Hidan placed a hand on her head, placing a powerful genjutsu on his captive. Kurenai slumped, unconscious. Asuma twitched and almost ran to her, but Shikamaru held him back.

"Well, let's just get her out of the way." Kakuzu placed a hand on the floor and looked pointedly at the unconscious Kurenai. The earth around her opened up, slowly lowering her into the ground. Her husband hurled a kunai at the man but it bounced off with a _clang_. "Oho, getting worked up already, are we? Well, don't you worry. She'll just be leaving for now, no harm done." The earth closed up seamlessly, and the battle commenced.

* * *

They were sparring when she arrived, too absorbed to notice her presence. "Hello?" They both faltered, surprised.

"Kurotsuki-san! What're you doing here?" Tenten asked.

She waved them over. "Come here. There's something I've got to tell you guys," the woman said seriously. They paused their fight and walked over, plopping down on the grass in front of her. "You remember the Kiri swordsman that you met on your way to rescue Gaara, right?"

"Hoshigaki Kisame," Neji spat, like the name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Kurotsuki took a deep breath. "He wasn't real." Tenten inhaled sharply and her teammate clenched his teeth in rage. "He was a genjutsu, generated by Itachi's sharingan."

The weapons master looked crushed. "So... that means... Gai-sensei..." She didn't have the heart to finish her sentence.

"How long did you know?" Neji demanded.

"Since I sent one of my wolves to retrieve the- him," she answered, opting not to use 'the body'.

"How did you know there'd be a- that he was-"

"Chakra net," she said, interrupting him and saving him from saying what he didn't want to.

"And you couldn't tell that 'Kisame' was fake?"

"Something like that can't be detected through a chakra net unless there is a sharingan to counter it." The Jounin opened his mouth to point out that she _did_ have a sharingan but she cut him off. "When mine awakened, it was already too late."

He simply nodded, accepting it. "I think I'll go tell Lee," Tenten muttered, getting to her feet.

"I'll do it if you want," Neji offered hurriedly. They both knew that the instant he found out that his sensei and idol had died for nothing, he would throw a tantrum, blinded by rage and grief.

"Nah, it's alright." With that, Tenten walked slowly out of the compound, trying to think of the best way to break the news to her teammate.

"Neji-kun."

"What?" he mumbled, lost in thought.

"You're not going to like my plan, about you and Hiashi." His head jerked up and he snapped to attention. "It's not going to be pretty for you. Stay out of his way, as best you can, until I say so. When I say so, I'll need you to attack Hanabi-chan."

Neji's eyebrows shot up. "How is this going to help me?" he asked incredulously.

"Okay, well first, you've got to tell her, so she's not in the dark. Then, stage an argument and attack her. Don't hurt her though, you two can rehearse or something. But not around here, where Hiashi can see. When you fight, you have to make sure that Hinata-chan is nearby so that she'll hear it. And of course Hiashi. The point is to piss him off, so he'll use the seal on you," she said.

"How is this any different than what's already happening?" he inquired.

"Well, when he's pissed, he'll make the seal effective that much longer, which will piss off Hinata-chan, enough to attack him. It's going to hurt, but we need Hinata-chan to attack him as brutally as possible. I know it sounds outrageous but he's got a dirty closet and it's about time we aired the linen. If everything plays out properly, he'll be knocked off the spot of clan leader and imprisoned," she told him.

"What are the chances of success of this plan? I don't like how much you're leaving out," the Jounin commented.

"It's for your own good. The less you know, the less you can be held responsible for. Tell Hanabi-chan the bare minimum and don't tell Hinata-chan anything. Okay?" Neji nodded. _This better work out. _"Good. Now speaking of Hinata-chan, where exactly is she?"

Neji smiled. "At Naruto-kun's."

* * *

_Tap tap tap__. Tap tap tap. Taptaptaptaptap-_ "Okay! Yeesh, I'm_ coming_," an obnoxious voice called. The Jinchuuriki opened the door a crack and peered through. "Kruoi? What're you doing here? Wait, just a sec." He closed his apartment door and the safety chain rattled as he clumsily tried to take it off.

"H-here, Naruto-kun," a shy voice said.

"Oh, thanks, Hina-chan." A second later, the door opened all the way, revealing a very red Hinata and Naruto, oblivious as always.

"Ah, Hinata-chan. Just the person I was looking for. Naruto, do you mind leaving us for a second?" she asked.

"Uh, I guess not. I'll be in my room, Hina-chan." She nodded, still flushed. After he left, she paled a little, getting closer to her regular complexion.

"Come in, Kurotsuki-san," she said, moving aside and showing her to the tattered couch. Kurotsuki noted that the stutter only came up whenever Naruto was mentioned, or in the same room. On the way to the living room, they passed a heap of black garbage bags, lining the hallway.

"Helping out, eh?" Hinata blushed and nodded. "Well, he'll come around sooner or later."

"Eh? W-what do you m-mean?"

"Oh, come on. I'm not stupid. Everyone knows but they're leaving things to you two. Anyway, I came to tell you something. Kurenai-san is obviously... out of commission for the moment, and Tsunade-sama kinda... appointed me as... the temporary captain of Team Kurenai," Kurotsuki mumbled.

Hinata froze. Slowly, she seemed to absorb the information. "Is Tsunade-sama deciding against sending someone to retrieve Kurenai-sensei?"

"No. In fact, a four man cell was sent out this morning. If our guess of their hiding place is correct, they should be battling right about now. And I said _temporary_. I'm only your replacement captain until Kurenai-san gets off maternity leave," she said, leaving out the we-don't-even-know-if-she's-alive-or-where-exactly-the-Akatsuki-are-holding-her-and-we-just-made-an-educated-guess part.

"We're fine on our own," she muttered, glaring at Kurotsuki with lavender eyes.

"That's what Team Gai told me." Thanks to Ino, news of her hospitalization had spread quickly through the shinobi. But at least the Gossip Queen had forgotten about it until after she was released which resulted in substantially fewer questions and visitors who just wanted to see the kind of injuries a one-on-three Chunnin and Jounin fight could produce.

"We don't need baby-sitting," the Hyuuga insisted. "Team Gai is too rash."

The woman sighed. "Look, you three were put under Kurenai-san straight out of the Academy, right?"

"How did _you _know?" she demanded. _Oh, great. Way to fall for the easiest trick in the book. _

"Ah, good. The Jounin Exams are coming up soon. If one of you becomes Jounin, Tsunade-sama will change the title of captain to whoever made it. That's what she did with Team Gai. Neji-kun's captain right now. It'll work for Team Kurenai too. And then, after maternity leave, she'll resume the place of cell captain. Alright?"

Hinata nodded stiffly. _I still don't like this... Feels too much like we're throwing Kurenai-sensei into the fire. I'll do it. I'll become Jounin and take over so Kurotsuki-san won't have to bother us anymore. _"I'll tell the others." She rose, indicating the chat was over.

Kurotsuki stood as well and the girl showed her out, like a prefect hostess. "Training starts tomorrow at noon. Training ground seventy-two." Hinata nodded politely, then closed the door, a little more forcefully than necessary.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked, popping up around the corner. She squeaked, surprised and almost lost her footing mid-turn.

"Oh, N-Naruto-kun! Um... I-It's not important. Sh-shall we clean the k-kitchen next?"

He smiled. "Sure. Thanks again for helping me, Hina-chan." _Hina-chan's so sweet but something's bothering her... What did Kuroi tell her?_

_

* * *

_

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi ran into the office and caught her with yet another bottle of sake. Thankfully, she was still sober.

The Hokage groaned. "What is it _now_?"

"She's not who she says she is," he said ominously.

"Um, defeats the purpose of telling me if I don't know who you're talking about," she informed him.

"Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. She knows the exact amount of bounty on Asuma-san's head and the info was logged twenty minutes ago. She told Asuma-san the amount _before_ it was even logged. There's no way she could have known. She's a traitor. Someone's giving her orders. That's how she knows," he declared.

"Kakashi-san, where is this all coming from? You damn well know that we can't convict someone of treason with a _number_. Is it impossible that she heard it from someone else?" Tsunade asked.

"No, but-"

"Kakashi-san, this is someone that utterly destroyed the chains that are meant to take away chakra and broke out of the interrogation building. I wouldn't be surprised if she broke _in_ and managed to read every scrap of information there," the Hokage said. "I know it's easy to pretend that you're nameless and don't have a home, but I allowed her to stay because she's much more valuable as an ally than an enemy. We all know that she's a very good fighter _and_ healer. I'd love to assign some ANBU to watch over her and report but we don't have that kind of manpower right now. If you come up with anything else, come see me, but otherwise, go focus on training Naruto. He needs it," she ordered.

"... Fine," he muttered. He turned around and left, heading for a small take-out restaurant. _Damnit. What do I know so far? I saw her in the Land of Waves, talking to Sakura. The other two were knocked out. Then, she claims not to have a name and shows up at Naruto's Chunnin Exam. Heals Hinata-chan, as a chat with Gaara, and disappears again. _He arrived and stood in line, half his mind reading the menu, the other half still busy repeating everything he knew about her. _Three years later, she shows up here, still without a name. All of a sudden, she's got a 'condition' that strikes once a month and fully disappeared that night on our first mission. She knew when Gaara was kidnapped, knew when he _died_, and pulls out a white sharingan. Apparently, she's related by blood to Hyuuga Hizashi and an Uchiha. _Kakashi was now at the front of the line and he placed his order. _When we get back, the whole crying business starts up and she says that I'll have to protect her from herself and that it's _someone else's_ tears. She gets arrested, acquitted, and stops eating. Damnit, I don't know anything about her. 'She could be one of Orochimaru's people and you wouldn't even know it.' I know, I know... 'No you don't.' Shut up. What the hell am I going to do? _One of the employees handed him the meal, neatly boxed and bagged. He paid and left, standing on the street for a moment. "I suppose letting her starve to death won't help us anyway," he muttered to himself. Turning, he walked slowly to Kurotsuki's apartment.

* * *

She opened the door, even before he got a chance to knock. "Yo," he muttered. He walked in, taking off his shoes. They walked into the small kitchen and set about opening the take-out cartons. She was rather disappointed that he hadn't decided to cook. (Really, that soup was _good_.) Kurotsuki settled on a box of stir-fry rice and he for chicken. Surprisingly, she wolfed down the food, even though just the day before yesterday she had refused to eat. Calculating, Kakashi deduced that she probably hadn't eaten for two days. _Geez, and girls say _we're_ pig-headed. _

She interrupted his thoughts. "It's not what you think."

He raised an eyebrow. "What's not what I think?" he asked.

"The thing about one point seven million dollars."

The Jounin was taken aback but tried not to show it. "What thing?"

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "You went to Ibiki-san to check that I was telling the truth. You were surprised and... hm, how do I put it? Uneasy. Then, you raced over to Tsunade-sama's office and told her something that surprised her as well. After that, you went and bought lunch. My guess is that the bingo book proved that I was right about the money and it was probably entered into the system _after_ I told Asuma-san. Right?" Dumbfounded, he nodded. "Yeah. About that..."

"Spit it out," he muttered. _I'd like to believe that she really doesn't mean any harm but really, I just can't trust someone that I know so little about. _Another part of his brain came up and decided to contradict him. '_Oh really? What about that warm, fuzzy feeling? And it's only around her too!' Shut up, shut up, shut up. Besides, I don't feel it anymore. Okay, a little, but the stupid time changed everything. _

"Well, uh..." She blushed and suddenly became very interested about the texture of her rice. "I guessed."

Kakashi wasn't sure whether he wanted to believe her and laugh or try getting something else out of her. In the end, he settled for a nervous cough. "Mhmm."

_Crap, he didn't buy it. _They ate the rest of the meal in silence, with Kakashi watching closely, making sure she ate enough. When they finished, she asked if he wanted her to fork over her share of cash. He shrugged and she took that as a yes, handing him the bills.

"Eat dinner, and don't pull a stunt like this again," he said at the door.

Kurotsuki snorted. "You think it's _me _pulling the stunt?" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to answer her own question. "It's the uh... other person."

He nodded curtly and walked off down the corridor. _Other person? That's probably all a lie. Whoever heard of someone crying for someone else's sake? She's a traitor. I know it._

_

* * *

_

_Huff... thump-thump... huff... thump-thump... huff... thump-thump... huff..._ He could hear the sound of his own raspy breathing, his heart beating slowly, trying to keep going despite the damage he had suffered. "Asuma-san, come on. Shikamaru-kun's holding them off. Let's go," Izumo urged him. He weakly shook his head. The motion sent a shooting pain through his body and he began coughing uncontrollably. Hidan had taken out one of his lungs. Blood came up and splattered onto the rock floor, adding to the puddle that already surrounded him, slowly soaking into his flak jacket.

"I won't make it," he whispered hoarsely. "Just go. It's my time."

"Crap. Get ready guys, we're gonna leave," Shikamaru told them. His Kage Mane Jutsu wavered and faded away, granting the Akatsuki members control of their bodies again.

"Hey, Kakuzu. What do you say we bring back beautiful to let her see this shit?" the black-and-white Hidan asked.

"Waste of time," his partner declared. He reached out towards the fallen Jounin and tentacles wrapped around the man and lifted his limp form off the floor. _Drip_, _drip_, _drip_. Asuma's blood dripped from his clothes, landing in the pool that already decorated the ground.

Hidan raised a finger, pointing at them. "You guys better fucking come back. We'll be waiting right here until someone fucking beats us bad enough to get the pretty one back," he warned them.

With the last of his strength, Asuma fetched a bright red rose from his pocket and let it fall from his fingers. His cigarette lighter fell out as well, landing with a quiet _clink_. "Shikamaru... Tell Kurenai... that I love her..." he whispered. Kakuzu stabbed him one last time, straight through the heart. Asuma's teammates watched sadly as the life bled out of their comrade, utterly powerless to do anything. Killing themselves in an effort to save him would only worsen the situation. Even Genins knew that the mission was to be completed above everything and that coming back to kick ass was better than dying now. Shikamaru darted forward and swiped the lighter off the ground and reached for the rose. He quickly drew his hand back as Hidan's scythe came down where his hand had been.

"We'll be keeping that for the next cell, thanks," he sneered.

"Retreat," the genius commanded sadly. He bowed his head. "I'm sorry, sensei." They turned and crashed through the waterfall, shivering in the cold water.

Inside, the Gobi's vessel fell on the ground with a _clang_, still garbed in full armor. A fifth eye on the statue opened. A white pupil formed on the white sclera, all but invisible. The Akatsuki members faded away, returning to their real bodies and cracking their joints. Pein made the statue vanish and turned to them. "Zetsu will be along shortly. Take off the armor, I don't want anything to interfere with the body's disposal," their leader ordered. "Seeing as you both have already captured your charges, you may remain here and keep killing off the Konoha shinobi. If, by the time all nine Bijuu have been captured and no one has successfully reclaimed the girl, release her and return to Amegakure. Is that clear?" the silhouette demanded.

"Fuck off, Pein-_sama_," Hidan spat.

"Good."

* * *

_She guessed... That's bullshit. She knew. Either way, I don't like how little everyone knows about her. _Kakashi was walking down the road from the local laundromat, even though he was supposed to pick up his bedroll from the dry cleaner's two days ago. Tsunade had put in an order that all dry cleaners saying that ANBU gear had top priority to be washed. Just as luck would have it, there had been a wave of missions finished the day he had dropped off his bedroll. Suddenly, he felt frustrated, guilty, and sadistic. It took him a moment to realize that they were not his own feelings. He sighed and rolled his eye. _Oh boy, she's at it again... _It was only then that he realized she hadn't reattached a chakra string to him but he really didn't mind. Given her skills with chakra, he wouldn't be surprised if she had managed to detect the mistrust that he felt. Looking up, he spotted Kurotsuki's bedroom window, illuminated by light. He leapt up and tapped on the glass. Her back was to the window, pretending to have fallen asleep with the lights on. "It's me," he shouted through the glass. Rolling over, she flipped the lock open. Kakashi sat down on the windowsill, resting his outstretched feet on the bed.

"Hey," she mumbled through her tears.

The Jounin noted that she had probably been ready for bed and was dressed in a large T-shirt with the Konoha symbol emblazoned in green across the front and the pair shorts she wore under her skirt. The corners of his lips pulled up under his mask, almost into a smile. For some reason, he found her choice of pyjamas unbearably cute. Or rather, he would have, if his logical brain hadn't been feverishly reminding him that she was a traitor. _Well, I guess I've got to keep up the act then, just in case. _He extended a gloved hand. "Come. Sleep at my place," he offered, faking kindness.

"'Kay," she replied. _He's faking it... For some reason, he would rather ignore me but he came anyway. It's probably an act... _Smacking the lamp, the woman hit the off switch and darkness enveloped the room. It was only then that he realized her hand was bleeding. Kakashi reached over and grabbed the hand in question, roughly pulling it into the light of the moon. Kurotsuki let out a gasp of pain but he ignored it.

He sighed, annoyed. "Come on. I'll treat it for you." His eye roamed the room, noticing the cracks on the wall, the slit that looked an awful lot like a katana's stab in the plaster and the dark red blood running down the wall that had already begun to oxidize. Taking her good hand, they leapt to his apartment where he looked around for his medical kit. He was relieved that the landlord had finally turned on the furnace. The woman sat quietly on the bed, staring at the opposite wall with a black gaze. Kakashi sat down in front of her and took her hand. Her nails seemed a little too long and sharp, even for a girl. He cleaned and bandaged the gash, quietly asking what had happened.

"Didn't move fast enough," Kurotsuki told him. He nodded curtly and tied a knot to keep the bandage in place. Maybe he was a little rougher than he should have been, but he didn't care. She lay down facing him and closed her eyes. He did the same and breathed a short burst of air into her hair, just to keep up appearances. He draped an arm over her side, leaving it there. Later that night, he had fallen asleep but she was still awake. Reaching over, she gently put a hand on the back of his head, about to give him a kiss on the cheek. The woman felt him flinch subconsciously. Biting her lip, she ran her fingers through his unruly silver hair instead, then laced her fingers together, keeping her hands to herself. _He thinks I'm a traitor to Konoha. Because I never say anything. _Deep inside her, a little creature of Pain awakened, like it had so many times before. It sent out probing streams of Sadness and found that Faith and Hope still shielded her heart. But Pain was thorough. It noticed a little crack in the shield of Hope and smiled evilly. It knew that the next morning, it would be able to attack the weak point and get rid of Hope and Faith that had been there for the past three months; ever since she had come to Konoha. Kurotsuki watched him intently as he slept, as if she could read his thoughts if she tried hard enough. "Maybe he'll come around in the morning," she whispered to herself. "Maybe..."

* * *

Late that night, the shinobi crashed through the doors, waking her. The doors had been opened with such force that they bounced off the wall. Tsunade opened her eyes and shot up, a piece of paperwork stuck to her cheek. She hurriedly peeled the page off and opened her mouth to instruct the intruders about the courtesy of knocking on doors when she realized who had interrupted her slumber. Her sleepy brain finally managed to comprehend the number of people and she froze. Anything less than four shinobi was always a bad sign. There were only two reasons a cell came back with fewer members: missing or dead. "What happened?" she demanded.

Shikamaru looked down at his feet, ashamed. "Asuma-sensei... They... they k-killed him. I'm sorry." He sniffed. The genius took a deep breath to steady himself. He distanced himself from everything, envisioning himself as someone else that hadn't known Asuma at all. He methodically reported everything, following the templates that they had memorized in the Academy to the letter. "The enemy, Hidan, had an attack method that we did not anticipate. The members of the Akatsuki prevented us from recovering the body and took it with them. We suspect that they are trying to claim the bounty on the deceased and do not expect to be able to recover the remains. A funeral service shall have to be arranged and I suggest sending out a team to recover the body, lest the enemies should discover any secrets related to the Third Hokage," he said formally.

Tsunade pursed her lips, painfully aware of Shikamaru's distress. "Dismissed," she uttered curtly. _Another one already. Two Jounins in a month. Three if you count Kurenai-san. The kid needs some time alone and come to terms with things... _

The Chunnin nodded and turned to leave. On his way out, Kotetsu and Izumo each gave him a thump on the back; guys really weren't good at comforting their own kind. "We'll uh... tell the others," Izumo muttered. They left as well, and the Hokage turned to her secretary.

"Shizune, make arrangements for Asuma-san's funeral."

* * *

"Later," Kotetsu murmured to his friend. He trudged off towards his apartment, a gloomy air hanging about him. _Man, life is so short. Especially for us shinobi. _The Chunnin looked up, realizing it was beginning to rain. He abruptly changed direction, heading down a road that had become familiar as of late. The rain's intensity increased and soon he was drenched from head to toe. Not that he noticed at all; more important things were weighing on his mind. Soon, he arrived outside the building he was looking for and walked in. A night janitor scowled at the trail of puddles he left across the just-cleaned lobby floor. Kotetsu ambled up the stairs, heading for the nineteenth floor. Most people would have balked and chosen the elevator but for shinobi, nineteen was more like one point nine. The spiky-haired Chunnin found the apartment he was looking for and knocked softly, wondering if its occupant was too deeply asleep to hear.

A few seconds later, Mitarashi Anko opened her apartment door to reveal her drenched boyfriend. "Kotetsu! You're soaked. Come in, you'll catch a cold." He shuffled in and stood in her narrow hallway, not wanting to create multiple puddles for her to clean up. She appeared again with a few thick clean towels under her arm. "Really, Kotetsu, you have to start taking better care of yourself," she said, draping a towel over his spiky hair (which was miraculously still relatively straight) and another over his shoulders.

Suddenly, he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her. Anko blinked, pleasantly surprised. "I love you," Kotetsu blurted.

She looked at him tenderly. "I love you too. Did something go wrong on the mission? You're not hurt, are you?" she asked, quickly looking him over.

"No, no. I'm fine."

"You don't _sound _fine," she pointed out. He stood silently, letting her dry him off. She unbuttoned his flak jacket and tossed it aside, deciding that it was in the way. After she had gotten him looking a little less like a drowning puppy, she took his hand and sat him down on her bed. "What happened?" she demanded softly.

He paused before answering. "Asuma-san was killed."

The gloomy aura seemed to spread from him to her and her shoulders sagged a little. "So that's what it is..." Anko seated herself beside him and hugged him tight.

Kotetsu gasped in pain. He'd forgotten about the injuries that he'd received in the battle. "Ouch," he said quietly.

Anko immediately released him and scowled. "You lied when I asked if you were hurt," she pouted. Still, she slipped his shirt off and turned him away from her to get a good look at his wounds. His entire left side was bruised horribly, the splotchy black, blue and purple mark traveling halfway down his arm, ribs, and back. "Kotetsu..." she sighed.

"Sorry," he said quickly. "Really, it's okay. It doesn't hurt that- ouch!" She had deliberately poked him in the ribs, just to prove her point.

Anko reached over to the night table, picking up a tube of ointment. His girlfriend squeezed some onto her hand and gently smeared it over the bruise to help the pain and swelling. "There you go. All done."

"Thanks." He reached over and pulled her close, a little stiffly because of his injury. "Life's short, Anko. Shinobi get killed left, right, and center every day. Especially the Jounins." A contemplating pause. "Maybe I shouldn't take the Jounin Exam this year..."

She sighed. "Kotetsu, that's the way it is for us. It's a part of the job. Jounin or Chunnin, you can't avoid missions forever."

"I know, I know. It's just that... Well, I feel horrible for Kurenai-san because she'll be crushed when she finds out... And I don't ever want you to have to go through the same thing," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Listen to me," Anko replied sternly. "Take the Exam. Make it to Jounin. Train your ass off. And be the best damn shinobi you can."

He chuckled. It was just like her to be able to indifferently point out the flaws in his thinking. "If you insist."

She kissed him. "I do."

The rest of the night, they spent together, enjoying each other's company in relative silence. Anko made hot chocolate and they both had a laugh when Kotetsu wound up burning his tongue (which he _insisted _she kiss better)(Which in turn morphed into a very steamy few minutes of making out). After all, everyone, even shinobi, need a moment just to be human.

* * *

Shikamaru walked slowly out the door, hands in his pockets. He headed for the bench from which he always watched the clouds, knowing that when Chouji and Ino heard, they'd go and find him there.

The genius finally reached his destination and lay down on the weathered wood. He pulled his hands out of his pockets, and held out the lighter in front of him, flicking it open and lighting it with a swipe of his thumb. The flame burst out, a bright beacon against the stormy night sky. The fire almost burned his fingers but he didn't care. With a flick of the wrist, he snapped the lighter shut and stared at his dark reflection in the dented silver casing. He kept on staring, even after his muscles screamed in protest for being held in place for so long, even after the tears began to flow. Soon enough, he was joined by Ino and Chouji, lying down in an odd three-petal flower. The trio stared sadly at the last piece of their sensei they still had, silently remembering all the times he had pulled through for them.

"Not this time, Asuma-sensei," Ino whispered.

"Wish you could've treated us to a barbeque one more time," Chouji added.

Shikamaru felt a drop of moisture on the back of his hand as it began to rain. "You sure are lucky, Asuma-sensei," he murmured over the _drip drop _of the rain. "Even the sky is crying for you tonight."

* * *

**A/N: ***sigh* I'm sorry I killed Asuma. It just had to happen. Poor Kurenai, eh? And Kurotsuki's lies are being peeled apart by a certain Jounin who doesn't trust anyone without knowing everything. (Why, Kakashi, why?) Anyway, the crying business should be explained soon. I think, so bear with Kurotsuki for now. :D Also, please don't confuse Pein (Akatsuki leader) with Pain (personified Emotion). And just so you all know, the personified Emotions are not **her**, okay? **She **will be explained later. Hope it's not too confusing... This one was 21 pages compared to the Prologue which was 6... Still, I think my chapters are shorter than average. Dunno if I'll be lengthening them all the same. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	26. Actress

**A/N: **OMG, it's been SO LONG since I updated! I'm sorry!!! Well this is hopefully the end of that horrible hiatus, but I didn't actually do any of the "catching up" that I was supposed to... Oh well, we'll see how all that turns out eventually. For now, let's just cut to the chase and get on with the reading!! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 25: Actress**

* * *

It was cold, dark and musty. The refrigerated underground room reeked of death, a slightly moldy smell that made regular people sick to their stomachs. But not him. He was a hunter. A bounty hunter. He loved the smell. It meant another body, another enemy killed, and another six-figure paycheck. A bulky shadow appeared in the doorway, cutting off most of the light. "Zangeki, we got him. Pay up," a rough voice growled.

The man rushed forward, bowing. "That was very fast, Kakuzu-san," he murmured respectfully.

"I told you we'd have him within the week. You better have the cash," the Akatsuki member warned.

"Um, well, Kakuzu-san, I thought I'd like to see the body first... just to confirm... If I may," he added hurriedly.

"Fuck, Kakuzu, just do it," Hidan said behind him. The accountant grunted and moved his arm. The sinewy tentacles holding Asuma's body extended until they reached an examination table. With a sickening _crack_ he dropped the corpse unceremoniously onto the cold steel.

Zangeki scurried over, looking like a greedy rat. He examined the Guardian's waistband and headband with a magnifying glass, to verify their authenticity. Then, he took off the vest and shirt and grabbed a scalpel. Quickly and efficiently, he made the traditional Y incision. Even a seasoned pathologist would have been jealous of the precision and speed with which Zangeki worked. He prodded around and checked the corpse's lungs. "Black as tar," he muttered to himself. He looked up. "You've definitely got the right one."

"Pay up," was all the accountant said in reply.

The scarred man hustled to the back where he kept all the money. Pulling a large briefcase from the row, he handed it over. "One point seven million, as promised."

He popped open the lock and looked inside. The bills were all lined up in neat rows, filling the space of the briefcase. Making quick calculations he confirmed all the money was there. Nonetheless, he took out a bundle of bills and meticulously counted them.

"Kakuzu, can't I go kill something while you do your bullshit?" Hidan demanded from the doorway. He had always hated the smell of morgues.

"No," his partner replied, still focused on his precious moolah. "We can't attract attention."

"You don't fucking understand. I _have_ to kill someone in battle. The immortality jutsu is wearing off," he complained.

"No, it isn't," Kakuzu said firmly. He placed the money back in the briefcase and shut the lid tight. "You killed the Guardian, didn't you? The jutsu is _fine_."

Hidan punched the wall, leaving a sizeable crater. "No, it is fucking _not_. You were the one to land the last fucking hit. So it doesn't fucking count." He held up a hand and started counting off the battles in which he had participated but hadn't killed. "The Niibi bitch. The pretty one. The Gobi bastard. The fight before fucking Zetsu finally showed up. The Guardian." He had all five fingers raised, staring at his partner. "Five strikes. You know what that means, don't you?" Hidan demanded.

Kakuzu rolled his watermelon eyes and stalked out of the morgue, ignoring his partner. He knew that Hidan would wind up telling him even if he said that he knew exactly what five strikes meant. "What?" he muttered, preparing to tune out the voice.

"It _means_ that I'm not fucking immortal anymore. Not fully immortal in any case. If some bastard manages to kill me by hitting a fucking previous spot where I was killed, I'll fucking die," Hidan informed him.

The accountant sighed. He hadn't been fast enough tuning out Hidan. "So what you're saying is that if someone manages to mortally wound you, in the same spot that you have been mortally wounded before, you're dead," he said, trying to sort out the bullshit that Hidan called speech.

"No shit, fucktard. That's what I just fucking said." Kakuzu's hand tightened on the briefcase. Seeing as Hidan _could_ die for now, he would have to keep his temper in check.

* * *

She awoke to shouting in the Branch Family courtyard, like there was some kind of intruder. Scrambling out of bed, she got dressed and rushed over to the front gates. Someone was trying to force their way through the gates, despite three Hyuugas telling whoever it was that 'Hinata-sama is occupied at the moment.' And to 'arrange a meeting and come back at a more appropriate time.'

"I'm _not _occupied," she shouted loudly. The Branch Family members whipped around and bowed.

"Hinata-sama! I am sorry if I have disturbed your sleep," one of them murmured.

"It's _fine_. You three are dismissed," she ordered, waving them away. "Have a nice day," she called after them. _Really, Otou-sama's superiority complex isn't good for anyone. It affects the Branch- Eek! Naruto-kun! _She saw his spiky blond hair and felt the blush rise up her neck and color her face.

"Hi, Hina-chan!" he said happily, waving. "Are you gonna let me in?"

"Uh, y-yeah... H-hang on a sec, N-Naruto-kun." She reached over and fed chakra into the gate, listening as the lock _click_ed open and it swung open smoothly. He stepped in and the wrought iron shut itself behind him.

"Can we talk somewhere?" he asked, looking at her questioningly.

"S-sure. I-in the c-courtyard." She led the Jinchuuriki into the Main Family's living quarters and sat down, back against the raised porch. "What d-did you want to s-say, N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, eyes firmly fixed on the red and orange leaves that danced across the grass.

"Is something bothering you, Hina-chan?" he asked bluntly. Naruto had never been the subtle type.

"Wh-what? Um... d-does something make y-you think th-that something's b-bothering me?" she stuttered.

"Hina-chan, whatever it is, you can tell me," he said gently. His smile beamed down on her, more radiant than the sun in her eyes.

"I-it's okay, N-Naruto-kun. I d-don't want to b-burned you w-with my problems," she said, fiddling with her fingers.

"Aww, it's okay, Hina-chan. I don't mind." He reached over and touched her hand lightly. Naruto thought he saw a little pink on her cheeks but he brushed it off. _It's just a little chilly, that's all. _"You're like a hedgehog," he smiled.

"W-what?"

"No, no, no. I don't mean that in a bad way. It's like... well, you're a really nice person, and all you ever do is just curl up and keep everything to yourself. You should just let it all out sometime. Sakura says it's good for you."

"W-well, it's j-just that K-Kurenai-sensei's been m-missing... and Tsunade-sama d-decided that K-Kurotsuki-san would r-replace her..."

"But I thought it took a long time before someone is missing and presumed dead," he muttered.

She flinched a little at 'dead' but hastily recovered. "It _does_. B-but it's like Tsunade-sama doesn't _care_." She was so busy fuming about the Hokage's decision that she didn't notice her almost-stutter-free sentence.

Naruto hugged her ferociously. "It'll be okay, Hina-chan. I promise. Kuroi's not that bad. A little weird, but that's all. And hedgehogs are cute, don't you think?"

She blushed and nodded shyly. _He thinks I'm cute! Naruto-kun thinks I'm cute! _"Th-thanks, Naruto-kun." And then she fainted.

* * *

Kurotsuki woke up with a pounding headache. Cracking an eyelid, her sleepy gaze was met with the brilliant light of the sun. Snapping her eyes shut, she realized that the bed next to her was empty. Groggily, she sat up, one hand on her head. "Kakashi?" she mumbled. He walked into the room, hands in his pockets.

"What?" he asked curtly.

She stared him in the eye, and looked away. _He still thinks I'm a traitor. No... No... Please, no... _"Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?"

"Not saying anything. You think I'm a traitor, right? Infiltrating Konoha, gathering information and reporting back, the works, right?" she asked.

"Prove me wrong. Tell me everything," Kakashi ordered.

"I can't. It's not that simple," she said, walking over to him.

He snorted. "I'm sure it isn't."

"You think I don't _want_ to tell you? Is that it?" she demanded quietly.

Kakashi didn't reply. Instead, he reached over and tore the bandage off her hand. The clot that had formed overnight was ripped off along with the bandage. Blood beaded at the cut and hand down her hand. He glanced down at her injury. "You can heal that, right?" Without waiting for an answer, he leapt out the window and burned the bandage with a small jutsu. Turning, she watched sadly as the cloth writhed in the flames. The cold autumn wind finally snuffed out the flame, along with her hopes that someone had finally understood. She felt it when he cut the chakra thread. In the past weeks, she had grown accustomed to a wisp of his presence, just hovering at the surface of her subconscious mind. Now, it was gone, leaving a hole, a void that hadn't been there before they had met. A little creature of Pain emerged from the hole, cackling evilly and looking around to make sure that the shields of Faith and Hope had been demolished. Finding some large pieces of Hope, Pain sent out his minions Anguish and Despair to abolish the remains of their enemies. The little beast of Pain laughed, licked its lips, and sank its pointed fangs into her heart. Kurotsuki cringed and tried to bury the Pain. Unsuccessful, she used the cloak of Deceit instead, hiding her Pain from the world.

Anger emerged, sitting like a molten rock in her stomach. It engulfed her, making her brain run on overdrive like a mouse on crack. _I was stupid. I should have never come to Konoha. I shouldn't have listened to Onii-chan. But I can't leave now. I'll stay. Act normal. No one will know. Besides, I have to do it for Gaara. And Neji. Naruto too. I promised Team Kurenai that I'd train them. That's right, I'll stay. For them. _Kurotsuki steadily squashed her Anger, slowly shoving it into the iron-clad box in her mind where she kept everything that she couldn't show others. The creature of Anger fought back, flaring one last time. In a fit of rage, she clenched her injured hand and punched the wall. The plaster caved, revealing the brick underneath. Pulling her bruised hand back, she smeared a bloody message next to the crater in the smooth drywall. In her mind, the Anger was finally forced into the box and she shut the lid tight. Taking a deep breath, the woman calmed herself and looked at the message. The blood red contrasted sharply with the white. It was dripping slowly down the wall like something out of a crappy horror movie where the bad guy suddenly turns out to be good and was trying to chase the helpless girl away from some bigger threat. _That'll never come off. _She drew her right katana and slashed at the drywall where the message was written, tearing the wall into large chunks that fell to the floor. Kurotsuki donned the mask of Deception and drew the cloak of Deceit closer to herself. She pulled a substantial amount of money from her scrolls, leaving it on Kakashi's bedside table. Taking a blank scroll, she wrote a note in her neat, slanted writing.

_This should be enough to cover the damages. Keep whatever's left. Sorry for the inconvenience. _

The mask of Deception made her smile like nothing was wrong. She looked at the sun and gauged the time. (Of all things that Kakashi hadn't purchased over the years, a clock was one of them.) "I'll be late meeting Team Kurenai if I don't hurry," she muttered to herself. With that, she balanced on the outer windowsill and closed the window. "It wouldn't do to let all the warm air out," she smiled to herself.

* * *

"Nagato."

The man in question turned around. Or rather, the corpse that he controlled turned around. "Konan. What is it?"

His childhood friend stepped close and wound her arms around his neck. His hands rested automatically on her hips. "It's almost my turn. After Zetsu gets the Rokubi, I can go for the Shichibi," she smiled.

"You've been waiting a long time, haven't you?" he asked quietly.

"You know I have. And I've been waiting for something else too," she said coyly.

"And what's that?" Nagato asked, feigning ignorance. He was in a good mood today, so he decided just to make her ask nicely instead of beg. In response, she let her eyes drift half-closed and tilted her chin up. Konan's slightly parted lips were moist, demanding his attention. _Ah, to hell with making her ask. _He leaned in and claimed her mouth with his, tongue sliding in between her lips. After a while, he pulled back.

"Mm, you read my mind, Nagato," she smiled pressing close to him.

He chuckled in reply. After Yahiko had died, they had grown closer. In all the ways imaginable. Yes, even _that _way. He was probably the only member of the Akatsuki who wasn't sexually deprived despite the fact that he didn't piss off Kakuzu and hire the occasional whore. "Let's go," he murmured in her ear. "Zetsu won't be getting the Rokubi anytime soon."

She giggled and took a step forward, forcing him back into the bedroom he had just exited.

* * *

"You're late," she stated plainly.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm sorry, I was busy," Kurotsuki said offhandedly. _Damnit. My system's so out of whack that I can't manipulate any chakra whatsoever. And that fucking headache... God, it hurts. _Something inside her twinged; Pain, reminding her that she was hurting over something else too. Deception quickly stepped in, hiding Pain from the world. Sadly, that was all Deception did; hide Pain, not lessen it.

"Busy sleeping no doubt," Hinata spat. "Way to make a first impression."

"Hina-chan!" Kiba said, looking shocked. _Seriously, this is Hinata they we're talking about. _Hinata_. The shy girl that blushes whenever Naruto is mentioned, resembles a tomato whenever said Jinchuuriki is in the room and _fainted_ after he had offered to buy her lunch. She's not the type to throw insults at anyone. Except her sadistic father. Behind his back. But to a fellow shinobi? To her_ face_? Geez, something's up... _"She doesn't mean it," he said hurriedly.

The Hyuuga rounded on him. "Don't talk for me, Kiba-kun." She whirled to face their new sensei. "And I _do _mean it."

"Fine. Think what you like. Do what you will. Doesn't change the fact that I am your sensei for now. First thing I want you three to do; get me a sketchbook. And a set of sketching pencils, and a good eraser," she ordered, pointing at each of them in turn.

The trio stared at her, dumbfounded. "Go do it yourself," Hinata muttered.

"Well, that defeats the purpose of seeing who's the fastest, now doesn't it?" Kurotsuki asked.

Kiba blinked and realized what she meant. He jumped onto Akamaru's back. "Count us down, Kuroi-san!"

Their sensei twitched at the nickname and Hinata inwardly praised herself for telling Kiba that she _liked_ people to call her Kuroi. "Just use Kuroi. It's faster," she sighed. _At this rate, Kakashi'll be the only one that calls me 'Kurotsuki'... Oh, well, you win this time, Hinata. _ "Are you two gonna give Kiba a head start?"

Hinata rolled her eyes but settled into a sprinting stance nonetheless. Shino silently stepped forward, putting himself on the same imaginary line as the others. "We're ready," she muttered.

"Whoever gets their item and comes back first gets twenty bucks. And familiars count," she added, earning a loud bark from Akamaru. "Ready... Set... Goat!" None of them even so much as twitched. The silver-haired woman sighed. "Yeesh, if you three didn't want to _go_ and-" Team Kurenai shot off towards the market, each making a beeline for a different shop. "Well, at least they're sharp," she said aloud. Absently, she tugged at the sloppily tied bandage on her left hand, adjusting it to better cover the wound. _Hinata's too pissed at me to notice, but Kiba and Shino... Damn. Those two might actually notice. _A bug buzzed near her face and she impatiently waved it away. A loud voice snapped her out of her reverie.

"Kuroi! I got it!" Kiba shouted, racing towards her on Akamaru's back. The enormous dog screeched to a stop, kicking up dust and dead leaves. He handed her a set of sketch pencils. "I'll take the twenty bucks now," he smiled.

She ruffled his hair. "Aw, well I'm sorry, Kiba. Shino got here first." She held up a finger and the bug that had been buzzing around earlier landed on the digit. The insect's master walked into the training ground, a horde of his familiars trailing behind. Atop their moving backs, a small package of erasers floated along. The insect flew off to rejoin its comrades and Kurotsuki picked up the package. "Hm, kneadable erasers... I thought they didn't stock these in Konoha," she muttered.

"It's just a matter of knowing the right information," Shino replied.

"Oh, come on, Kuroi. He's got a million of those things. If I had that many Akamarus, I woulda been first," he complained.

"Actually, about seven point four eight three nine five multiplied by ten to the power of twenty-one," his teammate corrected, accepting his small paycheck from Kurotsuki.

"Oh, shut up."

Hinata showed up a few seconds later, walking at a leisurely pace. "Here's your sketchbook," she spat.

"Thank you," their sensei responded politely. "Now, one-on-one sparring matches. Kiba and Hinata, you're up." The Hyuuga scowled but her teammate just accepted. They took up opposite positions on the training ground. "Begin." They sparred lightly, generating only enough force to clear the ground of dead leaves. Kurotsuki suddenly jumped in, stopping them. Actually, she only stopped Kiba. Hinata didn't bother to rein in her attack, hitting her temporary sensei square in the stomach, making her grimace. "You two call that sparring? That's child's play. Show me what you can really do," she ordered, moving out of the way.

"Juujin Bunshin! Gatsuuga!" Kiba charged, leaving a small crater in the ground where he and Akamaru had pushed off. Hinata nimbly jumped into his path, watching closely. At the last moment, she dove _between_ the spiraling forms of master and companion, escaping unscathed.

The pair continued to do mock-battle until Kiba finally won out, having Hinata pinned under Akamaru and a kunai to her throat. Kurotsuki deemed Kiba the winner and made the Aburame face off with Hinata. Predictably, the young woman was already exhausted and lost quickly. Next, Shino and Kiba fought. An hour later, the battle ended with the Inuzuka passing out from over-exertion. He had had the upper hand for the moment, then just pitched forward and fell unconscious. His faithful canine broke his fall, whining in worry. "Ah shoot. Didn't think he'd bother going that far. Anyway, we're done for today. I'll see you all here tomorrow."

Shino nodded silently and walked away. Hinata spun on her heel and stomped off, not looking back even once. _God, that was so _pointless_. We have to actually train so we can get Kurenai-sensei back. She already knows what we can do. She's just wasting time. Ugh, what a bitch._

_

* * *

_

_Tap tap. _Kotetsu put down his book and opened the door. He blinked.

"Yo," Kakashi muttered, raising a hand, a little orange paperback occupying the other.

He stepped aside to let his comrade in. "What's up?" he asked, settling back down with his enormous book.

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a while. Couple weeks max."

Kotetsu glanced up. "Sure, as long as you need to. Something up at your place?" he asked casually.

The Jounin sat down opposite him and stared fixedly at his _Icha Icha _book. "It's complicated." _And I don't want to walk in and find that traitor waiting for me. _

He put down the tome and chuckled. "Oh! So you've gotten yourself a girl. About time, Kakashi-san. It's been a while, last I remember. Who is she? She hot?"

Kakashi didn't look up. "There is no girl. It's just complicated," he said with finality. "What are you reading?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Manual. Jounin Exam's coming up soon. I'm planning on passing." He buried his nose in the thick volume once again.

"Mm." They spent the rest of the afternoon reading, each to their own book. At one point, Anko let herself in and stole Kotetsu away for dinner, leaving Kakashi alone. He sighed and snapped the orange covers shut. "Wonder what she's doing now," he muttered to himself.

* * *

"Enter."

Three shinobi walked into the Hokage's office, lining up respectfully. "You called, Tsunade-sama?" their leader asked.

"I did, Neji-san. An assassination mission has come in, and the client has requested a Hyuuga be in charge of the dispatching." She laced her fingers under her nose. "You will be searching known residences of the target but they are spread out over nine different countries. I doubt you will be back in time for the Jounin Exams," she pointed out.

"It's alright, Tsunade-sama," Tenten said quickly. "Duty calls. And we weren't going to try for it this year anyway, _right_ Lee?"

"Wh-a? Yes indeed, Hokage-sama. Both Tenten and I are much too lowly to attain the rank that Neji has already. We have ow-!"

The weapons master promptly cut off his speech with a sharp tap on his head. "_Both_?" she demanded venomously.

"That's enough," Tsunade ordered quickly. Lee was turning out to resemble Gai a lot more than anyone had ever thought possible. She pushed a scroll across her large desk. "Read that. Memorize it. Burn it. Gear up, you leave at sundown."

* * *

He moaned. "Akamaru?" A loud bark answered him immediately. An instant later, his faithful companion was next to him, nudging him to wakefulness with his large wet nose. He sat up groggily, muscles aching from the intense battles he had fought. The sun was setting, casting orange and red hues over everything it touched. Its swollen orange form hung low over the horizon, ready to say goodbye to Konoha for the day. Looking around, he saw Kurotsuki, turned away from him, sitting on the ground with her sketchbook on her knees. She was drawing absently, guiding the pencil with well-practiced, relaxed strokes. With a quick signature, she finished and closed the book.

"Finally awake, eh Kiba? How're you feeling?" she asked, turning around.

"Like crap. But I'll live." He got to his feet and walked over. "What were you drawing?"

Kurotsuki opened the sketchbook to the newest page, ten pages from the cover. "Your buddy," she said, pointing to the large dog with the pencil. She held it up for him to inspect while her right hand toyed with one of the pencils he had bought for her earlier that day. A playful Akamaru was depicted in the drawing, halfway through a jump to catch a spinning shuriken in his jaws. (Yup, that's how they play fetch in Konoha.) Everything was shaded in perfectly, etched in perfect proportions. Even the trees in the background had been meticulously shaded in. Kiba was surprised that he'd been out long enough for her to draw so many pictures. She had probably yelled Akamaru into submission and gotten him to refrain from jumping on his master like he loved to do in the mornings.

Kiba laughed. "Oh, wow. It's really good. Can I see the others?" The woman nodded and wordlessly handed over the book. He flipped through the others, admiring her delicate skill with a pencil. There was one of him with Akamaru, smiling with his typically-Inuzuka-overly-large canines showing. Then Hinata, hands raised in the Jyuuken stance and byakugan activated. Next, Shino with a cloud of bugs, each little dot with its own pair of tiny wings. After that came the entire team. The three of them relaxing in the Hyuuga Main Family courtyard on a warm spring afternoon. The cherry blossom tree in the corner was just beginning to bloom and there were tiny newborn goldfish swimming just under the surface of the pond. "Heh, I like this one," he commented. Flipping the page, the smile slid off his face. Yuuhi Kurenai smiled up at him, hands rested protectively over her stomach that bulged just a little. He traced the lines of her arm with his fingers. "Sensei..." Kurotsuki's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Don't do that. You'll smudge it," she murmured, standing.

"Sorry," he replied, carefully removing his fingers from the page. "I doubt she looks this happy wherever she is..." After a while, he looked up with determination glinting his eyes. "We have to get her back."

"You will," Kurotsuki replied quietly.

Kiba tried to turn another page but he was stopped. Her hand was gripping the book tightly, preventing the page from turning. The woman tugged a little and he relinquished his hold on the book. _Well, I suppose some of that stuff is personal then. _And that was when he saw it. A bandage, tied loosely around her left hand, stained with blood. He waited until she closed the sketchbook before grabbing her wrist. "What's this?" he demanded.

She snatched her hand away, hiding it with the other. "Nothing. Don't worry about it."

He glared at her. "You were practically killed in that fight with Team Gai and you were out of the hospital in a week. I already heard the stories about your body rejecting chakra so I know the medics weren't the ones that healed you. A cut like that shouldn't be a problem."

She turned and walked away, repeating, "It's nothing."

The Inuzuka reached out and caught her wrist again. She turned to find him staring dejectedly at the ground with Akamaru's fur bunched in his other hand. "At least let me bandage it or something." There was a beat of silence. Then, "I don't want to lose another sensei."

Kurotsuki sighed. "You haven't lost Kurenai-san yet." She held out her hand patiently while her temporary student carefully changed the bandages, tying a fresh one securely in place.

"See ya," he said, jumping on Akamaru's back. "I'll check it again tomorrow."

The woman waited until he was out of sight before looking at the other drawings she had done. _Neji. Naruto. Gaara. Onii-chan._ Then she flipped to the first sketch. It was one she had done without really thinking; just letting her body do whatever it wanted. In the middle ground, Kakashi. Hands in his pockets, staring coolly up at her. In the foreground, a pair of arms. One holding a shiny black katana to the opposite wrist, applying enough pressure to draw a thin line of blood. She knew those arms. The black wristbands, the racks of scrolls. Those arms. They belonged to her. She gripped the paper tightly, scrunching it up. _Scrrch._ Kurotsuki tore the page out of the book and crumpled it into a ball. "You were wrong, Onii-chan," she muttered to herself, staring at newly-revealed sketch of Itachi. "You were wrong." Arching her arm back, she threw it across the length of the training ground and watched it land just behind the raised root of an old tree. _He means nothing to me. He means nothing to me. He means nothing to me. _She repeated her mantra over and over, as if it would be true if she thought it enough. She walked slowly to the open-air market, looking around for a stall that carried artists' supplies. The woman bought a can of fixative and used it on her drawings, to make sure they wouldn't smudge. When she got back to her apartment, she did all her routines on autopilot, not really comprehending what she was doing. She climbed into bed and stared at the white plaster ceiling. _He means nothing to me. He means nothing to me. He means nothing to me. He means nothing to me..._

_

* * *

_

He watched quietly from the branches, remaining motionless as only an elite shinobi can. He watched her stare at a sketchbook. He watched her tear out a page. He heard her words. "You were wrong, Onii-chan. You were wrong." He watched the ball of cream-colored paper sail through the air and land somewhere at the edge of the greenery. He watched her turn around and walk away. He didn't pick up the discarded drawing. He didn't call out and catch up to her.

Hatake Kakashi did nothing. "She's _fine_," he muttered to himself. _Oh, yeah. Now she's got a brother. Geez, lying much? Really professional shinobi too. Try to weasel into one person's affections. If it doesn't work, try someone else. I better warn Kiba sometime soon. Though I would've picked Hinata. That girl is a lot more trusting that him. _Blinking, he realized that he was headed for his own apartment and quickly changed directions. The Jounin let himself in through a window and was suddenly struck with a bout of nostalgia. _I used to get into Kurotsuki's place the same way... 'Traitor, remember?' Yeah, yeah. But- 'No buts. Traitor. Now go see if Kotetsu-san has a futon.' ... Fine. _"Kotetsu-san?" he called.

The Chunnin appeared in the room, a kunai in hand. "Who the hell are- Oh. Kakashi-san, don't use the windows as doors," he muttered. He lowered the kunai and stowed it away.

Kakashi noticed it was pitch black. _It's hers... 'Futon. _Futon_.' Okay, okay._ "Yo. Do you have a futon?"

Kotetsu shrugged. "No. Never really expected to have anyone over so..."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll take the couch." A few minutes later, he was lying on Kotetsu's couch, hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling. He stared at the white plaster blankly, waiting for sleep to come. His eyelids drifted slowly down with the passing minutes. Kakashi sighed happily when he reached the warm, fuzzy place that hovered on the brink of wakefulness. And that's when she showed up.

A weighty form landed on him, appearing literally out of thin air. Two limbs pinned him by the shoulders, two more by the knees. "You've got nothing to be happy about, bastard," she growled at him.

His onyx eye slowly drifted open. It took him a moment to bring her face into focus because it was only a few inches from his own. "I would think that if she had a bone to pick with me she'd come and do it herself," he snorted. "Seems she's a traitor and a coward; sending her wolves to do her dirty work. I'm warning you now, Tsuki, you don't have what it takes to kill me."

The silver-white wolf towered over him, using her massive size to keep him in place. Her ultramarine eyes bored into his, yet he couldn't help but notice that his previous thoughts were wrong. Tsuki's eyes were just a shade lighter than her master's. She said, "I haven't come to kill you. Kurotsuki doesn't even know I'm here. And she wouldn't let me anyway." In an instant, her demeanor changed. She lifted her paw and swiped it across his chest, leaving four bloody rips in his shirt. He gasped, more in surprise than in pain. She put her paw back on his shoulder, with such force that it was more of a punch. "Is _this_ how you protect someone?" she hissed. "If it is, I'm not surprised that all your friends are _dead_," she spat.

He rolled, forcing Tsuki to jump off and stand on the coffee table instead. He sat up and ground his teeth together. "I only protect people that don't betray me."

"She hasn't even _done_ anything!" the wolf exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter," he muttered. "You can never be too careful."

The canine stepped gracefully off the furniture and practically glided over the carpet, silent as a shinobi's shadow. She stopped in front of him and cocked her head to the side, staring at him in silence. And then he saw it. There was a... hurt in her ultramarine gaze. He knew that Tsuki and her siblings cared about their master and anything that hurt Kurotsuki would undoubtedly hurt them too. "Good. You can see it," the she-wolf said. "Yes, I am hurting. Because Kurotsuki is too. When you left, it hurt. She doesn't want to admit it but she values your friendship."

"Mhmm. A good actress; that she is."

Tsuki growled. "You don't _understand_. I grew up with her. Everything she's ever had has left her or been chased away one way or another. Everyone she's ever met has always had something against her. And believe me, it's not even her fault."

"Oh, well good for her," Kakashi said, impassive as always.

"You have _got _to listen to me." She paused for a moment, silver tail twitching nervously. The wolf shifted her weight uncomfortably before coming to a decision. "Okay, look. There's been one person that _has _stuck by her, through everything. And before the year is up, he's going to die. This guy has been the _one _constant thing in her life and when he croaks, she'll have nothing left."

"She has... other people. Naruto and Sakura. I don't see why _I_ matter so much," he said, looking away.

"Kakashi, she's lost everything, over and over. I don't know how much more she can take. Kurotsuki needs something to hold on to. And just any old teammate won't do. She really cares about you," Tsuki whispered. "She needs you."

"_Tch_."

In a flash, her demeanor changed again. "_Bastard_," she growled. "_Now_ you've taken it too far. I tried asking you, and I can't force you to do anything. But I _won't _stand for you brushing her off." With a snarl, she sprang up and dug her jaws into his muscled shoulder. Her front claws raked across his chest and her rear claws his abdomen.

Kakashi grunted and socked the wolf in the head. It dislodged her paws for an instant, but she was biting down so hard that the force of his assault only dragged her teeth over his shoulder, tearing through muscle and skin. "Get _off_," he grunted, punching her again. Just before he made contact, the canine ducked, letting go of his shoulder in favor of his left arm. She bit down and something went _crack_. A shooting pain ran up the Jounin's arm, but the other was already holding a kunai. He slashed and red fluid spilled, staining the wolf's silver-white fur. Tsuki released his limb and headbutted him from the side, making his ears ring and his vision explode with sparks of unearthly light. While he was stunned, she mauled his other shoulder and arm as well, simultaneously adding more painful marks to his chest and stomach.

"Kakashi-san!" Kotetsu appeared in the hallway that led to his bedroom, shuriken poised at the ready.

At last, Tsuki jumped off and headed for the window, the slash in her side already healed. Kotetsu launched the weapons at her but she leapt out of the way. "Remember what I said." With that, she used a reverse-summon, disappearing in a wisp of smoke.

"Kakashi-san, what the hell was all that?" the Chunnin asked, walking over. He gingerly prodded Kakashi's wounds, looking for anything life-threatening.

"Nothing," he said shortly. "Sorry for the mess. I'm just going to head over to Sakura's. Be back in the morning." Kotetsu began to protest but his friend cut him off with a glare. The silver-haired man hauled himself to his feet, pulling on his pants over his boxers like he hadn't just been mauled by a pony-sized wolf. Despite the cold weather, he skipped putting on another shirt and just walked out the door. _Yup, I should've expected something. That wolf of hers is a good actress too._

_

* * *

_

She heard a knocking at her door and being a light sleeper, she stirred. All of a sudden, she sat up and scrambled out of bed. Being a medic meant that the smell of blood instantly put you on high alert. Sakura threw on a robe and rushed to the door, thinking that some newbie surgeon had run straight from the hospital for her help. Instead, she opened the door to reveal her ex-sensei, not dressed nearly warm enough for the weather, and bleeding buckets. "Kakashi-sensei!" she exclaimed, wondering how the hell he had been injured so badly _in _the village.

He casually raised a hand and waved, flinging a few droplets of blood onto the greenish wall. "Yo."

She growled in frustration. "Don't _wave_. Get in here! What the hell happened to you?" she demanded.

He slouched into her apartment and sat down while she _clack_ed the door shut. "Well, do you remember that little old lady that I helped across the road?"

A vein bulged in her large forehead. "Never mind. I don't want to know anymore." She promptly kick-started her healing chakra and applied it throughout his entire body, checking for the places that were injured. "Sit up straight," she commanded. He obliged quietly. _Oh wow, these are bite marks. And something big by the looks of it... _"Sensei, I need to cut your shirt off."

"Do what you will. I'm keeping the mask though."

Sakura sliced off the shredded garment with chakra, getting her first real look at his injuries. They were all over his torso but the rest of him seemed to be fine. A clotting mark on his left shoulder seemed to be the worst so that was where she began her work. Then, she moved on to his wrist. "Holy..." she muttered, realizing the radial bone was completely shattered. The pink-haired Chunnin stayed at the same spot for a while, piecing together the fragments.

_Kurotsuki would've been done by now... 'Oh you are _pathetic_. She's a-' Traitor. Actress. Yeah, I know. But _technically_,- 'TECHNICALLY NOTHING!'_ his Inner screamed at him.

Meanwhile, Sakura slowly knitted the torn tissues together, still trying to pinpoint what kind of animal could be capable of hurting Kakashi so badly. The bites resembled that of a dog, but jaw line was too long and the teeth marks too deep. And dogs couldn't exert that kind of pressure to begin with. She walked around him in a circle, stopping to heal whatever wound she encountered. "All done," she said, removing her hands.

"Thanks, Sakura." He rose, heading for the door.

The kunoichi stood in front of him, blocking the way. "Nuh-uh. You're going to tell me what happened," she ordered, hands on her hips. The next instant, Kakashi was already past her, using one of his many thousands of tricks.

"I suggest you burn my shirt," he said casually, not even turning around. The Jounin showed himself out and left a very frustrated Sakura to stomp off back to bed.

"Yeesh, Kakashi-sensei and his... lie-thingies. But I wonder what bit him," she mused aloud. The medic removed her robe and crawled into bed, determined to sleep soundly for what little of the night remained. Then, Inner Sakura finally dug up the word she had been looking for. _Wolf._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Okay, finally done. This one took _so long _to write because of god damned SCHOOL. The NagatoxKonan thing is just an intro really, because I don't want it to be some random shock later on. I'll put up another chapter two weeks from now if I can. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	27. Glass Doll

**A/N: **Okay guys, I'm putting this up because I felt _so_ horrible for not doing it on Saturday like I was supposed to. Truth be told, I pretty much slept through the whole day. This is the last prepared chapter that I have, so that means that 27 is still 'in the making' and I have no idea when it'll finally be done. I know, I'm sorry! I hate irregular updates too. I've been busy lately, no relief from school... (Yeah, my teachers have been entering me into national competitions (which I fail miserably at anyway) _without _my consent! Why? _Why me?! _) Anyway, a little dramatic encounter for you all because the plot bunny told me to. And lastly, Niizuka! YES I AM TALKING TO YOU! Create an account so I can reply to your reviews! I think that's all. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 26: Glass Doll**

**

* * *

**

Kurotsuki woke the next morning, feeling lost. She sat up, wondering why her hand was throbbing. Then everything came rushing back. The masses of information slammed into her like a tidal wave, cutting of her breath for an instant. _He means nothing to me. _With that, she dragged herself out of bed, digging around for her chakra. It flared weakly, as opposed to its complete lethargy the day before. She healed the cut a little, just to get it to stop hurting. Her stomach growled loudly, protesting the lack of food it had received. "Damn," she muttered quietly to herself. The kunoichi manhandled her chakra into a genjutsu, hiding the sound from the world. _I can't afford to let this get out. Act normal. _Stumbling off to the bathroom down the hall, she glanced in the mirror, pleased to note that she didn't _look_ like she hadn't eaten for days. Yet. _At least the headache's mostly gone. _The woman rushed through her morning routines, skipped breakfast and left for the training grounds.

"Morning, Kuroi," Kiba yawned. He was the only one there, having shown up early. "How's the hand?"

"Getting better," she said, holding it out for inspection.

He carefully unwound the bandage and whistled. "Damn, you heal fast." The wound looked a week old, almost completely healed. The Inuzuka had just finished tying another bandage in place when his teammates appeared. Shino nodded silently in acknowledgement and Hinata settled for a white death glare.

"Alright, listen up. I'm entering all of us into the upcoming Jounin Exam." It took the trio a second to realize that she was a Chunnin as well. She continued, saying, "I want all of you to push your strengths further. Your teamwork is great but in individual and overall strength, there's a lot of work to be done. So, it'll be one-on-one training with me. Who wants to train today?" she asked.

"I would prefer to train after sunset, if it would not be too much trouble for you, Kuroi," Shino said quietly. "The insects prefer the night."

"That's fine. Tomorrow night then. You can go home or whatever. I only need Kiba or Hinata for the day." She looked expectantly at the two remaining members of Team Kurenai.

_Ugh, I'll just get it over with._ "I'll do it," the Hyuuga said. "Go help Hana-san at the clinic," she told him quietly.

"But I'd rather-"

"Just go," the women chorused.

Kiba shrugged and slowly walked away, Akamaru following. "Arms out," Kurotsuki ordered, activating her white sharingan. Hinata rolled her eyes but obeyed. Her sensei rolled up her sleeves and systematically poked all the tenketsu points on the Hyuuga's arms, effectively cutting off her chakra. Hinata opened her mouth to protest but Kurotsuki held out her arms as well, waiting for her to do the same. She had already removed the racks of scrolls and placed them aside. The Hyuuga pressed the tenketsu points and activated her byakugan, preparing for the fight. "You missed a few," her sensei pointed out.

She ground her teeth in frustration and poked the ones she had missed, none too gently. "Ready?" she demanded.

The silver-haired woman slipped her katanas off over her head and placed her black steel whips aside as well. "Weapons off," she told Hinata. "We're doing a Jyuuken only match, got it?"

She nodded and took off her shuriken hostler and a few concealed shuriken. "_Now_ can we start?"

"Yep. Okay, what I want you to practice is this." She demonstrated a complex move that would eventually hit the opponent in the neck.

Hinata flinched a little. "Where did you learn that?" she demanded.

"Neji-kun, obviously. At least you remember it was used against you. Now try it. On me." The Hyuuga bit her lip and whirled, launching the attack. Kurotsuki blocked her before she was even half done. "Try again."

"Fine." She took a step back and attacked again. She didn't get any further than the first time.

"Again." And Hinata did. "Again."

* * *

The blonde sauntered into the line, casually looking around. She spotted a spiky black ponytail and waved, stepping out of the line and walking up to the Chunnin. "Shikamaru! Hi! Didn't think to see you here. You don't seem like the type to come to places like this," she mused, gesturing at the cheap fast food sign.

He shrugged lazily. "I'm not. I came with Chouji but he stopped at the dango shop on the way here."

"Oh, hey. There he is. Chouji! Over here!" Ino shouted.

The Akimichi walked over, with a stick of dango still in hand. "Hi, Ino." He ate the dumplings in a single mouthful, chewing happily. The trio quickly ordered, or, as quickly as possible with an Akimichi to feed. Eventually, they picked up their ten or so bags of take-out food and headed for one of the small tables provided for the customers.

"Guys, do you mind eating at our bench? I want to watch the clouds," Shikamaru said lazily.

"Aw, come on Shikamaru! I don't want to get my skirt dirty. It's new. Which, _by the way_, you both failed to notice," Ino whined.

"I noticed. Just didn't feel like saying anything though," the genius muttered. "Besides, you can have a seat on the bench, okay?"

"... Fine," she said grudgingly.

They trooped to 'their bench,' the one where Chouji and Shikamaru had first become friends. Ino immediately claimed a seat, the genius lying down and Chouji already opening the carton with barbeque pork. "Thanks for paying, you guys."

There was a brief silence, then, "Okay. Now that we're all here, let's get down to business," Shikamaru commanded. "We have time, but not that much of it. Judging by the Akatsuki's characters, I doubt they'll stay longer than a month. And after that, we'll have no way of knowing where they are."

"We'ff gossa qurain," Chouji pointed out.

"Yes, I know we've got to train before we take them on again but I think we can manage in a week."

"Shikamaru, why did we have to go with that entire restaurant thing? No one cares how we wind up here," Ino complained.

He gave a long-suffering sigh. "Ino, our sensei was killed. Do you think Tsunade-sama _won't_ assign someone to watch over us?" he asked lazily.

"Oh... I hadn't thought about that..."

"Actually, neither did Tsunade-sama." Kakashi stepped out of thin air, letting the genjutsu around him fall. "She assumed you've got a good enough head on your shoulders not to go off on a revenge mission."

Shikamaru jumped up from his spot on the ground. "Kage mane no jutsu!" His shadow warped, connecting with the Jounin's. He knew that Kakashi had let himself get hit, but continued. "How much did you hear?" he demanded.

Kakashi tried to shrug but remembered that his movements were now restrained. "Enough."

"And what do you plan to do with the information you overheard?"

"Nothing," the ex-ANBU replied.

The young man thought for a second. And released the jutsu. He lay back down on the rooftop and waved Kakashi over. "So why did you follow us here?" he asked.

"Wait a minute! Shikamaru, are you sure he won't tell Tsunade-sama?" Ino interrupted.

He snorted. "Kakashi-sensei doesn't care what we do, just as long as we don't get killed. Right, Kakashi-sensei?" The Jounin nodded. "We'll just go, take out the two Akatsuki and come back. Tsunade-sama won't even know until the whole thing is over."

"As for why I followed you; you caught my attention," he said simply.

"How so?"

Kakashi sat down, helping himself to a carton of stir-fried noodles. "You exhibit all the signs of a Raiton user." Shikamaru blinked, waiting for him to continue. "Intelligence, yet a lack of willingness to use it. A certain degree of, aloofness, shall we say. And though it's a little ridiculous, little sparks in your hair when you get agitated."

The genius turned his head and looked at Kakashi with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Sparks?"

"See? There they are again."

"Hey! He's right, you know," Ino said, poking at his scalp and trying follow the small moving pinpricks of light.

"Ino, quit it," he muttered. "So what if my chakra type happens to be Raiton?" he asked Kakashi.

"What if I offered to train you? Just until you get revenge for Asuma-san. He was a good man and he deserves that much. No strings attached and I won't tell Tsunade-sama a thing."

Team Asuma exchanged a look. "Deal," they chorused.

"Chouji-kun, finish your meal on the way. Let's go." He led them to the training grounds, deliberately choosing one near Kurotsuki's. _Just to keep an eye on her. After this, I'll _know _that she's fine. And plus, I can catch Kiba-kun when he leaves. Gotta warn him about her..._

_

* * *

_

"Again. Again. Again," Kurotsuki repeated, watching her temporary student's hands stonily, blocking each attempted attack.

_Ugh, _bitch_. She's not even trying to help me. And she learned from Neji nii-san. And that pretty much means she knows _how _to help me, she just won't do it. _For the rest of the day, she practiced the same move over and over. Hinata restarted at every 'Again' that passed the silver-haired woman's lips. It was a drone that blotted out birdsong and the soft whisper of colorful dead leaves. The monotone repetition was a constant annoyance, like a buzzing insect on a summer day. One word that told her she hadn't managed to do what was asked of her. Again. Hell, Kurotsuki could have been repeating 'Failure' and it wouldn't have made a difference. Hinata didn't notice when they both skipped lunch. She didn't notice when Kurotsuki lost her hold on the Hyuuga's tenketsu points. Every time they clashed, her chakra wormed its way into her temporary sensei's body, slowly destroying it on the inside. She didn't notice when her hands started to move faster, or when she got past three-quarters of the attack without getting blocked. What she _did _notice was that at the end of the day, she landed one hit. Just one, but that's all it took. Hinata stood frozen for a moment, not quite believing what had just happened. "I did it," she whispered in awe. She had been so pissed off that she hadn't noticed her own improvements.

Kurotsuki tried not to disgustedly spit out the blood that she had just coughed up. "That you did. Now go get a good night's sleep. You'll need it. And don't bother coming tomorrow, I'll be training Shino," she muttered.

Hinata nodded and walked slowly away. When she got back to the Hyuuga compound, she squealed in delight, doing a little victory dance. "I did it!"

"Did what?"

"Holy-! N-Naruto-kun! H-hi."

"Hey, Hina-chan. How're ya doin'?" he asked cheerily.

"I-I'm f-fine. Just t-trained a-a lot, th-that's all," she stuttered.

"Oh, really? I heard Kuroi was replacing Kurenai-sensei, right?"

_Replace? She said it was _temporary_! Does this mean that they've _given up_?! _"Um, y-yeah."

Naruto cocked his head to the side and peered at her curiously. "You okay, Hina-chan? You're looking a little red." _Hm, maybe she's still hurt from her mission. _

"I-I'm fine," she said quickly.

"Well in that case, I'll see you around!" He waved and leapt away. _Well, at least she looked happy-surprised when she saw me. Not horror-surprised. Hehe, maybe I'll walk Hina-chan to the training grounds tomorrow._

_

* * *

_

Kakashi had spent the day watching Team Asuma fight. Predictably, Shikamaru had been the most reluctant to participate, but had still won in the end. "Okay, guys. Go home and I'll meet you here tomorrow."

Shikamaru muttered, "Finally," and walked off, hands in his pockets. His teammates followed, exhausted because the genius had decided to tire them out before finally claiming victory.

The Jounin waited until they had disappeared from sight before heading over to Kurotsuki's training ground. Then a distinctly recognizable stench attacked his nose. Warm, metallic, and just a hint of saltiness. _Blood? _He shrugged, assuming a newbie Genin team had been a little too careless while play-fighting. But as he approached Kurotsuki's ground, the smell didn't dissipate. It got stronger. Something was nagging at the back of his mind and it wasn't until he set foot in her training ground that he realized what it was. It was her blood. He'd smelled it before and now his brain had matched the little tweaks that made each person's blood unique. _She's hurt? She took over for Kurenai-san. Maybe she slipped up when she was training them. _Kakashi inhaled again, trying to pinpoint where the smell originated. _There's too much. For just a mistake in training, there's too much blood. 'Could be faking it!' But I'll just check if- 'ACTRESS!' ... Fine. _The Jounin turned and walked away, knowing full well that the person he had been seeking was just a few feet away.

* * *

Kurotsuki let out a shaky sigh of relief. _He didn't find me. Good. _She slowly got to her feet and pushed some leaves around to cover the small puddle of blood. _Well, I guess Hinata has the right to hate me, seeing as I'm the one that's more or less kicking Kurenai-san out of her post. _She wandered slowly back to her apartment and tossed her bloody clothes in the hamper. A quiet knock came at the door and she called, "Coming!" The woman opened the door and on the other side she saw Sakura. To the untrained eye, she would appear as a friend, over for a chat. But shinobi saw the world differently. Kurotsuki saw the way Sakura's muscles were tense, tightly wound and ready to spring into action. She noted the way the younger kunoichi was standing with her shoulder to the doorway, making herself a smaller target. She took it all in with a single sweep of her ultramarine eyes. "Sakura! What are you doing here? Come in."

She stepped into Kurotsuki's apartment and settled down on the couch. "Just came by to tell you, Naruto's birthday is on the 10th. We'll be holding a surprise party at the Hyuuga compound because Hinata-chan offered to host. Just bring along a little something for him."

"Yeah, I'll be sure to come. What time?" she asked.

"Well, it's going to start at two. But everyone's telling Kakashi-sensei that it's at one. I don't want him to be late." She stood and headed for the door. The pink-haired medic opened the door but paused. "Speaking of Kakashi-sensei, I highly recommend that you don't mess with him. Judging by your health, he's decided to forgive you this time. But you might not be so lucky next time," she warned.

The woman shot to her feet and glared. "Mess with _him_? He's the one messing with _me_. And he doesn't have the right to 'forgive' me for anything. It's the other way around. And I don't know who the _hell_ he thinks he is, running crying to you," she hissed.

Sakura turned and blinked. They were _clearly_ not on the same page. "Okay, wait a minute. Kakashi-sensei didn't come crying to me, as you so nicely put it. He showed up at my door, covered in giant wolf bites. All _I_ was suggesting is that you don't send your wolves after him again." She spun on her heel and marched through the door, slamming it behind her. _I obviously missed something. _She froze in the hallway. Inside, she heard the distinct sound of something being summoned.

"Tsuki, you went and found him, didn't you?" Kurotsuki's muffled voice demanded.

"Yeah, I did. And before you ask why, it's for your own good," her wolf muttered in reply. "You know damn well that-"

"Hold it. Sakura-san, please get away from my door and stop eavesdropping on my private conversations," she called loudly. Outside, the Chunnin flushed, noting the polite honorific that was suddenly attached to her name. She quickly hurried down the hall to stairs and raced out of the building.

Inside, the discussion between master and wolf continued. "You know damn well that you're not _fine_. When was the last time you ate?" she demanded.

"Doesn't matter. I don't want to hear it." She stalked off to her bedroom. "See you in the morning, Tsuki."

* * *

_I shouldn't be doing this. 'That's right.' But I'm doing it anyway. 'Because you're a wimp.' No, I'm just making sure that everything's okay. 'Which is what makes you such a wimp.' Shut up. 'Running out of witty comments, are ya?' ... 'You really can't stay away from her, can you?' ... 'Fine. Ignore me.'_ Kakashi kept on ignoring his Cynical/Perverted self, sneaking around Konoha, making his way to the training grounds where he had sensed Kurotsuki earlier that day. Pausing, he sniffed the air. The reek of blood was still hanging in the air. There wasn't anyone nearby and he decided to poke around. He walked around the width of the tree, focusing on the ground. Prodding some dead leaves out of the way, he looked down at the puddle of blood. It had crusted dry over the course of the day, but the deepest the part, in the middle, was still slightly damp. _There's no way she'd get hurt like this in a practice spar._ A smear of blood on the tree trunk caught his eye. Five deep scratch marks, highlighted in oxidized blood sat immobile on the bark, mocking him. Kakashi's shinobi memory immediately recognized where he had seen it before (yet oddly, he couldn't do the same with the _look_ in her eyes or the nameless emotion). On the branches of the pine tree, when she had gone missing right after the Chunnin Exams.

Suddenly, a vivid image popped into his head, layering over the real image his right eye fed to his brain. He saw her, sitting hunched over with her shoulder pressed against the rough bark of the tree. One arm wrapped around her stomach, the other leading to her hand, trying to stifle wracking coughs. He pictured the blood spewing out between the spaces of her fingers, landing on the ground and nourishing the dying grass in a bout of morbid irony. He imagined the look of anger in her ultramarine eyes; anger at herself for being in such a situation. And he imagined her hand flying at the tree in frustration, leaving the five gouges that leered back at him. _Maybe I should- 'go back to Kotetsu's and see if he managed to unearth a futon.'_ Kakashi's shoulders sagged slightly in defeat, though it would only appear as a relaxed slouch to passersby. He got back to his friend's apartment and lay down on the couch. But every time he closed his eyes, the same scene replayed on his eyelids. Except this time, she always looked up at the end; ultramarine eyes boring a hole through his onyx one. Even in the morning, he couldn't rid himself of the image's desperate stare, silently begging him to come to her aid.

* * *

A large group of Chunnin tumbled out of Hinata's normally quiet rooms, meeting her and her blond companion. "SURPRISE!" came the collective shout. "HAPPY SEVENTEENTH, NARUTO!"

Naruto practically jumped out of his skin, hand already halfway to his kunai pouch. He hurriedly repositioned his hand to rub his chin thoughtfully, as some vague resemblance to a philosopher. "I _thought _it was kinda weird that you all disappeared, so I _knew_ you'd all gotten together to plan me a party! But don't worry, even though it wasn't a surprise, I'm sure- OW!"

"Naruto," Sakura growled, fist still raised, "it was a _great_ surprise and you'll enjoy yourself." The Jinchuuriki nodded quickly and immediately found shelter from the pink-haired explosion-to-be behind the towering mound of presents. "I wonder where Kuroi is though..." the medic muttered to herself, looking around.

_Tch. Can't even be trusted to show up for a birthday party._ "Well, forget about her," Hinata muttered quickly. "Let's just have fun."

Somehow, Kurotsuki had managed to slip in at one point without anyone noticing. Right after Naruto opened his last present, a beautiful embroidered sleeve for instant ramen cups, courtesy of Hinata (who had _almost_ fainted at the blond's praise), he noticed his silver-haired teammate. "Kuroi! Hey, I thought you couldn't make it!"

She shrugged. "Sorry. Had a hard couple days. A little trouble getting up." _And my own wolf had to actually drag me out of bed._ She'd silenced her growling stomach with a more potent genjustu that morning and hoped no one would be able to detect it.

The Jinchuuriki looked around. "D'ya bring something? S'ok if you didn't though. I just wanna know."

She backed into a quiet corner and twitched her fingers at him, beckoning him over. She knew Hinata was watching from the other side of the room, but she really didn't care. Kurotsuki bent over slightly, whispering something into his ear. It took a while and the Hyuuga saw her crush's eyes grow wide and stare at Kurotsuki disbelievingly. The silver-haired woman, straightened, nodded once and headed for the door. "Wait!" he called, raising a hand in her direction. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Let me just make myself clear. I don't care what the fuck happens to you, you are not to tell anyone under any circumstances. No one gets a whiff of this until it's all over. Or else I won't do it." Kurotsuki turned on her heel and walked out. Behind her, she heard Naruto give a cheery 'Aww, don't worry 'bout her' and the hum of the party resumed. She made a beeline for the main gate and froze.

Somehow, Kakashi had figured out that everyone had given him the wrong time on purpose and had waited before finally showing up. Late. At three. Right when she had decided to leave. He strode casually across the perfectly green lawn of the Main Family Branch, which was still finding the energy to stay vibrant despite the cool weather. He looked up and kept his surprise hidden. The look in her eyes had changed again and the best way to describe it was _blank_. Like she saw the world but didn't really _see _it. _They say the eyes are a window to the soul. Well, with a gaze like that, it's like she _has_ no soul. Like a pretty, moving glass doll... _She started at the eye contact, drawing in a quick breath. For an instant, he thought he saw the life return, but she looked away too quickly for him to be sure. An imperceptible crease appeared between his eyebrows. _So breakable... _

Kurotsuki bowed her head slightly, allowing her silver-white hair to fall over her right shoulder, a perfect curtain between her and him.

Kakashi slowed to a stop, next to her. She was on his right, so he could see her properly. She didn't move an inch, just breathing imperceptible shallow breaths. He raised a hand, reaching out to- he didn't know to do _what_ exactly. The Jounin's hand dropped back to his side lamely. "Yo," he muttered.

She didn't reply. She just stood quietly, still not moving a muscle.

He reached out again, this time unable to stop himself. Kakashi curled his calloused fingers around a lock of her silky hair.

Again, she didn't move. The tension in the air could have been used as a taijutsu dummy.

He gently tucked her hair behind her ear, pulling back the silver curtain to expose her profile.

Kurotsuki kept her gaze away, firmly fixated on some poor blade of grass or another.

His skin grazed the shell of her ear and he saw her tremble.

But other than that and breathing, she didn't move.

His hand drifted over to her jaw, intending to turn her to face him. Instead, she disappeared, without the usual fanfare of some sort that most shinobi included with rapid transportation. His fingers passed through thin air. Kakashi found himself disappointed that she hadn't responded in any way. And he heard a muffled _plip_. Looking down, he spotted a single crystalline drop of dew. _Morning dew doesn't exist at three P.M._ Crouching, he scooped up the moisture on his fingertip, smearing it on his mask. His tongue darted out to taste it and he grimaced at the bitter saltiness of liquid sadness. _Well then, looks like I got a response after all. I made her cry. Again. _

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Naruto declared loudly, bounding into the courtyard.

He straightened, shoving his hands into his pockets. "Don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Today, I'm late because-"

"Quiet," Sakura hissed, appearing behind him.

"Well then, my gift to you is being a little earlier than usual," Kakashi smiled.

The two rolled their eyes and beckoned their ex-sensei into the large room to join in.

But his mind was on other things. On Kurotsuki. He'd always seen her as a shinobi on his team. Nameless at first, but quite capable of holding her own. But lately, he seemed to be seeing her in a more fragile light. And it stirred something deep inside him. The realization hit him like a punch to the stomach. _I'm worried about a traitor. _He shook his head in disbelief, looking around for a large white dog. Shuffling over, he gave Akamaru a scratch behind the ears. "Hey, boy. Where's Kiba-kun?" he asked. Taking a whiff of the air in the room, the dog focused on one spot, and barked twice. Kakashi followed his line if sight. To the cake that Hinata had just carried in. Everyone paused whatever they were doing for a moment and Naruto leapt to the front of the room, basking in the sound of his many friends singing 'Happy Birthday.' The cake itself was a masterpiece. A replica of the Hokage Mountain, with the Jinchuuriki's likeness alongside Tsunade's. Seventeen candles decorated the cake-shinobi's heads; a small brightly shining circlet on each Hokage. And Hokage-maybe-to-be.

"H-Hope you l-like i-it," Hinata said, "I m-made it m-myself..."

Naruto promptly swept her up in a hug. "It's awesome!" he assured her.

"It defies gravity, like Kakashi-sensei's hair," Sakura remarked. A ripple of laughter traveled through the room.

Shaking his head, the sensei in question pulled Kiba aside, having finally located the young man. "Listen, has Kurotsuki done anything odd lately? Talked about anything she probably shouldn't know?"

The Inuzuka gave him an incredulous look. "What are you talking about?"

"Just answer the question," he retorted abruptly.

Kiba shied a little at the Jounin's sharp tone and Akamaru, sensing his master's unease, appeared next to him protectively. The large dog quickly licked icing off his lips before baring his teeth at Kakashi. "Heel, boy," Kiba said, laying a hand on his furry head. "No, why?"

Kakashi let out a breath through his nose, like a frustrated bull. "Never mind why. Just watch your step around her. Things are a little fishy right now."

Kiba shrugged. "If you say so." _He must have a good reason for suspecting her. But for what?_

_

* * *

_

Just outside the Hyuuga gates, she crumpled. Kurotsuki struggled to control her limbs, trying not to smash anything nearby. It had just been so Kami-damned _hard_. So hard not to just reach out and touch him. So hard not to hug him. So hard not to _beg_ him to believe that she wasn't a traitor to Konoha.

"Get up," Yuki's drill-sergeant voice ordered.

She looked tearfully up at her attack-specialized wolf. "But-"

"Nothing. You're signed up for the Jounin Exam too, remember?" she demanded. "Get. Up."

Warily, Kurotsuki obeyed. "Where to?"

"Training ground number ten."

"'Kay," she muttered, falling into step beside the canine. For the rest of the day, Yuki forced her though an unending series of exercises. On the way back to her apartment she answered questions about what to do in certain battle situations and what would be the best way to protect a fellow shinobi during the Exam. Once in her room, she staggered over to her bed, collapsing on the blankets. She fell asleep within seconds, lacking the strength to change or shower.

"Yuki, you idiot," Tsuki said, appearing next to her sister. "She's exhausted. You shouldn't push her so much."

"You're too soft," Yuki replied. "Besides, it keeps her mind off that Kakashi. You weren't there. She bumped into him today."

"Oh... Shit. Well, it's been three days since that... incident. How did she come out of it?"

"Well, I was the one that had to 'comfort' her so that alone should tell you something. But like you said, like _shit_."

* * *

"Alright guys, today's our last day. Just a little team training and some strategy work, and tomorrow we'll be heading out," Kurotsuki told them in a somber voice. "Kami knows you three have trained hard enough for the past week."

A quiet aura of doom hung over Team Kurenai while they imagined where the hell their sensei was at the moment. "When?" Hinata asked quietly.

"First light, tomorrow. I want everyone _at_ the gates, not getting up."

The three nodded silently in reply.

"Laps. One hundred, around the grounds. Akamaru too. I'm counting. Go." With that, the Chunnins turned and took off, running the perimeter, each silently hoping that somewhere, somehow, Kurenai was still alive.

* * *

**A/N: **Phew. Finally done something! *feels accomplished* So, next chapter's in the making, so I don't know when it'll finally be done. We'll have THE FIGHTS. Or rather, THE FIGHT because I haven't got anything planned for one of the teams... But thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	28. Your Battle and the Window

**A/N: **Ahh, it feels good to post! Well then, time for the fight. Sorry if it seems jumpy, and a little confusing at times. That would be my attempt at sudden events... -_-' Short chappie, but I _really_ wanted to put something up. Anyway, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Your Battle and the Window

* * *

_I wish you the very best of luck on your mission. Please give my regards to Kurenai-san __i-__ WHEN you see her next. :-)_

Hinata blinked a few times as her sleepy brain processed the words on the little card she held. She looked down at the bouquet of flowers that she cradled in her arms. _Only Naruto-kun would bother crossing off the 'if'. I wonder how he knew. I guess Kiba-kun told him._ Smiling softly, she stepped into her room and searched for a vase. When she located one, decorated with an orange fox that she had painted herself, she filled it with water and gently placed the flowers into their new home. Hinata picked up her pack for the upcoming mission and headed for the door. One foot outside, she turned and glanced at the flowers that had miraculously appeared on her doorstep that morning. With a smile and a song on her lips, she waltzed happily out the door and towards Konoha's massive gates. When the gates were within sight, she noticed an abnormally large gathering of people. Well, abnormally large for pre-dawn time at least. A chorus of 'Hey, Hinata-chan' was quietly muttered due to the speakers' drowsiness. "Gooood morning, everyone!" she exclaimed in reply. It really was a good morning.

"It's not morning yet," Shikamaru pointed out. "Sun's not up."

The Hyuuga shrugged distractedly. "Why are you guys up so early?" she asked, addressing the groggy Team Asuma.

"We're going on an escort mission with Kakashi-sensei. Apparently, he wanted an assassination mission, but the target's bodyguards are on high alert because Iwa's shinobi botched their mission," Shikamaru said lazily, yawning wide.

"Well, good luck on your mission, Shikamaru-kun," she said cheerily.

Suddenly, a blur of a person sped between them, leaving footprints in the snow and Hinata's raven hair billowing in the wind current. "Hey! Kuroi, what's the deal?" Kiba called after her.

Kurotsuki just kept running, not even granting her temporary team a glance over her shoulder.

"I take it that we are to follow," Shino said, hurrying after her. Kiba jumped of Akamaru's back and followed suit. Hinata murmured a few hurried goodbyes and took up the rear.

"Hey, Kuroi, what's going on?" Kiba demanded, having caught up to her.

_I refuse to run into Kakashi. _"We've got no time to spare. Besides, we'll just call this endurance training," she answered curtly. She refused to let up on the pace until they all stopped for breakfast. "Hinata, try to get a lock on Kurenai-san's position. We know the general area where they were found last time but they may have lied to us and moved her."

The Hyuuga nodded and closed her eyes, focusing her chakra to her eyes. "They're still there. Both of them. No footprints in the snow, no one's been there recently. But I don't see Kurenai-sensei..."

"Shit," Shino contributed.

"Well either way, we're going to get _something_ done for Konoha," Kurotsuki put in.

"Yeah, but how the hell are we going to manage two?" Kiba asked.

"I'll take Hidan. You three can take the other," the woman offered.

"You can't handle one of them on your own," he protested.

"Watch me."

* * *

"Oho, back again, little rats?" Kakuzu chuckled.

"We don't want you," Shikamaru stated bluntly. His habitually lazy gaze had been dropped in favor of a hateful glare, the full force of which he turned on Hidan.

"For me? Aww, you little bastards are way too nice," he drawled with a condescending voice.

"Hidan, you take this cell. There's another one coming and I don't want your battle getting in the way of mine."

"Fuck off, Kakuzu. I'll do whatever the fuck I want. Besides, there's no fucking room in here." He tilted his head left, then right, the cave ringing with the echo of his _pop_ing vertebrae. "Bring it on." He leapt over the heads of Team Asuma and Kakashi, crashing through the waterfall in a spray of winter-frigid water.

Shikamaru was the first to turn and follow, his teammates quickly following suit. _This is for you, Asuma-sensei_.

No more than a minute after they left, Kurotsuki burst into the cave with her team. Immediately, they took an offensive stance, exactly how they had trained for the past week. "Kuroi, not joining in?" Kiba asked, noting that the woman hadn't taken her position in the rear.

"It's your battle, not mine."

With an understanding nod, Team Kurenai closed the gap in the formation and shifted their weight to their toes. Kurotsuki disappeared underground and began a search for Kurenai, leaving the trio to their devices. Tentacles rose from the floor and raced towards their targets. The battle had begun.

* * *

"Well, looks like Kakuzu has started. I guess I should too," Hidan murmured to himself. He reached into his cloak pocket, pulling out a section of what appeared to be armor, stolen from the corpse of the Jinchuuriki that had just been done in by the Akatsuki. He attached the leather ties at the back of his neck, over the black stitches that marked the grievous injury Asuma had inflicted during his final battle. _Can't have that happening again, especially while the jutsu's wearing out. _He zipped up the front of his cloak, hiding the metal from view.

Team Asuma stood before him atop the pristine snow, weapons drawn. Kakashi had purposely gotten lost somewhere between the cave and the round-ish field where they now stood, having told them 'It's your battle' in the way of explanation. "Bring it on, right?" Shikamaru asked, charging.

"Stupid like your sensei, boy," Hidan replied, swinging his scythe. On impact, Shikamaru exploded in a cloud of smoke. "You can't beat me with Bunshins!" he laughed. Out of the smoke, Ino and Chouji came running, hurling their kunai. The Akatsuki dodged, clobbering both of the remaining shinobi in a single attack. "Is that all you've got?" he yelled.

The other members of Team Asuma exploded in smoke. "Nah, we've got more than that," came Shikamaru's voice from the cloud.

Hidan heard the crunching of snow underneath his feet and looked down. His feet were moving despite his will, and a thin black shadow had attached to his own. "Oh, a one trick pony, aren't you?"

"Well, the Bunshins' task is complete. Their sole purpose was to explode and extend my reach." The smoke dissipated, leaving Shikamaru in plain sight. But his teammates were nowhere to be seen. "And you won't be needing _that_," the genius murmured, slowly unclenching his right hand.

With a muffled _woosh_, Hidan's scythe dropped through the still air and landed heavily on the snow. "Bastard." The Akatsuki struggled against the shadow's pull, straining towards his prized weapon.

"Hang on." Shikamaru pulled Asuma's battered silver lighter and a fresh pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He casually tore the plastic covering, flicking the package to dispense a stick-o-lung-cancer. He brought the cigarette to his lips, lighting it. Shikamaru blinked a few times, trying to get used to the smoke in his eyes. "I think Asuma-sensei should get to watch this." He tilted his chin up, blowing a stream of smoke into the crisp winter air. And consequently forcing Hidan to admire the wispy clouds that drifted slowly across the sky.

"If he hits me, you'll go flying too, idiot!" Hidan cackled. "Don't think that just because I can't see that fat tub of lard, I can't hear him."

"What a bother, you noticed," Shikamaru replied coolly, still blowing smoke into the air. He glanced at Chouji out of the corner of his eye. His teammate was curled into a kunai-spiked destructive ball, doing a few rounds of a circle to gather speed. "I had hoped we could just run you into the ground and be done with it, but looks like that's not happening," he murmured quietly, not really caring if his opponent's straining ears picked up the mockery of his strength.

"Hey! Fat one! If you run into me, your one-trick friend here is gonna go flying too!" Hidan yelled at the sky, unable to direct his voice in any other direction.

Discreetly, the line of shadow attached to Hidan began to thin, slowly fading away. _Well, I've been looking up long enough. Any longer and he'll think I'm trying something._ Shikamaru lowered his head and stared the Akatsuki in the eye. _He's looking left. He's trying to recall something... _

Without warning, Chouji broke out of his circular track, heading straight for his opponent. He dashed across the field, churning up snow, leaving a trail of frozen ground in his wake. But just as he was about to land a crushing blow, Hidan leapt out of the way.

"Hah! I _knew_ you'd let me go, bastard! There's no way you'd let your own fat tank hit both of us," Hidan sneered.

"Who. Did. You. Call. Fat?" Chouji raged.

"No! Wait! Chouji, not _now_!"

The Akimichi paid no heed to his teammate's words, rolling into a ball again and barrelling towards Hidan. His opponent jumped nimbly out of the way and landed near the edge of the clearing.

_Got you! ❤_ _Shintenshin no jutsu! _Hidden in the tree, the final member of Team Asuma did her part.

_What the fuck? Who are you? Get the fuck out, you little bitch! _With a genjutsu, Hidan expelled Ino's spirit, casting it off somewhere in the air.

Shikamaru looked expectantly at Hidan. "Ino? Did it work?"

_So he's expecting the bitch's spirit... In that case..._ "Phew. Yeah. Had to fight for it though. Man, this guy is-" Too late, he realized he had been trapped by Shikamaru. Again. "What the fuck! How did you know?"

"Wrong words. If Ino really _did _take over, she would have said 'Ichiraku ramen'."

Chouji barrelled towards Hidan again. The Akatsuki smiled. "You're going to have to let me go, bastard. Or else you'll get hurt too."

Shikamaru turned and spread his arms, making his opponent the perfect target for his rolling kunai-spiked teammate.

Hidan watched the shadow attached to his own, waiting for it to detach and return his freedom of movement.

But it never happened. Chouji smashed into him, driving his mostly-immortal body into the earth and kunai slashing open cuts on his skin. _Fuck damn, that hurts. _He heard Shikamaru grunt as his body slammed into the ground as well, the impact breaking his trademark shadow jutsu. The instant Chouji passed, he leapt up and charged towards his red scythe. "Hah, fuckers. You're all fucking screwed!" He quickly dashed towards the edge of the clearing, out of Chouji's way. (The Akimichi was still furious over the use of 'fat' and had gone on an anger-fuelled rampage.) He swung his scythe into the tree behind him, drawing a puzzled look from Shikamaru.

And that look changed to horror. "Ino!"

Hidan drew his scythe back towards himself, dragging the girl out of the tree.

She had a shallow cut on her cheek. And her blood was on his scythe.

Shikamaru made a detour, dashing around the Akatsuki to reach her. "Ino. Ino, hey! Can you hear me?" He crouched protectively in front of her. He reached over and tapped her shoulder, breaking the genjutsu. Still, she didn't wake. _What a pain, her spirit isn't back yet._ _Oh, crap. _Hidan swung his scythe towards the blonde, having deduced that she was still unresponsive. Shikamaru quickly brought up a kunai, blocking the attack.

"What the _fuck_?!" The muscles of his arm were twitching uncontrollably, nearly forcing him to drop his scythe. "Raiton bastard, charging your fucking kunai. Well, I don't need her anymore." He jumped, dodging another one of Chouji's attacks. He looked around the field and snorted. Wherever the Akimichi had passed, the snow and dirt had been churned up. And that was mostly the whole field, save for one lucky patch of snow. "Your _fat_ friend is a shitty shinobi. Tell him to get fucking anger management!" Hidan laughed, dashing over to the last pristine patch of snow. He slashed open his wrist, letting the blood drip onto the snow. "Remember this?" With practiced movements, he spread the red fluid with his foot, drawing the Jashin symbol on the ground.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror. "No..." His opponent's skin darkened, turning white and black like it had the last time they fought. With a devilish smile, Hidan licked Ino's blood off his scythe.

With a roar, the booby trap went off. An explosion of fire rocked the ground where the Akatsuki stood, burning the majority of his clothes.

Shikamaru's head snapped around at the cry of pain; Ino had returned to her body just in time for the Akatsuki's curse to take effect. Burns appeared all over the pale, flawless skin that she treasured so much. A horrible déjà vu flashed before his eyes. _Asuma-sensei._

Another _bang_ went off behind him; the light bomb he had set up prior to the fight. His shadow darkened and extended, attaching itself securely to Hidan's.

"Fuck you!"

Shikamaru relaxed his hands, once again letting the scythe drop. Chouji came up behind him, handing him the end of a wire and then turning to look after their injured teammate. "This is it for you." He walked, bringing them closer and closer together, dragging Hidan out of his Jashin curse circle. "Chouji wasn't on a mindless rampage. He was corralling you. Where you're standing is the one spot of flat ground left. The spot we booby trapped with a delayed bomb. That bomb set of the light bomb behind me. It extended my shadow and now I've got you."

He laughed. "I _can't_ die!"

"Yes, you can," Shikamaru countered. "Do you think I'm stupid? There's a reason you stole armor from a dead Jinchuuriki and put it on yourself." He reached up and tore an imaginary piece of metal off his neck, leaving Hidan to do the same – with the real thing. "You _needed _it. For some reason, you can die if you're attacked in the right place. When Chouji was charging from behind, you were trying to remember if anyone killed you by crushing your spine. And I know that Asuma-sensei already killed you once by slicing off your head. And I'll do the same. So, you'll die. For real this time."

"_Fuck_."

Shikamaru pulled the wire, sending kunai shooting out from the trees that ringed the clearing. They sliced through Hidan's unprotected flesh, the tips meeting with a muffled _clang_ in the center. His black-and-white head, cocky smile still in place, slid off his neck and fell to the ground. Soon after, his body followed. The pool of blood slowly grew. "Show's over, sensei." Shikamaru grabbed the butt of the cigarette he had been smoking throughout the fight and flicked it. With a little _hiss_, it went out in the puddle of blood at his feet.

* * *

"This is getting to be _ridiculous_," Kisame complained. "You're telling me that Hidan _and _Kakuzu got taken out by Chunnin runts?"

"Yup," Zetsu replied.

Kisame ground his triangular teeth. "That was rhetorical."

"Yes, I know."

"Then why did you _answer_?"

"Kisame, you talk too much," Itachi interjected quietly.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" he demanded.

"Trivial matters such as this should not require the taking of sides," the Uchiha replied calmly.

"Be quiet," Pein ordered. "Zetsu, it has taken quite some time for you to obtain the Rokubi," their leader commented, eyeing the thin man lying on the rocky floor.

The plant nodded curtly. Trying to blame the delay on transporting the corpse all the way to the Land of Rocks would only further invoke Pein's quiet anger. In silence, they began the sealing process again, preparing themselves for a long wait. And with cold, uncaring eyes, they watched the life drain out of their latest victim.

* * *

They had done it. They had killed Kakuzu. They had found their sensei. And now Team Kurenai was going home, complete once more.

Kurotsuki had found her in a small cave not far from where their battle had taken place. The trio of shinobi spent a good amount of time fussing over Kurenai, not letting her get a word in edgewise. But when she did, in a quiet, shaky voice, she asked the question they had all been dreading.

"Where's Asuma?"

Her team didn't reply. And that was answer enough.

Kurenai bowed her head and felt the tears begin to fall. A small sob escaped, despite her best attempts to stay silent. Her hands rose to cover her mouth. _I've had so many nightmares of this moment. I always dreaded this. I prepared myself for this. It was inevitable. I _thought_ I prepared myself for this. _

Hinata was the first to fall to her knees and wrap her arms around her. Kiba and Shino wordlessly joined. Even Akamaru leant his warm, furry side against Kurenai's trembling shoulders.

_From the outside, looking in..._ Kurotsuki shook her head. She picked up the rose that Asuma had left at the end of his last stand, handing it to Kurenai.

She cupped it gently in her hands and brought it to her heart. She knew. _Asuma..._

The silver-haired woman turned and stepped out of the cave. This was their moment, and she had no place in their heart-wrenching tableau. She looked up at the full moon. _No time tonight. I'll make it back to Konoha in the morning. _She leapt through the trees, traveling a little further from her destination. No one would think to look for her in the opposite direction of the village. That is, if they thought to look for her at all. _**Well then, shall we begin?**_

_**

* * *

**_

Kakashi woke slowly, drifting into wakefulness. Team Asuma had come back the night before, quite exhausted from their mission. In a summoning scroll, they carried the severed black-and-white head that belonged to Hidan. While Tsunade had been pleased that Konoha had one less enemy, it did absolutely nothing to withhold her wrath. _Do not, _ever_, go behind Tsunade-sama's back on a revenge mission_. He swore his ears were still ringing from her lecture. Ino had been the only one to be spared the Hokage's wrath. But then again, she was in the hospital, being treated for severe burns, so he assumed it couldn't be much better for the poor girl.

"Hey, Kakashi-san..." Kotetsu said nervously.

_Oh, right. That's why I'm waking up on a couch. Forgot I was staying over here. _"Mm?"

"About you staying here..." he trailed off. He had reason not to finish his sentence. People that pissed off Hatake Kakashi did not tend to live long nor happy lives.

_Well, I guess Kurotsuki would have given up looking for me by now. _"Yup, no problem. Moving out today. Sorry for the inconvenience." He rose and gathered the items that he'd brought with him for his little stint away from home. A glint of metal caught his eye. Black kunai. _Kurotsuki's_ black kunai. "Want me to return those for you?" he said, gesturing casually. _I really _should_ check up on her. _

"Yeah, thanks," Kotetsu answered, handing him the weapons.

With a casual wave, Kakashi left, heading for his own apartment. He opened the window to his room and stared in disbelief. She had destroyed his wall. There was a scroll with money on the bedside table as repayment, but his wall, or lack thereof, interested him more. Everything had gotten a little dusty during his three weeks of absence, but it looked like no one had been by. No footprints, nothing. _Huh, I'd expected her to come looking for me. _He frowned. Some brownish substance had been smeared on his wall before she had torn it down. Puzzled, he grabbed the chunk of plaster and set it on the floor before him. He chose a few others at random and flipped them over. They too had brown markings. He took a particularly large one and turned it over. Letters. The markings were letters. It didn't take him long to piece together the jigsaw puzzle of his own bedroom wall and he sat back when he was finished. His eye widened. _Oh shit. _He grabbed the black kunai and rushed out the window, heading for Kurotsuki's apartment.

Within seconds, he was standing before the building, frozen. _Maybe I shouldn't do this. _The message she had written flashed again before him. _No, I owe her that much..._ Taking a deep breath, he leapt up to her window. _Here we go._

_

* * *

_

Kurotsuki was curled up under the covers in her pyjamas when he showed up. Her chakra net was gone, but she knew who it was. Her hands moved painfully and began to form seals. As her hands met in the first tiger seal, she stopped. _He doesn't even care anymore. There's no point in hiding it. __**That's right. Don't fight it, sweetheart.**_She had long since succumbed to **her** whisperings. Pain had been running rampant for the past weeks, slowly chewing at her unprotected heart. She hid her tearstained face under the blankets. She heard the lock _click_ open and she felt the rush of cold air that the open window let in. His familiar scent filled her nostrils and his velvety voice reached her ears. "Kotetsu-san asked me to give you these," Kakashi said tensely. The _clink_ing of kunai sounded as he held them up; despite the fact she couldn't see them.

"Just throw them on the dresser," Kurotsuki muttered hoarsely in reply. Deception never failed her; always keeping her voice steady (as much as her parched throat would allow), her face smiling. Her ears picked up his footsteps as he walked around the foot of her bed and dropped the set of kunai on the wood. He walked back around and balanced on the windowsill. Looking over his shoulder, he glanced at the bedroom one more time, steeled himself, and made his decision.

She heard Kakashi slam the window shut with such force that the glass rattled in its frame.

* * *

**A/N: **O.O Yes, here we go. The best thing to describe the next little while is DRAMA-RAMA! All the way, I am pulling out all the stops. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^ Speculations are always welcome (and fun to read), as are reactions to certain character's actions *Kakashi* (and likewise, fun to read). (Oh yeah, and did I mention that I hope to update again sometime before June? XD)


	29. Kick

**A/N: **OMG YES I AM FINALLY BACK! So sorry for the huge delay. I just couldn't start this chapter no matter what I tried. Anyway, brace yourselves for a nice juicy KakaxKuroi chapter, A.K.A. overblown drama-rama! (Which is essentially what I resort to when I can't think of anything to write; drama that I think up at three in the morning while I'm trying to fall asleep.) I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28: Kick**

* * *

It had taken a week for them to get back to Konoha with Kurenai in tow. Her students insisted on moving at a slow pace so as not to stress her even more. They gathered around Kurenai whenever she began remembering Asuma and her eyes started to water. Upon their return, they led her to her apartment so she could change and shower. Then it was off to the hospital where Tsunade herself examined the Jounin. Her team was treated for a fair number of injuries and the whole group was kept in a shared room for overnight observation.

The next day, they sat around, talking about everything and nothing, and telling stories, until a bright orange ninja burst through the door, an even brighter smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, Hina-chan! I just heard you were back!"

The poor girl immediately panicked, went red in the face, and fainted. While she did that, the monitor attached to her went haywire, showing her rapid heart rate in a spiky green line. A nurse immediately rushed in and glared at Naruto.

"Out!" he said firmly, shoving the blond out the door.

He hurriedly scampered away, holding up his hands in surrender.

The nurse quickly checked Hinata's vitals. "She'll be fine." Satisfied that it was only a temporary stress he left the room to pursue Naruto.

* * *

Her hands balled into fists, abnormally long and sharp nails digging into the palms of her hands. Everything hurt, so a little more pain wouldn't matter. At least that's what she told herself, but her emotions seemed to think differently. For the first time in years, it wasn't for someone else's pain that she cried. A small sob escaped her lips as her own tears began to fall, mixing with those that already adorned her face. Anguish took over, joining his master, Pain, in wreaking havoc on her mind and making the tears fall faster. He had gained her trust. Then betrayed her, left her, threw her away. Like everyone else. Two bolts of pain shot up her neck, one on either side, fading away just behind her earlobes. She ground her teeth in annoyance, but then she heard his voice in her mind. So vividly it was as if he was right next to her. "I swore I would protect you, remember?"

A hysterical laugh came out of her mouth, tearing the fragile tissue of her dry throat. _As if... Protect me... I'm one of his precious people... He'd do anything for me... Liar... Stop it... I don't want to hear him anymore... __**You think it's **_**me**_** making you hear things?**_

"I'm still here. I never left."

Her hands rose shakily to her head, still covered under the blankets. "Fuck you... Fuck you..." she muttered weakly. Her lips moved oddly, working around canines that had decided to have a growth spurt until they reached half an inch in length. "Stop it... You're not messing with me enough already...? Do you have to play his voice in my head too...?" _**Stupid girl. I don't have nearly enough power for that. **_"You're lying... No... You're lying... Stop messing with my head... Fuck you... Stop it... Stop it... Please... stop it..." Her hand bore a self-inflicted wound that was still bleeding. The blood ran into her hair, staining the snowy strands. Kurotsuki opened her eyes and stared fixedly at her left hand. The stab wound went straight through the back and showed on her palm. It had almost a magnetic force on her, making her black eyes unable to stray or focus on anything but rent in her skin.

Rolling onto her stomach, she looked up at the wall. It was riddled with cracks and missing chunks of plaster, covered in a myriad of bloody hand prints. Her body moved of its own accord, with inhuman speed, slamming her bloody hand into the wall. More plaster fell and yet another handprint overlapped the others. She winced at the pain. Even breathing had become a chore._Stop it... That hurts... __**Fuck you. I've got my own problems, alright sweetie? **_White chakra swarmed the wound and healed it, leaving the skin unmarked by any kind of scar. Her right hand reached towards the corner, where her bloody katana was embedded in the floor. The hardwood was marked with stabs as well, one for each of the bloody handprints on the wall above her bed. Thick ropes of black chakra extended and pulled the weapon out of the floor. It flew to her open hand and her fingers wrapped around the hilt. An evil glint appeared in her black eyes and a maniacal grin spread across her face. Raising the blade, she stabbed her left hand in the same spot for what felt like the millionth time that day. Her muscles screamed in protest and Kurotsuki's right hand fell back onto the bed, but the other stayed pinned to the wall by the katana. She breathed heavily, staring at the injury, gritting her teeth at the bolts of fire that shot up her arm. Something must have been seriously wrong with her hearing because she heard a few muffled _clink_s of metal on her dresser.

A hand reached over and pulled the sword out, throwing it into the corner with a clatter. Her hand slid down the wall, no longer supported by the black metal. It left an eerie red trail, in its wake, like a smear of red tears. The person peeled back the covers and crawled underneath, settling silently next to her. He pulled her into a tight hug, pressing her body to his. He put his lips to her ear and his sweet voice whispered, "I'm here. Look at me. I never left." Warm hands cradled her face and turned it gently. "Look at me. I'm here."

She finally registered what she was seeing and almost couldn't bring herself to believe he was real. Almost. With a strangled sob, Kurotsuki wrestled with the dead weight of her arms, succeeding in throwing them around him. She clung to him like a lost child, burying her face in his muscular chest. Her tears and the blood from her hand soaked through the fabric of his shirt but he didn't care. She was sobbing uncontrollably, breathing ragged. But hell, it wasn't like she actually had any say in what was going on. She tucked her head in the crook of his neck and whispered his name, over and over and over. "Kakashi... Kakashi, Kakashi, Kakashi..." In that instant, Pain was crushed, overwhelmed by a blanket of Relief. Hope returned as well, ushering Anguish and Despair back into the dark hole they had come from.

"Don't talk. And don't cry, you're dehydrated as it is," he joked lamely. His warmth soaked into her, confirming that he was real. The Jounin noted her claw-like hands and glimpsed her oversized canines when she whispered his name. He had seen the flush on her cheeks and he felt the overly-warm temperature of her slim body. Kakashi felt his heart give a painful squeeze, reprimanding him for having left her alone. "I'm sorry," he whispered, meaning every syllable. An image flashed across his closed eyelids. Chunks of plaster, roughly pieced together, on his bedroom floor. Brown ink, no, dried blood, spelling out a message. Written a little sloppily; her left hand had been injured, not her right.

_You left._

_You chose to leave._

_You left me alone to face my demon._

_It won._

He drew in a lungful of air and let it out in a steady stream, hoping that it would help calm her down. She let the air wash over her trembling form, blowing away a tiny fraction of the hurt she had endured. Kurotsuki's breathing steadied slightly and began regaining a normal rhythm. "Shh, don't worry." He tightened his arms around her, rubbing her back soothingly. Oddly, it seemed that he could reach further than before. His arms sure as hell hadn't gotten longer so that left one possibility: she had gotten thinner. Much thinner. _How could I have been so stupid? I_know _that she doesn't eat properly after... well, all this stuff. I _knew_ that it would happen. So why? Because she _might_ be a traitor? It was just a number. Just a stupid number. Tsuki tried to tell me too, but I wouldn't listen... _He swallowed past the lump in his throat and pulled her closer. By now, the respectable distance that they kept between them had been halved so many times that it hardly seemed to matter anymore. He was suddenly even more aware of the fever heating up her body and he knew he should have backed away, letting her cool down. It would be better for her body. But he didn't. _No fever can hurt her worse than me leaving again..._

"Why?" her muffled voice asked. Kurotsuki hadn't stopped shaking.

Kakashi pulled away a little, and she looked up at his masked face. He gazed at her tenderly. "Because," he leaned in, "friend or foe," he pressed his covered lips to her overly-warm cheek, "no one deserves to suffer alone."

She saw the pain in his onyx-black eye. The sadness from his past. A past he had been forced to endure on his own. "If anything, I deserve to," she whispered.

The Jounin grabbed her roughly by the arms, shaking her gently to emphasize his point. "No. Don't say that. It doesn't matter who you are or what you've done. No one deserves it. _No one_," he hissed, his single eye boring into hers.

She lowered her gaze and allowed him to pull her close once again. "I'll tell you everything. I promise, I will. But not now. Something else has to happen first. But after that, I'll tell you everything. My life story and all that. Then you can tell me again, that no one deserves to suffer alone."

"I will," he told her softly. "Now just shut up already." He knew it pained her to talk. _Doesn't matter who you really are. It doesn't matter. Just as long as you're not alone... _He didn't want to admit it to himself, but it was true. It hurt. It hurt to see her so weak she could barely move. It hurt to know she had been hiding it from everyone, living behind genjutsus and using her chakra as fuel to get through the day. It hurt to know that the entire thing was his fault, even though she'd probably deny it later.

Kurotsuki's sobs eventually subsided, becoming quieter by the minute. Exhausted, she finally closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep. Her arms were still loosely wrapped around his neck, but he was fairly sure that her hand had stopped bleeding. The moon had just begun to wane, and he observed her sleeping form. Her cheeks seemed a little hollower, her arms, thinner, her large T-shirt just a little too big. Scratch that, she was more like skin and bone than anyone he'd seen alive. Kakashi was struck by a wave of guilt. Suddenly, he needed to know. Needed to know the extent of the damage he had caused. He trailed his left hand down her side, stopping at the hem of her shirt. Silently, he slipped his hand underneath the fabric, resting it on the small of her back. She arched her back at his touch, pressing against him. Flushing, he realized that a small part of him wished that she was awake and doing it on purpose. He felt a rush of the nameless emotion and examined it closely. He gleaned nothing more than the familiarity of the feeling. It was nice, warm, like the buzzing he felt after just the right amount of sake. Only, he still retained all rational thinking capabilities. Maybe. He shook his head, chasing away the thoughts. Slowly, he ran his thumb over a portion of her spine and cringed. The bones were far too close to the surface, each vertebrae creating large bump underneath her skin, pulling it taught. Kakashi withdrew his hand and brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. He leaned in, touching his bare forehead (refer to muffled _clink_s of metal above) to her forehead protector that she never removed. He watched her silently, his mind completely blank. Not a single real thought seemed to register, just guilt and that stupid, _stupid_ nameless emotion. The Jounin didn't notice how much time had passed before Tsuki appeared.

"It's a good thing you're here, pretty boy. She couldn't get up this morning. Move aside, I've got work to do," she commanded.

"Pretty boy?" he asked incredulously. Tsuki just glared back. He shifted away from Kurotsuki a little, but stopped. She was holding on to him with what little strength she had, yet there seemed to be some magnetic force that increased her hold on him exponentially. "Can you... work around me?"

He could have sworn that the wolf chuckled. "Yeah, whatever." She poked her master in the back with her nose, sending white chakra coursing through the woman's starved body.

"Why didn't you heal her before?" Kakashi asked in a whisper.

"Wouldn't let me," Tsuki replied. "Stubborn as hell when she wants to be."

"Wait, why didn't she heal herself?" One of Tsuki's eye ridges rose slightly, fixing him with a were-you-listening look. "Ah, right. Stubborn." He watched the effects of canine's work on Kurotsuki's sleeping form. The feverish flush on her cheeks faded a little and her dry lips seemed to re-hydrate. He blinked slowly, realizing his eyelids were getting heavier. "Stop using that stuff on me. I'm perfectly capable of deciding when to sleep." The she-wolf's lips lifted a fraction in a smile and the sleepy feeling disappeared. Soon, she vanished, her job done for the time being. It was around that time that Kurotsuki woke up. She gave a small yawn and looked up at him. "Shh, go back to sleep," he said quietly, not wanting to alert her to the fact that Tsuki had been by.

"But I wanna watch you," she mumbled.

He was relieved to hear her voice wasn't as hoarse as before, yet somehow annoyed at her attachment to him. Yes, there had been people that had become attached to him before, but not to _this_ extent. "I'll be here all night. You can watch me in the morning, okay? You need your rest. So go to sleep," he ordered. Though she probably didn't want to, her drained body decided for her. Within minutes, she was out like a light and soon, Kakashi found himself doing the same.

* * *

The night was quiet, a breeze blew softly over the grassy plains of the Land of Grass. Neji had seen Team Kurenai on their way back to Konoha with his byakugan, confirming that they were battered and bruised, but they'd make it through. The scouting was slow; their target was a very rich nobleman who had made a boatload of enemies in his quest for money and property. And he owned at _least_ one building in every town, city, and they came across one of his pavilions every so often in the countryside. How the man managed to amass so much _stuff_ astounded them, but after his 'accidental death,' his wealth would be returned to the countries in which they were found.

Neji held up a hand and his teammates halted. Within a few seconds, he had checked the compound nearby with his pearly white eyes. "The target is not at this location."

"Again? This seems more like a rookie mission than an A-rank," Tenten sighed. "Where's the next one, Lee?"

The green-clad ninja closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the map they had burned. "Three kilometers north-northwest."

"Okay, let's go then..."

* * *

"Oh! I wouldn't have expected to see you here," Ino greeted her next customer, fake smile plastered firmly to her face. She was rather grumpy; after the whole fight with Hidan, she should have been relaxing in the hospital for a good week or two. But then again, her mother could be_very _convincing to Konoha medics when she was in _desperate need _of a short break and absolutely _needed_ someone to watch over the _beautiful_ family shop. So that was how, when she should have been sleeping in, Ino was healed and healthy, manning the counter, on her own, again.

The young man gave a shy nod, wordlessly agreeing with her.

"So, who are you purchasing flowers for?"

"... Hinata."

"Oh, I heard she's still in the hospital from her mission. Tell her we wish her all the best."

He nodded. "So, umm..."

Ino smiled and promptly stepped out from behind the counter. _Here we go..._ "Over here, we have some flowers that are chakra-infused, guaranteed to speed healing..."

* * *

Kakashi stirred, old ANBU habits nudging him awake at the crack of dawn. He opened his right eye and smiled softly. Things had actually gotten better overnight. Her nails and canines had returned to normal dimensions. _Looks like Tsuki knows what she's doing. _His gaze drifted down and landed on her cloth necklace. It had been shifted in her sleep, inching down ever so slightly. He pulled the choker down further, exposing the scar. He looked at the mass of ruined tissue that had never healed properly. A centimeter at the center of its width was raised, colored an odd pink, where the worst of the damage had been. Small white lines poked out erratically at random intervals; remains of small cuts that had extended from the main injury. The silver-haired man touched it lightly with his fingers. Absently, he traced it, lightly running his fingers over the center and detecting her pulse through the tips of his fingers. It was slow, steady. Peaceful. "What the hell did you have to live through?" Kakashi murmured quietly, resting his hand on her throat. His long fingers reached to cover just over half of her neck, hiding that part of the scar from view. _What if she never got this scar? Would she have told me something by now? Would she be... different? _Still lost on the road of life, he sniffed the air out of habit. The Jounin shifted a little, uncomfortable with the scent of blood in the room. He sat up, looking around for a first-aid kit.

Kurotsuki tightened her hold on him, seizing him around the waist, eyes snapping open. "Don't go," she gasped.

Surprised, he turned towards her. His heart reprimanded him again, twinging in his chest. He inwardly cursed his inhumanly sharp senses. He could hear the pleading in her voice and see the terror in her eyes. It finally began to dawn on him; just how much he had hurt her when he left. He swallowed hard past the lump that had once again taken residence in his throat. Kakashi placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. I was just looking for a medic kit. For your hand."

"Oh, okay," she whispered. She finally released him, but he couldn't honestly say that he was happy about it though it contradicted his aversion to human emotional attachment. With her good hand, she fumbled around on the dresser bedside the bed. Finding the rack of scrolls, she counted them off with light touches from her fingers. She tapped a scroll. "This one." Obediently, he snapped it off the rack and unrolled it. Placing his hand on the circle in the middle, he summoned a full first-aid kit, with everything from band-aids to surgical thread and plaster for temporary casts. She held out her hand, fingers still half-curled. "Just clean it and bandage it. Anything else and my body'll go haywire," she told him.

"What about healing it?" he asked.

She gnawed on her lip. "Let's just say that my chakra is no longer under my control."

He nodded uncertainly and examined the wound. It went straight through, between the bones that led to her middle and ring fingers. "The muscle looks bad. Are you sure it'll be okay?" Kakashi asked. She nodded. "It's gonna hurt..." he warned. He picked up her hand by the wrist, holding it aloft. As gently as possible, he pressed a sanitizing pad to the stab wound. She hissed, gritting her teeth in pain. A few seconds later, he took it off. He quickly wrapped some gauze around it a few times. When he finished, he was faced with the minor dilemma of tying the knot with just his right hand. An absurd idea wormed its way into his head, making the corners of his mouth twitch upwards in a smile. _Well, it can't hurt, can it? Might as well prove that I'm here to stay this time. _He bent over, raising her hand a little. He took one end of the gauze with his free hand, and pinched the other between masked lips. Pulling gently in opposite directions, he tightened the knot. Kakashi looked up. "Better?" he smiled.

She blushed at his unique manner of tying knots. "Yeah."

"Come on. Let's get the blood off." They both climbed out of bed, Kurotsuki swaying a little. Quickly, he reached out and steadied her.

"Headache," she replied to his concerned gaze, massaging a temple.

_Yeah. That and starvation. Geez, when did she eat last?_ He supported her down the short hallway and they stepped into the small bathroom where he turned on the tap. She let him take her hand, putting it under the clear stream to wash off the blood that had crusted dry on the rest of her hand. He rubbed the skin gently, dislodging the maroon flakes. He stared, almost mesmerized by the little flecks of brownish red that swirled in the sink before going down the drain, leaving a slight pink tinge at the water's edge. Suddenly, the woman wrenched her hand out of his grasp. Kakashi turned, a hurt look on his face. It vanished and was replaced with alarm.

Kurotsuki was kneeling in front of the toilet, retching. He knelt down beside her, holding her long silver hair out of the way. For a few seconds, she only produced bile. Abruptly, the translucent substance changed, becoming red. Her eyes watered as she vomited blood. The stomach acids burned her throat, making her shaky breaths painful. Kakashi bit his lip, debating what to do._Shit _shit_ SHIT! What the hell can I do? _Eventually, he settled for a poison treatment procedure. Usually, it was done immediately after someone had ingested something poisonous and was ideal if said person was paralyzed. The idea was to use copious amounts of foreign chakra which would hopefully hit the abdominal muscles, forcing them to contract and expel the stomach's contents. A Hyuuga would find it much easier than the average shinobi but due to the current lack of lavender-eyed persons, he settled for doing it himself.

Shifting, he sat cross-legged behind her. Kakashi wrapped an arm around her, placing his hand at the bottom of her ribcage. Her breathing hitched as he pressed up, like a miniature one-handed Heimlich manoeuvre. Focusing the smallest amount of chakra possible in his hand, he slowly let it into her system. She squirmed uncomfortably, shying away from his hand, only to have her bony shoulders meet his solid chest. _Well, I guess minimum chakra for me is like 'copious amounts' times two for her. _Grimly, he kept going, focusing on getting the chakra though her skin instead of hurting it on the surface. It would only be later that he'd notice his chakra had gotten through at all. A few minutes and many streams of blood later, she stopped vomiting and would only gag. The Jounin stopped his chakra and slid his arm from her ribs to her waist. Tugging gently, he pulled her into his lap, letting Kurotsuki lean on him, back to his chest, head on his shoulder. She was gasping for breath, eyes closed. He hugged her protectively, waiting until her body calmed down.

"You up to moving?" he asked in a whisper, remembering that she had a headache. The woman nodded once, weakly, putting her hands on the tiled floor to push herself up. "Oh no you don't," Kakashi growled. He threaded an arm under her knees, the other around her shoulders. He stood up quickly, depriving her of the chance to stand on her own. She squeaked from the rapid motion and hung onto his neck instinctively.

Her voice was raspy, coming from her sore throat. "Kakashi, I can still _walk_ you know," she protested weakly.

"I don't care," he muttered. _Honestly, you'd have to be blind, deaf, and stupid to buy that._

"But Kakashi, I-"

He shook his head firmly. "I don't want to hear it," he shot back. _Oh shit, she actually _weighs_less... _Backing through the bedroom door, he set her gently on the bed, propping her up on the pillow. The Jounin pulled the blankets up to her waist and sat down on the edge of the mattress. He took her good hand - the right - brushing his thumb over the too-prominent knuckles. Kakashi stared at her thin hand in silence, wondering if things would be different if he had stayed that morning three weeks ago. "When did you eat last?"

Kurotsuki shrugged. "Dunno. Whenever I'm not busy. Don't feel like eating much," she mumbled.

"I know _that_," he snorted.

She cracked a smile, almost splitting one of her dry, cracked lips. "I'll be okay. You don't have to hang around."

Kakashi let himself fall backwards, landing on her sloping stomach, extracting a small 'Oof' from her. Her fingers toyed absently with the tips of his spiky silver hair, getting rid of small tangles. (Neither of them actually realized how couple-y they looked, even though they weren't actually 'together.') "Liar," he murmured watching her carefully. His head rose and fell rhythmically with each of her breaths. She looked away, staring at their clasped hands. He released her, touching a finger to her chin instead. Crooking his finger, he turned her to face him again. Kurotsuki opened her mouth to say something but he silenced her with a finger on her lips. He sighed. "I hate it when you get hurt. I can't stand it," he confessed quietly, thinking of their first mission. After they had gotten out of the Land of Rain, he had pulled an all-nighter by her side, afraid that she'd wake up hurting and alone. _A number. It was just a number. What happened to me? Why did I leave? _Making use of his chiselled abs, he sat up and turned towards her. "I'm not going to let you hurt yourself anymore than you already have." He pressed a hand to her cheek. "Your fever's still going," he glanced at her bony frame, "you have barely eaten for the past three weeks, and you know damn well that you won't be okay." With his last statement, he tapped her on the temple, as if he was trying to jolt some sense into her.

She winced, raising a hand to the spot. "Really helped with the migraine, Kakashi," she commented quietly.

The Jounin smiled sheepishly and removed her hand, drawing small circles on her skin and easing the pain a little. "Sorry." Slowly, his long fingers traveled down her jaw line, coming to rest on her shoulder. Kakashi stroked a fraction of her scar with his thumb, locking eyes with her. Kami, he adored her eyes. Leaning in, he touched foreheads with her. "Let me stay. I'll take care of you, even if it's only for today," he pleaded. They stayed that way for a moment, breathing each other's air.

"Okay." Kurotsuki burrowed further into the blankets. _He's back. He's really back. _She closed her eyes, enjoying the soothing feel of his breath on her fevered skin. She felt cloth-covered lips press against her cheek for a moment, then back away a fraction of an inch.

"Good girl," Kakashi whispered.

She smiled again and let out a monstrous yawn. "Kakashi, I'm tired," she murmured.

"It's okay. I won't keep you up." He ran his fingers through her hair, getting all the way to the bottom without hitting any tangles despite the fact that she hadn't brushed her hair yet. "Go to sleep. I've got to go buy something anyway."

"But I don't want you to leave," she said, eyelids drooping. Kurotsuki felt around on the covers for his hand and found it. As her eyelids drooped further, her hand tightened on his. She was still terrified that if she closed her eyes and let go, he would never return from his excursion, leaving her alone again.

"I promise that I'll be back," he said sincerely, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

The woman pulled the blankets up to her chin, yawning again. "Don't ever make an empty promise, Kakashi," she whispered. In a few seconds, fatigue took over, sending her into the warm embrace of sleep.

Kakashi gave her another kiss on the cheek. For some reason, he couldn't help it. It felt natural to him, like it was meant to happen. "No empty promises. Got it."

* * *

The doors slid open slightly, enough room for an arm to fit through. And said arm was covered with a bright orange sleeve, holding up a piece of paper. _Is Hina-chan asleep?_ it read.

"Yes, Naruto-kun," Kiba answered.

"She's still out from your earlier antics," Kurenai added.

"How did you know it was me?" he demanded, stepping into the room and letting the paper fall to the floor.

The conscious members of Team Kurenai exchanged a knowing look. Rule of thumb: keep things simple. "Lucky guess," they chorused.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and walked towards the Hyuuga's bed. "Well, I think I'll just stick around until she wakes up. Kinda think I should say sorry about that."

"Hey, Naruto-kun, I don't think that'd be such a good idea. I think she'd probably faint again."

Naruto attempted to sit down, nearly knocking over a small vase of flowers. "Ahh!" He quickly spun around and barely caught the delicate china from toppling off the table and crashing to the tiled floor. Thankfully, the flowers stayed in the vase and he set it back on the table. "Hey, who put these here?"

Kiba smiled devilishly. "You know that law graduate from the Hyuuga clan? The one that defended Hiashi in court against Kuroi?"

"Yeah..." Naruto said slowly.

"It was him."

The Jinchuuriki quickly stood, making the vase tilt dangerously. "I've got something to do." He charged out of the room, pulling a few wrinkled bills out of his pocket and counting them as he went.

* * *

"Yo."

The instant he walked in, she sighed in relief. "Hi," she replied. "Come here," she said, holding out her arms. He set down the paper bag and the mug he was carrying, and obeyed. Kurotsuki gratefully wrapped her arms around him, inhaling his distinctly masculine scent.

"Am I really _that _unreliable?" he chuckled, returning the gesture.

"Well, Naruto and Sakura certainly seem to think so." He released her and noticed that she pursed her lips.

"Did I do something?"

She started to shake her head but inhaled sharply in pain. "Neck hurts," Kurotsuki muttered, knowing that now, she wouldn't be able to get away with 'I'm fine.'

Kakashi's hands rose and latched around the back of her neck, pressing gently. He worked his way around until he found a pair of high-strung muscles, just behind both ears. "I thought you wouldn't do anything stupid, but it looks like I was wrong," he commented.

"Was _so_ not my fault," she argued. "It's just a thing that happens when I get... upset..." Too late, she realized the implication of what she had said. "Don't worry, it's not-"

"It's alright. I get it." The Jounin ran his fingers down the tense muscles, making her sigh quietly.

"Feels good."

Kakashi snorted. "You think you're the only one that had to endure some version of basic medic training?"

"Nn." She rested her head on his shoulder. Unbeknownst to her, every breath she took came out over the sensitive skin of his throat. Even through his mask, the warm air set his skin on fire, sending tingles out over his entire body. He tried to focus on relaxing her muscles instead of giving in to the nameless emotion that had resurfaced. Her scent, completely intoxicating, wasn't helping either. Kurotsuki purred quietly, thoroughly enjoying herself, despite – or rather because of – her condition the night before. And she did have to admit, he knew what he was doing. All too soon, the tension was gone and he stopped massaging her neck. She didn't move, savoring the relative peace of the moment. Suddenly, her stomach growled loudly, startling him. "Not hungry," she said quickly.

"I am not buying that again." The Jounin stood, walking over to the mug and small bag he had brought in earlier. He handed her the lukewarm tea. "Drink this," he ordered.

Sighing, she accepted the mug. Kurotsuki took a small sip and made a face. "What kind of tea is this?"

"I'm not telling you until you're done," he threatened.

The woman stuck her tongue out at him but slowly downed the drink. He chuckled at her childishness, finding it... cute. "Okay. Now tell me what it is," she demanded.

"Akimichi clan specialty tea. Makes your body absorb more nutrients and helps generate chakra." Kakashi opened the white paper bag. Pulling out a bottle of pills, he said, "Take two."

She raised an eyebrow. "I have my own soldier pills, thanks."

He popped the lid off. "These are custom. Your stomach can't handle much right now. What was with the, uh... vomiting?"

"You don't want to know. And I don't want to tell you." The Jounin glared at her until she gave in. "When you don't have enough to eat, the walls of your stomach rub together and start wearing each other away." He grimaced under his navy mask. "See? I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"Mm. Anyway, why didn't your body reject my chakra?" She quickly mumbled something about liking – ahem, _being around_ the person enough and willing her body to obey her but he didn't overlook the pink tinge that had appeared on her cheeks. Shrugging it off, he held out the bottle and said, "You'll still need energy." Grudgingly, she plucked a small brown pill from the bottle and dry-swallowed it. "Two," Kakashi insisted.

Now it was her turn to glare. He took one more pill from its fellows and held it up. Kurotsuki scowled. With his other hand, he put a thumb on her chin, prying her mouth open. He tipped the pill onto her tongue and let her jaw close. Just before he pulled away, she flicked her tongue teasingly over his retreating thumb. She swallowed. "Happy?"

"Mm-hmm." He took the mug back to the kitchen and left the soldier pills on the counter. The ex-ANBU found himself staring at the damp trace of saliva on his thumb, intrigued by the semi-reflective mark. It quickly dried off and he realized that he felt surprisingly at home here, even though he had only spent the night once. Shaking it off, he ambled back into the room and found Kurotsuki drawing. The sketchbook was settled on her knees and she was staring off into space while her pencil drifted lazily over the cream-colored page. "What're you doing?"

She looked up, pencil still marking the paper. "Drawing. I would think it's obvious enough. I know you're going to ask so I dunno what it's going to turn out to be. It's all kinda... natural to me."

"Mm." Settling down, he pulled out his well-thumbed copy of _Icha Icha Tactics _and began to read. The _scritch scratch_ of her pencil filled the air and the pair spent the rest of the afternoon busying themselves with their own activities, immersed in their own thoughts. After a while, the sounds of the pencil stopped and he looked up, thinking she'd finished her drawing. Kurotsuki's chin drooped towards her chest; she'd fallen asleep. He chuckled. _Well, figures. Fatigue is a symptom of starvation. _He took the pencil and sketchbook from her grasp, setting them on the bedside dresser. The Jounin pulled the blankets up to keep her warm. He looked over at what she had drawn and his eye widened in shock. It was a framed picture, set on a windowsill with a bright ray of sunlight illuminating the scene. Uchiha Fugaku, Mikoto, and Sasuke smiled happily from behind the glass. Sasuke was much younger than when he had last been seen, eight at most. The Uchiha parents were in the back, with Sasuke in the front and slightly to the left. But there was a blank spot next to the young ninja, because of the sunlight's glare on the glass. It hid the final member of the family: Uchiha Itachi. He briefly wondered where she'd seen the pictures of Fugaku and Mikoto, but then he remembered the mission files. He filed away the information for future reference, settled down and continued reading his prized orange book, waiting for her to wake up. All the while, Perverted Kakashi pointed out that Kurotsuki sleeping in his peripheral vision _really _helped to visualize Chapter Four. At which point he clapped the book shut and decided to run through jutsu seal sequences instead.

* * *

When Hinata came to, a bright splash of color caught her eye. She turned and looked at the small arrangement of flowers by her hospital bed. A large smile spread across her cheeks, accompanied by a bright pink blush. _Naruto-kun must have felt bad for making me faint earlier! So he brought me flowers to apologize!_

"I think Hina-chan has the Naruto look on her face again," Kurenai commented, smiling.

"Wha-? Oh, well, um..."

"Hey, Hina-chan," Kiba said. "I don't like to be a rain cloud, but those flowers aren't from Naruto. They're from Hyzuko."

She blinked a few times. "Oh," she said, crestfallen. _Just when I thought he noticed..._

"Hina-chan! Are you awake?" came from behind the door. Naruto somehow managed to slide the doors open using his foot, walking in and presenting her with a bouquet that was at least thrice the size of Hyzuko's.

The girl's blush deepened and her hands flew to her face. The monitor _beep_ed like crazy, yet somehow she managed to hold everything together and stay conscious. Naruto set the flowers down next to Hyzuko's, dwarfing them.

"I think I'd better be quick," he said sensibly, remembering Kiba's warning about her fainting again. "Get well soon!" he shouted, running out the door, throwing a smile and a thumbs-up at her over his shoulder.

Hinata could only smile goofily, tomato red blush still on her cheeks.

* * *

It was evening when she awoke. And the first thing she said was, "Kakashi...?"

A smile pulled up at the corners of his lips. He paused his jutsu review and looked over. "Mm?" She sat up, a little sleepy. And in his opinion, looked absolutely _adorable_. She looked like a kid that had just taken a nap and had smelled fresh cookies upon awakening.

Hearing his immediate response, Kurotsuki suddenly felt warm on the inside, and it had nothing to do with the blankets. It was a nice feeling, to know that he was nearby whenever she needed it. "Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

She raised her bandaged hand. "Help me move the muscles. I need to make sure that everything's okay," she explained.

"So I just open and close it?" She nodded. He held her wrist with his left hand and used the other to curl her fingers into a fist. After a few moments, he used his thumb to pry her hand open.

"Mm... Do it one more time," she muttered, frowning. _Did I feel a knot somewhere?_ The Jounin fisted her hand again. _Phew._ "Okay, it's good." She looked down. His warm hand still enveloped hers, a protective blanket over her wound. This time, he used his knuckles, opening her hand halfway. Kurotsuki watched curiously; now her hand covered his. Kakashi spread his fingers slowly, forcing hers to do the same. Their palms were pressed against each other; fingers too. His were just a bit longer, nails shorter and less girly in general. Though she won in the elegance department (she could feel his calluses through the bandage), his hands were still handsome. _Weathered. Built to last. _A hint of a smile appeared behind his navy blue mask. He twisted his hand to the right and lowered his fingers, gently cradling her palm. She returned the gesture, lacing their fingers together. "I like it when you don't wear gloves," she murmured, noticing he still hadn't put them back on.

"Really? That's interesting." A pause. "It's getting late," he said, looking outside at the dusky colors of the sunset. He turned to face her, a mischievous glint in his dark eye.

"Oh come on, Kakashi. You know what I'm thinking. Don't actually make me _say_ it." The man maintained a stony silence, somehow managing to make it teasing instead of cold. "Please? It makes me sound like your girlfriend or something," Kurotsuki complained.

"Not that I would mind," he replied. As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he realized what they implied.

She gave his hand a squeeze. "Did you just ask me out?" she smiled.

"Um... Well, it's not exactly... Uh... That's not really... It's just that..." Kakashi trailed off, trying to piece together a coherent thought.

"Kakashi?"

Thankfully, his flustered brain was functional enough to allow his to respond, "Mm?" (Really, that was his fallback, foolproof, monosyllabic auto-response whenever his brain ceased working.)

"Just friends. With small benefits." She squeezed his hand again, letting him know she appreciated him sticking by her side, "For now," she added.

He sighed, relieved. A large neon sign reading 'Emotional disaster successfully averted!' flashed proudly in his head. "Yeah. Sounds good." Though he looked it, Hatake Kakashi was not an easily distracted man. He poked her side experimentally and chuckled when she tensed. In a flash, he had slipped his left hand under her t-shirt and was tickling her mercilessly. His nimble fingers danced over the skin of her flat stomach.

Kurotsuki shook, trying in vain to contain her laughter. "Stop! Stop it, Kakashi!" she giggled.

A few incomprehensible pleas for him to stop followed but he continued his assault. "Nope. Not until you say it."

She squirmed away, wrapping her arms around her midriff in defense. However, Kakashi refused to let go of her hand. The end result was his one hundred and forty-eight point five pounds of muscle half-sprawled across her middle, fingers still intertwined with hers. He hastily scrambled off, not wanting to put too much pressure on her still-healing stomach.

"Ow," she commented.

Now he was behind her, lying down. His free hand wormed its way between her body and the sheets, gently kneading her abs as an apology. "Sorry about that. But it was your fault, dragging me over here," he pointed out.

"My fault?" she asked playfully. "If you hadn't decided to attack me, I wouldn't have had to drag you here." _Not that I actually mind._

Kakashi laid his head on the junction of her shoulders and neck. "Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if..." He waited for her to respond.

Kurotsuki's shoulders rose and fell in a good-natured sigh. "Stay," she murmured quietly. It wasn't an order, just a request. She didn't ask it as a question though; they both knew what the answer would be. The next thing she knew, the covers were settling over her. The Jounin was facing her (for decency's sake), still holding her hand.

"You only have to ask." Kurotsuki started mumbling about how he _knew_ she wanted him to stay but had insisted on getting her to say it. An image materialized in his mind, making his eye snap open. _No. Not happening. Kissing her to shut her up is _not_ an option. Stupid, stupid, _stupid_. What the hell is wrong with me? _He quickly filed away the thought beside his _Icha Icha _fantasies and locked it away.

The woman pressed her lips to his neck, bringing him back to reality. "Thank you, Kakashi."

He waited until the tingles down his spine faded away before replying. "Why my neck?" he asked.

"'Cause your face is too far away," she joked.

He bent his neck down and smiled. "What about now?"

His reward was a kiss on the cheek, renewing the tingles that had just ceased. "Much better," she said approvingly.

He chuckled, shifting to be more comfortable. Doing so caused her to sort of fall against him, not quite on and not quite off his body. A ghost of a smile flickered over her features and she closed her eyes. "'Night," he whispered, blowing into her hair. He smiled softly to himself. It felt good to have her next to him, with her warmth to share. What he didn't know was that she felt the same. She liked his protective presence and it made falling asleep that much easier. Eventually, Kurotsuki fell asleep, comfortably nestled against his chest, with the steady _thump_ of his heart as her lullaby. Kakashi, however, stayed awake, waiting for sleep to take him. So, as he did on long nights, he began to hum quietly; the first song that came to mind.

"Onii-chan..."

Kakashi immediately shut up, realizing it was Kurotsuki that had said it. _So I _didn't _hear wrong. She does have a brother. _She squirmed a little, seeming upset that the melody had stopped. He continued. She sighed contentedly. And so, he became even more intrigued about the past of the woman in his arms.

* * *

"Guys, wake up," Kurenai hissed.

They hadn't been asleep long, so her team was awake within a few seconds. Once they got a good look at her, they saw that her hand was resting on her bulging belly.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"I can get Akamaru to go and get someone," Kiba offered.

"No, something's right," Kurenai smiled. "It kicked."

* * *

**A/N: **Awwww! Okay then! Nice long drama chapter for you all. Tell me what you think and feel free to flame me for taking so long to update -_-'. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^


	30. Aphrodisiac

**A/N:** OMG ANOTHER UPDATE! Yeah, took me a while, didn't it? I'm sorry about that. I thought I'd have more time during the summer to write, but then I wound up going to summer school to take advanced courses. T_T I hate my life... I do not own Naruto. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Aphrodisiac**

**

* * *

**

Winter came early that year in Konoha. The summer had been warm, the fall had been cool but humid, and that humidity turned into soft fluffy snow once the temperature dipped below zero. The civilian children were thrilled that the first flakes had fallen just before the start of winter break. They raced outside to play, their mothers standing in the doorway, waving a scarf or a hat that they'd left behind in their rush out the door. For the Ninja Academy students, there was no such thing as winter break. The teachers taught class outside, using the snow as a chalkboard and a chakra-warmed finger as chalk. The ninjas-to-be were taught how to handle cold weather using their own chakra reserves and how to care for their weapons when the frost set in. They'd have to wait until spring for their break.

Most clients were on vacation or the like, down in the southern countries and it was about this time of year that Sunagakure enjoyed a spike in mission requests. The northern ninja were allowed to relax while their southern affiliates took care of most of the workload. Sadly, Team Gai wasn't among the shinobi that were relaxing in Konoha's local pubs. No, they were-

"Fucking _freezing_," Tenten complained, following Lee, chakra in their feet keeping them from leaving footprints in the snow.

"I agree," Neji said from the back of the line. His white robes were the envy of Konoha in the heat of summer, but they didn't do much against the winter chill. "I think I'll buy a cloak at the next town."

"You didn't bring one?" Tenten asked, looking over her shoulder.

"I didn't think this mission would take such an incredibly long time," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"We must persevere! The target must be nearby! For shame, Neji-kun. You of all should be the most opposed to quitting!" Lee yelled.

"I never said I was _quitting_," he growled. "I'm just _cold_."

* * *

The silver-haired woman shifted slightly, rolling onto her back so as to be more comfortable. "My mattress has suddenly decided to compact itself and become heated by a jutsu," she commented.

Her pillow rose and fell a few times as it chuckled. "Mornin', darlin'," Kakashi drawled with a heavy fake south-Suna accent.

She rolled her eyes and sat up, taking in her surroundings. The Jounin had woken first, propping himself up on the pillow and moving her to recline on his chest, sitting in the V of his legs. Neither of them actually regarded it as inappropriate though; they were teammates so, whatever... right? He was manipulating something in the kitchen with chakra strings and it smelled delicious. "Omelettes, right?" He nodded. "You know, you're a ridiculously good cook for a single guy." He shrugged. "Your father taught you, right?" Nod. "Not a morning person?" Shrug. "Silent much?"

"On the contrary, actually. I happen to like talking but only about certain subjects."

"_Kakashi_," she pouted, turning around to face him.

_Holy hell, this is not physically _possible_. There is no way one person can look good in anything, at any time of day, with any expression on her face. And note to self, Kakashi, never, _ever_ get her to pout. 'Why?' Oh, quit mocking me. Even you can tell she looks... 'Edible?' DAMNIT! Shut up already! _"Omelettes are ready," he said quickly, clearing his throat. She nodded, crawling out of bed, gathering some clean clothes, and wandering down the hall to the bathroom. He waited until he heard the water running before letting out a sigh. The Jounin sat still for a moment, mentally working to cool the heat that had pooled in his stomach. Now _that_... emotion, if you'd consider it as such, he had no trouble placing.

She. Was. _Hot_.

It. Was. _Lust_.

He. Was. _Screwed_.

And figuratively at that.

But she'd never have to know, right? He'd just brush it off. And besides, since teammates were like family, wouldn't that be like... incest or something? _Yeah, just totally inappropriate. _Taking a deep breath, he got up and went to the kitchen where he flipped the omelettes out of the pan and onto two plates. He placed all the utensils and cookware he'd used in the sink while he waited for Kurotsuki. She showed up a few moments later. "Yo," he greeted her.

"Let me guess, the smaller one's for me," she said. The omelette was not only smaller, it was more like half the size of his.

He nodded. "And four soldier pills," he told her, pointing at the little bottle sitting on the counter next to a steaming mug of tea.

She rolled her eyes but obeyed. They both sat down to breakfast and though she tried to get a peek at his face, he didn't eat any of his food. After the meal, she looked at his plate to find it was empty and heard him release a small burp. "How...?"

He simply smiled mysteriously in return and trudged off to her bedroom. They spent most of the day indoors, cleaning up the mess of blood and ruined wall that still decorated her bedroom. Once or twice... or thrice, Kakashi would see a slight lag in her movements and a droop in her eyelids. At that point, he would order her to bed like a parent, insisting that she needed her rest. The day passed quickly and eventually, it was decided that he would stay over for the night. The pair settled down for the night, with Kurotsuki sleeping next to him once again though the 'respectful distance' was carefully maintained on his end.

* * *

"Need some help there, miss?" a nurse asked politely. He was still in his scrubs, but had a messenger bag slung over his shoulder, so she assumed his shift was over.

"Um, uh, that'd be nice. Thanks," she replied. Her voice muffled by the flowers and other items that she carried. She had Hyzuko's, and Naruto's but also other flowers, cards, and gifts that the clan had felt the need to give the heir of the Hyuuga clan. Every time someone walked in, Hinata accepted the gift graciously and placed it next to the growing pile on the small table beside her bed. It was a nice gesture by the clan, but she really didn't need so many little get-well-tokens. And she hadn't thought about how she would get all of it home.

The nurse took a collection of boxes and bags that were perched precariously near the top and looked in danger of falling at any moment. He stacked them strategically in his own arms. "I'm Rubimura Kenji, by the way. You are?"

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"I'd shake your hand, or bow, but I don't think either is really possible at the moment," he smiled. "You live at the compound place, right?" Now that he could see more than the top of her head, her lavender eyes were a blatant indication of her address.

"Yeah. I hope it's not too much trouble though. If we meet one of my friends on the way, you can just-"

"Nah, it's okay," he said, shrugging. "Besides, I've always wanted to see the inside of the place."

Hinata blushed. "Well, I do wish that my father weren't so... strict about the compound. It gets really quiet sometimes, and then it just feels a little lonely," she said sadly. She set off into the cold, leading the way with Kenji following behind.

He chuckled. "My dad's strict too. I wanted to become a ninja when I was a kid. Everyone in the neighbourhood said that I was smart and that I'd do well at memorizing all the hand seals and stuff. I was pretty good at chakra control too. Could focus it wherever I wanted," he said proudly. "But when I asked him about it, he flat out refused. He threw a huge fit and wouldn't let me out of his sight until term started and I'd missed my chance at enrolling in my year."

"What about your mother?" she asked. "Surely she talked to your father about it."

"I don't remember my mom," he said. "Not much anyway. She died before my dad and I moved here."

"Oh, I-I'm sorry!" Hinata said, blushing. "I didn't know..."

He smiled reassuringly. "You couldn't have known. Don't sweat it. But I've always wondered, what's it like, being a ninja?"

"It's not all fun and games, I'll tell you that. We get sent on missions all the time. And sometimes, we don't come back..."

He winced. "That's harsh."

They arrived at the wrought iron gate that led to the compound. A member of the Branch Family rushed up to the gate, opening it from the inside with a wisp of chakra that glowed in the evening light. She bowed low. "Welcome home, Hinata onee-sama. We are glad to see that you are well." She remained there, bent at the waist.

"Stand," Hinata said gently. _I have got to fix this hierarchy business._

"Would you like some aid with your parcels, Hinata onee-sama? This... young man need not stay any longer," she said distrustfully.

"He's with me. We're fine, thanks. Is Otou-sama home?" she asked.

"Not that I know of," she said.

"Okay, thanks," Hinata smiled warmly. She received a timid smile in return.

"Onee-sama?" Kenji asked. "What are you, a princess in hiding or something?"

She blushed. "Well, I'm the heiress to this place."

He looked around at the battered buildings covered with a light dusting of snow. "I'd have thought that this place was in better shape. No offense," he added hurriedly.

The Hyuuga sighed. "None taken. I wish it were in better shape. This is the Branch Family's quarters. Watch." She opened the second gate and they walked through.

"Woah..."

"Yeah. Talk about unfair, right?" she said.

Kenji stared in awe at the goldfish pond, a little frost on the surface from the winter chill. "And you get to own all this?" he asked.

"Yeah, someday." She balanced on one foot and used the other to slide open the door to her room. "You can put everything down over here," she said, stepping inside where it was warm. Someone must have heard that she was home and lit the fireplace at the foot of her bed which was also served as lighting because night had fallen. "Thanks for helping me," she smiled.

"No problem. Listen, I should probably get going. I've got an early shift at the hospital tomorrow morning. It was nice meeting you." He waved and turned, walking back towards the gate.

"Wait, it won't open for you." She hurried after him. Gathering a small ball of chakra in her hand, she threw it at the gate, not wanting to stray too far from the warmth of her bedroom. But Kenji chose that exact moment to turn and was faced with a bright lavender ball, hurtling towards him like a glowing arrowhead. He quickly ducked, avoiding the chakra which stuck the gate, unlocking it. "S-sorry!" Hinata blushed.

"Heh, that's alright," he laughed heading towards the gate again.

"Hey, Kenji-kun?"

"Yeah?" he replied over his shoulder.

"You'd make a good shinobi. You've got fast reflexes and you've already got the medical training. We always need more medics," she suggested.

He laughed. "Yeah, and I'd stick out like a sore thumb at the Academy, surrounded by four-year-olds."

"Actually, there are lots of different people at the Academy. I remember I used to be absolutely terrified of the back row of the class. That's where all the teenagers and adults sat," she said.

"You know, that's... that's an interesting idea. Who knows, maybe I'll go for it." He heard a sound, and ran to get through the gate before it closed again. "Maybe I'll see you around, Hinata-chan!" he called from the other side. "Rubimura Kenji, Chunnin medic," he said quietly to himself. _I like the sound of it._

_

* * *

_

She stirred. She should be sleeping soundly; she was at home. Nothing should be out of place. Therefore, she shouldn't be waking. But she was. Because something was wrong. Shinobi instincts told her not to move until she figured out exactly what it was. _It's too cold. It should be warm. Something's missing._ Her ultramarine eyes opened and regarded the empty bed next to her. Kurotsuki's brain started to function and a name floated to the surface. "Kakashi..." she whispered. The woman rolled over and scanned the room with a sleepy gaze. "Kakashi?" she said, a little louder. Empty. _Maybe he went to the washroom._ She heaved herself into a sitting position, clamping her jaws together to fight a bout of nausea until it passed. Then, she noticed something. There was no light coming from down the hall. _Well, he's a shinobi too. He probably didn't turn on the lights because he wouldn't need them to see anyway. _"Kakashi?" she called. The silence of her apartment greeted her.

"Kakashi? You better come back here. This isn't funny!" Kurotsuki was practically shouting; there was no way he wouldn't hear her. He didn't open the door to her room and come in with an apologetic smile. He didn't casually raise a hand and say 'Yo'. No one came. "Hatake Kakashi! If you don't get your ass back here this instant, I will hurt myself until you do," she threatened. _There. Now he'll come running. _Still, no one came. Maybe it was the silence. Maybe it was just a gut feeling, or the fact that the entire apartment was too cold altogether. Or maybe it was because the sandals he had removed sometime during the day had disappeared. Then, she knew. She was alone. He had left. Again. In her mind, she knew it was true, but her body didn't seem to want to obey her. "Kakashi? Kakashi? Come on, Kakashi. I'm not kidding!" She was so desperate, even she could hear it. _Pathetic. Just pathetic. I don't need him. He means nothing to me. He means nothing to me. _"Kakashi?" she whispered one last time.

"No... Please, _please_, no... Not again... Don't do this to me again, Kakashi... No... Anything but this... _Anything_." Her heart was empty too. She couldn't feel anything. Except the pain shooting up her neck and radiating from her chest. It was cold, but somehow managed to burn. It ate slowly at the hole that had replaced her most vital muscle. If she thought the first time had hurt, she was dead wrong. This was much, much worse. Still, she repeated her mantra to herself. _He means nothing to me... Then why does it hurt so much? _A hot tear leaked out of the corner of her eye. And everything went downhill from there. Kurotsuki felt her throat go tight and the nausea return. She was dizzy and the world seemed to sway, yet she wasn't moving in the least. Out of the blue, she started to shake. At first, it was just her hands. She clasped them together to stop the shivering, but to no avail. Then her arms. After that, her whole body followed suit and it was like she'd lost control. _Okay, I get it. Just stop. __**You're the one doing this to yourself, sweetheart. **__Don't make me laugh. Just stop. __**It's not me. **_Everything just kept getting worse. The tightness expanded to her chest and lungs, making her breath come in short gasps. As she struggled to draw breath, her heart, or the hole that had replaced it, began to pulse rapidly, seeming to carry a fresh burst of pain with every frantic beat. And that's when she knew something was seriously wrong. All the while, she kept thinking the same desperate thought. _He means nothing to me. He means nothing to me... Fuck, who am I kidding? Kakashi, please come back. Where did you go? You promised to come back. Kakashi, I need you..._

_

* * *

_

"Is Kiba-kun home?" Hinata asked.

"Nope," his sister, Hana replied. She raised her chin a little and sniffed the air. "But he will be soon. Would you like to come in?" she offered.

"No, that's alright. I don't want to bother you too much. I'll just find him on the road, thanks. Which way is he coming from?" she asked. The Inuzuka practically lived on their noses after all.

"The alley in the back. The curving one on the right. Be quick though, the air's humid so it'll be snowing a lot tonight," she warned.

"'Kay, thanks for the warning." She waved and jogged to the alley where she could find Kiba, one hand shoved deep into her jacket pocket, the other holding a vase. Her exposed hand was quickly growing numb, but she refused to go back home without finding Kiba first. "Kiba-kun! Hey!"

"Hiya, Hina-chan. What's up?" Akamaru barked a greeting. "And why are you presenting me with a vase of dead flowers?" he asked, puzzled.

"I need you to smell them."

"Wouldn't that be more productive with fresh flowers?" Kiba said cynically.

"That's not the point. Look, I just need you to tell me if they smell like Naruto-kun. Okay? Please?" she pleaded.

"Sure, but we'd better get to my place. It's freakin' cold and I can't smell much right now."

"Alright." She followed him back to his house where he unlocked the door.

"I'm home!" he told the house in general, both of them removing their shoes. Akamaru barked and raced off to the living room where he began barking exuberantly to one of the other canine familiars in the house. A few deeper barks were heard shortly afterwards.

Kiba's mother emerged from the living room and came to greet them. She promptly cuffed her son on the head. "What's this about a revenge mission? Behind Tsunade-sama's back? And landing you in the hospital?" she demanded angrily.

"Akamaru, stop selling me out!" he yelled at the living room. He was answered with two barks that sounded astoundingly like 'No way'. He turned to his mother. "It was only for observation! And only one night! After that, we stuck around until Kurenai-sensei was released. I swear!" he argued.

"I see," she said sarcastically. "Hinata! Always a pleasure to see you, dear. Can I get you anything?"

She giggled. "No, that's alright. Thank you for the offer, Inuzuka-san."

"Oh, it's just Tsume," the woman smiled.

"We'll be in my room," Kiba said, rolling his eyes. He started up the stairs and Hinata followed. "I swear, she's related to Shikamaru-kun's mom," he whispered to her.

"I am most certainly _not_," his mother said defensively. "She's a wonderful friend, but I am not _nearly_ as commanding as that woman. And no funny business up there, Kiba. Remember who does the laundry around here."

"Kaa-san!" he said, scandalized.

"That's Okaa-san to you!" she replied.

He just shook his head and continued the climb up the stairs. He reached his room and they both entered. He closed the door behind her. "Okay. Flowers. You think Naruto-kun sent them to you?"

She took a deep breath and began, talking a mile a minute. "Well, I thought he did. Before we went on the mission. But now that I think about it, it doesn't make sense. I thought you must have told him about it, but then I remembered that it was all secret and that you wouldn't jeopardize the mission by telling Naruto-kun because he likes to talk so much." She paused to inhale. "And then I realized that the gate to the Main Family compound wouldn't open for Naruto-kun. And _then_ it occurred to me that he would have trouble getting into the compound at all because he's not a Hyuuga. And now that I _really _think about it, the handwriting on the card was really neat, which doesn't seem like Naruto-kun at all. Which means it could _really_ only be one other person. And I'm really hoping that it isn't that person, but I just kinda need you to confirm before I go jumping to conclusions and embarrassing myself and I think that's it." She stopped and took a minute to catch her breath.

"Alright then, pass." He held out his hand for the vase. She gave it to him and waited while he sniffed the dry stems of the flowers. "It's definitely not Naruto-kun, I'll tell you that. The scent is familiar, but I can't really place it. But I know I've met the person before..."

"It's Hyzuko-kun, isn't it?" she asked quietly, disappointment apparent on her face.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's him."

She flopped onto his bed. "Ugh, nooo," she groaned. "Great. He likes me, so what am I going to do? I like Naruto-kun, not _him_."

"Give him the flowers back." Kiba said simply.

"I can't do _that_," she cried. "It's rude."

"Not if you have a good reason to," he countered.

"But I don't."

"What if _I _was the excuse?" he proposed.

"What?"

"We'll fake it. Pretend that I was going out with you this whole time. That way, you can get rid of Hyzuko, and maybe I can make Naruto-kun jealous at the same time."

Her features lit up in a smile. "That is _genius_!"

* * *

Kakashi was fishing around for the right amount of cash when it hit him. Just a whisper at first, then it became more prominent. The mounting panic coursing through the chakra string worried him, but not as much as _who_ was on the other end. "I'll be back," he muttered hurriedly to the blonde behind the counter. The Jounin turned and bolted out of the store, straight into the lightly-falling snow. _Better go wake Kurotsuki up from her nightmare. _As he leapt towards her apartment, the panic hit a peak and he knew it wasn't just a bad dream. He raced through the empty streets of Konoha, the snowflakes melting when they touched his skin. A few seconds later, he arrived outside her window and let himself in.

Kurotsuki reacted violently to his appearance. She literally jumped a foot in the air, landing with a bit of a stumble at the far wall. Her body seemed to be running purely on instinct. She watched him with wide eyes, still shedding the occasional tear, and with her back pressed against the drywall.

Kakashi immediately recognized her symptoms as those of a panic attack, and slowly raised his hands, showing he carried no weapon. "Yo," he said softly. He saw recognition flash across her ultramarine eyes. Then she crumpled. Kakashi closed the gap between them in a single bound and caught her before she hit the ground. "Shit." She'd passed out. He carried her over to the bed and settled her in his lap. "Kurotsuki, wake up," he whispered, smacking her gently. "Kurotsuki, come on; up." Still, no response. He shook her shoulders. "Kurotsuki, I know you don't want to, but you have to wake up." The woman's eyes fluttered. With a little prompting, she woke and almost smashed into him in an attempt to sit up. The Jounin quickly held her down and brought his hand down over her eyes. She shook her head violently, dislodging his hand. "Don't you trust me?" he asked incredulously. Kurotsuki stared up at him like a wounded animal; like she didn't know _who_ to trust. Suddenly, he regretted saying it. He'd made a mistake asking like he'd had her trust in the first place. In the world of shinobi, trust was pretty damn hard to come by. He lowered his lips to her ear and asked, "Do you trust me?" After a beat of silence, she gave a shaky nod. Kakashi lightly placed his hand over her eyes.

The darkness sucked. It blotted out everything and she wouldn't be able to run from anything if something happened. _I trust him. It's Kakashi. He wouldn't hurt me on purpose. _After a while, she found an odd sense of calm because of the darkness that had overpowered her vision.

"Just breathe," he told her quietly. "You'll feel better soon."

When her body began returning to normal, she cleared her throat and found her voice. "K-Kakashi? I think I'm okay now," she told him.

The hand came off her eyes and he looked her over. "Sure?" She wound her arms around him tightly, nodding. "That was a panic attack," he said quietly. "It's something I've seen way too many times on the front lines. It'll wear off in a bit."

"'Kay."

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he said, brushing a stray tear off her cheek, feeling the need to explain himself. "I went out to buy something for tomorrow. But I didn't count on you waking up."

"I woke up because you were gone," she sniffed, her voice squeaking slightly on the last word.

He closed his eye and exhaled into her hair, inhaling her odd scent in the same breath. "I promised I'd come back. So here I am." Kurotsuki looked up and gave him a hopeful smile. And it was somewhere there that Hatake Kakashi decided that maybe the she-wolf was right. Maybe Kurotsuki really _did _need him; and that he would stick around no matter how long she did. "Listen, I still have to pay for the- the thing I was buying. I promise I won't be long, alright?"

"I'll go with you," she said quickly.

"But it's a surprise," he countered, smiling cheekily.

"I'll be equally surprised whether it's tonight or tomorrow morning," she pointed out.

The Jounin sighed in defeat. "Well, you've got me there. Just don't push yourself. Up you get." He grabbed her around her narrow waist and set her on the floor, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting go. They walked over to the closet and he slid the door open. "Hm, something warm," he muttered to himself. A fleece-lined hoodie caught his eye. Sliding it off the hanger, he said, "Arms out," and layered it over her t-shirt. "Any footwear?" he asked, eyeing the empty floor space.

"Nope."

"Anything that goes past the knee?" he inquired, noting that she seemed to store her bottoms elsewhere.

"Nope, just shorts and skirts."

"Ever gotten frostbite?"

She smiled. "Nope."

He turned to face her, patented W.T.F. look firmly in place. "... You're kidding, right?"

"Shinobi," she reminded him. "I use chakra to keep warm. But it's not really an option right now..." she trailed off.

He gestured at her dresser. "Which drawer do you keep you underwear in?"

A stony look descended upon her features and she would have slapped him. Except he would have caught her hand. So she settled for hissing, "Pervert."

Kakashi rolled his onyx eye. "I'm asking so I know which one _not_ to open."

"Oh... Well in that case, the bottom one," she muttered quietly, a scarlet blush coloring her cheeks.

He searched the top drawer and found only shorts and skirts. The middle one was more promising. It contained travel cloaks. He pulled out a thick black one that was surprisingly warm. The silver-haired Jounin draped it over her shoulders before realizing there was no clasp. "Um..." he said, drawing her attention to the problem.

"Oh, right." She stepped towards the dresser, taking him with her. She opened the bottom drawer of a battered ebony jewellery box that he'd only just noticed. Kakashi found himself examining the box closely, memorizing the pattern of swirling glass inlay, flecked with gold. Kurotsuki opened the bottom compartment of the box, pulling out a circular brooch. She quickly attached it to the cloak, turned to the window, and said, "Let's go."

The Jounin stood casually behind her and flipped up the cloak's hood. Stealthily, he stole a glance at the brooch's reflection on the smooth pane of glass, trying to confirm the image he'd glimpsed earlier. He recognized it instantly seeing as he had the real thing embedded in his skull. _Sharingan..._ Slowly, different bits of information came together, forming a link that exposed something of Kurotsuki's past. But it still needed confirmation.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

All the while, his warm hands had been resting on her shoulders. Kakashi wordlessly shook his head; he'd ask her later. "I'm carrying you," he said firmly, leaving no room for argument. She obeyed quietly for once, winding her arms around his neck and resting her weight on his back. They leapt out the window and into the muted sounds of snow. They traveled in silence for a while, neither daring to disturb the calm silence of the winter night, until Kakashi slowed his leaping run to a casual walk. When he stopped, she looked up.

"The Senju Library is _closed_. Besides, what were you going to buy here?" she muttered.

He chuckled turning to look over his shoulder at her. "Next to it, Kurotsuki."

Her eyes drifted up, taking in the name elegantly embossed on the durable wooden sign. _Yamanaka Flowers – Beautiful as those who sell them._ She snorted at the self-centered slogan but smiled at the spot of warmth that flared within her chest and warmed her cheeks. Maybe chivalry wasn't _totally_ dead.

The silver-haired Jounin walked to a sheltered patch of ground and bent his knees slightly and puzzled, she alighted from his back. "It's the Gossip Queen's lair in there," he said in manner of explanation before turning and walking into the store. Without her.

_Screw that. Chivalry is dead, gone, and skewered on a dull kunai. _She _humph_ed and stood impatiently awaiting his return.

Kakashi walked into the shop, finding Ino throwing a hissy fit about _men_ and how they were always _so selfish_ and- "Ino-chan, keep the change," he said loudly, sliding a portion of his last mission payment across the counter.

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "Aww, that's so sweet of you, Kakashi-sensei! Have a good night!" she called. He raised a hand in a silent good-bye before exiting the store with a small trill from the bell near the door. The blonde looked at the number displayed on the cash register. _TOTAL: 13.00$_ She counted the cash, praising herself for staying up late and getting a little bonus for herself in the process. A crease appeared between her eyebrows and she grumpily punched in the number. _TENDER: 13.01$_. The cash register calculated and chirped happily, showing _CHANGE: 00.01$_. "I _know_," she growled at the machine. "Ugh, _men_."

Outside, Kurotsuki turned when she felt his presence behind her, mouth already half-open to demand why the hell he had quite literally left her out in the cold. Instead, her mouth fell open a little wider at the tableau before her. Kakashi was bowed with his left arm wrapped around his front, his right arm presenting her with a red-and-black rose with a flourish. She blushed and accepted it with a smile, raising it to inhale its soft fragrance. He, however, chose not to let go of the rose, rising with it to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Get well soon, 'kay?" he murmured softly, keeping with the quiet of the falling white crystals. She turned towards him a little, briefly resting her cheek against his, and gave a small nod.

_Why does he have to be such a charmer? Why? _A quick hand seal later, a second Kakashi appeared, offering gallantly to take the rose back to her apartment to save it from freezing to death._ Nope. Chivalry is alive and kicking. Damn charmer. _

"You look like you want to go somewhere," Kakashi commented softly.

"If it's okay, can you take me to the tree?"

He nodded and gestured for her to climb onto his back again. There was only one tree Kurotsuki could be referring to after all. Ascending quickly to the higher branches, he quickly evaporated the coating of snow with a thin stream of fire. He allowed her to alight on the end of the branch that was closer to the trunk and took his own seat next to her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how her hand rested casually on the trunk. All five fingers directly over the gouges that he'd discovered a few months ago. _This just keeps getting weirder._

"If you have something to say, just say it," she said after examining him closely.

"You don't want to hear it," he countered.

"Yeah, well, you shouldn't have wanted to hear about my stomach."

He sighed. _Why do I always cave in to this woman? _"I know you have a brother. I've heard you before."

Kurotsuki just stared at him in silent shock.

"And he's probably an Uchiha," he blurted quickly. The look of shock was quickly replaced with wide-eyed terror. "Don't worry. Konoha's not hunting Sasuke. Tsunade's... shall we say, overlooking him as long as he doesn't do anything to directly anger any of the Five Lands."

The woman instantly released a breath. "Sasuke's not my brother." _Close. Way too freaking close. _

Kakashi blinked. _She's not lying. But by the looks of it, I just missed the target_. "We should probably be getting back. You look a little worn out." By the time he set foot in her apartment again, Kurotsuki had fallen asleep on his back. He lowered her onto the bed, trying not to wake her. He took off the travel cloak and the hoodie, putting them back where they belonged. Last, he detached the sharingan brooch from the black fabric, sitting on the edge of the bed to examine it by the glow of the moon. The odd combination of old beaten gold and silver moonbeams made the eye look real if you looked at it _just so_. Shaking his head, he rose to place it back in the jewellery box. Half an inch from the little glass handle, his fingers crossed a barrier of chakra, making Kurotsuki stir on the bed. Kakashi, not wanting to wake her, quickly withdrew and placed the brooch on the dresser's surface instead. He lay down beside her and watched the now-peaceful rise and fall of her chest as she slept. "Someday. You'll tell me about everything. Someday."

* * *

A knock sounded at the door. "Come in," he called.

"Hyzuko nii-san, am I disturbing you?"

He inhaled sharply and sat up straighter. He put his brush down and turned around. "Not at all, Hinata onee-sama. I always have time for you."

She blushed. "I'd like to thank you for the flowers you left at the hospital."

"You are most welcome, Onee-sama," he smiled.

"I'm afraid that I have to give them back," she said, handing him the vase of flowers that he had left at the hospital.

"Were they not to your liking?" Hyzuko asked worriedly, taking them.

"No, they were very nice. And I'm afraid that I'll have to give these back too." She held out the bouquet that he had left on her doorstep before she left on her mission.

"I am glad that you have figured out that it was me, but may I ask how you figured it out? And why you are returning them?" he asked, looking hurt.

"'Cause I told her to," Kiba said, entering the room with Akamaru at his side, growling dangerously. "She's mine and you are not to go near her again. You understand me?" he demanded.

"A mutt like you isn't good enough for the heir to the Hyuuga clan," Hyzuko said with disdain.

Kiba's nails and canines grew as he continued advancing towards his adversary. "What was that?" he demanded.

"You hear what I said. Or are your ears too full of dog drool?"

"Kiba-kun, no." Hinata ordered sharply. "And Hyzuko, you are not to touch him. Or do you dare disobey me?"

He stepped back and bowed. "As you wish, Hinata onee-sama. If you will excuse me, I must prepare for bed. It is late."

Kiba left the room, and Hinata bid her fellow clansman goodnight before sliding the door shut. "I didn't know you could act like that, Kiba-kun," she giggled.

"Some of it wasn't acting," he admitted quietly.

"What?"

"I care about you, a lot. You know, Kurenai-sensei always says that your team is like family. And if any stuck-up-know-it-all like him ever tried to pick up Hana onee-chan, I know I'd get to him first. Same goes for you," he assured her quietly.

"Thanks, Kiba-kun," she murmured. "I wonder how long we'll have to keep up this charade."

"Until the Jounin Exam? If he hasn't given up, he would have done something by then," he reasoned.

"Sounds good, I guess," she shrugged.

"I'll meet you at Ichiraku's tomorrow for lunch, okay? We'll try to make Naruto-kun jealous." He gave her a devilish smile before jumping over the roofs of the compound and heading back to his own home.

* * *

She woke the next morning, much in the same position as the day before. The delicious smell of pancakes tickled her nostrils this time. "Mm. Smells good," she said, twisting around to face him.

Kakashi's fingers continued to manipulate breakfast in the kitchen and he smiled at her. She seemed a little better than the night before. "Good morning," he greeted her.

Kurotsuki licked her lips. "Do I get a pancake?"

He shrugged, putting up an aloof façade. "If you want one," he said offhandedly. Curling a finger, he opened the door and a plate floated in, topped with a steaming pancake drizzled in maple syrup, all the way from Kumogakure. Another twitch of the finger and the plate drifted towards the bed, utensils following.

"Itadakimasu!" she said cheerily, digging in. The bottom of the white ceramic plate was warm, she noted. Like someone had prepared the meal, then kept it heated until it was ready to be served. "Sho goud," she complimented.

"Really? I know it's better than Kotetsu-san's, but it's not exactly gourmet," Kakashi chuckled. His own portion of breakfast floated in, and he ate making sure that his face was always situated smack in the middle of her blind spot.

Within a few minutes, she finished her meal, savouring the lingering sweetness of the maple syrup. "Can I have seconds?" she asked.

"Absolutely not. It's a bad idea to completely fill up your stomach after having it empty for so long. Soldier pills are in the kitchen. Take four." She rolled her eyes but got up and headed out the door. He heard the tap turn on as she grabbed a glass of water to down the pills. Kurotsuki came back in and he looked at her blankly. "Kurotsuki, twenty-two minus four does _not _equate twenty."

"Ugh, you're horrible!" she cried in mock-frustration, rushing over to the bed where he was still casually stretched out. She reached out to smack him playfully, only to have Kakashi grab her wrists, swing her over himself and land with a _thump_ on the mattress. Suddenly, he was on all fours, hovering over her. It was extremely inappropriate (which Inner Kakashi noted proudly), but she was more focused on hitting him than hitting _on_ him at the moment.

Kakashi held up a hand, two brown pills trapped between his pointer, middle, and ring fingers. (How he loved his sleight of hand tricks.) "Come on," he prompted. With a glare, Kurotsuki opened her mouth and he dropped the pills in, making sure she swallowed before giving any indication of getting off her.

"Mmrmph!" She roughly shoved him off and ran out to the kitchen. Puzzled, he followed, finding her gulping down the remnants of another glass of water. Her eyes were watering and he wondered if he'd accidentally hurt her by throwing her onto the bed.

He raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "I'm sorry if I did something."

Kurotsuki shook her head. "One of the pills fell apart. And it's really, _really_ bitter."

He chuckled. "Here, I'll make you something. Wash out the taste." Kakashi went over to a cardboard box sitting on the floor of her kitchen and began digging around.

"What's in there?" she asked, peering around his shoulder.

"Groceries... stuff for cooking... a few things I brought over from my place..." he murmured, rifling through the various items. "Your kitchen wasn't really well-stocked when I got here." The Jounin finally settled on a jar of honey, a lemon, and a tin of tea leaves. He plucked the glass out of her hand and filled it, using a fire jutsu to boil the water. He dropped in a few pinches of tea leaves and let them steep. Meanwhile, he sliced the lemon in half, leaving one half on the counter and storing the rest in the fridge. Kurotsuki just watched him in curious silence. He drizzled some honey into the tea and squeezed in fresh lemon juice. Stirring it with a chopstick, he handed it to her and said, "Try it."

She shrugged. "The bitterness is mostly gone by now."

"Stay hydrated," he argued.

Rolling her eyes, she took the glass and downed the drink in a series of continual gulps. Setting the glass down, she turned to glare at him. And the glare slowly turned into a smile. "Damn you and your good cooking. One day, I'm going to kidnap you just for that and I'll keep you as my slave."

"Oh believe me, there are _many _things that I do well," he replied suggestively, patting his pocket where the bright orange corner of his prized _Icha Icha_ book was peeking out. She gave a snort of laughter and he smiled. "Well, there isn't much to do here. Want to come with me and train?"

She accepted eagerly and so began what she'd come to refer as 'Kakashi-hab;' twenty-four hour rehab overseen by the one and only silver-haired Jounin. She gained weight rapidly under his care and her previous vitality began to return. The time they spent training lengthened every day, helping to rebuild lost muscle mass and stamina. Team Kurenai got wind of the fact that their temporary sensei was back on her feet and joined in, turning every day into a five-way spar. Around that time, they both realized there really wasn't any reason for Kakashi to remain at her apartment any longer. The ex-ANBU captain sighed heavily, gathering the razor, can of shave cream, and toothbrush that had taken residence in Kurotsuki's bathroom for the duration of his stay. He ruffled her hair, muttered, "I'll see you around," and leapt out her window. Later that night, when Kakashi slept in his own bed for the first time in three weeks, it felt oddly roomy, and just a little too cold for comfort. And somehow, he knew putting on a sweater would to nothing to change that.

* * *

"Have I made myself clear, Hatake?" Tsunade demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. Got it," he replied casually. "Get in, get him, get out. No funny business, no blood, no shit." He turned and waved. "Give me the day. I'll be back by nightfall."

"Kakashi, do it properly. Asuma-san deserves a proper burial. Kurenai-san deserves some peace. Transport the body in a scroll."

"I know," he replied quietly, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

"It's on me, Hina-chan," Kiba smiled.

"Oh! But-"

"It's on me," he said again, laying down the bills to pay for their meal. "C'mon, I'll take you someplace nice."

"Okay," she smiled. They ducked out of the ramen shop, thanking Teuchi for the meal. They hid nearby, just to listen in for a while.

"Naruto-kun! Is something wrong, son? You're my best customer but you've barely touched your food," Teuchi's booming voice rang. They heard the scraping of bowls on the countertop.

"Here's a fresh one for you, Naruto-kun, piping hot," they heard Ayame say.

"Thanks, Ayame-chan." He slurped up a mouthful of noodles. "Say, you know that girl that was just here? Hinata-chan?"

"Yup. I think she's rather nice. Very polite," Teuchi said.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Mission accomplished," Kiba whispered triumphantly.

* * *

He laid the scroll down in front of the gate guard who was on night shift. _Tsunade-sama A.S.A.P. _was scrawled on the outside of the scroll. It was sealed too, with a powerful chakra shield. The guard nodded and gave it to the messenger bird behind him. The hawk squawked and took off, making a beeline for the Hokage's office. Kakashi turned and trudged away. _Somewhere peaceful. I need to find somewhere peaceful. Or at least neutral._ Had Kakashi ever had somewhere he considered 'positive,' he'd probably have added that to his thoughts. But then again, he didn't know he'd be finding his 'positive' place in the morning. _Just need to get that picture out of my damn head. _He had seen dead bodies before, mangled, torn up, burned beyond recognition. But he'd never witnessed an autopsy, never seen what medical examiners were entitled to do in the name of science. Never been able to see what the Akatsuki do to their enemies in the hopes of discovering the secrets that made Konoha such a strong village. But now he had. And it was his best friend. The moment he had recognized the body as Asuma, something within him snapped, and he withdrew into a protective shell where he stayed, leaving his body on autopilot. In a trance, he let his feet carry him to wherever his subconscious mind deemed 'neutral.' He found himself before an unfamiliar door, but it was unlocked so he let himself in. The apartment on the other side was familiar, contrasting with the door that he swore he hadn't seen before. But the apartment didn't belong to him. Kakashi took a step across the threshold, and a scent hit him. His back went rigid for an instant and his mouth dropped open slightly in shock. He took a deep breath, letting the smell fill his nose, his lungs, his heart. The best aroma he'd ever encountered. His tense, hunched shoulders began to loosen and the turmoil within him seemed to slow, blurred slightly by the light calming fog the scent emitted. He stumbled over to the couch in the darkness and sat down heavily, letting his body sink into the cushions and his head droop. He needed the quiet. He needed to think. He needed that damn picture out of his head. And that was how Kurotsuki found her apartment a few minutes later, the door wide open, and a silver-haired man, sitting on her couch, haloed in the light spilling in from the hallway.

She stepped inside, turning on the lights and closing the door. "Hey. I knew you were back but I expected to go and see you at your place, not sitting on my couch."

He heard it. Vaguely. A voice. Someone was talking to him. But that didn't matter. The source of the scent had just entered the room. He could smell it. He needed that smell...

When Kakashi didn't even look up, she was worried. She placed the take-out food on the floor by the door and walked over to him. "You okay?" she asked, dropping to her knees in front of him.

He blinked slowly. The source was right in front of him. With a slow, jerky motion, he raised his head. _Kurotsuki... Come here... Please... Need to think. Need to get that damn picture out of my head. Need that scent... Need Kurotsuki... Need _you_. _He didn't realize that he wantedher close to him so badly that he held out his arms.

Kurotsuki blinked in surprise, but then her features softened in a smile. "Okay. If you say so." She reached out and gave him a hug. Suddenly, his arms tightened around her, giving no indication of letting go. Knowing she probably couldn't bring herself to leave his side for a while, she sent Yami to pick up the take-out and store it in the fridge. She rose to sit next to Kakashi, but he took the chance to drag her onto his lap. She curled instinctively into a ball and he rested his head on the back of her neck, burying his sensitive nose in her hair.

_Kami, when did she start smelling so good? _He couldn't get enough of it, he would never tire of her unique scent. But right now, it calmed him, and that was exactly what he needed. "Are you wearing something?" he asked slowly.

"I just got back from training. And I don't even _own_ perfume," she replied. _Is this all about how I smell?_

"Mm." For the rest of the evening, Kakashi refused to let her move away from him, despite her occasional half-hearted attempt to squirm away. His every breath was of her scent, of _her_. And he loved it. He quietly fell asleep, his masked nose still buried in her hair.

Once she was positive he was asleep, she extracted herself from his embrace and stretched, _pop_ing a few joints and _crack_ing others. She knelt in front of him and ran her fingers through his hair. "What happened? What made you come out of a simple retrieval mission like this?" she asked his unresponsive form. Sighing, Kurotsuki stood, arranging Kakashi's lanky frame into a more horizontal position, and wandered to the bathroom, turning on the hot water full blast and letting the hot spray wash everything from her mind. Everything but Kakashi. When she stepped out of the bathroom, clad only in her trusty headband and a white towel, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and a head rest against hers. She froze in the middle of the hallway with a shudder, cold air washing over her damp skin.

_Damn, she smells even better than before..._ "Why did you leave?" Kakashi's voice demanded hoarsely, unaware that his mind had noticed her shivering. His hand automatically traveled up and down her arm, following his instinct to warm her up.

Looking behind her, she met a single eye, bloodshot from lack of sleep. "I had to shower," she said dumbly. "But it would be nice if I could put on some clean clothes." She put a hand over his, stilling his movements. _He woke up because I was gone? Talk about having the tables turned._

Hesitantly, Kakashi let her go and she closed the bedroom door between them. He began to fidget, uncomfortable knowing that the scent he _needed_ was on just on the other side of the door. _Kurotsuki... Need you..._

An instant later, she opened the door and took his hands. For the first time, she got a good look at him. There was a little blood on his Jounin uniform, not much, not fresh, and most importantly, not his. She helped him take off his headband, vest, and shirt, deciding that going any further south was equivalent to jumping up and down and screaming 'Hey, Trouble! Over here!' Kurotsuki led him to the bed. "Lie down, you'll feel better in the morning," she told him quietly.

In order to do so, he had to let go of her, which he did reluctantly. The instant he was settled, he unconsciously held out his arms again and she climbed in next to him. Immediately, Kakashi trapped her in his embrace, choosing this time to bury his nose into the crook of her neck. He fell asleep within seconds, leaving Kurotsuki to wonder what kind of traumatic experience could force such a seasoned shinobi into such a child-like trance.

When he awoke in the morning, he realized that he wasn't lying in his own bed. It was Kurotsuki's. He took a moment to collect his thoughts, relaxing in the pleasant sort of aura floated about the room, something akin to... positive. _Uh-oh. What did I do last night? At least that damn picture isn't floating around in my head anymore. But for the life of me, I can't remember what I did. Oh shit..._ He rose and wandered into Kurotsuki's kitchen, finding her with a box of take-out food and a pair of chopsticks in hand.

"Ah, good morning, Kakashi," she said happily.

"Morning. What exactly am I doing in your apartment?" he asked.

"Oh, I came back after training and you were just kinda passed out on my couch. I moved you to the bed though. You looked like you needed it."

"Where did you sleep?" he demanded.

"Couch." She waved a hand casually. "Don't worry about it. Want some food?" she said, offering him another box of fast food.

"Yeah, thanks." _Is it just me, or does _she_ smell better than the food? Kami, how the hell did I not notice before?_ He reached out to accept the white carton when she suddenly slammed it down on the tabletop.

"Ugh, I can't do this," she muttered. "Can't you remember?"

A crease appeared between his silver brows. He shook his head slowly.

Kurotsuki took a deep breath and promptly blurted out, "You weren't passed out. You were just sitting there on my couch, staring off into space. And you weren't yourself. At all. You barely said anything for the whole night. And-" she blushed and looked away, "and apparently, you like the way I smell," she finished quietly.

Kakashi slowly absorbed the information. Suddenly, everything from the night before came rushing back. He turned around and walked briskly towards the door.

"Kakashi! Hey!" She stood and ran to follow him and when she just about caught up- _clack_! He slammed the door in her face. Kurotsuki stood absolutely still in shock. Then she heard the laughter on the other side of the door. She grabbed the doorknob, summoning a black kunai to her other hand, and swung the door open, the rage burning in her ultramarine eyes.

The Jounin quickly swiped the kunai out of her hand, holding up the other in a sign for her to stop. "Sorry, sorry. I can explain," he squeezed out between chuckles. He hurriedly stifled his laughter, saying, "I remember now. I remembered that I came to a door that I didn't recognize, but an apartment that I did. Now I know the reason why I don't recognize your door; I always come in through the window."

She blinked. "Whaa?"

Kakashi stepped forward, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "And you _do_ smell good," he murmured, inhaling her scent. And that's when he dematerialized into a cloud of smoke. He materialized again in front of the shinobi memorial, thinking. _That's what it is. Her scent. It's like a damn _aphrodisiac_. Oh crap, I am so screwed. _

Following that day, he absolutely loathed his sensitive nose. Kakashi found that he tended to take shallow breaths whenever Kurotsuki was nearby. He knew he could _not_ afford to lose self-control. Whenever they parted ways, he always let out a sigh, relieved that he could literally breathe easier, yet disappointed that she was no longer nearby. And she always left him wondering how the hell someone could be so _desirable _without even trying.

* * *

**A/N: **Okey! Next chapter will be out Kami knows when. But this one was pretty okay for me. I didn't plan to have Kenji in this story at all, but just thought I'd throw him in for a bit. He'll be back in a chapter or two I think. Thanks for reading and please review! ^_^ (By the way, +reviews = +writing speed...maybe XD)


	31. Falling

**A/N: **Another update... Finally... May require some skim reading of Kick and Aphrodisiac (chapters 28 and 29) to refresh your memory... There is my first time skip after this one, simply because I felt the story needed to have one to make sense, and because I have no material with which to fill that space. So, the next chapter will start about three weeks from the end of this one. There's also quite a lot of relationship drama, so I hope you guys like that :-D Lastly, this post is in honour of musik4life's birthday! (though it's late since FF was having some problems with updating stories) Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 30: Falling**

* * *

The balding, port-bellied man sat on his chair, sipping his drink slowly. His hair used to be light brown, streaked with deep red. But nowadays, he spent so little time in the sun that the deep red had faded and disappeared. A soft knock came from the door. "Who's it?" the man growled grumpily. Thought the day had only just begun, he'd already lost count of the bottles of sake he'd drunk, and his words began to slur.

"It's me, Otou-san," a young voice replied. "Can I come in?"

"Th' door's unlock'd," he rumbled.

Kenji opened the door and stepped inside the small bungalow, the red streaks in his hair still vibrant. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the smell of beer, sweat, and laziness. "Otou-san, when was the last time you cleaned around here?" he asked, looking at the empty bottles strewn around haphazardly.

"Dunno, dun care," the man replied. He was dressed in an undershirt and boxers, both of which had seen better days.

The nurse sighed and began picking up some bottles. "You really should take better care of yourself." His father had gained weight and lost hair since they'd seen each other last.

His father snorted. "Wha'ssa point? Your moth'rs long dead. No'un left to impress."

Kenji continued collecting bottles, placing them in a box to take with him. "Have you even tried to quit drinking yet?" He ducked quickly as the half-filled bottle whizzed by his head and shattered against the wall. It was the reason why his reflexes were remarkably sharp. He'd spent about a decade of his life dodging flying sake bottles from his drunk and pissed father.

"Don' talk back ta me," the man said dangerously. But there would be no danger; he was probably too lazy to get off his ass and come after his son.

The young man carried the bottle-filled box to the door and set it on the porch. He turned to face his father. "Actually, I came here to tell you something. And whether you like it or not, I'm going through with it," he said firmly.

His father reached for another bottle and opened it, grunting.

"I'm going to enroll myself at the Academy. The Ninja Academy." He hurriedly closed the door and listened to the sound of the sake bottle shattering against the wood. Kenji opened the door and sure enough, there was fresh sake dripping down the wood.

"No fuckin' way you're signin' up at tha' plache. You won' be becomin' one o' _them_. They're th' ones tha' _kill'd your moth'r_," the older man said harshly.

Kenji stood his ground. "That night was a freak accident. _Yes_, they started it, _yes_, they overestimated themselves. But Konoha's not like that! We've lived here for years and never had any trouble. One of the Hokages sacrificed himself to save all the villagers from the demon fox. It was Konoha _shinobi_ that contained the fox. Properly. And there hasn't been any trouble since then."

"You nev'r know," his father replied ominously.

"It doesn't matter!" he cried. "We've been protected by the shinobi of this village, even though you hate them. I wanted to help too, but you wouldn't let me!" Kenji lowered his voice. "I'm an adult now, and I'll do whatever I want. And that's becoming a shinobi." A pause. "Otou-san, you don't get it. There won't be a repeat of Kougyoku here." He turned and exited the house, listening to yet another bottle smash into the wall before he was out of earshot.

* * *

Kotetsu slowly roused himself from his slumber and rolled over. "Morning," he said, smiling up at Anko.

"Hi." She fussed with his hair for a bit, but, as usual, it refused to lie flat.

"How long have you been up?" he asked, his hands caressing her naked body beneath the sheets.

"Not long. Let's go take a shower," she said with a devilish glint in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'll have to pass."

She pouted. "Why?"

"The Jounin Exam is tomorrow," he reminded her, "I've got to find Izumo and the others so we can come up with a plan. We made a pact in our Academy days."

"I understand," she sighed.

"I'll bring some dango home for you," he consoled her.

She immediately brightened and licked her lips. "You know all my favourites. But come spend tonight with me, okay?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Kotetsu kissed her passionately. "I love you."

Anko couldn't help but smile. "Love you too."

* * *

_Thwump_. The snowball smacked into Akamaru's side. The dog barked playfully and headed for his master's assailant. Kiba emerged from behind his furry shield and launched a snowball at Hinata.

She giggled and ducked behind a large wooden pillar, avoiding the missile. "Missed!" she taunted.

"I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!" Kiba vowed. A few more snowballs headed in Hinata's direction, but she managed to weave between them and get to the adjacent pillar unscathed.

Suddenly, the Inuzuka was bowled over by his own dog, and a wet snowball caught him on his cheek. "Akamaru, what's the deal?" he sputtered.

"Score!" Hinata giggled. "Fifty hits for each of us. Next one's the tie-breaker!"

Akamaru got off his master and bounded over to the sheltered walkway where she stood. She pulled a dog treat from her pocket and he gobbled it up. Kiba got up and brushed the snow from his face. He quickly checked his pockets, and realized that they were empty. "Hey! When did you get that?"

"When you weren't looking," she replied smiling. _Splat_. Her last snowball hit him square in the chest. She'd gathered the snow while he was checking his pockets. "I win!"

"Do not!" The young man rushed towards her and smothered her in a bear hug. Then he turned and dropped her into the deep snow.

"Eek!"

They both fell, laughing into the white powder, as Akamaru added himself to their dog-pile.

* * *

"You're doing it again," she smiled.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Kakashi widened the gap between them as they kept walking, so that their sleeves stopped brushing against each other.

"You can't honestly think that I smell good right now," Kurotsuki said. They had just finished a game of cat-and-mouse in knee-deep snow and she honestly doubted that drying sweat smelled good to anyone.

"Believe me, you do," he replied. Lately, he found that he'd almost gotten used to her scent. It wasn't the dangerous undertow it had been before, more of an irresistible siren's song that he could enjoy for hours on end. So, he'd developed a habit of being as close to her as possible without actually touching her, or looking like a stalker.

"If you say so," she said, though she clearly didn't believe him.

"Got any plans this afternoon? We could go eat somewhere," he suggested casually.

"I've got something to take care of. Sorry. Rain check on lunch?"

"No problem." She smiled gratefully and headed up to the roofs, soon vanishing from his view. He sighed, disappointed, and turned in the direction of his own apartment.

"Hey, Kakashi! Wait up."

He turned and saw Anko catching up to him. She fell into step beside him, not really caring where they were headed. "Yo. Haven't seen you in a while," he said. "Actually, haven't seen you _alone_ in a while. Where's Kotetsu?"

"Off preparing all his things for the Exam. He's meeting up with Izumo, Genma and Raidou to create an infallible strategy so that all of them can make it through. They all made a pact back when they met in the Academy to become Jounin together," she smiled.

Kakashi held out his hand and said, "Ten bucks says at least one of them doesn't make it. Twenty says it's Genma."

She smacked it playfully away. "No deal. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

"Oh?"

"What is it with her?" Anko asked, with a nod in the direction that Kurotsuki had disappeared.

"What do you mean, Kurotsuki?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me. No one knows _anything_ about her. What village she's from, what rank she used to be, where the hell her family is... everything, essentially. You have to admit, there's no way someone who's that good of a shinobi doesn't have some sort of file or record somewhere."

"What makes you think I know any more than you do?"

"She's on your team, and you seem to be getting awfully friendly with her." Anko raised an eyebrow suggestively. "Now spill."

"I'm not 'awfully friendly' with her, and I don't know anything," he said. "She hasn't told me anything more than what she's told everyone else since she got here."

"You're joking." Kakashi remained silent. "Well then you should ask her some questions, don't you think?"

"Why me?" he groaned.

"Because no matter how lazy you are, you're the closest to her and our village's safety trumps your budding romance with her."

The Jounin let out a breath. "Well, there is one thing that I found out," he confessed. "She's got a scar. A big one. It goes all the way around her neck, but it's usually covered by that choker thing." Kakashi shrugged. "It's a pretty distinguishing characteristic, so maybe someone else knows about it."

"Yeah, I think I'll go through some reports or something." She waved and began heading in another direction.

"And for the record, there is no 'budding romance' between us. Last I saw, it was between her and Kotetsu, hugging all the time."

A troubled look descended on Anko's face and she abruptly changed direction. "See ya," she murmured, distracted.

* * *

"Nagato?"

He tilted head to the side, unwilling to expend too much energy. Sealing the Rokubi had taken more effort than he'd anticipated. Maybe he should stop bothering with controlling dead bodies for a bit. "Oh, it's you. Come in."

Konan stepped into the room, shutting the door. Outside, the constant rain drummed a vague beat on the tower's roof and windows. "Have you moved since we finished the Rokubi?" she asked, noting that there were no signs of food or water being consumed.

"I moved my head just now," he pointed out.

She sighed. "Yes, but before that."

"No."

Konan glared at him. "You know better. Now stretch. _Slowly_," she ordered.

He frowned, but decided it was best to take care of his corpse-body.

"Zetsu finally finished with the damn Rokubi." She wrapped her arms around him, standing behind the old chair he sat in. "Means I can go for the Shichibi." Konan kissed him behind the ear. "I'll be back soon, so don't miss me too much." The blue-haired beauty straightened up and headed to the door.

"Konan-!"

She turned and looked at him quizzically.

"Just... just take your time. Don't rush it," he said.

She snorted. "I won't get myself killed, if that's what you mean. The thing is a beetle stuck inside a little girl," she reminded him.

"I didn't mean that you'd get killed or anything. Just... take your time," he repeated.

She gave him the I'll-pretend-that-I-understood-you-even-though-I-didn't smile and dissolved into little squares of paper.

"You won't like what's going to happen when you get back," Nagato said to the air.

* * *

"Hello? Anyone home?" he called through the bars of the wrought iron gate, his breath forming little clouds in the cold air.

"Kenji-kun? Is that you?" came the reply.

"Yeah, I got all the forms."

Soon enough, Hinata appeared and opened both gates. As he walked into the Main Family compound, he noticed another boy, about Hinata's age, sprawled out on top of the deep snow. A gargantuan cream-coloured dog lay next to him, panting. Signs of an intense snowball fight dotted the compound. "Kenji-kun, this is Kiba-kun."

The boy raised his head up off the snow and waved a hand tiredly. "Hi. My dog's named Akamaru. Say hello, boy." The dog rolled over onto his belly and barked.

"Nice meeting you."

Hinata gestured him over to the sheltered walkway. "Alright, let's see them."

The nurse pulled various forms out of his messenger bag and handed them over. While Hinata read them over, he opened and closed his hands a few times, hoping that he could increase blood flow enough to warm his frozen fingers. "Aren't you guys cold?" he asked, noticing that neither of them had worn gloves for their snowball fight.

"Chakra," Kiba said simply. "Try focusing it in your hands."

For the next little while, Kenji sat staring at his hands. A smile spread across his features when his palms began to glow faintly and his fingers warmed.

"Try not to focus _that_ much chakra," Kiba suggested. "You're not supposed to see a glow. If you keep that up for too long, you'll pass out."

* * *

"It's him," Neji whispered.

"Finally," Tenten mumbled. They had been the hunt for their target for well over a month. "I've lost count of the number of hideouts we've checked."

Lee pulled out his notebook. "Not including locations he doesn't own, a hundred and six."

"Thanks for the info, Lee," she said sarcastically.

"If you two don't stop talking, those guards are going to find us and silence us forever," Neji warned.

Lee hung his head in shame and Tenten gave Neji an apologetic look. He motioned for them to head back to their most recent campground, where they could make plans. The three shinobi formed a huddle around their still-smouldering campfire. "I say we kill him with a sneak attack," Tenten offered. "I don't want to have to take down all the guards."

"It will be exceedingly difficult to gain access to the inner compound though," said Lee.

"Tenten, you'll cover us from the back. Stick with long-range, quiet attacks. Lee and I will take out as many guards as we can without raising an alarm. But if anyone gets spotted, give the signal, and we forget about stealth. Lee, you'll be formation centre. Just get through them. I'll be left rear guard, Tenten, you're on the right. Everyone understand so far?"

Both his teammates nodded.

"When I'm close enough, I'll fall back, and you, Neji, can eliminate the target," Lee said.

Their leader nodded. "Tenten, if I can't kill him, the job falls to you. We can't afford to retreat without killing him, because it'll only raise his guard."

She nodded. "Got it."

* * *

The window slid open and a brief gust of cold air entered, making her shiver. "You ditched lunch for paperwork?" Kakashi asked.

"Deadline it tonight. So, I didn't really have a choice." Subtly, she tried to hide the words printed on the forms, but nothing escaped the seasoned Jounin.

A frown descended on his face. "Jounin Exam? You made Chunnin just a few months ago. Why the rush?"

"I... just feel that I'm ready for it."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? I don't doubt that you're strong enough to take the Exam, but you seem like the type of person to wait for next year. This year, it's a strategy game. It's a mock war. The minimum time limit is one month. Then after that, it's up to one side to force the other to surrender, no matter how long it takes."

"I know that," she waved the information sheet, "I can read. But what's so great about next year?"

Kakashi grinned. "Next year, the highest honour goes to the last one standing. It's not a fight to the death though. When you get knocked out, you're disqualified." He saw her perk up at the idea of being able to beat up a bunch of Chunnins, but then she sighed and continued filling out the forms.

"Nah, I think I'll do it this year anyway. Just get it all done. Besides, Jounins get paid more, don't they?"

He settled down next to her. "I don't think that money's your motivation," he prompted.

"Okay, okay. It's just something that I told myself I would do before the end of the year. Personal goal, kinda."

"Going from nameless to Jounin in a few months. You really set the bar high, don't you?"

She paused for a moment in her writing.

"What is it?" He looked at the place where her quill was poised. _Next of Kin_, the section read. "No next of kin?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"There must be _someone_ that you can name as your next of kin. They don't have to be directly related to you."

"When I first met you, you thought I was a criminal and had me locked up and interrogated," she pointed out.

Kakashi took the quill and forms and set them aside. He sat facing her and looked directly into her ultramarine eyes. "When you first came to Konoha, that wasn't the first time that I met you."

She quietly looked away.

"Why were you in the Land of Waves three years ago?"

"I had business there," she said vaguely, avoiding his eye.

"Without a name?" he countered.

She shrugged. "Didn't need one. And I have one now, so what does it matter?" She reached around him for her forms but he caught her wrist.

"I've been pretty damn lenient with you," he said frankly, "and so has everybody else. They seem to be willing to accept you without question, but I'm not."

"Maybe they like my personality," she murmured.

"Kurotsuki, I've been holding my questions back for a while, and it's about damn time that you answer me. Why were you in the Land of Waves?"

She remained silent.

"Please? I just want the answer to a few questions. How else am I supposed to know that you're not an enemy?" he prompted.

Kurotsuki took a deep breath and finally caved in. "I was watching over Naruto. His guardian, if you will," she replied quietly, reluctantly.

"Why isn't that in his file?"

"I said guardian, not _legal_ guardian."

Satisfied that she was finally giving his straight answers, Kakashi decided to keep up the rapid-fire questioning. "Why did you heal me after I overused my sharingan?"

She said softly, "You needed it."

"And the vial that you gave Sakura to give to Sasuke? What was in it?"

"Concentrated healing chakra. Liquid form."

"Were you also at Naruto's Chunnin Exam to watch over him?"

She nodded mutely.

"And you healed Hinata because she needed it?"

Another nod.

"How do you know Gaara?"

"Family friend."

"Before your first mission, you were found in a clearing surrounded by your wolves. And you were running a fever that was so high you got hospitalized. Gaara said that you've got a 'condition.'"

"That's because I do."

Kakashi sighed and confessed. "I was on the other side of the door. You two were talking and Gaara said that he fed us a story."

The woman chewed her lip in silence.

He turned her chin to face him. "You owe me the truth, Kurotsuki. Of all the people that I've ever had on my team, you're the one that I know the least about. Talk to me."

She shrugged. "There's nothing to tell. The condition is a lot worse that I make it out to be. Gaara helps cover for me."

He cupped her cheek in his hand. "Are you sick?" the Jounin asked gently. "Terminally?" If she was, everything made sense. It would explain why she finally found herself a name after so many years of anonymity and was so determined to become a Jounin within the same year.

"What, does it look like I am?" she snapped suddenly, pulling away.

Kakashi blinked. "No, not at all. Sorry. I didn't mean to be blunt, I just wanted to know." A pause. "But..."

She glared at him. "I didn't say that I was or that I wasn't. And if you _must_ know, I'm not dying. Yet."

He raised an eyebrow. "Yet?"

"We'll all be dying someday, either in a hospital bed or on the battlefield," she said harshly.

He took her hand gently. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't want to pry, but you have to realize that I can't have someone on my team and know nothing about their past."

"Well, I think you know enough." She pulled her hand out of his and headed for the door.

He followed and blocked her way out of the room. "I said I was sorry, Kurotsuki. This is a village of shinobi. We've all done things that we're not proud of. You're not the only person who doesn't want to share their past."

"I don't want to hide my past, Kakashi. I wish it had never happened."

"You think you're the only one?" The man reached up and uncovered his borrowed eye. "I wish that I had never gotten this sharingan, because that would mean that Obito would still be alive. Maybe Rin would be too."

"Sucks for you."

"What's wrong with you?" he demanded. "I ask one question and you go off on me like I killed your best friend."

Clearly, it was not the best thing to say. Kurotsuki shouted, "Can you _please_ leave? You can't force me to answer any more of your damn questions anyway, so just mind your own business and stay out of my past. You have no _idea_ what I've been through."

"Then why don't you enlighten me?" For a split second, his gaze drifted down to her black cloth necklace, or more precisely, the scar beneath it. He tried to pull his gaze away, but she had noticed. It was too late.

"Son of a bitch," she growled. "How long have you known about the scar?"

"Since... since I came back to you." Odd as it sounded to have the words come out of his mouth, there really wasn't any other way to describe it.

"Who else knows?" she demanded.

"No one."

She slapped him, leaving a stinging spot on his cheek. "First you act like you trust me, then you go snooping around, and now you're lying straight to my face? Answer me, Kakashi. Who did you tell?"

"Just Anko," he answered truthfully. "I don't see what the big deal is. It's just-"

"Just a scar?" she finished for him. "Maybe it is to you. But did it _ever _occur to you that I kept it covered because I don't want other people to know? Because it's not 'just a scar' to me?" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Kurotsuki, relax." He reached out to pull down her choker, but she flinched and backed away. "I won't hurt you," he said softly.

"It's a little late for that." She pushed past him and left the room.

When the door _clack_ed shut, he took that as his cue to leave. Kakashi felt the chakra string between dim and their connection grow static-y. It was only strong enough to let him know where she was; he couldn't feel any of her emotions anymore. The Jounin didn't try to strengthen their connection because in her shoes, he would have done the same. Before he left her apartment, he took the forms off the bed. "Sorry," he said quietly.

* * *

"Hey! Who're you?" came a loud voice behind him.

Kenji whirled around to see a teen clad in orange jogging lightly across the top of the snow. He looked ruefully at the knee-deep troughs that he'd left in his wake. "Must be nice, running on the top of snow instead of swimming in it," he commented. He extended his hand. "Rubimura Kenji."

"Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's next Hokage!" he proclaimed proudly.

The nurse chuckled. "That's called aiming high. I'm still looking to get into the Academy. Hinata-chan helped me with signing up and everything." He patted his messenger bag where all the forms were stashed.

"You know Hina-chan?"

"She had a stay in the hospital a while back and had lots of gifts to bring home." He nodded towards the Main Family compound. "She's back there."

They heard the distinct _splat_ and _thump_ of snowballs flying, then a few loud barks. Then, "I'll get you for that one!"

A stormy look descended on Naruto's face. "What's Kiba doing here?" he muttered to himself.

"Ouch, looks like he beat you to the girl," Kenji teased.

"Hey, he didn't _beat_ me. I wasn't even trying."

"And that's why you're out here, while he's having a snowball fight with her."

Naruto looked scandalized and opened his mouth to say... well, he hadn't worked out that part yet.

"Take it from me: you don't want to miss out on a great relationship. If you like her, go for it. Maybe she'll say yes, maybe she'll turn you down. Either way, at least you would have tried."

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "It's not that I _like_ her or anything. And what makes you such an expert anyway?"

"Personal experience," Kenji said with a rueful smile. "But I'm serious. Wait until Kiba-kun isn't around and ask her out. Good luck," He added optimistically before wading past Naruto and heading for the hospital.

* * *

"If he knows about the scar, then what else does he know?" Kurotsuki demanded, trying not to cry. She'd spent the past half an hour fuming and sobbing, feeling utterly betrayed by Kakashi and what he'd done.

"He doesn't know anything other than that," Tsuki reassured her. The wolf lay down by her side, and placed her head in her master's lap.

"If he did, half the village would be out looking for Itachi and you'd be dead," Yami joined in.

She sighed, stroking Tsuki for comfort. "I suppose you're right. But he did ask me if I was related to Sasuke, so he definitely knows something," she said.

"It's almost midnight. Best find someone to put down as your next of kin and hand in the forms," the she-wolf suggested.

"Right." She got off the couch and opened the bedroom door, her gaze landing on her empty bed. "No..." she gasped as fresh tears began to form. "I promised Itachi..."

"Damn bastard," both her wolves growled.

"Summon Yuki. She'll want to come with me and find him," Tsuki snarled.

"Don't bother. It's too late now," she said glumly. Kurotsuki dismissed her wolves and headed outside for a walk. She picked up a small stone and placed it on top of the trodden snow that covered the cobblestones. Using chakra, she kept herself above the snow, kicking the stone ahead of her as she walked. The silver-haired woman was distracted, trying to figure out some other way she could become Jounin before Itachi died. When she ran headlong into someone, her train of thought ground to an abrupt halt.

"Hey, Kuroi," Kotetsu greeted her. "Haven't seen you in a really long time."

"Hi," she mumbled, glancing up quickly.

He frowned at her glum tone and red-rimmed eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I can't participate in the Jounin Exam this year."

Kotetsu rubbed her back, "Don't worry, there's always next year."

She shrugged him off. "I really wanted to get it done this year, but that's not really the point." She sighed. "I had an argument with Kakashi, because he'd been snooping around. I left the room and when I came back, he was gone. And he'd taken my forms with him." The woman sniffed. "He _knew_ that the deadline was midnight."

By the position of the moon, he knew that midnight had just passed. "He must have a good reason," he reasoned.

Kurotsuki rolled her eyes. "He's worried about me. That's about it. And probably pissed that I caught him snooping."

The Chunnin stepped in front of her. "Listen, it's not the end of the world. I'm sure that all this will blow over soon and things will go back to normal for you two. Kakashi's not stupid; he'll come around." He hugged her warmly. "As for the Exam, there's always next year."

She smiled sadly. "Yeah, I know." _Itachi just won't be around to see it._ "Good luck with the Exam." The woman turned and headed off in her own direction.

Kotetsu turned a corner, heading for Anko's apartment. Around the next corner, he saw a flutter of cream-coloured fabric. "Anko?" he called, hoping that it was his girlfriend's favourite coat he'd glimpsed. But whoever it was didn't stop. Shrugging, he made his way to Konoha's most popular dango stand and ordered all of Anko's favourites. Then, he headed for her apartment and what would undoubtedly be a very passionate night. Kotetsu dashed up the stairs and let himself in.

"Not tonight," he heard from the bedroom.

_I wonder who else is here._ The spiky-haired man left the snacks in the kitchen and walked down the hall. He stood in the doorway to her bedroom, looking around. Anko was alone. "'Not tonight' who?" he asked, puzzled.

"Who do you think?" she asked, turning to glare at him.

He blinked. "Me? Anko, didn't you say that-"

"Forget what I said," she cut him off. "I'm telling you now, that I'm not in the mood."

Kotetsu said quietly, "You know that I won't be able to see you for at least a month."

"Yeah. And I've told you, not tonight." She turned and closed the door in his face, nearly catching his fingers in the door hinges. Anko waited until she heard the front door close before letting the tears fall. "You're so stupid, Kotetsu," she sniffed. The woman crawled into bed and closed her eyes. On her eyelids, she witnessed Kotetsu hugging Kurotsuki, pulling her close like he always did with her. She had prayed and prayed that Kakashi wasn't right, but her prayers had gone unanswered. The worst part wasn't that his gaze was wandering elsewhere, or that he was courting Kurotsuki while they were together. What hurt the _most_ was knowing that he hadn't meant it when, that very morning, he said 'I love you.'

* * *

The cloth that had once been a pale cream colour had already turned deep red, soaked with blood. She tied another piece on top of the wound, watching the red spread across the fabric, like a flower of death. The tourniquet she had applied didn't seem to be working, but she was afraid tightening it even more and causing damage to the tissue. Lee had already left for the nearest village for blood-clotting herbs, but it seemed like he had left an eternity ago.

Tenten sat back on her heels, watching Neji carefully. He sat on the ground, meditating, the rise and fall of his chest barely detectable. His wrist was attached to a string that hung from a tree branch, keeping the wound elevated. "Neji?" she whispered quietly.

"Mm?" he murmured, barely twitching. He was focused on slowing his heartbeat to a nearly inhuman level.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. The target's dead and our mission is complete." He said quietly.

"But it's my fault that you got hurt, Neji. I froze. I was supposed to kill him, but I froze. I gave him the opening that he needed and he got you."

"Tenten, it's not the end of the world. Shinobi get hurt all the time. It's part of the job," he reassured her. "Besides, you should be worrying about yourself."

She snorted. "What are you talking about?"

"You've never killed before," he said simply.

"So what? He's dead, and we're safe. It's a good thing."

"You don't have to put on a brave face, Tenten. I know what you're going through right now, and it's better to talk about it."

"Neji, I'm perfectly fine. It's not like I'm not replaying the moment in my head or anything."

"You've been really vigilant ever since we left the compound," he pointed out.

She shrugged and tried to stop scanning her surroundings for threats. "Well someone might come after us."

"I checked the place when we left. Only the target and his bodyguards were there at the time and we killed them all. No one will be coming after us so you can let go of that weapons scroll."

The Chunnin bit her lip and released the scroll that she had been hiding in her pocket and let it fall. "You never know."

"I know that you're not fine."

"Yes, I am," Tenten insisted.

"No one is ever 'fine' after their first kill. If you ever need to talk about it, you know-"

A green whirlwind charged into the clearing, cutting him off. "Neji! I have returned with the herbs and the location of the nearest village!"

His teammates immediately started rebinding his arm and he left his sentence unfinished. He was grateful that he hadn't finished his sentence and voiced his commitment. But somehow, part of him wished that Lee had taken a few more seconds to arrive.

* * *

"Come to pay me a visit?" Konan asked coyly.

"Only if you want me to stay," Nagato replied.

"Always." She encircled him with her arms, planting a hungry kiss on his lips.

He returned the favor enthusiastically. "Didn't take long for you to come back with the Shichibi," he commented between kisses.

"A beetle trapped in a girl. Not that hard to-" her lips froze against his. "What are you doing?" she whispered.

"Tying up loose ends," he said coldly. They both looked down at the black rod he had just plunged into her chest. "You've served your purpose."

"I've done nothing but obey you," she gasped. "We were going to find-" she spat some blood out of her mouth, "find peace... Together... Didn't you trust me enough for that?"

Nagato smiled. "I never trust anyone. But I told you to take your time with the Shichibi, didn't I?" He twisted the rod, feeling the soft tissues give way to the rigid metal. He expected to hear some sort of protest from her, a whimper of pain, or begging for her life, but she didn't make a sound.

The blue-haired beauty leaned forward, driving the rod deeper into her chest, and gave her love one final, bloody kiss. She mustered the strength for a sad smile before the light in her eyes dimmed and died.

Nagato pulled the weapon out of her limp body and watched it _thump_ onto the stone floor. "Goodbye, Konan." With his sleeve, he wiped the bloody lip print off his face.

* * *

It was really late. Or really early. Either way, it was lighter than it was dark and Kakashi managed to make out the features of Kotetsu walking ahead of him. "Seems like I'm not the only one suffering from insomnia."

"Hey," the other man said glumly.

"Don't tell me the Exam is keeping you from sleeping," the Jounin taunted. "You'll need your rest to survive a mock war."

He shook his head. "It's Anko. She knows that I'll be gone for over a month and we were supposed to... well, you get the picture. Anyway, I bought some dango for her and the instant I walk into her apartment, she says 'not tonight' and kicks me out." He sighed. "I don't know what I did wrong."

"Well, you did spend the whole day with your buddies instead of with her," the other man pointed out.

Kotetsu asked, "How did you know?"

"We bumped into each other earlier today."

"Well, that might be part of it, but she said that the understood."

Kakashi snorted. "Kotetsu, when women say nothing's wrong, everything's wrong," he reminded him.

He shook his head. "Anko's not like that. We agreed that we'd be straight with each other, right from the start."

"I wish I could help you patch things up with her before the Exam, but you don't have much time," he said, eyeing the brightening sky.

"You're telling me. But you should do some patching up yourself," Kotetsu suggested.

The silver-haired shinobi raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Kuroi, obviously."

"You talked to her?"

"No, I'm psychic," he said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "But honestly, she's really hurt that you stole her forms."

Kakashi looked puzzled. "I didn't steal them."

"You took them and left when she wasn't in the room. I'm pretty sure that qualifies as stealing."

"But I didn't steal them. I took them and signed as next of kin since she didn't have anyone else. I handed them in hours ago." The Jounin snorted. "Probably the only thing I haven't been late for in two decades."

Kotetsu gave him a light shove in the general direction of Kurotsuki's apartment. "She doesn't know that! Kuroi thinks she can't participate this year. If you don't tell her before sunrise, she won't make it to the battlegrounds before the Exam starts."

"You're kidding," Kakashi breathed. "I thought she knew. I was about to sign anyway, but then we started arguing and-"

"Just go already. Glad I could help you out." Kotetsu smiled sadly as the sun peeked over the horizon. "Looks like I'll have to wait until after the Exam to make up with Anko though. I'm off."

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to have done anything with Kurotsuki, would you?"

"Absolutely not," Kotetsu said, scandalized. "I'm with Anko. I don't want anyone else."

A feeling of dread spread through Kakashi as he remembered what he'd said: Kotetsu and Kurotsuki hugged a lot. Anko had only seemed troubled after hearing that. "Did you hug Kurotsuki?"

The Chunnin raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Kakashi. I know that you like Kuroi, but I swear, I didn't mean anything by it. She'd been crying so I figured-"

Kakashi interrupted "I don't like her. But more importantly, is there _any_ chance that Anko saw you two?"

Kotetsu blinked. "I- I don't know. I thought I saw her coat, but the person didn't stop. So I just went to buy some dango for her."

The Jounin facepalmed. "Oh Kami. Listen, earlier today, I... told Anko that you had something with Kurotsuki."

His jaw dropped in shock. "Why would you do that? I don't have anything with her. She's all yours for all I care."

He scratched the back of his head. "Well, I told her that you hugged Kurotsuki a lot. And if Anko saw you two tonight..."

"You have _got _to be kidding me. What gave you that idea anyway?"

Kakashi avoided his gaze. "During the Chunnin Exam-"

"That was _months_ ago! She fixed my back. What was I supposed to do, go straight to bed?"

"Sorry," the Jounin said meekly.

Kotetsu, about to race off to Anko's, stopped himself in his tracks. He whirled around and glared at Kakashi. "When the Exam is over, I've got a bone to pick with you."

The Jounin nodded, resigned. "You know where to find me."

"And I will," the black-haired man vowed. He sped off to Anko's, praying that she wouldn't be sharing her bed with some random stranger when he got there.

* * *

A loud knocking came at the door, followed immediately by a terrified voice saying, "Young man, please to not disturb Hinata-sama!"

The heiress sighed and slid the door open. "It's alright. I've been awake for – Oh, h-hi Naruto-kun."

"Hey, Hina-chan!" The Branch Family member behind him looked absolutely scandalized at his informal means of address but Hinata smiled and waved her away.

"Wh-what are you doing here? It's really, r-really early," she blushed.

Naruto beamed. "I came to wish you good luck!"

"Thanks, Naruto-kun" she smiled. And blushed even redder, realizing that for once, she hadn't stuttered.

He bestowed a bear hug on the girl. "I hope that you become Jounin. That'd be really cool!"

"Um, I've got to get going," she said, "or else I'll be disqualified for being late."

"Right," he answered awkwardly.

She waved a timid goodbye to him and jumped to the roofs of the compound. As soon as she disappeared, a doom cloud appeared over Naruto's head and doused the spark in his bright blue eyes. "I couldn't do it..." he muttered. He racked his brains for another opportunity. "After the Exam. I'll ask her out then!" The fire returned to his eyes and he smiled. "Just you wait, Hina-chan. I won't let Kiba-kun beat me!"

* * *

At the door, he fumbled with his key, dropping it in his haste to open her door. Once inside, he noticed that the dango sat on the kitchen table, untouched. Removing a skewer from the bag, he heated it slowly with his chakra. Kotetsu stopped outside the bedroom door, listening to the sounds on the other side of the door. "Anko?" he asked quietly, slipping into the room.

"I don't really want to see you right now," she said, turning away from the door. She was curled up on the bed, the blankets pulled all the way up.

"Anko, it's all a misunderstanding. Please, just hear me out?"

"I don't want to see you," she repeated.

Listening to her speak, he knew she wasn't angry with him. She felt more betrayed than anything else. The Chunnin walked around to the other side of the bed and pulled back the edge of the blankets. His girlfriend sniffed and looked away from him, but the redness of her eyes was apparent. He knew she had been crying. Kotetsu held out the skewer of dango. "I promised I'd bring you some," he said softly.

She accepted the treat, but didn't eat any. "What is it that you want to say?" she asked cautiously.

"Kakashi was lying when he said I hugged Kuroi all the time. There's absolutely nothing between me and her. You're the one that I love."

"Why would Kakashi have any reason to lie?"

Kotetsu smiled. "We've all seen the way he looks at her. He's falling in love, but he just doesn't know it. He was just jealous."

"If there's nothing between you and Kurotsuki, then why would Kakashi be jealous?" Anko pointed out.

"During the Chunnin Exam, she healed my back. So I hugged her. But that was only once, and it was only as friends. Tonight was the second time I've ever given her a hug." Anko pulled the first piece of dango of the skewer and ate it slowly. He sighed inwardly: he was forgiven. Kotetsu waited until she had swallowed before cupping her face gently and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Thank you," he whispered.

She ate another treat. "I believe you, but I don't trust you."

Kotetsu winced. "Ouch," he commented.

Anko sighed. "Kotetsu, you're about to spend a month with her, in a cave, where you'll be cramped like sardines. And there's no denying that she's a damn good shinobi with killer looks to boot."

"You're worried that I'll start something between us and I'll cheat on you."

"No. I'm not worried about you starting anything. I'm worried that she'll make you start something," she explained.

"She can't make me do anything," he comforted her.

"You haven't seen what women are capable of," Anko warned.

"Even if she tries something, I won't take the bait." Anko stayed silent. "Have a bit of faith, Anko," he said quietly.

"One month, Kotetsu. A month when you'll be right next to her and I'll be far, far away."

He took her hand gently. "What do I have to do to convince you that I'm not going anywhere?" he asked her. "Do I have to move in with you?"

"Sure." she snorted.

"Okay."

"What?"

He smiled, "I'll move in with you. Right after the Exam, I'll get Izumo and the others to help me bring my things over."

"You're serious?" Anko asked, disbelieving.

Kotetsu kissed her gently. "Anything you want."

His girlfriend relaxed as the worry melted away. "Okay," she agreed.

"I have to go," he said sadly. "I'm running late. But you'd better have boxes ready by the time the Exam is over."

"I will," she promised.

"I love you," he said sincerely.

"I know." They shared one more kiss before Kotetsu left her apartment and headed for the battleground.

* * *

Kakashi shifted his ANBU mask to the side of his head and looked up at her window. He was in full ANBU gear, reinstated as a proctor for the Jounin Exam. He made his way up the side of the building and let himself in.

Kurotsuki emerged from her bathroom (fully clothed) and looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I gave in your forms for you," Kakashi said.

"You what?"

"I gave them in for you. I put myself as next of kin since you didn't seem to have anyone else." He paused. "You're eligible for the Exam."

Her mouth was slightly open in shock. "Thank you," she said mutely.

"You should get going, or else you'll miss the beginning and be disqualified," he suggested.

"Yeah."

They both stood for a moment, not saying anything. "I'm sorry," he said, "for sticking my nose where it doesn't belong."

Kurotsuki nodded, accepting his apology.

The man closed the distance between them, standing barely a foot from her. "But you have to understand, I can't help but want to know more about you. You're part of my team, and I care about you. You always hiding everything, and all I want is to know why."

"I hide things because they're not pretty," she told him.

He smiled softly. "No one's perfect, Kurotsuki." Kakashi touched her necklace and felt her flinch, but she didn't pull away. He pulled it down, revealing the scar that ran around her neck. The Jounin laid one finger on it, feeling her racing heartbeat. "Are you scared?" he asked softly.

"I don't know," she answered honestly. Something about the whole situation, maybe Kakashi's proximity, lowered her guard and tempted her to answer his questions. At least vaguely.

He placed his thumb under her chin and tilted her head slightly to get a better view. Kakashi traced it slowly. "When did it happen?"

"A long time ago," she sighed.

"Did it hurt?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, you tell me. I passed out after the first couple incisions."

"So someone did this to you. On purpose," he concluded.

"I don't think any accidents could get quite this bad."

"Where were you?"

She smiled sadly. "Far away, in a place that doesn't exist anymore."

Kakashi chuckled. "How is that possible?"

"I destroyed it."

He sighed and laid his head on her shoulder, staring at the scar. "What happened to you?" he whispered.

"That's a story for another day."

The man leaned in just a little, and kissed her scar. He pulled away and looked at her surprised expression. "It's not ugly, you know. Why do you keep it covered? All shinobi have battle scars."

She recovered from her momentary shock and answered, "I don't parade it around like a battle scar because I don't want questions. And you should take your own advice, mister." Kurotsuki raised his slanted headband to reveal his sharingan. It began to spin slowly. Alarmed, she quickly pulled his scarred eyelid down. "What are you doing?"

"Memorizing your face so I'll have something to look at while you're in the Exam."

"Oh," she said quietly, dropping her hand. She blushed and avoided his black and red gaze. "You're proctoring the Exam though, so you'll see me all the time."

Kakashi smiled sadly. "Since I signed as your next of kin, I'm assigned to one of the other barracks and forbidden to see you."

She yawned. "Oh... Well, let's get going."

They both left through the window and headed for the trees, in the general direction of the battlegrounds. The pair traveled in silence as the ground flew by beneath them. Then, she fell. Kurotsuki had misplaced her foot by the slightest bit and missed the curve of the branch.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat the instant she dropped below the canopy. He pulled a hairpin turn and headed down. About halfway to the ground, he saw that she'd managed to catch another branch going down. "What happened?" he asked breathlessly.

"Slipped," she answered, yawning.

"Did you sleep last night?"

"Kinda hard to considering you..." she left her sentence unfinished, but he got the gist of it.

He sighed. "I'm really sorry."

The woman nodded. "Let's just keep going."

"I'll carry you," he offered.

She snorted. "I don't need to be babied, Kakashi."

He took her arms and looped them around his neck. "You need sleep." The Jounin quite literally swept her off her feet and kept going, holding her gently but securely. "Don't argue," he said, knowing that she would protest. Slowly, her eyes drifted closed and she nodded off, head resting on his ANBU armour. He kept travelling at a steady pace, knowing that the area reserved for the Exam was straight ahead. Kakashi looked down at her and sighed. "What am I going to do with you?" he murmured quietly. The man had finally identified the warm fuzzy feeling that he'd been harbouring for the past month or so. It always arose when Kurotsuki's scent wafted beneath his nose, or when he caught sight of her deep ultramarine eyes. Or rather, whenever he saw her at all. "I'm falling for you," he breathed softly. He watched her carefully, but she didn't stir. Half of him was hoping that she heard him even though she was wrapped in the blanket of sleep. The other half prayed to Kami that she'd never find out.

* * *

**A/N:** And now we're finally getting somewhere on the romance front. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Originally, I was going to make it longer, but I decided that this made a nice break here. Thanks for reading, and please leave me a review! ^_^


	32. Number 71

**A/N: **A huge thank you to everyone who is still reading this story. I know it's frustrating as hell waiting for updates that come so rarely, so it means a lot to me that you're still taking the time to read. I think I'll try for shorter chapters, just so they'll be posted faster. Hopefully. And also, thank you to those that review. The longer and the more complex the review, the happier I am when I read them. I only write in my spare time, so constructive criticism is strongly welcomed (btw, I am fully aware that Kurotsuki is just about the _worst_ Mary Sue ever written in history. I'm working on characterization, I swear). I used to reply to reviews, but then I think my email started sending my review alerts to the spam folder and I never noticed. So I'm very sorry if you haven't received a reply to your review. But I'm pretty sure that I've fixed the problem now.

I strongly suggest reading the first part (up until the first horizontal division) of Chapter 30: Falling. It'll help with piecing the story together. Trust me, you'll see :) Thank you once again for reading. I honestly never believed that anyone would have the time of day for my crazy ramblings. Thank you :)

And also, Happy New Year to everyone! May all your wishes for a bigger and better year come true! Please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 31: Number 71**

* * *

A blanket of snow covered everything, from the trees to the dead grass. All was quiet in the field. The field itself served as a middle ground, pockmarked with footprints, stained with spilt blood and littered with discarded weapons. Indeed, the Jounin Exam was in full swing. The candidates had been at mock war for six weeks and only a fraction of the original participants remained. The Chunnins that were knocked unconscious in battle were transported to a medical tent by a protective seal, leaving only a cloud of smoke in their wake. The sun had set very early into the evening and most of the shinobi had retreated to their respective caves which served as barracks. The only ones still awake were either part of the night watch or the ANBU that were proctoring the Exam.

"Keep watch 'till the next shift is out, Izumo," Kotetsu yawned, little clouds of vapour marking his words. "And don't get jumped like Genma did," he threw over his shoulder.

"Aw, shaddup," his friend replied, but he pressed against the reassuring stone of the cave wall nonetheless.

Kotetsu sighed as the cave's air washed over him. Admittedly, it was a bit stale, but at least it was warm. Konoha's temperate climate could produce snow and biting winds in the dead of winter, making even the most hardened shinobi wish for warm apple cider and the smell of burning logs in a fireplace. Luckily, winter was just getting started and no one had lost any of their extremities to frostbite yet. He searched the sleeping lumps on the floor until he found Hinata. "Wake up Hyuuga princess. Time for your shift."

She groaned but sat up. "Stop calling me that. I'm going," she yawned. She got up and went to relieve Izumo from his station.

Meanwhile, Kotetsu headed down to the underground catacombs that Chouji had carved out at the beginning of the Exam, giving the Chunnin more space to utilise. The cramped tunnels were lit with flickering firelight, coming from the makeshift torches on the walls. He made his the way to their miniature hospital; a small room where a handful of shinobi were nursing a sprain, a bad laceration, or a bad bout of the flu. Among them, he found Kurotsuki. She'd been sick for a few days with a fever that rose slowly but steadily.

She cracked an eye open at his approach. It was a bit annoying, the way he kept checking in on her. She didn't have to be babied when she spent the whole day underground, safely tucked away from all of the fighting. But the sounds of clashing kunai and spinning shuriken still drifted down to the underground rooms, and it made the kunoichi wish that she could be out in the freezing air, slashing and dodging next to her comrades. It was boring beneath the soil. Everyone was either sleeping or resting most of the time, so there was very little conversation. To be honest, she felt a bit lonely. With Kakashi proctoring the Exam, all contact between them had to be severed, including their chakra string connection. She only sensed a glimmer of his chakra when they attacked their opponents on their side of the Exam arena. And now, confined to the underground, Kurotsuki didn't feel any of his chakra anymore. She sighed inwardly, knowing that she secretly missed the silver-haired man.

"Hey, Kuroi," Kotetsu said quietly.

She smiled weakly. "Go to sleep. I know you're exhausted. I'll be fine."

"I was just checking in on you, Kuroi."

"I've already told you not to do that," the woman said, sitting up slowly.

He shrugged. "Well you're not in any shape to do anything about it," he pointed out, "so I decided to defy you."

She rolled her eyes. "Mind helping me up?" she asked.

He narrowed his eyes. "What for?" He'd noticed that she had a bad habit of overexerting herself, in the name of the mock war.

"Fresh air. There's zero air circulation down here," she complained.

"Fine, but I'm going to bed once we get up there. Have Hinata take you back down, okay?"

She nodded. So, Kotetsu took her arm and looped it around his shoulders. On the way to the surface, she didn't lean on him too heavily, but he held her steady since her balance wasn't fully functional. Kurotsuki let out a sigh as they walked into the frigid air. He sat her down near the entrance of the cave, just past the snow that had blown in from the outside. "Thanks."

"No problem. Don't stay out here too long," he warned. "'Night"

"Mm," she murmured, staring absently at the snow outside. She lay back against the cave wall and listened as Kotetsu settled into his sleeping bag and fell asleep. Then, Kurotsuki staggered to her feet and crept up behind the man who guarded the front of the cave. In a flash, she had him in a headlock and she pulled back, cutting off his air. He struggled with her, his nails digging into her arms and his heels connecting with her shins. But she was stubborn, ignoring the pain and refusing to let him go. After a few minutes (apparently, he had a rather large lung capacity) his struggles lessened and finally stopped. She let his unconscious body slide to the ground and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Next, she trudged outside, using the outside of the cave wall to steady herself.

"I knew you weren't sick," Hinata hissed. Her byakugan had allowed her to see what Kurotsuki had just done. "You're a double agent, aren't you?" she hissed. "I thought that the ANBU might have done something like this, just to keep the Exam interesting." The girl raised her arms in a defensive Jyuuken stance.

"**Go back inside, girl,**" Kurotsuki sneered. "**Carnage isn't for children.**"

"I'll decide for myself what is and isn't too gory," Hinata retorted with as much venom as she could muster. She charged her feet with chakra and exploded off the ground. She expected her opponent to counter with a jutsu or a kunai, seeing as her katanas weren't strapped to her back. Too late, she realized that the silver haired woman was in a more vicious mood, and felt the hands closing around her neck. She gasped, inhaling what little air she could.

"**I told you to go inside.**" Kurotsuki's fingers tightened across her airway, cutting off precious oxygen.

Hinata tried in vain to loosen the woman's grip, prying at her fingers and hitting her arms with her strongest Jyuuken blows. But her vision began to blur. Soon, she disappeared as well, the protective seal taking her unconscious body to the medical tent.

The woman dropped to all fours, balancing her weight on the tips of her fingers and the balls of her feet. She shook off the sensation of vertigo that had come from standing on her legs alone. She glimpsed the inhumanly long nails that topped her fingers and toes, tapering to sharp points. She moved to the center of the battlefield, her footprints (and handprints) marking the snow. She stopped at the halfway mark and crouched in the snow. Soon enough, she noticed a few fleeting motions; the enemy's lookouts assessing the situation. Then, she smiled as she sensed the ambush team, deep in the forest that surrounded the field, encircling her. The shinobi didn't move a muscle for a few minutes, checking that the rest of the Konoha candidates were asleep. They tightened the circle around their lone target in the middle of the field, creeping in slowly.

Kurotsuki smiled, inch-long canines gleaming in the moonlight. "**And so it begins.**"

* * *

Tenten stood, staring at the sliding door before her. She was dressed in her warm, fleecy pyjamas, a coat thrown on top. She was so deep in thought that she barely noticed the bitter cold that surrounded her. _Should I? _The young woman sighed, watching the puff of vapour that rose into the air. She finally raised a hand to knock.

"Come in," Neji called. He was sitting on the floor, between his bed and the empty fireplace.

Tenten pushed open the wooden frame. "How long have you known I was here?"

He waved her in. "Close the door. It helps block some of the wind."

She did as he said and sat on the cool floorboards, facing him. "You haven't answered my question," she pointed out.

"Well, are you asking about tonight or the other four times?"

Her lips twitched upwards in a quick smile. "So you noticed, huh?"

"You're the one who's always accusing me of having eyes in the back of my head."

"Right. How's the arm?"

"Still sore, but getting better."

Silence. Tenten stared at her hands in her lap, trying to organize her thoughts. It didn't bother Neji much, so he waited patiently for his teammate to speak. If she'd taken four nights to make up her mind about knocking on his door, he wouldn't force her to speak.

"How was it for you?" she said finally.

"Define 'it.'"

"... Killing someone."

"You remember that mission, in Kusa. There were bandits raiding the smaller towns and Gai-sensei thought it would be good practice for us to track them down. The mission's outline was to capture, but kill if necessary."

"Yeah, I remember," she said. "The bandit found out you were following him and attacked you."

Neji nodded. "He really wanted me dead. And by the time you guys got there, I'd landed a hit on his heart. It was pretty much over."

"Did he... did he ever look at you? In a- a weird way, I mean," she stammered.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was weird. He looked... triumphant. Triumphant that he wouldn't spend the rest of his life in prison."

"Oh." A pause. She was still staring at her hands. "The man I... killed... he just looked like... like he didn't want to die."

"Maybe he truly wanted to live," Neji answered simply.

Tenten finally looked up at him, turmoil and confusion swirling in her chocolate brown eyes. "Was I wrong? Was it cruel to kill someone who wanted to live?"

"Orders are orders," he said gently. "We shinobi agree to abide by the wills of our clients when we accept a mission. We're human weapons for hire. You knew that the instant you set foot in the Academy."

"I know, but why do I keep having flashbacks about the whole thing? It's burned into my mind and I keep waking up in the middle of the night. I mean, it _can't_ be normal to suddenly become an insomniac," she blurted.

He chuckled.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"Tenten, you wouldn't be normal if you didn't," Neji explained. "We're not hardwired to kill. It's _good_ that you're uncomfortable with taking a life."

His teammate sighed. "When does it stop? The flashbacks and sleepless nights."

The Hyuuga thought for a moment. "Just remember that you didn't kill in cold blood. You didn't do it because you wanted to. And talk about it if you have to. Don't bottle it up and try to deal with it alone."

"That's good advice, Neji, but you're avoiding my question again."

He smiled. It seems Gai's training had made them all extremely perceptive. "The truth? Never. Not really. Gai-sensei came and talked to me after that Kusa mission, when I was trying to keep it all to myself. He told me that you shouldn't worry about the nightmares. You should worry when you stop having them."

She smiled softly. "Gai-sensei really did know everything."

Neji nodded. "He did."

The brunette blinked, noticing the muted light on the other side of the paper screen that served as Neji's door. "I should get going and let you get back to sleep." She got up and slid the door open, letting in the light of the full moon at its apex. "And I promise I'll stop showing up at your door in the middle of the night."

"It's alright if you do," he said quietly. "You won't be disturbing my sleep."

She turned to face him. "Come to think of it, you were sitting on the floor when I came in. What _were_ you doing?"

"Meditating." He held up his heavily bandaged arm. "I find helps with the healing."

Tenten winced. "Sorry. That was my fault."

He settled into a full lotus and closed his eyes, resting his inured arm in his lap. "Don't worry about me, Tenten. Worry about yourself."

"Goodnight, Neji." She turned and left him to his meditation, feeling like their talk had had the same calming effect for her.

"Close the door. It helps block some of the wind."

She did as he asked.

* * *

The bed behind her became shrouded in smoke and Sakura whipped around. "I've got another one!" she announced to her colleagues. A senior medic rushed over to the Exam's newest victim. As with all the others that had arrived in the past few minutes, the Chunnin bled profusely from messy gashes all over her body. The wounds were in sets of three or four parallel gouges, more or less evenly spaced. Clearly, someone or something with very long claws had gone bezerk on the battlefield. "Are the proctors even trying to stop this?" Sakura muttered, taking in the ranks of wounded with a sweep of her experienced gaze. The medical tent was outfitted with mostly cream coloured fabric, but a fair portion had already turned crimson. Her colleagues focused mostly on staunching the patients' dangerous bleeding before administering a mild painkiller and moving on to the next bed.

An ANBU operative crowned with a shock of silver hair appeared (simultaneously with another handful of wounded Exam candidates). "Where's Gaara?" Kakashi demanded.

"Kage tent," an intern replied, narrowly missing him with the syringe he carried.

The instant the words were out of his mouth, the reinstated ANBU vanished again.

"Sakura, snap to it!" Tsunade ordered, striding into the tent. She rolled up her wide sleeves and grimaced. "Just like the old days," she murmured, reliving the war that had ended long ago. "Kami, I hate this job."

* * *

A vicious, wolf-like snarl came from the centre of the cloud of smoke, making both sides cringe. No one was quite sure what was going on amidst all the smoke, but it seemed to be on the Konoha Chunnins' side. So, the rest of them used the commotion to their advantage and dove into the fray, duelling with their enemies.

"Did you know," he ducked a whizzing kunai, "that there was an ambush planned tonight?" Kotetsu finished.

"No idea," Izumo replied from his left.

"Ditto," Kotetsu agreed. They were back-to-back in a tight triangle with Raidou, warding off attacks from all sides.

After a few minutes of weapon-punctuated conversation, it became clear that _neither _side had planned the ambush. But the battles stopped soon after that because the proctors had stepped in. Silent, masked, black clad and tan armoured, they ordered the remaining Chunnin towards the edge of the arena with subtle gestures. As the shinobi left the centre of the battlefield, the cloud began to clear. The final unconscious body disappeared, unleashing a final puff of smoke. A crisp gust of winter wind blew away the remaining smoke, revealing the woman at the centre.

With a loud cracking of vertebrae, Kurotsuki rotated her head to look up at the circle of ANBU that now surrounded her. The moon was reflected in her black eyes, glowing faintly with a malicious red. The woman was balanced on her hands and the balls of her feet, surrounded by blood soaked snow. She licked her lips, inch-long canines gleaming in the moonlight. "**And who're you?**" she asked with a wolfish grin.

"The Jounin Exam is now over," an operative stated flatly.

"Return to your barracks with your comrades-in-arms. You will be sent for shortly and be let out of the arena," another ordered.

"**I think not,**" the silver-haired woman replied.

In unison, the ANBU drew their katanas, each one producing a soft ring of a different pitch, a deadly cadence of distant bells.

Their captain stepped forward. "Then you will go by force."

* * *

"Why am I not asleep?" the young man groaned, sitting up in bed. Naruto been trying to sleep since the moon had risen, but he was too restless. First, he was too warm, so he threw off his covers. But then he was too cold, so he crawled back beneath the covers. But then he was too warm again. With a frustrated sigh, he grabbed his orange jacket and headed outside to burn off some energy. Once outside, he took off running, towards the towering walls that surrounded the village. He wanted to run amongst the boughs of the trees that gave Konoha its name. But once there, he saw that the gates were closed for the night, the guards stationed at their posts. Of course, Naruto could have talked his way through, or just run up and over the wall. But he just had the feeling that somehow, the old granny would hear about it and get all worked up. So he stuck to the inside of the village, running a few laps, the _tak tak tak_ of his footsteps and the sound of his breathing filling the night air.

Soon enough, the guards began participating in his nighttime exercise, calling out the time it had taken for him to run his latest lap. Some of them even left the lookout, running alongside him to warm up their chilled bodies. When Naruto was finally tired out, the other shinobi congratulated him on his incredible stamina. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto and my stamina's gonna help me become Hokage!" he declared proudly. His new acquaintances slapped him on the back, wishing him good luck with _that_. With a cocky grin plastered on his face, he turned to walk home, waving to the guards.

* * *

"Is there _nothing_ you can do?" Kakashi demanded.

The Kazekage shook his head. "It's just watch and wait."

He ground his teeth together. "You've got to be kidding me." He had somehow survived the last month without the slightest contact with her, and now the only thing he was allowed to do was watch as she fended off an entire squadron of ANBU, his best friend among them.

"Don't," Gaara warned, touching his arm gently.

"I know," he growled, clenching his fists and wrestling with his impulse to rush to her side.

The twelve ANBU worked efficiently, splitting into trios. Each team darted in to attack before retreating and allowing another trio to take their place. Miraculously, Kurotsuki managed to avoid the worst of the ANBU's attacks. She stayed close to the ground, still on all fours, countering her opponents from below. She was fluid, lunging forward, attacking with her deadly long nails. Kurotsuki fought ferociously, like a cornered animal that refused to be caged. The ANBU only managed to inflict flesh wounds at first, but they quickly grew accustomed to the way she moved. As silver-haired woman dove for the captain's legs but her opponent's katana flashed, opening a large gash in Kurotsuki's right side. "No!" Kakashi gasped. But she didn't even flinch. Blood dripped from her newest injury, but she was completely oblivious, still attacking her opponents with the same wolfish ferocity as before. Without warning, Kurotsuki's eyes slid shut and she landed on her injured side atop the bloody snow.

"No!" Kakashi raced towards her, dodging Gaara's sand that tried to hold him back. He raced towards her, desperate to see if she was okay. "Kurotsuki?" he called, even though he knew she wouldn't respond.

One of the ANBU stepped in front of him, blocking his way. "You know the rules, Kakashi. Zero contact for next of kin."

"But the Exam is over, you said so yourself!"

Yamato raised his katana slightly in warning. "That was unofficial and you know it."

"Please, Yamato," he pleaded. From this distance, he could see that she wasn't in danger of dying, but he still needed to check her over for himself. Just then, she disappeared in a puff of smoke, transported to the medical tent. Kakashi gave his best friend a death glare before storming off towards the tent.

Somewhere, a gong rang, marking the official end of the Exam. The barrier around the Exam arena dispelled slowly, allowing the exhausted candidates to finally go home. A round of cheers and applause rang out amongst the remaining Chunnin. There was much congratulating and patting on the back as they left the battlefield. Yamato took off his mask with a sigh. "Finally." He caught up to Kakashi and punched him lightly in the arm. "Another year gone, huh?" Kakashi ignored him completely, still making a beeline for the cram-coloured tent emblazoned with a red cross. "It's been a while since we last saw each other," he quipped.

"Look, I know we always go for drinks after the Exam, but I've got someone to take care of right now," he replied stonily.

Yamato yanked Kakashi's arm. Hard. His friend wheeled around to face him. "We're going for drinks. _Now_."

He tried to protest but the brown-haired man tapped the upper left-hand of his forehead protector – his personal ANBU signal to shut up and ask questions later. Kakashi gave in and followed silently, casting a worried glance over his shoulder.

* * *

"Yeah, we made it!" Izumo cheered, grappling his best friends into a bear hug.

"I'd sure like to see Genma's face right now," Raidou chuckled.

"Let's go find him. We can rub it in his face," Kotetsu proposed with an evil smile.

The trio let out _whoops_ of joy, heading towards the village. The last musketeer's apartment, situated just inside the walls, wasn't exactly in a five-star hotel district. They found the right apartment and let themselves in. (The landlord had long ago realized that locks weren't very effective in a village where 'Infiltrating a Secure Building' was a mandatory course in school.) They made their way up to the fourth floor using the creaky stairs and knocked on Genma's door.

They were greeted with a groan and a tired "I'm coming," from the other side of the door. Genma opened the door, looking a little worse for wear. He wasn't wearing his headband or his regular shinobi clothes, opting instead for an old t-shirt and sweats. The white bandages showed clearly on his arms and from the stiffness of his movements, he probably had more injuries on his side. "Kami, you're kidding me," he groaned, biting down on his trademark toothpick in frustration. "All _three_ of you made it?"

"Unlike you," Kotetsu pointed out smugly.

He half-heartedly spat his toothpick at his friend and it was easily knocked out of the air. "Aw, shaddup," he smiled.

"We're heading to The Devil's Company," Raidou said. "Thought you'd like to come with us. Even though you didn't make it to the end."

Genma rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You're lucky that I spat my toothpick at Kotetsu already."

"Hurry up and grab your jacket, or someone else will take our table," Izumo urged.

He shook his head. "No alcohol for me. Doctor's orders."

"And that's why you'll be the one to drag us home after we get wasted," his scarred friend said cheerily. "Let's go."

"Alright, but only if you guys lay off the comments about you all managed to survive 'til the end," he warned.

"Yeah, whatever," Izumo answered, already halfway to the stairs.

Genma grabbed his flak jacket and they stepped out into the winter air, heading towards the bar. About halfway there, Kotetsu slowed and stopped. "What is it?" Izumo demanded. "I'm freezing as it is."

He smiled sheepishly. "I almost forgot that I already have plans. I'll be joining you guys some other time."

"What are you talking about?"

The spiky-haired man blushed faintly. "I promised Anko..."

Raidou snorted.

Izumo, on the other hand, was a bit more understanding. "Go on. We'll still get wasted, with or without you. Tell her that we say hi."

He nodded his thanks.

"And that Genma didn't pass," he added, running a few steps ahead, knowing that the injured Genma wouldn't be able to catch up.

"Hey!"

Kotetsu smiled and quietly slipped away. He headed for Anko's, content with himself. He had lasted until the end of the Exam, and though that didn't guarantee a pass, it did count towards one. And now he was going to kiss the woman of his dreams senseless before spending the night in her warm bed instead of a cold rock floor. Yup, he was a happy camper.

"Kotetsu!" a startled voice shouted across some rooftops.

He turned his head and saw Naruto, garbed in what he supposed were his pyjamas and his orange jacket. He skidded to a stop. "You're out late," he said.

"Couldn't sleep," he replied, leaping over some gaps between roofs. "Why are you out? I thought you were in the Jounin Exam."

"Just ended."

"Really?" he asked, his eyes lighting up. "So that means that _all_ the candidates are out right? Hina-chan too?"

Kotetsu smirked. Subtlety had never been Naruto's strong suit. "If you drop by her home, I'm sure she'll be there. That Exam really takes a lot out of you."

"Thanks," he said. With a salute, Naruto changed directions.

* * *

Eventually, they arrived outside their favourite bar – The Devil's Company. Yamato opened the door to find that many of the Chunnin from the Exam had decided to have a celebratory drink before heading home.

"Kakashi-san!" someone called.

His gaze swept over to Izumo, Raidou, and a bandaged Genma sitting at a table together, their flak jackets slung over the backs of their chairs.

"You can take off that ANBU mask. The hair gives you away," Genma smirked.

The Jounin shifted the mask to rest on the side of his head. "The drink does the same for you, lightweight," he retorted, noting the Chunnin's glass of water. His onyx eye drifted over to the vacant chair opposite Raidou. "Where's the fourth musketeer?" he asked.

"Went home to Anko," Izumo smiled.

Raidou added, "He's got it _baaad_."

They laughed and _clink_ed their glasses before downing some of their beer (or water). Genma signaled a waitress, presumably to order something that his doctor had expressly forbidden. "Come join us," he said, waving to the empty seat.

He pointed to Yamato who was already seated at a small table at the back of the room. "I'll pass. Got some catching up to do."

"Suit yourself," he replied.

Kakashi sat down beside Yamato as a familiar waitress brought a heated bottle of sake and two small cups. "Thanks, Lexie."

The brunette smiled at him. "No problem. Glad to see you again, Kakashi-san. Holler if you need anything." Someone at another table did just that, and she left.

The brown-haired man poured them each a small cup of sake and raised his cup. "To another year gone by."

Kakashi _clink_ed his cup against his friend's and they both downed the alcohol. "Explain," he said flatly, wanting to know why he had been dragged all the way to The Devil's Company.

"You first," Yamato countered.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded exasperatedly.

"The Kakashi I know would have said that he had some_thing _to take care of. Not some_one_," he prompted. He was met with stony silence. "Either you tell me about this girl or," he tapped the rim of the sake bottle, "I force it out of you."

He sighed. "Her name's Fuyuuno Kurotsuki. She's a new addition to my team. Known her since about June. Talented shinobi." He poured himself some more sake and sipped slowly.

"And that's all you've got to say about her?" Yamato snorted. "I'm talking to you for the first time since last year and I've already deduced that you're madly in love with that girl."

"I am not _madly_ in love with her."

"Then you're just in love with her."

He rolled his eye. "I am _not _in love with her."

"Yet," his friend pointed out.

He sighed. "Yet..." Kakashi finally admitted quietly to his drink.

Yamato smiled. "So you admit that there's something there."

"Can you blame me?" the silver-haired man asked with a wry smile.

"I agree that she's smoking hot-"

"Watch it," he said sharply, throwing another glare at his friend.

Yamato chuckled. "It's been a while since you gave me the watch-what-you-say-about-my-girl glare."

"Stop calling her 'my girl,' Yamato."

Suddenly, the humour was gone from the atmosphere. "Care to explain a little more about Fuyuuno-san and whatever it was she did tonight?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I don't know what it was. She promised to tell me later."

"How much later?"

His shoulders rose and fell again. "Kurotsuki didn't say."

"And you trust her to be part of your _team_?" he demanded. "You've gotten lax, Kakashi. When we were first teamed up, you wouldn't let me watch your back until you knew my birthday, blood type and where I sat when I was in the Academy."

He took another swig of sake and stared at his empty cup.

"What is it about her that you like so much, huh?" Yamato probed.

Kakashi chewed his lip for a moment before answering. "I'm not really sure. She's different. She's been through a lot."

"Like what?"

He shrugged again. "Not sure. She's got a sc- got some marks to prove it though. She doesn't talk much about her life before Konoha. And then – Kami, this sounds stupid – the way she smells."

"You're in love with her perfume?" his friend asked.

He shook his head. "She doesn't wear any. It's just her _scent_. Or maybe it's her shampoo..." he mused.

Yamato smiled. Kakashi was so lovestruck. And so in denial. "Anything else?"

The Jounin closed his eye for a moment, calling an image to mind. "Her eyes," he breathed quietly. He looked at his friend. "I used the sharingan to memorize her face before the Exam, but I can tell that the colour isn't right. It just... isn't."

"How long's it been since you've felt this way about someone?"

Kakashi shrugged again. (He seemed to be doing a lot of shrugging tonight.) "Can't remember. But stop grilling me. What's changed for you since the last Exam?"

Yamato said, "Personally, not too much. ANBU-wise, quite a lot." The brown-haired man recounted the stories of the newest ANBU recruits and told him about the parts of his missions that weren't classified. He had just been promoted to vice-captain of his squadron, a position that came with a great deal of responsibility. He was expected to report on missions alongside his captain, to be nearly as competent in shinobi skills as she, should anything happen to her, leaving him alone to command his squad. Since his promotion, his ANBU duties took up the grand majority of his time, but at least the rank of vice came with a hell of a lot of prestige. There were a few rookies who came up to him, asking for tips on daily training. The others just scampered out of the way. "It's fun walking through the halls of Headquarters and literally having others part before you," he laughed. Kakashi smiled, proud of his friend. Not every captain thought someone on their team was worth naming as their second. He himself had never been offered the post before leaving the ANBU life behind. Once they'd exhausted the subject, Yamato looked up at him, a question in his eyes. "I've been meaning to ask you about something."

He shrugged. "Shoot."

His friend swallowed, a sombre aura suddenly hanging about his person. "How did Asuma die?" he mumbled. Kakashi froze for an instant. He hadn't thought that Yamato would have found out, being out of the village so often on missions. "I missed his funeral, but I got the memo."

The Jounin sighed, putting down his cup. He steeled himself and locked up his emotions, determined to get the story out with as few words as possible. "The Akatsuki got him. He went to their hideout to get Kurenai back – she got kidnapped after a failed mission – and got himself killed."

"Who was sent out with him?"

"Izumo, Kotetsu and Shikamaru. They left the body though." He shuddered involuntarily. "I had to retrieve it."

"Was it that bad?"

Kakashi nodded mutely. For a second, the memories of that night flashed through his mind. The body, methodically dismantled like one of those plastic skeletons used to teach medic nin. The lungs had identified the mess of organs as his best friend. Asuma's tar-blackened lungs were sitting in a glass jar with preserving liquids when he walked in to the room. He remembered brutally killing the nervous, twitchy man who had _dared_ do that to Asuma. Then, packing all the parts into the scroll and taking them home. Going to Kurotsuki's place and clinging to her like a burr for the entire night. "Pretty bad," he concluded.

Yamato squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. "I heard that Kurenai's back though. How is she doing?" he asked worriedly.

Kakashi smiled inwardly. Of course he would ask about her. He, Yamato and Asuma had grown up together. Yamato and Kakashi were always slightly better when it came to shinobi skills. But Asuma had always been able to charm the girls. That was how, in their late teenage years, Yamato and Asuma had had a falling out over the object of their obsessions: Yuuhi Kurenai. Asuma had won the girl, and Yamato had thrown himself into training, developing enough skill to catch the eye of the ANBU recruiters. After that, busy with their separate lives, they didn't speak much to each other. But Kakashi knew that, even though Yamato had the honour to leave Asuma and Kurenai alone, he still admired her from afar. "She's holding up. Shikamaru is taking care of her."

As they talked, The Devil's Company slowly emptied. The owner came around a few minutes before closing to give them a heads up. They stood and paid for their drinks. Once outside, Kakashi hunched his shoulders against the cold. "It's good to talk with you again," he smiled. He'd really missed his friend, but hadn't realized it until now.

Yamato smiled too. "Go check on Kurotsuki. I know you've been itching to."

He smirked. Yamato was too good at reading him, even with his mask on. "And you Kurenai." Yamato smiled at that. They knew each other too well. "But before you do, can I ask a favour of you?"

* * *

_Oh, just do it already! _he chided himself. Naruto raised a hand to knock on the frame of Hinata's door. And lowered it again. _Gah, just _knock_! _But he just wound up putting his hands on his head, tugging at his spiky blond hair. Hinata was a really nice girl, and he did like her. Well, not _like_ like her, but yeah, he did like her. But not _like _like. Definitely not. But then again, he could always ask-

The door slid open. "Naruto-kun?"

"H-hi! Hina-chan!" He threw his arms around her in a tight hug, trying to buy a little time. "Great job on making it to Jounin!" he congratulated her.

She looked away and blushed, a pretty pink colour rising to her cheeks. "Actually, I-I'm not Jounin yet. There's a gala later where the J-Jounin are actually named and given their scrolls."

"Uhh, well then, um, congratulations anyway," he said, laughing nervously.

"Thanks."

A deafening silence followed. Hinata was staring at her hands and pushing her index fingers together. Naruto searched his mind frantically for something to say, something that he wouldn't usually say (which wouldn't make him look stupid). And then it came to him. "Could I take you?" he blurted. Hinata's blush deepened by about ten shades. She barely kept from fainting. "I meant, can I come with you? To the gala. Just to see what it's like, you know? Because I'll have to know what to expect when they make me Hokage!"

She nodded, still averting his gaze. "S-sounds good."

"I'll see you tomorrow or something, I guess. I'll let you get your sleep. See ya!"

"Bye," she mumbled.

Naruto jumped up on the roof and then away, headed for his apartment and what he predicted would be a very good night's sleep. "I did it, I did it! And she said yes! Jounin Gala here I come!" he whooped.

Just as Hinata thought she could celebrate her personal epic moment in history, she heard another pair of feet land on her roof. She sighed exasperatedly. Yes, she had just come back to civilization after a month in a warzone, but couldn't the congratulations wait until _after_ she screamed with joy and got her sleep? To her relief, it was Neji swung down from the shingles, landing silently on the varnished wood of her porch.

"I heard Naruto leaving on the roofs. He said something about a Jounin Gala. Was he here?"

And that's when she fainted.

* * *

The young ANBU sighed. He was sitting in an uncomfortable chair, chin resting in one hand. He hadn't done anything to deserve punishment but somehow, he'd been stuck with guard duty. Of a sick girl in the hospital. Sure, she was pretty, but she emitted thick, malicious chakra like a swimsuit model does sex appeal. He should have probably been on higher alert, considering the fact that the request had come directly from the Hokage, but her fever was so high that he expected her to sleep for at least three days before rousing. What he wasn't expecting was to have two of his ANBU fellows, in full gear, enter the room. From the window.

"We need the room," the shorter one of the two said, as the other closed the window against the frigid winter air.

"The whole room?" he asked sceptically. "Hokage-sama asked me to keep watch over her," he said, nodding to the woman on the bed.

"And now you're being told to wait outside, rookie," Yamato said pointedly, lifting his mask to reveal his face. The change was immediate.

"S-sorry, Senpai," he mumbled, bowing slightly. He hurried to the door and exited.

"Thanks, Yamato," Kakashi said.

He smiled. "No problem. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." His brown-haired man vanished as he stepped closer to Kurotsuki's bed. He noticed that the heart rate monitor was off. Probably because if it was on, it would be _beep_ing incessant warnings to the nurses, none of which they would be able to fix. But at least an IV was connected to her arm, seemingly without incident. Kakashi placed his mask on the bedside stand so as to see better. "Hey there," he said quietly. She took shallow, uneasy breaths, but was still sleeping soundly. He tugged gently on a lock of her bangs, frowning when he discovered they were damp with sweat. Her body radiated heat which he could feel through the metal plate of her forehead protector. "Not doing too well, are you?"

Unsurprisingly, she didn't reply.

His eyes drifted down to her cloth necklace. The man chewed on his lip for a moment, knowing she'd probably get mad at him if she found out that he'd moved it. But then again, he already knew that the scar was there, and how many other chances would he get? Kakashi pulled her choker down and traced the scar with a gloved finger. He was still intrigued by the mark. How did it happen? When? And most importantly, who did such a terrible thing to her? He swore to himself that if he ever found out, he would deck the guy and break his nose. And maybe leave him with a grievous scar to carry around for the rest of his miserable days. While he'd been pondering this, the hand on her neck wound up turning to the side, the metal protective plate on the back of his glove touching her skin briefly.

Kurotsuki's eyes snapped open.

He saw the movement in his peripheral vision and turned to stare into her eyes. Those eyes that were the most mesmerizing melange of indigo, blue and purple, were open wide and filled with terror. Her entire body had gone rigid, like she was scared of moving. Except for her chest, which rose and fell with her breaths, coming hard and fast. He could feel her racing pulse through his fingertips. She was the picture of _fear_.

"Sorry, Kurotsuki," he whispered. "I know I shouldn't have, but I couldn't help it. Didn't mean to freak you out." He slid the necklace back into place.

"No, I'm sorry," she countered quickly, a tremor of fear in her voice. The words kept tumbling out of her mouth. "I did something wrong, didn't I? I'm sorry, it'll never happen again. Never, I swear. And I'm sorry, I don't know that word yet. I probably should, but I don't. I'm sorry."

Kakashi stared at her, puzzled. "What word?" he asked.

"Kuro... tsuki..." she said slowly, as if it were from another language. "I don't know what it means." She still stared up at him in fear, afraid to ask any questions.

He felt his heart begin thumping wildly in his chest. _No, this can't be happening. _She hadn't suffered any head injuries in her fight with the ANBU. Yet, she was genuinely terrified of him. And Kurotsuki was not the type to pull pranks like Naruto. "It's your name," he whispered, dreading her response.

"No it isn't. I'm Number 71. None of us here have names."

_No. Please, Kami, no!_ He swallowed the fear that was rising in his throat, threatening to choke him. It wouldn't do any good scare her any further; she looked like she was about to lose it. Kakashi forced his voice to be calm. "If you're Number 71, then who am I?"

"The good doctor," she said instantly.

"And what do I do?"

"Ex-pe-ri-ments." She broke the word into syllables, like a child who was just starting to master a more complex vocabulary.

Kakashi felt the dread spreading from his chest to the rest of his body. What had happened to her? The only way to find out was to ask more questions. "Tell me, Number 71, where are we?"

She seemed to relax a little, her breathing slowing down. Her pulse still pounded though, unchanged. "Home."

"And where is home?" he asked gently.

"Kougyoku." With that, her eyes rolled up into her head and she passed out.

Kakashi set immediately to checking her vitals. "Kurotsuki, if you can hear me, let me know," he said urgently. Her pulse had suddenly slowed again to a resting pace and she breathed shallow, sleeping breaths. "Kurotsuki, wake up," he demanded, shaking her gently.

No response.

The man cradled her head gently and checked her vitals again. They seemed alright, but clearly, she was not. Desperately, he whispered, "Kurostuki, come on. 'Suki, please, wake up!"

* * *

**A/N:**I hope this chapter has been up to par. I had to rush through it since I'm sending my laptop out to be serviced and there hasn't been much time for editing.

I'd love to read any reviews that you write, but I especially like when they comment on actual events in the story. It helps me improve (and sometimes, the speculations are very entertaining to read!). Just a reminder of some things that happened in this chapter:

-Jounin Exam

-Tenten and Neji

-Naruto and Hinata

-Naruto and Hinata

-Kotetsu and Anko (honestly, not much about them in this chapter, but perhaps what you'd like to see happen next?)

-Kakashi's feelings

-Kurotsuki's mysterious insanity

Thanks again for reading and I hope the next chapter will be out soon!


	33. Irrational

**A/N:** So this is an update that is long overdue (and I really apologize for those who were waiting for a new chapter). Who I Am is something that has really been put on the backburner for a long time while real life got in the way. Things have changed. I've changed, and my writing has changed. This story really needs a revamp, and I have no clue how to go about it. Once I figure that out, and if I have the time, new chapters will be posted. For now, I leave you guys with what I had of the next chapter before I vanished.

P.S. I'm amending Kakashi's age to 30 as used in the canon.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Irrational**

* * *

"No," Kotetsu protested sleepily, wrapping his arms securely around Anko's waist and pulling her back towards him.

She snorted. "I do have to get up eventually, you know," but stayed beside him all the same.

"Yeah, just not yet, okay?" he let his let fingers wander lazily up and down her back. He hadn't realized just how much he missed the feel of her soft pale skin (with the occasional scar, as all shinobi had), and the sight of her spiky purple-black hair. How he longed to be next to her, to be with her. After such a long time apart, he found that his love for her had only grown, resulting in a rather passionate welcome home. They hadn't slept much last night, so they'd made up for it during the day. By now, the weak December sun was already high in the sky, making the snow shimmer.

"When do you think you'll get started?" warm breath brushing over his skin. "Moving in," she clarified.

"Uh… soon," he said vaguely.

Her eyes immediately flickered to his face as she extricated herself from his embrace. "Is something wrong? Are you... changing your mind?" She should have known it was too good to be true. Commitment was just too much to ask of a guy who was so inherently amazing. When he showed up at her door, she couldn't help but smile. And he bought her dango whenever she wanted some, so that pretty much sealed the deal. Why they hadn't started dating sooner, she'd never know. And now she'd gone and screwed it up, asking him to tie himself down to one woman.

"Well, it's just that I don't want to move in here..." he said cautiously.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she wriggled out of his embrace, feeling the sting of unshed tears. Anko stood and grabbed her pale yellow trench coat off the bedroom floor, storming off towards the bathroom.

"No, no, no, Anko, wait!" He dove across the bed and just managed to grab her wrist. "I said I don't want to move in _here_, not I don't want to _move in_ here."

She looked at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, I think we should have another place. You've got your place, I've got mine and I think we should get another place. For both of us. A new place."

She blinked. "Our place?"

"Yeah." He sat up and took her other hand. "If I make Jounin, it would be easier for me to get A and S-rank missions. Make some extra cash and we can get our own place." He looked up at her and smiled. "What do you say?"

She blinked. So he hadn't changed his mind after all. "That sounds... pretty great actually... Just, um, don't get yourself killed?"

Relief flooded through his chest. Disaster avoided. "You know, have to save up for it. And we'll have to stop buying so much dango."

Anko whirled around and dove back into bed, on top of him. "That is _so _not going to happen."

* * *

Kakashi kicked some dirt over the remnants of his campfire, watching as the last tongues of flame were smothered by the clumps of dry earth. His bedroll was already laid out and he crawled in slowly, feeling his muscles protest against the minor effort. He left all his ANBU gear on, even his shoes, both too exhausted to take them off and weary of midnight ambushes. The silver-haired man had barely slept since he left Konoha on a last minute mission that Tsunade had dumped on his head.

Shizune glared at the rookie ANBU in front of her, blocking her way. "What?" she said flatly, not in the mood to be polite. By the look of him, he was fresh out of training, with hardly a dent in his shin guards and a chestplate that hadn't been completely broken in. She could tell that he wasn't looking directly at her, the dark holes in his mask were fixed on a spot just over her right shoulder. His fingers twitched nervously, as though he was trying his best to control his impulse to bring his arms up between them.

"My Senpai asked to be left alone until further notice, Shizune-san," he said clearly, just managing to suppress the tremor in his voice.

"I'm superior to your 'Senpai' anyway and I'm telling you to let me by," she ground out. She decided that, though the hospital was probably the safest place to lay him out and teach him a lesson about respecting orders that came straight from Tsunade-sama, it wouldn't be good for patient morale to see one of their best surgeons deliberately injuring a man.

The ANBU cleared his throat. "He will be most displeased about being interrupted," he said a little more loudly, knowing that on the other side, his warning would be heard. The door slid open behind him and he turned around. He opened his mouth to explain the situation, but before he could say anything, the ANBU crowned with a shock of silver hair waved Shizune in and shut the door in his face. Great. His first assignment was a bore, but all of a sudden, he was being ordered around in three different directions and had no idea why. Just great.

"Something's wrong with Kurotsuki," he said urgently to Tsunade's first pupil.

"Tsunade-sama needs you," Shizune walked over to the bed, "right now," she said pointedly as she began checking the woman's pulse.

Kakashi made no move to leave. "Will she–"

"I don't know yet." She moved on to her eyes, using a glowing chakra-laden fingertip as a flashlight. "What happened?"

Automatically, his gloved hand found Kurotsuki's and held it gently. Her fingers were much too warm. "She woke up, said... some odd things... and just passed out."

Shizune backed away and crossed her arms. "I can't know the details without a full examination, but she seems to be fine apart from the fever." She uncrossed her arms and pointed to the door. "Tsunade-sama wants you. Now."

"How long before–"

"I said that I can't tell. If anything else happens, we'll take care of her. Now go."

Grinding his teeth, Kakashi let go of Kurotsuki and left, trying his best to have faith in the doctors and nurses of the Konoha Hospital. But as a shinobi, he learned long ago that just having faith sometimes – usually – wasn't enough. He shoved the depressing thought to the back of his mind and focused instead on the chakra in the soles of his feet and avoiding falling off the edge of a roof. Kakashi arrived at the Hokage tower and busted through the door.

"Hatake-san," the receptionist began, "Tsunade-sama wanted–"

He ignored her and sprinted up the stairs, skidding to a stop before the Hokage's double doors. "This better be _very_ important," he muttered, rapping sharply on the door.

"Enter," Tsunade's voice barked from the other side of the door.

The man went in and saw his Hokage, sitting up abnormally straight in her chair, hands placed business-like on the table before her. Her golden eyes no longer held their usual lazy expression, looking sharp and focused instead. Her gaze went straight towards him and he saw a flicker of relief flash across her features - probably since he had been prompt to respond to her summons, for once. There were two other people in the room, both men, dressed in loose white robes that had red and gold embroidery at the cuffs and hem. The shimmering threads depicted flames that seemed to dance if you moved your head _just so_. But Kakashi could tell, by the way their weight was balanced and the tension that ran through their bodies that the expensive robes were probably only for show. Beneath them, the pair probably wore battle armour laced with hidden weapons.

"Hatake, there are the Daimyo's messengers." Well, that explained the robes that were probably worth a year of his rent. "The Daimyo is in need of Konoha's assistance." She nodded to the man on his right.

He turned his broad shoulders to face the silver-haired man who politely shifted his ANBU mask to the side of his head (though it didn't help much since the majority of his face was still covered with navy blue fabric). He left his sharingan eye closed and surveyed his new acquaintance impassively. He was thick set, with black hair and cold, hard bright blue eyes. "There is a lord in Lightning Country who had a scroll stolen from Earth Country. As the Earth are not exactly our allies, the Daimyo wants the information on that scroll to better understand the inner workings of the Country. The scroll is undoubtedly written in code. Needless to say, we can't barricade ourselves in the Lightning lord's manor until we crack the code, nor can we steal the scroll and give them a reason to attack us. So the scroll needs to be memorized. Exactly. We will return here to crack the code.

Kakashi noticed the man before him was looking rather intently at his scarred eye, probably wondering what exactly it could do. His partner was doing the same, having turned around during the briefing to size up the Konoha shinobi. "A word, Hime-sama?" he asked tersely.

Her golden eyebrows snapped together at his use of her formal title. She knew he knew she hated that title, and he only used it when he wasn't content with the mission he was about to receive. "Quickly," she agreed. "Gentlemen, if you would be so kind," she said to her guests, her eyes flicking between them and the double doors that led out into the hall. The pair hesitated, then turned and left the room. The Hokage crooked her fingers at him and he stepped closer to her large wooden desk. "This better be worth the shit I'm going to get for being 'rude' towards the Daimyo's associates," Tsunade growled.

Kakashi pursed his lips, buying time before he would find himself on the business end of the Godaime's wrath. "I can't take the mission."

Tsunade's pale eyebrows rose in surprise, then pulled together in an angry frown. "Can't or won't?" she demanded.

"Either," he blurted. "Both." He sighed and slouched more than usual, shoving his hands deeper into the pockets of his black ANBU-issue pants. "I don't want to leave the village right now."

"Hatake Kakashi," Tsunade barked, "when you graduated from the Academy 25 years ago, you swore an oath to serve your village, to protect it and its citizens. And if it required for you to-"

"Lay my life on the line and so mote it be," he finished solemnly. He had never forgotten his graduation and what he had sworn that day. "I know."

"And may I add, you are not the only the best suited shinobi for this mission, but the _only_ one who can complete it perfectly. This is an honour for the Daimyo to call on Konoha's services. If we manage to stabilize our relationship with them, the entire country would benefit." She crossed her arms over her ample chest. "So tell me, what exactly is keeping you here?" she demanded.

The man gritted his teeth. He couldn't tell Tsunade that Kurotsuki worried him. He wouldn't be the first or last ninja who had to leave behind the ones he cared for and answer the call of duty. Kakashi knew that he certainly wasn't exempt, no matter how good he became, or how recognizable. If his hair and eye blew his cover on covert missions, there would always be another client that required a shinobi with an established reputation. Until he retired - or died, whichever came first - he would keep getting drafted for missions. In the grand scheme of things, it didn't matter how much he cared about Kurotsuki, or how worried he was that she'd lost her memory and forgotten him completely. At the end of the day, the missions still waited. Kakashi grabbed his emotions and smothered them, just for now. Just until the mission was over. He'd survive this mission. And the next, and the next. He'd do what needed to be done. The silver-haired man straightened his spine and took his hands from his pockets, holding them straight by his sides. He brought his heels together and faced his Hokage. "My deepest apologies, Tsunade-sama," he said briskly. "My insubordination was uncalled for. As a shinobi of Konohagakure, I dutifully accept the mission."

She nodded slowly, glad that he'd come to that decision. It was rare for a shinobi of Kakashi's calibre to show any outward displeasure. Personal issues would wait. "Pack anything you'll need," she ordered. "Meet the Daimyo's messengers at the gates in ten minutes."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He bowed and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The blonde let out a breath, glad that it had gone over well. "Come in, Shizune," she called, knowing her assistant was on the other side of the door.

"He's worried about her," she said quietly, closing the door behind her as she stepped into the majestic office.

"Who, that Kurotsuki girl?" the Hokage asked, passing a hand tiredly over her face.

Shizune nodded. "I found him in her hospital room."

"Yet I expressly forbade him to go and see her. At least until I figure out what the hell had gotten into her at the end of the Exam. And I want to know why he trusts her so much. You'd think such a seasoned shinobi would be more cautious about who he calls a friend, even if they are on the same team."

"He's been a rational man his entire life. Maybe he's starting to see the sense in being irrational."

He shifted uncomfortably on the ground, reviewing the gibberish that he'd memorized from the scroll. All that was left was to hand off the info to the Daimyo's messengers and then he could get home to Konoha. He had tried to rehearse what he'd say to Kurotsuki but his inner self kept coming up with "Hi. I'm Hatake Kakashi, your team captain. You might not remember me, but I've shared a bed with you a few times, and your scent kind of turns me on. Just a bit. Oh, and sometimes you cry a lot and hurt yourself. Here's my address. Come by if you want to talk." He groaned. He did want to get home, but he had no idea what would happen one he got there.

* * *

It was about midmorning when the knock came at her door. Kurenai furrowed her brow. Her team usually came barging in (well, Kiba did while the other two tried to hold him back long enough to knock) and Shikamaru just announced his arrival, being too lazy to knock at all. "It's open," she called from her spot on the couch, using her finger to bookmark the page she was currently reading.

"Good morning," the brown-haired man said, giving her a wave. "I brought you some endame. I heard the little tyke really craves them," he smiled, nodding towards her growing belly.

"Tenzou!" She put down her book immediately and rose to give him a hug. "I haven't seen you in ages!" she exclaimed. "How have you been?"

"Busy, clearly," he laughed. "And I'm Yamato now."

She pulled a face. "Tenzou is still better, but at least it's not as bad as Yumichika that you used a few years back."

"Hey, I don't pick the names," he chuckled, "Tsunade-sama gets to do that." He sat down opposite her. "Though I think it has something to do with how much she likes me."

"Maybe you should make an effort to please her then," she suggested. "Tell me, what brings you to my corner of the woods?"

Yamato shrugged. "Just thought I'd come by and check on you since- um…" he trailed off.

Kurenai smiled sadly. "You can say it, you know. Since Asuma died."

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"Don't be. You have no idea how many people have already said that even though it's not their fault."

"I am sorry that I couldn't make it to his funeral though. I wish I could have been there."

She shrugged. "Duty calls. You can't avoid that. But let's change the subject. How did my team do in the Exam? They trained hard for it."

"Like clockwork," he smiled. "You can tell that they're close. Kiba-kun can get a bit overzealous in battle though."

The woman laughed. "That's true. I hope the other two managed to rein him in."

Yamato nodded. "Mostly Hinata-chan. I'm surprised at how far she's come. Wasn't it a few years ago that she was inferior to her little sister Hanabi-chan?"

"She's changed a lot since then." Kurenai agreed. "How time flies."

* * *

"Eww, maggots?" he cried.

"Among other things," the pet shop keeper said nonchalantly. "Hedgehogs eat lots of things."

Naruto frowned. "When they eat the...uh... maggots, are they, you know, alive?"

"Sometimes you can see the tail move after the head's been bitten off," the man boasted, watching the teenager turn green.

"That's just gross," he mumbled. How the hell was he supposed to give Hinata a hedgehog if feeding it would be hard to do with a straight face?

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it pretty quickly. Especially with our new, revolutionary feeding system." The clerk gestured to a pile of identical boxes in the shop window. "Allow me to demonstrate/"

Naruto wasn't quite sure what had happened, but half an hour later, he was leaving the pet store with a hedgehog, a cage, way too many accessories, and an empty wallet.

* * *

Kurotsuki woke up to what was possibly the worst headache of her entire life. Her limbs felt like lead, and her eyelids refused to open. This was potentially a good thing since even the dimmest light would have probably caused her head to split open. She lay there for a while, trying to ignore the pain and concentration on falling back asleep. She had almost slipped back under the dark blanket of unconsciousness when she felt a prickling feeling descend her spine. Shinobi instinct told her that something was wrong and the fact that it had taken her so incredibly long to realize it meant that things were very bad indeed. The woman wrenched her reluctant mind out of limbo and tried to block out the pain that pulsated in time with her heartbeat. As much as everything hurt, she needed to figure out the reason for her unease.

She was in an enclosed space and the air stood still without the slightest hint of a breeze. The air was chilly enough to make the hairs on her arms stand up, but that could probably be attributed to the fever she was running. Cold bands around her wrists and ankles meant that chakra-sucking chains were shackling her to some large object. She'd broken out of them before. Not without calling on all of her chakra reserves, but it was doable. She was on her back, lying still as a log on what felt like a firm bed. She couldn't feel the edges in her current position, but that was inconsequential at the moment. What mattered more was the presence that she felt. Someone was nearby. Or rather, several someones. Kurotsuki felt hostility all around her. Whoever they were, they were ready to kill. Now that would be a problem.

She stayed awake as long as she could but the hostility didn't ease. Nor did it increase, so she had that much to be thankful for. When sleep finally fogged her mind again, she fell unto an uneasy slumber.

**She** laughed wickedly in Kurotsuki's mind. _**I'm surprised you can sense them right now. But yes, they're real and deadly. I guess this is when people start saying 'If I should die before I wake, I pray to Kami my soul to take. Of course, with your résumé, I doubt he'd even consider. **_

Then, blissfully she blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** So that's what I had before I dropped writing for a very long time. What is to come may be very different than what I have posted so far. Hopefully I can finish this fanfic and not carry on with my terrible habit of starting and never finishing a story...


End file.
